


Let us love

by letztenbrief



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2013, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, F/M, M/M, One Direction Tours, This was my first larry ff ever so be gentle haha, a lot of drama, one direction - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 59,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letztenbrief/pseuds/letztenbrief
Summary: Po tym, jak zarząd dowiaduje się o ukrywanym związku Harry'ego i Louisa, chłopcy muszą stawać przed coraz to kolejnymi problemami, na które nie są w żaden sposób gotowi i przygotowani. Eleanor, Nick Grimshaw, zdrady, kłótnie, kłamstwa… Nic nie jest już takie różowe, jakie zapowiadało się być w trakcie trwania X-factora.(Opowiadanie inspirowane autentycznymi wydarzeniami z życia Louisa i Harry'ego; wszelkie opisy i uczucia są moim wkładem)





	1. Prolog.  Just be careful what you wish for

Między naszymi marzeniami, a ich urzeczywistnieniem się, istnieje bardzo cienka nić. Nić, którą lubię nazywać  _niewiedzą_. Kiedy leżymy wieczorem w łóżkach i snujemy fantazje na temat idealnego życia, nie ma ono wad. Dostrzegamy tylko jedną stronę medalu, nie zastanawiamy się, jakie będą konsekwencje wydarzenia, którego tak wyczekujemy. Pragniemy wygrać fortunę i nie zaprzątamy sobie głowy zazdrością ludzi, fałszywymi przyjaciółmi, którzy pojawią się znikąd. Marzymy o dobrej pracy i nie przyjmujemy do wiadomości, że może nam ona odebrać całe życie towarzyskie. Chcemy mieć piękną, szczupłą sylwetkę, nie myśląc nad konsekwencjami zdrowotnymi diety, którą stosujemy.

 

Moja mama bardzo często powtarzała mi: “Uważaj, czego sobie życzysz, Harry”, a ja nie rozumiałem, co miała na myśli. Dzisiaj świetnie zdaje sobie sprawę, jak mądre były jej słowa i zaczynam żałować, że poznałem ich znaczenie dopiero teraz.

  


Zawsze miałem dwa marzenia: chciałem, by świat usłyszał jak śpiewam i miałem nadzieję znaleźć prawdziwą, odwzajemnioną miłość. Powtarzałem je sobie w myślach za każdym razem, kiedy zdmuchiwałem świeczki na torcie. Za każdym razem, gdy oglądałem spadające gwiazdy w ogrodzie z Gemmą i przyjaciółmi. Za każdym razem, gdy ściągałem rzęsy ze swojego policzka. Nigdy jednak nie zastanawiałem się, jakie konsekwencje mogą ze sobą przynieść moje pozornie niewinne życzenia. Nigdy nie myślałem o trudach sławy, o opuszczaniu domu na kilka miesięcy, o fotografowaniu mnie w piżamie, o obserwowaniu każdego mojego kroku. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że odwzajemniona miłość może kosztować mnie tak wiele cierpienia, tak wiele nieprzespanych nocy.

  


Kiedy miałem 16 lat, zdecydowałem pomóc moim marzeniom się spełnić. Udział w X-factorze miał być tylko próbą, nie sądziłem, że dojdę tak daleko. Nie myślałem, że za jednym razem uda mi się spełnić oba marzenia. Wydaje mi się, że nie byłem na to wszystko przygotowany. Wątpię, bym kiedykolwiek był.

Marząc, nigdy nie myślałem o tym, że przejdę przez kasting i zostanę członkiem zespołu. Z dnia na dzień stawałem się jednak coraz sławniejszy. Każdego dnia coraz więcej ludzi zaczepiało mnie na ulicy, coraz częściej chciano robić sobie ze mną zdjęcia. Coraz mocniej zacząłem odczuwać ciemne strony bycia sławnym, chociaż był to przecież dopiero początek One Direction. Wszyscy, których mijałem na ulicy, znali moje imię. Każdy chciał otrzymać mój podpis, każdy chciał mojej uwagi. Spokojne wyjścia do kina z przyjaciółmi czy wieczorny spacer z psem zaczęły graniczyć z cudem, a przecież kiedyś były moją codziennością. No i był jeszcze Louis.

  


Oczywiście, cieszyłem się z każdej chwili, spędzonej razem z chłopakami. Cudownie było móc ich poznawać, wkraczać razem z nimi w świat sławy. Cieszyłem się, że nie zostałem zmuszony do bycia członkiem zespołu z ludźmi, których nie zdołałbym polubić. Liam dużo przeklinał, ale był troskliwy i zawsze starał się pomóc, kiedy tylko któryś z nas miał jakiś problem. Zayn był nieprzewidywalny i łatwo się złościł, ale z czasem przekonałem się, że to tylko maska, ukrywająca duszę wrażliwca. Niall dużo się wygłupiał i był świetny w rozładowywaniu napięcia i w łagodzeniu wszystkich naszych sporów. A Louis… był po prostu wyjątkowy. Każdy z nas z całą pewnością poznał w swoim życiu taką osobę, przy której czuł się świetnie już od pierwszej minuty spotkania. Osobę, o której później opowiada się przyjaciołom: “Rozmawialiśmy, jakbyśmy znali się całe życie!”. Tak właśnie było, kiedy poznałem Lou i wiem, że on odczuwał to bardzo podobnie.

 

Żaden z nas tego nie planował. Przez długi czas w ogóle nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, do czego to wszystko zmierza. Cieszyłem się po prostu, że mam przy sobie przyjaciela, który mnie rozumie, z którym tak wspaniale spędza mi się czas i który jest częścią tego, w czym uczestniczę. Nie zauważyłem momentu, w którym Louis zaczął utrzymywać ze mną kontakt fizyczny częściej, niż było to konieczne. Kiedy rozmawialiśmy, właściwie bez przerwy dotykał moich dłoni i barków. Nie potrafię sobie przypomnieć dnia, w którym niewinne flirty szatyna zaczęły mi przeszkadzać. Nie pamiętam, kiedy pierwszy raz poczułem motylki w brzuchu, gdy oparł swoją głowę o moje ramię albo przestawił włos na mojej głowie. Potrafię jednak idealnie odtworzyć w pamięci dzień, w którym wszystko zrozumiałem.

 

Przegraliśmy. Zajęliśmy cholerne trzecie miejsce i nic w moim życiu nie bolało mnie tak, jak ta porażka. Kiedy dochodzisz tak daleko w realizowaniu swoich marzeń i nagle wszystko, co osiągnąłeś, po prostu wypada Ci z rąk, nie chcesz słuchać słów pocieszeń Nialla. Nie potrzebujesz przekleństw Liama ani wybuchu złości Zayna. Chcesz po prostu zająć myśli. Zapomnieć o tym, że wszystkie noce, podczas których trenowałeś swoje solówki i wszystkie dni, poświęcone na uczeniu się choreografii z Zaynem, poszły na marne.

Płakałem. Płakałem, kiedy usłyszałem, że nie dostaję się do kolejnego etapu i płakałem, gdy dowiedziałem się, że przegraliśmy. Chciałem tylko ukojenia. I wtedy Louis po prostu chwycił moją dłoń, zaprowadził mnie do łazienki, do tej samej cholernej łazienki, w której zobaczyłem go po raz pierwszy i zajął moje myśli.

 

Nie zdążyłem zapytać, dlaczego zabrał mnie właśnie tutaj. Zanim nasze wargi zetknęły się ze sobą po raz pierwszy, zobaczyłem w jego oczach cień lęku, a później wszystkie puzzle w mojej głowie stworzyły idealną całość, każdy przypadkowy dotyk, każdy czuły gest, każda nieuzasadniona złość. Westchnąłem, kiedy szatyn pchnął mnie z całej siły na ścianę. Zlew, przy którym stałem, boleśnie wbijał mi się w biodro, ale nic nie miało w tej chwili dla mnie znaczenia. Instynktownie przeniosłem prawą dłoń na policzek chłopaka, drugą wplątując w jego włosy. Chciałem zatrzymać go przy sobie jak najdłużej i modliłem się, by nie przestawał. Poczułem, jak wczepia paznokcie w mój kark i jęknąłem cicho, wprost do jego ust. Nie byłem nowicjuszem, całowałem wiele osób, ale to właśnie przy nim czułem się tak, jakbym roztapiał się pod każdym dotykiem. Nigdy wcześniej nie pragnąłem nikogo tak mocno, jak jego. Każda komórka mojego ciała błagała o więcej.

\- Harry - mruknął, ale natychmiast nakryłem jego wargi swoimi, kontynuując naszą pieszczotę. Tym razem było jednak inaczej i pomyślałem, że właśnie tak powinien wyglądać nasz pierwszy pocałunek. Jego dłoń zsunęła się z mojego karku, by umiejscowić się między moimi łopatkami. Przyciągnął mnie do siebie delikatnie, chcąc znaleźć się jak najbliżej mnie. Całował mnie leniwie, spokojnie, obaj staraliśmy się uspokoić oddech. Nie wiem, ile czasu minęło, zanim w końcu się od siebie odsunęliśmy. Wiem jedynie, że nigdy w życiu nie widziałem tak pięknego uśmiechu, jak ten, który pojawił się na twarzy Louisa, gdy w końcu na mnie spojrzał.

  


  


*

  


  


One Direction w szalonym tempie zaczęło zdobywać sławę na całym świecie, a to, co łączyło mnie z Louisem, stawało się coraz silniejsze. Teraz wiem, że byliśmy cholernie nieostrożni i właściwie wpadka była tylko kwestią czasu, ale do dnia dzisiejszego nie mogę się z nią pogodzić. To było przed jednym z naszych wywiadów. Przeglądałem właśnie listę pytań i moich potencjalnych odpowiedzi. Miałem zły humor, więc bez większego zastanowienia, postanowiłem jedno z nich skomentować. Do dnia dzisiejszego zastanawiam się, co by było, gdybym tego nie zrobił.

\- Cholera, mam już tego dość. Ile razy jeszcze zmuszą mnie, bym opowiadał o tym, że czuję się samotny i chciałbym znaleźć sobie dziewczynę? Albo powtórzył po raz dziesiąty jakąś idiotyczną, wyssaną z palca historię o moich przeżytych miłościach? Ktokolwiek w to jeszcze wierzy?

\- Hazz, przestań się mazać jak jakaś panienka. Wiem, że związek z Louisem zobowiązuje, ale… - Zayn przerwał w połowie zdania, zasłaniając usta dłońmi. Wyglądał, jakby ktoś uderzył go w twarz. Odwróciłem się więc powoli, patrząc w oczy kierownikowi Modestu i poczułem, jak z mojej twarzy znikają ostatnie kolory.

  


Później wszystko potoczyło się szybko. Zmiana umowy i wiele wylanych łez. Zakaz fotografowania mnie i Lou, tuszowanie wszystkich naszych spotkań. Zabronili nam dosłownie wszystkiego. Nie mogliśmy siadać obok siebie na wywiadach i ustawiać się obok siebie na zdjęciach, nie mogliśmy pisać do siebie tweetów ani wychodzić razem na obiady. Mieliśmy ograniczyć ze sobą kontakt do absolutnego minimum. Kontrolą zostały objęte wszystkie nasze konta na portalach społecznościowych. Wszystko to było okropnie bolesne i trudne, ale okazało się, że prawdziwy ból miał dopiero nadejść. Na jednym z koncertów, w ramach buntu, pocałowałem Louisa w policzek i dwa dni później zapłaciłem za to słoną karę.

  


Imię Eleanor brzmi prawie jak  _koniec_ , prawda?


	2. This is us

Kiedy ostrożnie wyszedłem z samochodu, oślepił mnie błysk fleszy i czułem, jak drżały mi wszystkie kończyny. Wziąłem głęboki, uspokajający oddech, kiedy morze fanów skandujących moje imię przyprawiło mnie o gęsią skórkę. Powinienem już dawno temu przyzwyczaić się do występów przed tłumem, w końcu w ostatnim czasie ich nie brakowało, jednak wciąż czułem się trochę nieswojo. Wydaje mi się, że reagowałem tak, bo byłem sam. Na twarzy malował mi się jeden z moich najlepiej rozpoznawalnych uśmiechów i chociaż daleko mu do autentyczności, niewiele osób zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Starałem się nie reagować na krzyki nastoletnich dziewczyn, zebranych przy barierkach, i spokojnie rozdawać autografy, jednak kiedy imię, które dotarło do moich uszu, zmieniło się, mój żołądek natychmiast zwinął się w supeł.

 

\- LOUIS! - słyszałem ze wszystkich stron. Odwróciłem się powoli, łapiąc jego wzrok. Uniosłem delikatnie kąciki ust w odpowiedzi, starając się zignorować stojącą u jego boku dziewczynę, która z całej siły ściskała jego dłoń. Wiem, że nie potrafię dobrze maskować swoich uczuć i że z mojej twarzy można czytać jak z książki, więc westchnąłem cicho, a potem odwróciłem się w kierunku tłumu, by uszczęśliwić kilkanaście fanek, stojących tutaj od rana, od wczoraj, a może nawet i od kilku dni. Premiera naszego filmu, tak bardzo z resztą zakłamanego. Miliony dziewczyn będą płaciły za bilety, by móc zobaczyć mnie i moich przyjaciół na dużym ekranie; poznać naszą historię, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo jest sfingowana i skrócona. To wszystko wydawało mi się być nie do pomyślenia. Zaledwie trzy lata temu zdecydowałem się pójść na casting do X-factor'a, a teraz znajdowałem się tutaj. Nie umiałem zdecydować, czy byłem bardziej szczęśliwy, czy zrozpaczony.

 

\- Harry! - z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie głos Liama, machającego dłonią w moim kierunku, bym się pospieszył i dołączył do zespołu. Na znak, że go zrozumiałem, kiwnąłem głową, a później w pośpiechu oddałem roztrzęsionej blondynce aparat, życząc jej miłego dnia. Starałem się nie ściągać z warg sztucznego uśmiechu, kiedy ze wszystkich stron oślepiały mnie błyski i powoli ustawiłem się obok chłopaków. Przez sekundę w mojej głowie pojawiła się nadzieja, że pozwolą mi stanąć obok Louisa, jednak ten cały zesztywniał, kiedy chwilowo znajdowałem się tak blisko niego, że nasze dłonie się ocierały i automatycznie, wyuczonym ruchem, wślizgnął się między Nialla a Zayna. Czułem zalewającą mnie złość i chociaż próbowałem się uśmiechać, na mojej twarzy pojawił się jedynie dziwny grymas, którego nie umiałem zmienić. Wciąż docierały do mnie krzyki i piski, wszyscy wołali moje imię, nazwę naszego zespołu, kręciło mi się od tego w głowie. Starałem się myśleć tylko o tym, kiedy w końcu będę mógł odnaleźć w tłumie Gemmę, moją siostrę i wizja ta odrobinę mnie uspokajała. Do czasu, gdy zdjęcia się skończyły i znów się rozdzieliliśmy. Nie patrzyłem, w którą stronę odchodzi Louis.

 

 

*

 

 

Zdjęcia i podpisy nie miały końca. Liam spojrzał na mnie porozumiewawczo, wskazując delikatnym ruchem głowy na prawo i w następnym momencie zauważyłem mężczyznę, filmującego mnie z ukrycia. Podziękowałem przyjacielowi spojrzeniem i zamiast zniknąć w poszukiwaniu alkoholu i Louisa, przywołałem na twarz nieco zmęczony uśmiech, zabierając się za fotografowanie się z kolejnymi fankami. Nie potrafię powiedzieć, ile to wszystko trwało. Rozluźniłem się dopiero, kiedy poczułem długie palce na swoim przegubie i uświadomiłem sobie, że to Gemma. Siostra pocałowała mnie lekko we włosy, ściskając mnie mocno, a potem wepchnęła mi w dłoń kieliszek z szampanem. Wiem, że chciała dodać mi otuchy i odwagi; jest jedyną osobą, która tak naprawdę mnie rozumie i wspiera w tym całym szaleństwie. Wypiłem alkohol jednym haustem, krzywiąc się delikatnie. Usłyszałem, jak ktoś z zarządu woła moje imię, więc czym prędzej poszliśmy wykonać pamiątkowe zdjęcia w budce. Blondynka wyglądała ślicznie i prawie się cieszyłem na myśl, że jutro obejrzy je cały świat. Marzyłem o chwili sam na sam z siostrą, by wreszcie móc jej się wygadać i nie mogłem się już doczekać, kiedy ta cała szopka z promowaniem filmu się skończy. Kiedy byliśmy prawie na miejscu, poczułem, jak dłoń Gemmy zaciska się mocniej na mojej ręce, a sekundę później zauważyłem Louisa i El, wychodzących z budki. Szatyn patrzył na mnie zdenerwowany, ale ja odwróciłem automatycznie wzrok. Moja ręka bezwiednie zacisnęła się w pięść.

 

\- Harry - zganiła mnie cicho blondynka, szarpiąc mnie w swoją stronę i wskazując mi brodą obiektyw paparazzi. Opamiętałem się, uśmiechając się szeroko w jego kierunku. Zespół jest idealny. Film jest idealny. Zdjęcia z premiery też musiały być idealne. Wszystko, co związane z One Direction, musi być idealne. Tylko ja i Louis tacy nie jesteśmy.

 

 

*

 

 

\- Gdzie jest Louis? - szepnąłem Liamowi do ucha. Widziałem, jak ten zagryza słomkę od drinka i zamyśla się, zamiast udzielić mi odpowiedzi. Zacząłem się denerwować, skubiąc odruchowo paznokcie. - Gdzie on jest? - zapytałem ponownie, tym razem trochę pewniej i głośniej.

 

\- Nie ma go tutaj - opowiedział mi powoli, odwracając się do mnie przodem. Natychmiast zauważyłem, że jest pijany i mogłem jedynie mieć nadzieję, że nie zrobi czegoś głupiego, za co później będziemy musieli zapłacić. Napotykałem zmartwione spojrzenie Zayna i machnąłem do niego uspokajająco ręką, po czym powróciłem do rozmowy z brunetem. Kątem oka widziałem, że jego dziewczyna wciąż mi się przygląda, dlatego starałem się wyglądać na rozluźnionego.

 

\- Wiesz gdzie jest? Proszę, powiedz mi - mruknąłem, w obawie, że ktoś może nas usłyszeć. Widziałem, że przyjaciel walczy ze sobą, by nie wybuchnąć złością.

 

\- Pieprzony skurwysyn - warknął w końcu, ale ja uciszyłem go natychmiast, chwytając mocno jego ramię. Chłopak bierze głęboki, uspokajający oddech - Pojechał do domu. Jakieś pół godziny temu wychodzili stąd z El. Poprosił, bym ci tego nie mówił, ale jaki to ma sens? I tak byś się dowiedział ze zdjęć - głos chłopaka ociekał pogardą, podczas gdy ja czułem, jak kręci mi się w głowie. W ciągu całej premiery, nie zamienił ze mną nawet słowa, a teraz pojechał do mieszkania. Z nią.

 

Odwróciłem się na pięcie z zamiarem ucieczki, ale w tym samym momencie wpadłem na swoją siostrę. Już chciałem się z nią pożegnać i wrócić do domu, kiedy zauważyłem jej zacięty wyraz twarzy. Wydała mi się smutna i zdenerwowana, a ja nie potrafiłem zostawić jej w takim stanie. Przeklinam w duchu swoje dobre serce i próbuję coś powiedzieć, ale zagłusza mnie głośna muzyka. Blondynka chwyciła mnie mocno za rękę, ciągnąc w kierunku strefy wolnej od paparazzi.

 

\- Harry, uspokój się, wszyscy robią ci zdjęcia - mruknęła mi do ucha, wyciągając z torebki swoje miętowe papierosy. Wsunęła sobie jednego z nich między pomalowane czerwoną szminką, pełne wargi i z dziwną gracją, odpaliła go benzynową zapalniczką. Zupełnie nie pasował mi on do jej delikatnej, wciąż nieco dziewczęcej urody. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, uśmiechnąłem się do niej ironicznie, ale ona zupełnie się tym nie przejęła. Wiedziała, że to nie na nią byłem wściekły. Nasze palce splotły się ze sobą i czułem się trochę tak, jak wtedy, kiedy byłem małym chłopcem, a Gemma odbierała mnie ze szkoły. Trochę jak wtedy, kiedy nasi rodzice się kłócili. Trochę jak wtedy, kiedy czekałem na swoje przesłuchanie w X-factorze. Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy znalazłem się w strefie a błyski aparatów zniknęły. Blondynka przytuliła mnie do siebie mocno. Pachniała mentolem i drogim zapachem od Chanel. Wokół nas znajdowało się mnóstwo ludzi, ale nikt nie zwracał na nas najmniejszej uwagi.

 

\- Pokłóciłam się z nim, kiedy wychodzili - szepnęła mi do ucha, nie przerywając uścisku. Zadrżałem lekko. - Zatrzymałam go i zapytałam, czy zamierza unikać cię przez całe życie, tylko dlatego, że ktoś mu tak rozkazał. Odszczeknął mi się, że niczego nie rozumiem, więc go uderzyłam…

 

\- Co?! Gemma, coś ty narobiła?! - wyrwało mi się, zanim zdążyłem ugryźć się w język. Odsunąłem się od niej, wyobrażając sobie zdjęcia mojej siostry policzkującej Lou, tysiące komentarzy pod nimi, marne próby zatuszowania tego. Zrobiło mi się gorąco z nerwów.

 

\- Uspokój się, nie jestem aż taką idiotką. Wciąż byliśmy wtedy w środku, przy toaletach i gwarantuję ci, nikogo więcej tam nie było. Powiedziałam mu, że nie ma jaj, na co zrobił się cały czerwony, zgarnął tę swoją panienkę i uciekli razem do auta, nie raczył mi nawet odpowiedzieć. Cholera Harry, dlaczego ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie, wybrałeś właśnie tego cholernego dupka? Aktor też z niego marny, nie rozumiem, jak ktokolwiek może wierzyć w tę całą bajkę z wielką miłością do El. On jej nawet nie potrafi chwycić za rękę! - złościła się, wydymając pełne wargi. W duchu przyznałem jej rację, ale nie miałem siły rozmawiać na ten temat.

 

\- Gemm? Chciałbym już wrócić do domu - powiedziałem, wzdychając głośno. Dziewczyna podniosła delikatnie kąciki ust w górę, mierzwiąc mi włosy lewą ręką.

 

\- W porządku, Hazz. Poszukam tylko Julien i też się stąd zmywam. Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy w końcu ściągnę z siebie te cholerne szpilki. Dasz sobie radę? - pyta, kładąc dłoń na moim ramieniu, a ja uśmiecham się słabo w odpowiedzi.

 

\- Jak zawsze, przecież wiesz.

 

 

*

 

 

Kiedy dotarłem do domu, było już grubo po czwartej nad ranem. Wykończony, zrzuciłem z siebie w pośpiechu przepocone ubrania i popędziłem pod prysznic, chcąc jak najszybciej zmyć z siebie wydarzenia tego wieczoru, wszystkie spojrzenia ludzi i wszelkie resztki sztucznych uśmiechów. Modliłem się, bym na zdjęciach, które zapewne już krążą w internecie, wyglądał na szczęśliwego. Prysznic zawsze mnie odprężał. Od wielu lat używałem tego samego, cytrynowego szamponu do włosów. Kojarzył mi się z domem, z normalnością, ze wcześniejszym (lepszym?) życiem. Wraz z wodą i pianą, którą z siebie spłukiwałem, stawałem się coraz spokojniejszy, aż w końcu, gdy wyszedłem na podgrzewane płytki w kolorze mlecznej czekolady, byłem już całkiem rozluźniony. Kąpiel mnie rozbudziła, więc zamiast prosto do łóżka, udałem się do kuchni. Wrzasnąłem głośno, kiedy odkryłem, że nie jestem w niej sam. Louis podbiegł do mnie w ciągu sekundy, przyciskając mi swoje dłonie do ust.

 

\- Uspokój się Harry, to tylko ja - powiedział cicho, trzymając mnie mocno w swoich ramionach. Jego zapach uderzył mi do głowy i efekt słów chłopaka był odwrotny. Cała złość, która wydawała się odpłynąć wraz z wodą, powróciła z podwojoną siłą. Odepchnąłem go od siebie z mocą, której się po sobie nie spodziewałem, patrząc na niego gniewnie. Miał na sobie jedne z tych obszernych, dresowych spodni i moją, granatową bluzę. Uderzyło mnie to bardziej, niż gdyby dał mi w twarz.

 

\- Gdzie zgubiłeś swoją dziewczynę? - zapytałem obojętnym tonem, odwracając się do niego plecami. Usłyszałem ciche westchnienie.

 

\- Hazza… - zaczął, ale nie pozwoliłem mu dojść do słowa.

 

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak. Zabieraj się stąd, Tomlinson, jestem zmęczony i chcę się położyć - warknąłem, wskazując palem na drzwi. Niebieskie oczy Louisa przepełnione były smutkiem i czymś jeszcze, czego nie umiałem określić.

 

\- Nigdzie nie pójdę, dopóki mnie nie wysłuchasz - oświadczył głośno, znów się do mnie zbliżając. Automatycznie odsunąłem się kilka kroków do tyłu, uderzając plecami w ścianę. Wiedziałem, że chłopak i tak jak zwykle postawi na swoim. Nie było sensu się z nim kłócić, dlatego kiwnąłem lekko głową. - Nie rozumiesz mnie, Harry. Żaden z was nawet nie próbuje, do cholery, zrozumieć, przez co przechodzę! Dla wszystkich liczy się tylko to, że cię krzywdzę! - wydarł się niespodziewanie, uderzając pięścią w blat. Obserwowałem go zaskoczony i zdenerwowany jednocześnie. Poczułem wściekłość której nie byłem w stanie już dłużej powstrzymywać. Tak bardzo go w tamtym momencie nienawidziłem. Za wszystko, do czego mnie zmuszał.

 

\- Po tym wszystkim, co musiałem dzisiaj przez ciebie przejść, postanowiłeś przyjść do mojego mieszkania i jeszcze trochę mi dokopać, tak? Chciałeś, żebym poczuł się gorzej? Jakże wspaniałomyślnie! Spodziewałem się, że skoro raczyłeś się tu pojawić, usłyszę od ciebie chociaż idiotyczne “przepraszam”, ale jak widać, to dla ciebie za dużo. Szkoda, że nie przywlekłeś ze sobą swojej dziewczyny! Nie chcę cię więcej widzieć, słyszysz? Wypierdalaj stąd - wydarłem się, czując, jak do moich oczu ze złości cisną się łzy.

 

\- Przestań, do cholery! Przecież powiedziałem, że nigdzie nie pójdę, póki mnie nie wysłuchasz, a ty nie pozwalasz mi nawet dokończyć! Dlaczego zawsze musisz mi wszystko utrudniać? Nie wystarczy, że cała ta sytuacja jest popieprzona? - powiedział łagodnym tonem, próbując mnie uspokoić. Dyszałem ciężko, wpatrując się w niego i usiłując powstrzymać płacz. Nienawidziłem okazywać przy nim słabości.

 

\- Oh, więc to ja wszystko utrudniam?

 

\- Harry, nie zrozumiesz mnie, bo nigdy nie byłeś w mojej sytuacji. Nie rozumiesz, jak to jest, kiedy musisz ciągle walczyć o swoją pozycję w zespole. Jesteś przystojny, masz idealny głos, wszyscy cię kochają i nikt w ciebie nie wątpi. Nikt nie ośmieli się podważyć twojej pozycji, nikt nie wyrzuci cię z zespołu, jeśli powinie ci się noga. Ja wciąż czytam o sobie, że jestem niepotrzebny, a mój głos jest nijaki. Prawie nie mam solówek. Postaw się na moim miejscu. Tak długo walczyłem, by osiągnąć to, co mam teraz. Nie mogę tego stracić przez tak błahy powód. Nie stracę One Direction tylko dlatego, że nie zgodziłem się od czasu do czasu potrzymać za rękę El.

 

\- Wiesz, co myślę, Louis? - warknąłem, czując, że patrzę na niego z obłędem w oczach. Miałem ochotę go zabić. Albo zabić siebie. - Myślę, że Gemma miała rację. W ogóle nie masz jaj - dopowiedziałem cicho, obserwując jego zaskoczoną twarz - Potrafisz tylko się nad sobą użalać, nie umiesz walczyć. Powiedziałeś mi już wszystko, co chciałeś. Teraz możesz wyjść - dodałem, odwracając się do niego plecami - Zostaw proszę klucze do MOJEGO mieszkania na komodzie. Dobranoc - powiedziałem jeszcze, odchodząc do swojej sypialni. Nie usłyszałem odpowiedzi.


	3. Light behind your eyes

Rano obudziłem się z potwornym bólem głowy, mimo że podczas ostatniego wieczoru wypiłem tylko jeden kieliszek szampana. Miałem ochotę przespać cały dzień. Nie byłem pewien, czy kłótnia z Louisem nie była tylko sennym koszmarem, dlatego ruszyłem niepewnie w stronę komody, by sprawdzić, czy znajdę na niej jego klucze. Zanim jednak dotarłem do salonu, wiedziałem już, że szatyn z całą pewnością tutaj był. Jego zapach unosił się wszędzie, doprowadzając mnie do szału. Starałem się nie oddychać zbyt głęboko, by nie wpaść w złość albo rozpacz. Na domiar złego, kiedy w końcu zaspany dotarłem do salonu, na szafce nie znalazłem kluczy. Zamiast tego, leżała na niej moja bluza, pachnąca tak intensywnie, jakby Louis wylał na nią butelkę swoich perfum. Byłem pewien, że to zrobił. Cholerny dupek!

 

*

 

 

Byłem w trakcie oglądania wieczornych wiadomości, kiedy usłyszałem zgrzyt przekręcanego w zamku klucza i natychmiast wyłączyłem telewizor, by móc lepiej słyszeć. Kilkanaście sekund później, dotarły do mnie odgłosy czyichś kroków na korytarzu i szelest ściąganego z ramion płaszcza. Moje serce wrzuciło piąty bieg, jednak już po chwili w energicznym stąpaniu rozpoznałem chód mojej siostry, tak bardzo różny od bezszelestnego kroku Louisa. Chociaż tak naprawdę nie chciałem go widzieć, poczułem się zawiedziony.

 

\- Harry, widziałeś już zdjęcia? - kultura osobista Gemmy zawsze pozostawiała wiele do życzenia. Nie przypominałem sobie, kiedy ostatnio weszła do mojego mieszkania pukając, czy zdobyła się chociażby na krótkie “Cześć”. Jej radosny ton wzbudził jednak moje zaciekawienie, więc postanowiłem odłożyć rozmowę na ten temat na później.

 

\- Nie, a powinienem? - zapytałem, rozciągając się wygodnie z powrotem na beżowej kanapie. Blondynka zachichotała cicho, wyciągając z torby swojego kremowego laptopa.

 

\- Cóż, z całą pewnością poprawiłoby ci to humor, bo sądząc po tym, że nie wchodziłeś dziś na swojego twittera, jesteś w głębokiej depresji - zachichotała - Na naszych wspólnych fotografiach wyglądam obłędnie, ale to nie o mnie chciałam ci powiedzieć - zaczyna, a ja uśmiecham się pod nosem - Fanki zastanawiają się, czy związek Louisa i El przechodzi kryzys - powiedziała, tonem głosu naśladując speakera radiowego, a ja podniosłem się lekko z kanapy, chcąc lepiej słyszeć. - Kochany Boobear na żadnym zdjęciu ze swoją idealną dziewczyną, nie zdobył się nawet na cholerny uśmiech, wyobrażasz to sobie? A przecież są ze sobą tak idiotycznie szczęśliwi! - dodała, śmiejąc się ironicznie i opadając na kanapę obok mnie - Nie spodziewałam się jednak, że wasze fanki zauważą, że Tomlinson nawet nie trzyma jej za rękę. Cóż, może jednak nie są takimi skończonymi kretynkami, ślepo zapatrzonymi w swoich idoli, jak to mi się wydawało?

 

\- Na litość boską, Gemma! Jesteś dziewczyną, a przeklinasz bardziej niż Liam - mruknąłem, uśmiechając się jednak w duchu do siebie.

 

\- Wiem - odpowiedziała, a ton jej głosu wskazywał na to, że jest z tego bardzo zadowolona. Przysunęła się do mnie, kładąc mi głowę na ramieniu, jednak właściwie natychmiast się poderwała - Boże, był tu prawda? Nie waż się kłamać, Styles, czuję jego zapach na twoich ubraniach! Proszę, powiedz mi, że nie uprawialiście…

 

\- Pokłóciliśmy się - przerwałem jej. Rozbawiony uśmiech natychmiast zszedł z jej twarzy. Zamiast tego wyprostowała się, patrząc na mnie uważnie. Wiedziałem, że oczekuje ode mnie kontynuacji, więc po prostu to zrobiłem - Wróciłem do domu i marzyłem o kąpieli tak bardzo, że nie zauważyłem jego obecności, a kiedy wyszedłem z łazienki, on czekał już na mnie w kuchni. Zaczął na mnie krzyczeć, że mam go wysłuchać, a później jak zwykle użalał się nad swoim losem najgorszego wokalisty w zespole, tłumacząc w ten sposób ciągnięcie tej farsy z Eleanor bez najmniejszej próby buntu. Nie dowiedziałem się niczego nowego, więc powiedziałem mu, że nie ma jaj, a potem kazałem mu się wynosić i oddać mi moje klucze - dokończyłem, przyglądając się Gemmie. Wyglądała na zdumioną i jednocześnie… Zanim zdążyłem się dobrze zastanowić, poczułem, jak przyciska mnie do siebie mocno, miażdżąc mnie w swoich ramionach.

 

\- Boże, naprawdę to zrobiłeś? To chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy mu się postawiłeś. Jestem tak cholernie dumna! - w jej głosie usłyszałem prawdziwe wzruszenie i roześmiałem się głośno. Nikt nie potrafił podnieść mnie na duchu tak, jak robiła to ona.

 

\- Nie ciesz się, wcale mi ich nie oddał. Chyba nie przestraszył się mnie tak, jak chciałbym, żeby to zrobił - westchnąłem, a ona poczochrała mnie delikatnie po włosach.

 

\- Nie brzmisz, jakby ci to przeszkadzało - zauważyła, a ja poczułem, jak moje policzki oblewają się szkarłatem. Spojrzałem na nią przepraszająco, otwierając usta, jednak natychmiast mi przerwała. - Nawet nie próbuj wygłaszać mi tu swojej ody do Louisa! Nie będę tego słuchać, słyszysz? Nie obchodzi mnie, jak bardzo go kochasz, dopóki zachowuje się jak skończony idiota. A teraz przydaj się do czegoś Styles i zrób mi herbaty, strasznie zmarzłam - dodała, uśmiechając się do mnie ciepło. Wiedziałem, że ma rację. Zachichotałem cicho, podnosząc się z kanapy.

 

 

*

 

 

Byłem naprawdę szczęśliwy, gdy Gemma została u mnie na noc. Nienawidziłem spać samemu w łóżku, które kiedyś należało do mnie i Louisa, więc właściwie każdą noc od jego wyprowadzki spędzałem na kanapie. Czasami żałowałem, że szatynka była moją siostrą, bo gdyby nie więzy krwi i moja orientacja, tworzylibyśmy idealną parę. Świetnie się rozumieliśmy. Dzięki niej, wykończony bezustannym śmiechem, łaskotkami i oglądaniem idiotycznych filmów dla dziewczyn, zasnąłem jak dziecko przed północą, zapominając o tym, że jestem sławny i nie martwiąc się tym, że kolejnego dnia czeka mnie sesja zdjęciowa, a więc i spotkanie z Louisem. Nie byłem gotowy na to, by tak szybko go zobaczyć. Potrzebowałem czasu, by wszystko sobie poukładać, przemyśleć nasze dalsze życie i podjąć jakąś decyzję, jednak jego obecność bardzo mi w tym przeszkadzała. Jak miałem choćby spróbować wyobrazić sobie życie bez niego, kiedy jego zapach towarzyszył mi wszędzie, a jego śmiech rozbrzmiewał mi w uszach?

 

\- Harry, przestań się nim tak przejmować - zganiła mnie Gemma, kolejny raz słusznie rozszyfrowując moją minę. Podała mi do rąk kubek z herbatą, a ja uśmiechnąłem się do niej z wdzięcznością. Miałem jeszcze pół godziny do planowanego odjazdu.

 

\- Łatwo ci mówić - mruknąłem, wzdychając ciężko. Uderzyła mnie lekko w ramię, krzywiąc się.

 

\- Przestań zachowywać się jakbym niczego nie rozumiała. Wiem, co ci chodzi po głowie, umiem odczytać z układu twoich brwi każdą emocję - powiedziała, a ja automatycznie dotknąłem swojego czoła. Zachichotała na ten widok. - Chcesz wiedzieć, co ja zrobiłabym na twoim miejscu? - zapytała, wpatrując się we mnie wyczekująco. Uwielbiała czuć się potrzebna i pomocna.

 

\- Jasne, Gemm - zachęciłem ją, zanurzając usta w gorącym płynie.

 

\- Pokazałabym mu, że wcale nie jest dla mnie tak ważny, jak myśli. Chciałabym, żeby było mu przykro z mojego powodu. Żeby zastanawiał się nad tym, czy wciąż go kocham. Starałabym się robić mu na złość, flirtowałabym z ludźmi na jego oczach. Cholera, jestem pewna, że to na niego podziała - dodała. Westchnąłem.

 

\- Wiem, że masz rację, ale nie wiem, czy będę w stanie. Wiesz, że nie potrafię kłamać.

 

\- Nie musisz kłamać. Wszyscy wiedzą, że jesteś mistrzem flirtu- powiedziała. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej w odpowiedzi, zamyślając się.

 

 

*

 

 

Kiedy kilkanaście minut po dziewiątej przyjechał po mnie van, żołądek związał mi się w supeł. Kłóciliśmy się z Louisem wcześniej, ale nigdy nie pozwoliliśmy, by kłótnia ta trwała więcej niż jeden wieczór. Wszedłem ostrożnie do środka, natychmiast uświadamiając sobie, że wolne miejsce znajduje się tylko obok Louisa i Nialla. Westchnąłem, bez większego zastanowienia zajmując miejsce obok Horana, który wydawał się być nieco zaskoczony moim wyborem. Kątem oka zobaczyłem, jak szatyn opada na swój fotel, przenosi wzrok na szybę i zagryza lekko wargę, najwidoczniej licząc na to, że będzie miał możliwość porozmawiania ze mną w drodze. Ziewnąłem głośno, a później, może odrobinę zbyt ostentacyjnie, położyłem głowę na ramieniu Nialla, który pogłaskał mnie dla żartów po policzku. Przymknąłem oczy. Kiedy zasypiałem, czułem na sobie spojrzenie właściciela najpiękniejszych niebieskich oczu, jakie w życiu widziałem.

 

 

 

*

 

 

\- Harry, musisz ze mnie wstać, inaczej żaden z nas nie wysiądzie, nie zrobimy tych cholernych zdjęć i zarząd nas zabije. - Kiedy do moich uszu dotarło żartobliwe marudzenie blondyna, otworzyłem leniwie zaspane oczy, orientując się, że w trakcie snu zsunąłem się z ramienia przyjaciela, na jego kolana. Zachichotałem cicho, podnosząc się ostrożnie.

 

\- Musimy częściej obok siebie siedzieć, Niall - mruknąłem, przeciągając się jak kot. Jasnowłosy poczochrał jedną ręką moje włosy, śmiejąc się pod nosem. Wszyscy, z wyjątkiem Louisa, byli tym bardzo rozbawieni. Z jakiegoś powodu, ogromnie mnie to ucieszyło. Zacząłem rozumieć, co Gemma miała na myśli.

 

 

 

*

 

 

Sesje zdjęciowe zawsze są dla mnie bardzo męczące i wbrew pozorom, to bardzo ciężka praca. Są dni, kiedy twoje ciało za nic nie chce z tobą współpracować, twoje oczy zamykają się ze zmęczenia, a ty nieświadomie garbisz się, pozwalając głowie opaść nisko, co jest niedopuszczalne. Jedno ujęcie powtarza się wiele razy, by uchwycić ten najlepszy moment, w którym żaden z nas nie kichnie, nie mrugnie, nie odwróci wzroku, nie wykrzywi twarzy. Kiedy wokół ciebie znajduje się czwórka facetów, bardzo ciężko o takie zdjęcie.

 

\- Harry, masz nieobecną twarz, wracaj do mnie! - zawołała fotografka, wyrywając mnie z zamyślenia. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej figlarnie w odpowiedzi. Moja mama kiedyś powiedziała mi, że zorientowała się o moim homoseksualizmie gdy miałem cztery lata. Tłumaczyła to tym, że już wtedy flirtowałem z każdą dziewczyną bardziej niż ktokolwiek jej znany, podczas gdy nie miałem ani jednego kolegi. Na to wspomnienie, kąciki moich warg delikatnie uniosły się w górę.

 

\- Harry! - upomniała mnie znów, wzdychając wymownie.

 

\- Przepraszam, ale to nie moja wina. Po prostu bardzo mnie pani rozprasza - odparłem, puszczając jej oczko. Zarumieniła się, machając na mnie dłonią. Znów uśmiechnąłem się w odpowiedzi.

 

\- Louis, przestań się tak krzywić, - upomniała go fotografka, sprawiając, że wybuchnąłem głośnym, szczerym śmiechem. - Oh, niech wam będzie, zarządzam 15 minut przerwy! - powiedziała. Czułem na sobie palący wzrok szatyna. Wiedziałem, że chce ze mną porozmawiać, ale ja nie miałem na to najmniejszej ochoty. Zamiast tego, postanowiłem pójść o krok dalej. Wyobraziłem sobie zachwyconą minę Gemmy, kiedy będę jej o tym opowiadał, a potem podszedłem do blondynki, przeglądającej wykonane do tej pory zdjęcia. Wiedziałem, że Lou dokładnie obserwuje każdy mój ruch.

 

\- Wydawało mi się, że ogłosiła pani przerwę, a tymczasem wciąż zajmuje się pani pracą - powiedziałem łagodnie, obdarzając blondynkę najpiękniejszym uśmiechem, jaki potrafiłem przywołać. Zarumieniła się lekko.

 

\- Jestem tylko kilka lat starsza. Wystarczy Linda. - Uścisnąłem wyciągniętą w moim kierunku dłoń. Była sucha, drobna i ciepła. Zupełnie inna od dłoni Louisa.

 

\- Linda - zacząłem, zdobywając się na poważny ton - Czy zechciałabyś wypić ze mną kawę w czasie przerwy? - zapytałem, a jasnowłosa pokiwała ochoczo głową. Objąłem ją w talii. Kątem oka obserwowałem, jak szatyn odwraca się z zaskoczoną miną i odchodzi w kierunku Liama.


	4. I live inside myself and it is a rotting cage

Piętnastominutowa przerwa przedłużyła się do półgodzinnej. Zapraszając Lindę na kawę, nie spodziewałem się, że może być tak miła i zabawna. Właściwie od razu złapaliśmy dobry kontakt i świetnie nam się ze sobą rozmawiało. Moja mama miała rację, byłem urodzonym flirciarzem. Być może dotarliśmy do siebie tak szybko, dlatego, że 22letnia fotografka bardzo przypominała mi moją siostrę. Byłem pewien, że świetnie by się ze sobą dogadały, więc bez większego zastanowienia, zaprosiłem ją do siebie na wieczór filmowy, a ona równie spontanicznie wyraziła zgodę. Nie sądziłem, żeby Gemma miała mi to za złe, lubiła poznawać nowych ludzi. Śmiejąc się, weszliśmy spóźnieni do studia. Wszyscy spoglądali na nas zaskoczeni, a ja zachichotałem cicho. Kątem oka zauważyłem lekki grymas na twarzy Lou i poczułem, jak kąciki moich warg uniosły się jeszcze wyżej.

 

 

*

 

Pomimo mojego dobrego nastroju i łatwych do wykonania zdjęć, sesja trwała bardzo długo. Nie mogliśmy się zgrać, głównie z powodu zmęczenia i napiętej atmosfery. Zdjęcia portretowe niewyspanego Liama trwały ponad godzinę. Kiedy wreszcie skończyliśmy, dochodziła 18. Byłem głodny i wykończony, jednak wizja wieczoru spędzonego z panią fotograf i moją siostrą podtrzymywała mnie na duchu i byłem pewien, że nic nie jest w stanie zepsuć mojego humoru, dopóki nie usłyszałem, z kim rozmawia Louis. Wracaliśmy do vana, ostrożnie opuszczając studio tylnym wyjściem, kiedy dotarł do mnie jego stłumiony przez kroki innych głos. Szedł za mną, ale z natury mówił na tyle głośno, bym mógł doskonale go słyszeć. Żołądek zwinął mi się w supeł.

 

\- Eleanor, nie potrafię ci pomóc w wyborze sukienki. Dlaczego nie zadzwonisz do którejś ze swoich przyjaciółek? Wyglądasz dobrze w każdym kolorze - powiedział spokojnym tonem, a ja miałem ochotę krzyczeć. Nienawidziłem tej dziewczyny, nie przypominałem sobie, bym kiedykolwiek darzył kogoś tak ogromną antypatią. - Tak, świetny wybór. Będzie ci pasowała do włosów - dodał, a mnie zrobiło się niedobrze. Miałem ochotę zatrzymać się, wyrwać telefon z jego dłoni i roztrzaskać go o podłogę. Zayn położył dłoń na moim ramieniu, popychając mnie lekko do przodu.

 

\- Harry, panuj nad sobą, ktoś z obsługi może nas kręcić - mruknął mi do ucha, a ja w duchu przyznałem mu rację i wziąłem głęboki, uspokajający oddech. Brunet zawsze wiedział, co powiedzieć. Zacisnąłem mocno wargi, by żadne słowo, którego z resztą najprawdopodobniej później bym żałował, nie wyszło z moich ust i ruszyłem do naszego vana, starając wyłączyć się na głos Louisa. Próbując nie myśleć o tym, z kim rozmawia. Na całe szczęście, zanim dotarliśmy, chłopak zakończył połączenie. Przepuściłem wszystkich w drzwiach, chcąc być ostatnim, który usiądzie. Chciałem mieć pewność, że nie będę siedział obok niebieskookiego.

 

\- Nawet o tym nie myśl, Niall! - krzyknąłem szybko, kiedy ten zaczął układać się do snu na dwóch siedzeniach. Chłopak zerknął na mnie zaskoczony, ale później uśmiechnął się, rozumiejąc, że ponownie zamierzam usiąść obok niego. Ominąłem sprawnie wolne siedzenie obok Louisa, nawet nie zerkając w jego stronę. Mimo tego, że siedziałem z blondynem, zapach chłopaka był cholernie wyraźny. Dzieliło nas jedynie przejście pomiędzy siedzeniami, niecałe pół metra. Przez cały czas czułem na sobie jego palący wzrok i nie potrafiłem się rozluźnić. Odwróciłem się więc szybko bokiem, plecami do szatyna, wmawiając sobie, że wcale na mnie nie zerka. Wyciągnąłem z torby iPoda i pozwoliłem, by muzyka zajęła moje myśli.

 

 

*

 

\- Boże, Hazz, nie mogę uwierzyć, że zaprosiłeś do domu dziewczynę! - zaśmiała się Gemma, przytulając mnie mocno. Nie mogłem oddychać w jej niedźwiedzim uścisku - To chyba pierwszy raz od czasów… Od zawsze!

 

\- Przestań, to nieprawda. Zapraszałem do domu koleżanki… - burknąłem, wyrywając się z jej ramion. Starałem się wyprostować białą koszulkę dłońmi, ale nie zauważyłem zadowalających efektów. - Przecież kilka razy zaprosiłem tutaj Taylor.

 

\- Boże, nie przypominaj mi o tej dziewczynie, dobrze? Do dzisiaj mam niestrawność, kiedy przypomnę sobie, jak ciężko było pozbyć się z domu okropnie słodkiego zapachu jej… - Po raz pierwszy w życiu ucieszyłem się, że dzwonek do drzwi przerwał moją rozmowę z Gemmą. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej wymownie, na co ta tylko wzruszyła ramionami i wstała, by wraz ze mną otworzyć drzwi. Linda wyglądała bardzo ładnie, o wiele lepiej niż w czasie pracy. Długie, jasne włosy opadały falami na ramiona, podkreślając długą szyję i wystające obojczyki. Pomogłem ściągnąć jej płaszcz, na co szatynka uniosła wysoko jedną brew, a kiedy wreszcie przekroczyliśmy próg, uśmiechnęła się do mojego gościa, podnosząc kąciki swoich warg najpiękniej, jak tylko potrafiła.

 

\- Miło mi poznać. Jestem Gemma - powiedziała, podając jej swoją szczupłą, zadbaną dłoń. Linda zaśmiała się wesoło, odwzajemniając uścisk rąk i przedstawiając się.

\- W porządku, skoro formalności mamy już za sobą… Czego się napijesz, moja droga? Kawy, herbaty, wina? - zapytała, a ja westchnąłem ciężko. Nikt nie potrafi tak rozładować napięcia, jak ona. Konkurować z nią mógłby tylko Niall. Blondynka wydawała mi się być równie rozluźniona i zadowolona, co moja siostra.

\- Alkoholu nigdy nikomu nie odmówię - zaśmiała się pod nosem, a ja przewróciłem oczami. Gemma wydawała się jednak być zachwycona.

 

\- Słusznie! - skomentowała jedynie, a później zniknęła wraz z moim gościem w kuchni. Byłem pewny, że niedługo zostaną przyjaciółkami. Rozsiadłem się wygodnie na kanapie. Zerknąłem na wyświetlacz w swoim telefonie, dochodziła 21. Poczułem nieprzyjemne ukłucie w brzuchu, kiedy jakiś cienki głos w mojej głowie przypomniał mi, że Louis do mnie nie napisał.

 

\- Hazz? Zrobić Ci drinka? - Usłyszałem. Uśmiechnąłem się, odrzucając telefon na bok. To zdecydowanie będzie długi, miły wieczór.

 

*

 

\- Rozumiesz? Powiedziałam do cholernego Eltona Johna, że urodzę mu kolejne dziecko, a Hazz zamiast mnie powstrzymać, stał obok i płakał ze śmiechu! - Dziękowałem losowi, że od najbliższego domu dzieliło nas kilkaset metrów, bo pijacki bełkot Gemmy zdecydowanie zagłuszał ciszę nocną. Dziękowałem też w duchu, że otrzymałem mocną głowę po ojcu. Gdybym wdał się w mamę… Najprawdopodobniej wyglądałbym teraz właśnie tak, jak szatynka. Podałem Lindzie chusteczkę, gdy słysząc opowieść mojej siostry, rozpłakała się ze śmiechu. Na stole przed nami stały dwie puste butelki po winie. Pokręciłem głową.

 

\- Najzabawniejsze jest to, że Elton wziął to całkiem na poważnie i tydzień później do niej zadzwonił - dodałem ze śmiertelną powagą. Oczy blondynki rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu.

 

\- Naprawdę?! - zapytała, kątem oka zerkając na brzuch Gemmy, która rzuciła we mnie poduszką.

 

\- Nie wierz mu, łże  - zaśmiała się - Przepraszam was na moment, muszę iść do toalety - dodała, podnosząc się chwiejnie. Zastanawiałem się, czy nie powinienem iść za nią i jej pomóc, ale ostatecznie zdecydowałem się zostać z moim gościem. Przez chwilę patrzyliśmy na siebie w milczeniu, a potem, zupełnie niespodziewanie, blondynka przytuliła mnie mocno. Zaskoczony, lekko się odsunąłem, chcąc wyswobodzić się z jej ciasnych objęć, jednak nie było to takie łatwe. Zdecydowałem się więc odpuścić i nie reagować, póki nie posunie się dalej.

 

\- Strasznie mi przykro, Harry - powiedziała w pewnej chwili, dziwnie drżącym głosem. Jej oddech pachniał jak wino. Zmarszczyłem brwi, zastanawiając się, czy coś przeoczyłem. Nie rozumiałem, dlaczego miałaby jej być przykro z powodu Johna i mojej siostry. - Musicie się bardzo kochać, prawda? - dodała, nie zmieniając tonu. Zdziwiłem się, usiłując wywnioskować, co jest smutnego w świetnym dogadywaniu się z rodzeństwem.

 

\- Tak, ja i Gemma nie umiemy bez siebie żyć - potwierdziłem, uśmiechając się łagodnie. Dziewczyna wtuliła się jednak we mnie mocniej.

 

\- Ty i Louis - westchnęła, kręcąc głową. Poczułem, jak z twarzy odpływają mi wszystkie kolory. Nie wiedziałem, jak powinienem zareagować. Przeszłość nauczyła mnie, że nie powinienem ufać ludziom, których znam od kilku godzin, nawet jeśli wydają mi się być czyści jak łza. To absurdalne, ale mogłem spodziewać się po niej wszystkiego. Co, jeśli na przykład miała przy sobie dyktafon, by sprzedać mnie mediom? Próbowałem stworzyć w głowie sensowną, wymijającą odpowiedź, kiedy usłyszałem odgłos otwierających się drzwi. Cały zesztywniałem, analizując w myślach to, co się stało. Klucze do mieszkania, poza mną samym, mieli tylko Gemma i Louis.  _O kurwa…_

 

Czułem, jak w klatce piersiowej dudni mi serce. Pragnąłem z całej siły odepchnąć od siebie Lindę, jednak ta wciąż kurczowo się mnie trzymała, wtulając głowę w moje ramię.  _Gdzie ta cholerna Gemma, kiedy jej potrzebuję?_

 

Byłem pewien, że to on. Rozpoznałem jego delikatny chód. Zastanawiałem się, co pomyślał, gdy zobaczył kremowy płaszcz blondynki na wieszaku. Być może uznał, że zostawiła go moja siostra, albo po prostu go nie zauważył. Prawie umarłem, gdy wszedł do salonu. Wyglądał tak pięknie. Miał na sobie moje ulubione, podwinięte czarne rurki i gruby, bordowy sweter. Zauważyłem, że w dłoni trzymał butelkę wina, które uwielbiałem.

 

\- Oh - wyrwało mu się cicho, kiedy w końcu na mnie spojrzał. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby ktoś uderzył go z całej siły w twarz. Wiedziałem, jak wyglądało to z jego perspektywy. Na stole wciąż stały puste butelki, a Linda, najwidoczniej zbyt pijana, by zdać sobie sprawę z jego obecności, tuliła się do mojego boku. - Oh - powtórzył, cofając się o krok. Adrenalina zrobiła swoje. Z całej siły odsunąłem się od blondynki, zdając sobie sprawę, że ta po prostu zasnęła.

 

\- Louis poczekaj - zawołałem za nim. Miałem wrażenie, że serce za chwilę wyskoczy mi z klatki piersiowej albo po prostu zemdleję z nerwów.

 

\- Nie Harry, jest w porządku. Nie mam prawa oczekiwać od ciebie, że nie będziesz próbował żyć beze mnie. Będę się cieszył z tobą, jeśli ona da ci szczęście - mruknął, odwracając się do mnie plecami i otwierając drzwi frontowe. Jęknąłem cicho.

 

\- Kurwa, przecież doskonale wiesz, że jestem gejem! - krzyknąłem za nim. Zatrzymał się w progu i odwrócił do mnie z nieodgadnioną miną.

 

\- Nie lubię, kiedy przeklinasz - skrzywił się lekko, a ja uniosłem brwi w niedowierzaniu. - Wiesz, chyba zatrzymam to wino - mruknął, unosząc dłoń, w której je trzymał, zastanawiając się nad czymś - Eleanor też bardzo je lubi. Myślę, że nie będzie miała nic przeciwko, jeśli ją teraz odwiedzę - dodał, uśmiechając się do mnie szeroko. Przesadził, obaj o tym wiedzieliśmy. Powiedział o jedno zdanie za dużo. Wpatrywałem się w niego w milczeniu. - Nie będę cię już niepokoił. Miłej nocy - powiedział cicho, zmienionym głosem. Zanim wyszedł, usłyszałem dźwięk odkładanych na komodę kluczy.

 

W pierwszym odruchu chciałem za nim wybiec i go przeprosić. Szybko jednak się opanowałem, tłumacząc sobie, że to nie ja jestem winnym. Nie zrobiłem niczego złego, podczas gdy on znów nie potrafił odpuścić. Tym razem jednak poszedł o krok za daleko. Drżąc na całym ciele, ruszyłem do łazienki, w której dwadzieścia minut temu zniknęła moja siostra. Westchnąłem cicho. Nie potrafiłem być na nią zły, kiedy spała z otwartą buzią, opierając głowę o wannę.

 

\- Gemma, obudź się - powiedziałem, nie poznając swojego głosu. Był zachrypnięty i dziwnie cichy. - Gemm… - powtórzyłem szturchając ją, ale wiedziałem, że to nic nie da, szatynka spała zbyt głęboko. Bez zastanowienia, chwyciłem ją w ramiona, zanosząc do swojej sypialni. Dziewczyna nawet na sekundę się nie obudziła. Ułożyłem ją w bezpiecznej pozycji, przykrywając pościelą. Wtuliła się w poduszkę, mrucząc coś pod nosem. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, na chwilę zapominając o Louisie. Obróciłem się, by wyciągnąć z szafy jeden ze swoich wielu koców i zapasową poduszkę. Zabrałem je do salonu, układając Lindę na kanapie. Nie chciałem na nią patrzeć, by nie winić jej za kłótnię z niebieskookim. Kiedy skończyłem, złapałem się na tym, że z nerwów drżą mi ręce. Złapałem za telefon i spojrzałem na godzinę. Dochodziła pierwsza. Nie zastanawiałem się długo. Wiedziałem, że nie będę w stanie wytrzymać w tym domu ani chwili dłużej. Wykręciłem numer z pamięci, przykładając aparat do ucha. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, rozmówca odebrał w połowie drugiego sygnału.

 

\- Hazz? Coś się stało? - w głosie szatyna słyszałem jedynie troskę.

 

\- Liam… - zacząłem, czując, jak drży mi głos. Bałem się, że zupełnie się rozkleję - Liam, jesteś teraz sam? - zapytałem, modląc się o to w duchu.

 

\- Jestem z Sophią, dlaczego pytasz? Co się stało? - wiedziałem, że zdążył się zdenerwować.

 

\- Czy… Czy mogę do ciebie teraz przyjechać? - zapytałem cicho, pocierając dłonią pulsującą skroń. - Proszę, zwariuję w tym mieszkaniu.

 

\- Dasz radę prowadzić? - Liam nie zadawał kolejnych zbędnych pytań.

 

\- Nie wiem, ja…

 

\- W porządku, będę po ciebie za pół godziny - przerwał mi. Dziękowałem losowi, że mam w nim przyjaciela.


	5. If what you hear with your ears, doesn’t match what you see with your eyes, trust your eyes

\- Boże. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Louis to powiedział - warknął Liam, a ja westchnąłem ciężko. Patrzyłem na zmieniający się widok za oknem, próbując zająć czymś myśli. Pomarańczowe światła stojących przy drodze latarni oślepiały mnie boleśnie, ale gdy tylko zamykałem oczy, widziałem jego twarz. Skrzywiłem się. Czułem się żałośnie. W takich momentach nienawidziłem swojej wrażliwości. - Pieprzony skurwysyn. Jak tylko dopadnę go w swoje ręce…

\- Myślisz, że naprawdę do niej pojechał? - zapytałem cicho, przerywając mu. Potrzebowałem usłyszeć zaprzeczenie. Szatyn roześmiał się gorzko na moje słowa, przyprawiając mnie tym o gęsią skórkę.

\- Wątpię. Z resztą, znasz go najlepiej, Harry. Louis lubi wiele mówić i się wygrażać, ale rzadko spełnia swoje groźby. - Głos Liama przepełniony był złością i czymś jeszcze, czego nie umiałem opisać. Przez chwilę obserwowałem, jak pewnie prowadził, gdy nagle sobie o czymś przypomniałem. Odgarnąłem włosy z oczu.

\- Wyobrażasz sobie, co pomyślą Linda i Gemma, kiedy się obudzą, a mnie tam nie będzie? - zaśmiałem się cicho, próbując wyobrazić sobie minę mojej siostry. - Chciałbym to zobaczyć!

\- Cholera, mogłeś położyć je do jednego łóżka! Boże, to musiałoby być niezręcznie zabawne - donośny śmiech Liama zdecydowanie poprawił mi humor. Przez chwilę pozostawaliśmy w swoich wyobrażeniach, chichocząc na cały głos.

\- Najlepsze pomysły zawsze przychodzą zbyt późno… - mruknąłem, zerkając na zegarek w swoim telefonie. Dochodziła druga, a przed nami było jeszcze około piętnastu minut jazdy.

 

 

*

 

 

Bardzo lubiłem mieszkanie szatyna, choć tak bardzo różniło się od mojego. Wszystko, łącznie z meblami, było w nim jasne - białe lub kremowe, a mimo to wnętrze sprawiało wrażenie przytulnego, nie surowego. Projektant wykonał świetną robotę.

Usiadłem ostrożnie na sofie w kolorze kawy z mlekiem, czekając, aż przyjaciel przyniesie mi koc, pod którym mógłby spać. Mimo że obaj staraliśmy zachowywać się cicho, obudziliśmy Sophię, która nalegała, bym wypił przed snem coś ciepłego. Dziękowałem w duchu, że nie zmuszała mnie do zwierzeń, bo były one ostatnią rzeczą, na którą miałem ochotę. Chwyciłem ze stołu jego telefon, chcąc spojrzeć na godzinę dokładnie w momencie, w którym usłyszałem dzwonek połączenia przychodzącego. Lekko podskoczyłem, a potem zagryzłem wargę, patrząc z niemym zaskoczeniem na zdjęcie chłopaka, który dzwonił. W tej samej chwili, do pokoju wszedł szatyn, wpatrując się uważnie w moją twarz. Zabrał mi z ręki swoją komórkę, odbierając połączenie. Cały się spiąłem. Sophia zacisnęła szczupłą dłoń na mojej ręce.

\- Przykro mi Louis, nie mam ochoty na alkohol - mruknął po chwili, patrząc mi prosto w oczy. Gestem ręki pokazał mi, że Lou jest pijany. - Właściwie, kładłem się już spać. Jest wpół do trzeciej, muszę się w końcu wyspać, sam rozumiesz. Za dwa dni kolejna promocja This Is Us - dodał, a ja poczułem, jak coś skręca mi się w żołądku. Zupełnie o tym zapomniałem. Wpatrywałem się w przyjaciela, który przez dłuższy czas milczał, słuchając Louisa. Słyszałem jego głos, ale nie potrafiłem rozróżnić słów.

\- Dlaczego po prostu nie przenocujesz u Harrego? To tylko trzy ulice dalej - powiedział, pokazując palcem, bym był cicho, gdy już miałem zaprzeczać.

\- Ktoś może cię zobaczyć, no tak, rozumiem. Cóż Louis, wezwij sobie taksówkę, nie dam rady przyjechać. Do zobaczenia we wtorek. - Liam odłożył telefon, patrząc w przestrzeń z nieodgadnioną miną. Poczułem dziwne mrowienie w palcach; chciałem wziąć aparat we własne dłonie i upewnić się, że nie usłyszę szatyna, kiedy się odezwę. Zamiast tego, podniosłem się szybko z kanapy, ściskając rękę przyjaciela.

\- Naprawdę, nie wiem, jak mam wam dziękować. - Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Liam chwycił mnie mocno w objęcia.

\- Myślę, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli wszyscy pójdziemy teraz spać - usłyszałem ostrożny głos dziewczyny zza moich pleców. Przyznałem jej rację.

 

 

*

 

Kiedy Sophia zdecydowała się mnie w końcu obudzić, zbliżała się pora obiadowa. Nieco zawstydzony, poderwałem się szybko z kanapy, bąkając coś przepraszająco pod nosem, nikt jednak nie był na mnie zły. Gdy trzydzieści minut później, po uprzednim prysznicu i ubraniu na siebie świeżych ubrań, przyszedłem do kuchni, czekała już na mnie filiżanka herbaty i talerz pełen pachnących miodem naleśników. Uśmiechnąłem się ciepło do dziewczyny, obejmując kubek w obie dłonie. Wziąłem łyka, patrząc na nią z wdzięcznością, a później zabrałem się za jedzenie.

\- Przepraszam, że zajmuję wam dzień - zacząłem, zerkając ostrożnie na Liama, który westchnął cicho, kręcąc przy tym głową, a potem zachichotał. Uwielbiam dźwięk jego śmiechu, niski i kojący.

\- Daj spokój, Harry. Przecież wiesz, że możesz się do mnie zwrócić ze wszystkim o każdej porze - powiedział, obracając w dłoniach swój tablet. Zmarszczyłem brwi, patrząc na niego pytająco. Wydawał się być dziwnie podekscytowany.

\- Pochwal się - mruknęła tajemniczo blondynka, patrząc znacząco na swojego chłopaka. Poczułem, jak coś przekręca mi się w żołądku.

\- Oh, to nic takiego, popełniłem tylko małą gafę… - zaczął wymijająco, a ja patrzyłem na niego bez słowa, czując narastający we mnie niepokój.

\- Oczywiście, wcale nie zrobiłeś tego celowo - przerwała mu Sophia, na co ten tylko uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko.

\- Wstawiłem na instagrama twoje zdjęcie, kiedy smacznie śpisz na naszej kanapie…

\- I ktoś najwyraźniej tę kanapę rozpoznał - dodała dziewczyna, uśmiechając się nieco ironicznie. Poczułem, jak z nerwów pocą mi się dłonie. Odłożyłem sztućce.

\- Zadzwonił do ciebie? Był bardzo zły? - wyrzuciłem z siebie, zanim zdążyłem ugryźć się w język. Szatynka westchnęła cicho, wskazując na mnie dłonią.

\- Mówiłam ci, że tak będzie? On nawet teraz ma wyrzuty sumienia - mruknęła, szturchając mnie łokciem. Nie przestawałem wpatrywać się wyczekująco w Liama.

\- Tak, zadzwonił, minutę po tym, jak wstawiłem to zdjęcie, nie uważasz, że to trochę chore? W każdym razie, zaczął mnie wypytywać, kiedy i dlaczego do mnie przyjechałeś, i w jakim byłeś stanie, więc powiedziałem mu, że to nie jego zasrany interes. Chciał z tobą porozmawiać, ale powiedziałem, że należy ci się porządny sen.

\- Oh - wydusiłem z siebie jedynie, wpatrując się w talerz, na którym leżał nadgryziony naleśnik.

\- Nie Harry, nawet nie waż się odmawiać śniadania! - warknęła, patrząc na mnie spod byka. Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie w odpowiedzi.

\- Odpowiedział ci na to? - zapytałem, ponownie zabierając się za jedzenie. Starałem się opanować nerwową reakcję. Sophia wyglądała na zadowoloną z siebie.

\- To dziwne, ale zgodził się ze mną. Cholernie się zdziwiłem, że nie rzucił w moim kierunku, jak to zwykle ma w zwyczaju, jakiejś uroczej wiązanki przekleństw albo obscenicznych żartów. W każdym razie, przed chwilą dzwoniła też do mnie Gemma. Prosiła, byś jak najszybciej przyjechał do domu.

\- O cholera…

 

*

 

Kiedy trzydzieści minut później przekraczałem próg swojego domu, bałem się, co w nim zastanę. Od samego początku uderzyła we mnie dziwna cisza, zupełnie niepodobna do dudniącej w głośnikach muzyki za każdym razem, gdy wracałem do mieszkania ze świadomością, że czeka na mnie Gemma. Zdjąłem z siebie kurtkę i buty, wchodząc ostrożnie do dużego pokoju. Moja siostra siedziała na kanapie, uśmiechając się słabo w moim kierunku. Jasne włosy spięła w niedbałego kłosa, nie miała na sobie ani grama makijażu. Westchnąłem, kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że ubrała moją bluzkę. Przewróciłem oczami.

\- Jak się czujesz? - zapytałem, podchodząc do niej i głaszcząc ją lekko po policzku. Prychnęła cicho, jednak nie był to wrogi odgłos.

\- Tak samo fantastycznie, jak zapewne wyglądam - mruknęła, rozcierając sobie dłońmi skronie - Potwornie boli mnie głowa i niewiele pamiętam - dodała, zerkając na mnie ostrożnie. W tym samym momencie przypomniałem sobie o czymś bardzo istotnym.

\- Gdzie jest Linda? - Na te słowa na ustach szatynki pojawił się delikatny uśmiech.

\- Pomogła mi doprowadzić mieszkanie do porządku, zjadłyśmy razem śniadanie, wymieniłyśmy się numerami telefonów i wyszła, bo wieczorem ma umówioną sesję. Muszę przyznać, że nieźle nas nastraszyłeś. Bałam się, że coś ci się stało. - W jej głosie słyszałem prawdziwą troskę i poczułem się nią nieco zmieszany. Wiedziałem doskonale, że Gemma mnie kocha, ale zazwyczaj nie okazywała tego w tak oczywisty, matczyny sposób. - Twój telefon milczał jak zaklęty, więc zadzwoniłam do Louisa, bo byłam pewna, że pojechałeś do niego. W zamglonych wspomnieniach Lindy przyszedł do naszego mieszkania, więc sądziłyśmy, że po prostu, no cóż, godzicie się… - przerwała na moment, obserwując moją twarz. Starałem się niczego po sobie nie pokazać. - Nie wyobrażasz sobie, jaka byłam przerażona, kiedy Tomlinson powiedział mi, że nie ma cię u niego, a później sam zaczął panikować, że coś ci się stało. Przyjechał tutaj w dziesięć minut, nie wiem, jakim cudem. Kiedy każda kolejna osoba, do której dzwoniliśmy, zaprzeczała w odpowiedzi na nasze pytanie, a twój telefon wciąż milczał, Louis wyglądał jak duch z tą swoją bladą skórą i podkrążonymi oczami. Wiesz dobrze, że ostatnio za nim nie przepadam i ciągle się kłócimy, ale naprawdę się przejmował i powiedzmy, że zakopaliśmy topór wojenny. Przeprosiłam go za mój ostatni wybryk przy toalecie, a on obiecał, że zacznie zachowywać się jak mężczyzna. Cóż, kiepsko mu to wyszło, kiedy prawie popłakał się na widok zdjęcia na instagramie Liama…

\- Nie próbowaliście do niego zadzwonić? - zapytałem, starając się ignorować przyspieszone bicie serca, spowodowane słowami mojej siostry.

\- Louis powiedział, że rozmawiał z nim w nocy i że nie miał pojęcia o twoim zniknięciu, więc założyliśmy z góry, że cię u niego nie ma. W każdym razie w ciągu tej godziny, którą spędziliśmy razem zdecydowanie urósł w moich oczach, nawet jeśli zachowywał się absurdalnie. Przez chwilę wydawało mi się, że jest całkiem przystojny, ale wtedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że to tylko skutki uboczne wczorajszego wina… - Zaśmiała się głośno, gdy uderzyłem ją w bok. - Prosił mnie, bym dała mu znać, kiedy przyjedziesz do domu, więc teraz niedyskretnie to zrobię, a ty zacznij się pakować, bo przypominam, że wieczorem macie samolot do Nowego Yorku…

\- Cholera, nie wierzę, znów zapomniałem!

 

*

 

Kiedy nieco zadyszany, dobiegłem do miejsca zbiórki przed naszym samolotem spóźniony o pięć minut, wszyscy wyglądali na zmęczonych i lekko zdenerwowanych. Zayn rozmawiał z kimś przez telefon, prawdopodobnie z Perrie, chodząc w kółko wzdłuż walizek i gestykulując zawzięcie. Liam przytulał do siebie roztrzęsioną Sophię, gładząc ją po włosach i był to jeden z najbadziej wzruszających obrazów, jakie miałem (nie)szczęście ujrzeć. Niall rozmawiał o czymś z Louisem, stojącym do mnie tyłem. Widziałem, jak twarz blondyna zmienia się, kiedy mnie dostrzegł i zauważyłem, jak szepnął coś do szatyna, zanim uśmiechnął się lekko, machając do mnie ręką. Nie zastanawiając się długo, ruszyłem w ich kierunku. Dotknąłem ostrożnie ramienia Louisa, czując się tak, jakby przez moje palce przepłynął prąd. Chłopak odwrócił się i przez krótką chwilę po prostu wpatrywałem się w jego oczy, tonąc w ich błękicie, jednak już po chwili nachyliłem się nad jego ramieniem.

\- Jestem dużym chłopcem, nie potrzebuję niańki - szepnąłem mu do ucha, odsuwając się powoli. Pokręcił głową, chcąc zapewne mi zaprzeczyć, jednak w tym samym momencie zaczęła się nasza odprawa i zostaliśmy zmuszeni do zamilknięcia.

 

*

 

Wchodząc do samolotu, cały czas czułem na sobie palące spojrzenie właściciela niebieskich tęczówek. Zignorowałem machającą w moim kierunku fryzjerkę, która najprawdopodobniej chciała zaproponować mi miejsce obok siebie. Lubiłem ją, ale to nie z nią chciałem spędzić dwunastogodzinny lot. Chwyciłem się kurczowo paska mojej torby, próbując uspokoić szalone tempo, w jakim biło moje serce, na myśl o tym, co zamierzałem zrobić. Przeciskałem się pomiędzy siedzeniami, zerkając w przód, by upewnić się, że mogę obok niego usiąść. Starając się opanować zdenerwowanie i swoje drżące kończyny, złapałem wzrok Nialla, który przysunął się jak najbliżej okna, najprawdopodobniej spodziewając się, że znów zajmę miejsce obok niego. Pokręciłem jednak delikatnie głową, ruchem głowy wskazując mu, gdzie usiądę. Kilkanaście ciągnących się godzinami sekund później, z udawanym spokojem, opadłem na siedzenie obok Louisa i uśmiechnąłem się do niego lekko. Kątem oka zauważyłem, że jego twarz pojaśniała i rozluźniła się. Obaj westchnęliśmy z ulgą, kiedy nasze dłonie ukradkowo zatknęły się ze sobą. Kiedy te pozornie nic nie znaczące gesty stały się dla nas tak ważne?

Obaj zdawaliśmy sobie jednak sprawę z tego, że zgoda wcale nie oznaczała końca naszych problemów i rozmowa, którą musieliśmy przeprowadzić, mogła zmienić wszystko. Wiedzieliśmy też, że nie mogliśmy odkładać jej w nieskończoność i świadomość ta była okrutnie bolesna. Póki co, cieszyłem się, mogąc ułożyć głowę na ramieniu niebieskookiego i zapaść w spokojny sen, wdychając jego idealny zapach.


	6. And I don’t think I can look at this the same

Promocja w Nowym Jorku przebiegła bez większych problemów. Nie było rzeczy, do której już bym nie przywykł, dlatego wszystko wyszło bardzo dobrze i byłem pewien, że zarówno fanki, jak i zarząd nie będą mieli mi nic do zarzucenia. Traktowałem to jak pracę, wyłączając na ten czas swoje uczucia i przybierając na twarz maskę szczęśliwego, cudownego chłopca - tego, w którym kochało się pół globu. Pozwoliłem, by ktoś ułożył mi włosy, ktoś inny wybrał mi ubrania, które teraz wciąż miałem na sobie. Grzecznie, bez żadnego sprzeciwu, pozowałem do zdjęć, ustawiając się jak najdalej Louisa. Sprzedawałem całusy fankom, robiłem sobie z nimi zdjęcia. I tylko ukradkowo, starając się być na tyle dyskretnym, by nikt nie mógł uchwycić tego na fotografii, zerkałem w kierunku niebieskookiego, gdy czułem na sobie jego palący wzrok. Kiedy to zaszło tak daleko? Gdzie były czasy, w których nikt nie karał mnie za samo patrzenie? Gdzie były te dni, w których mogłem swobodnie dotykać Louisa, stawać na zdjęciach obok niego, patrzeć w jego kierunku? Westchnąłem ciężko. Ucieszyłem się, gdy w końcu wsiadłem do vana, który miał zawieźć nas do hotelu.

 

*

Kiedy tylko otrzymałem klucz do swojego pokoju, praktycznie do niego wbiegłem, rzucając niedbale skórzaną walizkę gdzieś w kąt. Czułem na sobie dotyk tysiąca osób, ale też zapach dziwnej mieszanki ciężkich, damskich perfum i potu. Pragnąłem jak najszybciej się tego pozbyć, dlatego nie zastanawiając się długo, zrzuciłem z siebie ubrania, wchodząc zupełnie nagi do łazienki. Byłem nieco zaskoczony, kiedy zamiast prysznica ujrzałem dużą, białą wannę, ale w głębi serca ucieszyłem się na ten widok. Usiadłem na chłodnym brzegu, podczas gdy gorąca woda powoli wypełniała jej wnętrze, obserwując, jak piana od mojego cytrynowego płynu do kąpieli unosiła się coraz wyżej. Kiedy w końcu dotarła do poziomu, który w myślach uznałem wcześniej za idealny, wyłączyłem wodę, wchodząc do niej ostrożnie. Wysoka temperatura spowodowała ciarki na całym moim ciele, nie były jednak one nieprzyjemne. Zanurzyłem się powoli cały, wdychając mocny zapach cytryny. Patrzyłem na swoje nogi i westchnąłem cicho, nie próbując nawet zliczyć siniaków, które pojawiły się na nich, nie wiadomo skąd. Przymknąłem oczy, opierając głowę o kant wanny, a sekundę później znalazłem się pod wodą. Uwielbiałem ten cichy szum, który pojawiał się w moich uszach, gdy nurkowałem, działał na mnie uspokajająco. Wynurzyłem się dopiero, kiedy poczułem, że w płucach brakuje mi tlenu. Zanim zdecydowałem się wyjść, umyłem jeszcze swoje włosy, jak zwykle spłukując je chłodnym strumieniem. Stanąłem chwiejnie na jasnych, chłodnych kafelkach łazienki, rozglądając się za ręcznikiem, kiedy moja pamięć podsunęła mi, że najzwyczajniej w świecie wciąż leży na łóżku, bo wcześniej zupełnie go zignorowałem. Westchnąłem, przygotowując się na uderzenie chłodnego powietrza w każdy por mojej skóry i wyszedłem z łazienki, zupełnie nagi.

\- Oh - usłyszałem ciche westchnięcie, gdy tylko przekroczyłem próg pokoju i poczułem, jak całe moje ciało napina się nerwowo. Cholerny Louis, siedział na moim łóżku, wpatrując się we mnie bez skrępowania nieodgadnionym wzrokiem. Zmarszczyłem brwi. Miałem gęsią skórkę i nie byłem pewien, czy była spowodowana zimnem. Powietrze w pomieszczeniu wydawało mi się nagle gęste jak budyń, z trudem łapałem w płuca resztki tlenu. Zauważyłem, że niebieskooki wstał, powoli zbliżając się w moją stronę. Serce galopowało mi w piersi, zupełnie jak przed pierwszym występem na żywo. Albo jeszcze mocniej.

\- N-nie spodziewałem się, że… - zacząłem, jednak nagła bliskość chłopaka odebrała mi mowę. Jedną ręką objął mnie w talii. Poczułem jego zapach, który tak uwielbiałem i ugięły się pode mną kolana. Druga dłoń szatyna powędrowała do mojego barku. Bez większego pośpiechu, przestudiował palcem drogę kropelki wody, która opadła z moich włosów. Jego dotyk palił żywym ogniem. Jak w zwolnionym tempie, obserwowałem, jak lekko oblizał swoje spierzchnięte wargi, czując narastającą we mnie gorączkę. Przebiegł palcami po moim obojczyku, a mnie wyrwał się cichy jęk.

\- Tęskniłem - szepnął drżącym głosem i to w zupełności wystarczyło. Westchnąłem niecierpliwie, nachylając do niego i wpijając się w jego wargi. Jego usta zawsze miały ten sam, zaskakująco słodki i przyjemny smak owocowej herbaty, którą uwielbiał. Poddałem się zupełnie, gdy tylko poczułem, że chłopak chce przejąć kontrolę. Całował mnie delikatnie, czule i zupełnie niespiesznie, jakbyśmy mogli spędzić sami całą wieczność, a nie zaledwie kilka godzin. Louis przyciągnął mnie do siebie bliżej, a ja prawie uśmiechnąłem się, gdy jego dłonie automatycznie zsunęły się na moje nagie pośladki, zaciskając się na nich mocno. Sekundę później, obrócił mnie swobodnie jedną ręką, a potem pchnął na łóżko, natychmiast wspinając się na mnie. Nasze wargi ponownie się ze sobą złączyły, nie był to jednak już ten spokojny, delikatny pocałunek, który dzieliliśmy minutę wcześniej. Czułem jego spragnione usta i nie mniej spragniony język, gdy przywarł do mnie tęsknie. Automatycznie wsunąłem dłonie pod jego koszulkę. Czułem pod palcami jego mocno rozgrzane ciało i zapragnąłem, by znalazł się jak najbliżej mnie. Sprawnym ruchem, pociągnąłem materiał bluzki do góry, ściągając mu ją przez głowę. Uśmiechnął się do mnie lekko, a potem znów musnął moje wargi, najczulej, jak tylko potrafił. Jakiekolwiek granice moralne przestały mieć dla mnie znaczenie. Wiedziałem, że nie powinienem mu ulegać, że powinniśmy najpierw poważnie ze sobą porozmawiać, ale zupełnie poddałem się jego dłoniom i jego wargom i… Jęknąłem gardłowo, wyciągając przed siebie ręce, gdy jego ciepły oddech przeniósł się na moją szyję. Przesunąłem nimi po jego plecach, zostawiając na nich długie smugi swoimi paznokciami. Zapomniałem, jak się oddycha, a on nie kwapił się, by mi przypomnieć. Jego zapach był teraz taki intensywny…

\- Spokojnie, Hazz - usłyszałem cichy szept przy swoim uchu, który wywołał u mnie odwrotną reakcję. Zagryzłem dolną wargę i znów westchnąłem głośno, gdy wilgotnymi ustami zaczął składać ostrożne pocałunki na moich obojczykach. Cały się skręcałem, wczepiając paznokcie w kark szatyna, chcąc dać mu w ten sposób znak. Chłopak zrozumiał natychmiast, przenosząc pieszczoty na mój wrażliwy sutek. Poczułem, jak tysiące impulsów przenosi się wprost do mojego podbrzusza i wygiąłem ciało w łuk, jęcząc głośno. Chłopak bawił się moim ciałem, a ja wiedziałem, że jeśli poddam mu się choćby sekundę dłużej, w czasie finału Louis wciąż będzie do połowy ubrany. Odsunąłem więc go od siebie ostrożnie i zerkając w jego błyszczące z podniecenia, jasne oczy, a potem odpiąłem zręcznie przyciasne jeansy, zdejmując je z jego nóg wraz z bielizną. Uśmiechnął się do mnie lekko, spoglądając w moje zamglone tęczówki, a potem zsunął się odrobinę niżej. I jeszcze niżej.

\- O cholera - wyrwało mi się, gdy poczułem żar jego spragnionych warg na swoim przyrodzeniu. Wszystko, co było dla mnie kiedykolwiek ważne, straciło swoje znaczenie. Liczył się tylko jego wilgotny i sprawny język, poruszający się wzdłuż mojej męskości i ten pełen pożądania wzrok, gdy zerkał na mnie z dołu. Wplotłem dłonie w miękkie, brązowe włosy, pomagając mu w nadaniu odpowiedniego rytmu. Wzdychałem głośno, gdy zacząłem powoli opadać w ciemność. - Proszę, zaraz nie wytrzymam - mruknąłem ostrzegawczo, starając odsunąć go od siebie stanowczo. Zrozumiał. Pocałował mnie delikatnie, uspokajająco w usta, obracając mnie ostrożnie na plecy.

\- Hazz, nie mamy…

\- Nie przejmuj się tym - przerwałem mu, głosem, którego nie potrafiłem rozpoznać. Dłonie Louisa zacisnęły się na moich biodrach. Wiedziałem, że się waha, a ja nie chciałem czekać ani sekundy dłużej.

\- Będzie cię bolało…

\- Powiedziałem: Nie przejmuj się tym! - warknąłem stanowczo, unosząc zachęcająco biodra w górę. Sekundę później niebieskooki spełnił moją prośbę, a ja krzyknąłem głośno, najgłośniej jak potrafiłem. Przez chwilę przeszło mi przez myśl, że narobiliśmy okropnego hałasu. Oczy zaszły mi łzami, które starałem się przed nim ukryć; nie chciałem, by czuł się winny. Dzięki jego ostrożnym i powolnym ruchom, ból bardzo szybko przeistoczył się w nieziemską przyjemność. Gdy zauważył, że moja twarz się rozluźniła, zdecydowanie przyspieszył, przyprawiając mnie o dreszcze. Jęczał głośno, wprost do mojego ucha. Był przy mnie, we mnie, był wszędzie. Wiłem się w rozkoszy, usiłując złapać oddech. Pociemniało mi przed oczami.

\- Lou… proszę - wyjęczałem, wychodząc mu na przeciw swoimi biodrami. Wygiąłem plecy z całej siły w łuk. Wyciągnąłem przed siebie dłoń, którą ten natychmiastowo pochwycił we własną. Gdy tylko się zetknęły, przez całe moje ciało przeszedł prąd. Zamknąłem oczy, krzycząc głośno w ekstazie. Kilkanaście sekund później, niebieskooki opadł na pościel obok mnie, przyciągając mnie do siebie lekko. Oddychaliśmy ciężko w swoich ramionach. Przysunąłem do swoich ust nasze wciąż jeszcze złączone dłonie, całując delikatnie ich wierzch.

\- Kocham cię - powiedział, rozczesując palcami moje splątane włosy. Zachichotałem, kiedy wyobraziłem sobie minę naszej fryzjerki, która jutro będzie musiała je okiełznać.

\- Ja ciebie też - odpowiedziałem, wtulając głowę w jego szyję.

 

*

 

Uśpione myśli w mojej głowie, zaczęły krzyczeć, gdy tylko doszedłem do siebie. Wrzeszczały tak głośno, że nie byłem w stanie rozkoszować się chwilą, w której mogłem spokojnie leżeć w ramionach Louisa, nacieszyć w końcu jego bliskością. Podniosłem się więc gwałtownie z pościeli, kierując się ku swojej walizce. Wyciągnąłem z niej bieliznę i szare, dresowe spodnie. Nie minęło nawet trzydzieści sekund, kiedy byłem już do połowy ubrany. Louis uniósł się na łokciach, patrząc na mnie pytająco. Jego wargi wciąż były czerwone i spuchnięte od moich pocałunków.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz? - mruknął, chwytając mnie za brzeg nogawki. Wyszarpnąłem ją z jego dłoni, krzywiąc się lekko. Skroń pulsowała mi tępym bólem. Miałem ochotę zwymiotować.

\- Przepraszam, ale ja już tak dłużej nie mogę - jęknąłem, spacerując wzdłuż pokoju. W powietrzu czułem zapach naszych spoconych ciał, naszej miłości. - Po prostu nie daję rady, słyszysz? - dodałem, zagryzając nerwowo wargi. Zdawałem sobie sprawę, jak żałośnie brzmię, ale czułem też, że muszę w końcu wyrzucić z siebie to wszystko. Czułem, że teraz nadszedł odpowiedni czas. Niebieskooki podniósł się, wciągając na siebie pospiesznie swoje porzucone w rogu bokserki.

\- Harry… - zaczął, ale nie chciałem pozwolić mu dojść do słowa. Wiedziałem, że jak zwykle będzie mydlił mi oczy, zapewniając mnie o szczerości swoich uczuć. Nie mogłem pozwolić, by po raz kolejny mnie zbył.

\- Kocham cię Louis, ale to wszystko mnie wykańcza, słyszysz? Ja już nie mam siły tego ciągnąć - powiedziałem, odwracając się do niego plecami. Nie chciałem patrzeć mu w oczy. Nie, kiedy zaledwie pół godziny temu…

\- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? - głos szatyna przepełniony był żalem i złością. Znalazł się przy mnie w ciągu dwóch sekund, szarpiąc mnie za ramię, bym na niego spojrzał. - Chcesz ze mną… zerwać? - zapytał, dziwnie zmienionym głosem. Roześmiałem się histerycznie.

\- Wszystko spieprzyliśmy, nie rozumiesz? Wiem, że nie da się cofnąć czasu, ale nie potrafię nie zastanawiać się, co by było, gdybym nigdy nie poszedł do tego cholernego X-factora. Jak wyglądałoby moje życie, gdybym cię nigdy nie poznał. Może wszystko byłoby inaczej - mruknąłem w przestrzeń, zamyślając się. Nie chciałem widzieć bólu w jego spojrzeniu, więc unikałem go za wszelką cenę. - Może mógłbym teraz żyć normalnie. Może miałbym chłopaka, z którym chodziłbym za rękę, całował się na ulicy i oglądał twoje teledyski.

\- Beze mnie byłoby ci lepiej - powiedział cicho. Słyszałem, jak z emocji drży mu głos.

\- Nie Louis. Nie byłoby mi lepiej, ale na pewno byłoby mi łatwiej.

\- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

\- Nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, jakie to wszystko jest dla mnie cholernie trudne. Nie wiem, czy w ogóle zastanawiasz się, jak ja się czuję, kiedy…

\- Oczywiście, że się zastanawiam! - przerwał mi krzykiem, jednak go zignorowałem.

\- …Kiedy oglądam twoje zdjęcia z nią. Kiedy widzę, jak trzymasz ją za rękę, jak ją obejmujesz, kiedy czytam, jaki jesteś szczęśliwy u jej boku, i…

\- Harry, przecież wiesz, że to wszystko jest wyreżyserowane pod publikę…

\- Louis, ty jesteś zazdrosny nawet o Nialla! - jęknąłem zniecierpliwiony, przewracając oczami - Nie rozumiesz mnie. Ja po prostu się boję. Każdego cholernego ranka budzę się i zastanawiam się, czy wciąż jesteś mój. Czy wciąż kochasz mnie, czy może zacząłeś już kochać ją. Modest zadbał o to, byś spędzał z nią każdą wolną chwilę, podczas gdy nam nie wolno nawet na siebie patrzeć. Jesteś biseksualny… A ona jest przecież taka śliczna… - wzdrygnąłem się. Odważyłem spojrzeć się mu w oczy. W ich błękicie odbijał się ból i wyraźnie widziałem, że jest bliski płaczu. - Czasami umieram ze strachu. Kiedy myślę o tym, że takie życie może ci się spodobać. Życie, w którym nie będziesz musiał się wciąż pilnować, ukrywać…

\- Masz rację Harry. Jestem cholernym tchórzem. Zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego, niż ja - wszedł mi w słowo - Nie jestem i nigdy nie będę dla ciebie wystarczająco dobry. Zasługujesz na więcej, niż będę mógł ci kiedykolwiek dać, ale wydaje mi się, że nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy i chociaż to egoistyczne, mam nadzieję, że nigdy się tak nie stanie. Proszę Hazz, daj nam ostatnią szansę…

\- Mój problem polega na tym, że ja nie chcę nikogo innego, bez względu na to, czy na to zasługuję, czy nie - powiedziałem, uśmiechając się do niego smutno - I czasem, gdy nie mogę zasnąć, myślę nad tym, jak to wszystko rozwiązać. Wiesz, co jest najgorsze? Do głowy przychodzi mi zawsze tylko jedno rozwiązanie. Zakończyć to. Pozwolić ci zakochać się w Eleanor, a samemu sobie zapomnieć. Wszystkim będzie wtedy łatwiej.

\- Harry… Nie wolno nam się poddawać! Przecież wiesz, że musimy wytrzymać jeszcze tylko trochę! Jeszcze rok, może dwa i…

\- Nie, Louis. To koniec, słyszysz? - przerwałem mu - Ja już nie mam siły dłużej o nas walczyć. Nie mam siły znosić kolejnych pytań o to, dlaczego jestem sam, nie mam siły słuchać o twoim szczęściu - powiedziałem głośno, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Szatyn otwierał i zamykał kilkakrotnie usta, aż w końcu zacisnął szczęki, podnosząc się. Po policzkach spływały mu łzy. Gdzieś w bladym świetle lampy mignęła mi świeżo wykonana, olbrzymia malinka na jego szyi. Co za ironia. Chłopak spojrzał na mnie po raz ostatni, a potem wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając mnie bez słowa. Nigdy w życiu nie czułem się tak samotny, jak wtedy. Kopnąłem ze złością w bogu ducha winną walizkę, a potem rzuciłem się na łóżko, które dalej pachniało jak on.


	7. It’s too late to cry, too broken to move on

_3 września 2013_

_Jakie to uczucie nie móc Cię kochać? Jakie to uczucie, kiedy każda czynność, którą wykonujesz, staje się dla mnie śmiertelnie ważna, ponieważ czynisz ją właśnie Ty, podczas gdy ja nie mogę Cię nawet dotknąć? Jakie to uczucie, gdy obserwuję, jak odgarniasz zbyt długą grzywkę z czoła i czuję, jakby ten gest był bardzo intymny, tylko dlatego, że nigdy więcej nie będę mógł dotykać Twoich włosów? Jakie to uczucie, gdy widzę podłużne, ciemne worki pod Twoimi oczami i pęka mi serce, bo zdaję sobie sprawę, że są tam z mojego powodu? Chcesz wiedzieć, Louis? Najgorsze na świecie. Miałem nadzieję nigdy się o tym nie przekonać. Tak bardzo mi przykro, niewyobrażalnie. Chciałem tylko uratować nas obu, dać nam szansę żyć od nowa, sprawić, by było nam łatwiej. Przecież wiesz, prawda? Rozumiesz? Mam nadzieję, że tak, bo mnie zaczynają ogarniać coraz większe wątpliwości. Z każdą sekundą, która upływa, czuję, że pozwalając Ci odejść, popełniłem najgorszy błąd swojego życia. Że wraz zza zatrzaskującymi się za Tobą drzwiami, zatrzasnęły się też inne, te do naszego szczęścia. Co mam teraz zrobić? Spróbować to wszystko odkręcić, czy wręcz przeciwnie, ponieść konsekwencje swojej decyzji i zobaczyć, dokąd nas obu zaprowadzi?_

 

 

Wraz z zamykanym pamiętnikiem, poczułem niewyobrażalną ulgę i chociaż była ona jedynie chwilowa, cieszyłem się choćby z tej minuty wolnej od myśli. Westchnąłem głośno, podnosząc się z kuchennego krzesła. Od tej koszmarnej i cudownej jednocześnie nocy, minęło pięć dni. Pięć, cholernie długich dni, które ciągnęły się w nieskończoność. To najdłuższy czas, w którym nie miałem żadnego kontaktu z Louisem od kiedy tylko się poznaliśmy i bardzo mocno odczułem to na swojej psychice, mimo że wszystko było wynikiem mojego postanowienia. To ja postanowiłem to zakończyć.

 

_Dzień po naszej nocnej rozmowie był najgorszym dniem mojego życia. Nie przespałem nawet minuty, leżąc na wciąż pachnącym nami łóżku i gapiąc się bezmyślnie w sufit. Być może poczułbym się lepiej, gdybym pozwolił łzom rozładować napięcie w moim ciele, ale ograniczony jakąś wewnętrzną blokadą, nie potrafiłem tego zrobić. Gdy wstałem rano, wyglądałem jak śmierć. Blady jak ściana, z podkrążonymi oczami. Tak jak przewidywałem, moje włosy były w fatalnym stanie, choć teraz nie wydawało mi się to już zabawne. Z bijącym sercem poszedłem do pokoju makijażystki i poczułem nieprzyjemny skurcz w żołądku, gdy zdałem sobie sprawę, kto aktualnie jest poddawany zabiegom upiększającym._

_\- Boże, jak ty wyglądasz! - załamała ręce, gdy tylko zauważyła moją obecność. - I co się stało z twoimi włosami? - zapytała, zerkając na mnie oburzona. Normalnie najprawdopodobniej wymieniłbym z Louisem porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, jednak teraz było zupełnie inaczej. Zacisnąłem mocno wargi i spuściłem wzrok._

_\- Po prostu źle spałem - mruknąłem zmienionym głosem. Westchnęła cicho, wskazując mi miejsce na łóżku. Przez chwile krzątała się bez słowa, układając włosy szatyna, gdy jęknęła nagle przeciągle._

_\- Chryste, nie będę w stanie tego zamaskować, zdajecie sobie z tego sprawę? - brwi blondynki zadrżały niebezpiecznie, a mój żołądek zwinął się w supeł. - Czy chociaż raz nie mogliście powstrzymać się od robienia sobie tych cholernych malinek? - mruknęła, patrząc na mnie spod byka. Spojrzałem na nią przepraszająco, czując, że się rumienię. Louis wyglądał jakby miał się rozpłakać. Dziewczyna bez słowa wyjęła ze swojej torebki granatowy szalik, wiążąc go w ciasnym i zgrabnym splocie na szyi chłopaka, zasłaniając tym samym ślady wczorajszej nocy, która nagle wydała mi się odległa o lata. - W porządku, możesz już iść - powiedziała. Chłopak poderwał się gwałtownie z fotela i nawet na nas nie zerkając, ruszył w stronę drzwi. Poczułem, jak coś ciężkiego opadło na mój żołądek._

_\- Co się stało? - zapytała, obserwując mnie uważnie. Pokręciłem jednak jedynie głową, wymigując się od odpowiedzi._

 

Z nie-aż-tak-bardzo odległych wspomnień, wyrwał mnie niesamowity hałas na korytarzu. Ktoś najwyraźniej dobijał się do drzwi. Ta osoba musiała być kimś ważnym, jeśli bez wcześniejszego pytania nas, przepuścił ją ochroniarz, a Louis nie miał przecież kluczy… Choć było to irracjonalne, poderwałem się podekscytowany, ale już w następnej sekundzie usłyszałem, jak moja siostra otwiera drzwi frontowe i do moich uszu dobiegł stłumiony chichot jej gościa. Odgarnąłem grzywkę z oczu, wzdychając. Poczułem ogromny zawód, ale przecież nie powinienem liczyć na to, że szatyn tutaj przyleci, to ja zadecydowałem o naszym rozstaniu. Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie, kiedy blondynka przekroczyła próg kuchni, w której się znajdywałem. Wyglądała ślicznie. Miała na sobie białą, koronkową sukienkę, skórzaną kurtkę i niesamowicie wysokie, kremowe obcasy, w których poruszała się jak modelka. Zarumieniła się, widząc, że obcinam ją wzrokiem, po czym podeszła do mnie, całując mnie delikatnie w policzek.

\- Cześć Linda - powiedziałem, mrugając do niej. Dziewczyna poczochrała czule moje włosy, a mnie aż za bardzo przypominało to gest, jaki wiecznie wykonywała w moim kierunku Gemma.

\- Dobrze cię widzieć, Hazz - jej głos był dźwięczny i wesoły. Zauważyłem, że trzymała w dłoniach dwie, duże, papierowe torby, więc szybko podniosłem się, zabierając je z jej rąk. Ułożyłem je na kuchennym blacie, wyjmując po kolei składniki na naszą wspólną kolację.

 

*

 

Nie pamiętałem, kiedy ostatni raz moje mieszkanie pachniało tak pięknie i tak… domowo. W powietrzu unosił się zapach dobrze doprawionego szpinaku i tarty z białą czekoladą, która podobno była specjalnością pani fotograf. Siedzieliśmy w trójkę przy kuchennym stole, śmiejąc się do rozpuku, podczas gdy ciasto piekło się w piekarniku. W duchu cholernie się cieszyłem, że przedstawiłem sobie dziewczyny, bo widziałem, jak świetnie się ze sobą dogadują i ja sam czułem się fantastycznie rozluźniony w ich towarzystwie, choć wciąż nie ufałem Lindzie w stu procentach. Na chwilę zapomniałem o wszystkim moich problemach związanych z Louisem i One Direction. Na chwilę zapomniałem czym jest skurczony z nerwów żołądek.

\- Napijecie się wina? - zaproponowałem, unosząc znacząco brwi. Śmiech Gemmy był cudownie zaraźliwy, ale blondynka spoważniała.

\- Harry? Nie miałam jeszcze okazji przeprosić cię za swoje zachowanie, wtedy, w salonie… - zaczęła niepewnie, tracąc swój zapał w głosie. Nie chciałem, nie mogłem jej winić. Starałem się nie skrzywić, by nie pokazać po sobie, że mam jej coś za złe. Potarłem dłońmi skronie.

\- To nie twoja wina, nie musisz mnie przepraszać - powiedziałem stanowczo, chcąc jak najszybciej urwać temat szatyna. Nie patrzyłem jej w oczy.

\- Wierzę i wiem, że sobie poradzicie, pogodzicie się, prędzej czy później - głos Lindy nabrał siły, a ja spiąłem się nieco. Ponad jej ramieniem spojrzałem na Gemmę, a ona ostrożnie pokręciła przecząco głową. Nie wiedzieliśmy, co blondynka miała na myśli i nie byliśmy też pewni, czy możemy jej w stu procentach ufać. Jeszcze nie teraz.

\- Tak, być może tak - mruknąłem więc wymijająco. Fotografka uśmiechnęła się do mnie łagodnie, patrząc na mnie ze zrozumieniem i czymś nieodgadnionym, co Gemma później nazwała  _podziwem_ , a potem podniosła się z krzesła i ruszyła do piekarnika, by wyłączyć cudownie pachnącą tartę. W tym samym momencie usłyszałem dźwięk swojego telefonu. Numer prywatny.

\- Słucham? - powiedziałem ostrożnie, nauczony doświadczeniem, by nigdy nie przedstawiać się pierwszy, gdy ktoś do mnie dzwoni. Moja siostra spojrzała na mnie pytająco, ale przyłożyłem sobie tylko palec do ust, w niemym geście.

\- Witam, panie Styles. Z tej strony Albert Willson, dzwonię z polecenia właściciela Modest! Management - usłyszałem niski, donośny głos mężczyzny w słuchawce i skrzywiłem się natychmiast. Szatynka zerknęła na mnie znacząco, a ja bezgłośnie przekazałem jej jedno słowo:  _zarząd_. Gemma rozszerzyła oczy ze zdumienia i pokazała mi na migi, bym przełączył rozmowę na głośnik, co natychmiast uczyniłem.

\- Tak, o co chodzi? - zapytałem lodowato, skubiąc nerwowo swoje paznokcie.

\- Mam za zadanie poinformowanie pana o nowym rozporządzeniu Modest!‘u, dotyczącym pańskiej obecności na meczu charytatywnym pana Tomlinsona, który, jak pan zapewne wie, odbędzie się ósmego września bieżącego roku - usłyszeliśmy. Uniosłem brwi w zaskoczeniu. Zupełnie nie wiedziałem, czego się spodziewać.

\- Jak brzmi to rozporządzenie? - zapytałem, po czym cała nasza trójka zastygła w oczekiwaniu.

\- Przykro mi, panie Styles, ale pańska obecność w tym wydarzeniu jest całkowicie niepożądana i niewłaściwa. Zarząd jasno wyraził swój sprzeciw na jakikolwiek pański udział w tym spotkaniu. Czy zrozumiał pan ten komunikat? - zapytał wypranym z emocji tonem. Twarz Gemmy wyrażała szczere oburzenie, podczas gdy Linda wyglądała na zirytowaną i zaskoczoną jednocześnie.

\- Zrozumiałem. Dziękuję za telefon - warknąłem, rozłączając się. Ukryłem twarz w dłoniach. W tamtej chwili, nawet pięknie pachnące ciasto Lindy, które położyła przede mną na błękitnym talerzyku, nie było w stanie sprawić, bym poczuł się choć odrobinę lepiej.

 

 

*

 

Ósmy września, paradoksalnie, zapowiadał się być idealnym, bezchmurnym dniem. Louis nie odzywał się do mnie dziesiąty dzień z rzędu, nie to jednak było dla mnie najbardziej bolesne. Okropna była świadomość, że nie mogłem być teraz przy nim, nawet jeśli chłopak nie chciałby mnie widzieć. Cholerny Modest, to on był odpowiedzialny za wszystkie próby, którym zostaliśmy poddani. To on był bezpośrednią przyczyną naszego rozstania. Byłem zdenerwowany i przez cały dzień nie mogłem znaleźć sobie miejsca. Marzyłem o tym, by wsiąść w samolot i móc uspokoić siebie, ale też z pewnością jego, przyciskając go mocno do swojego ciała. Wiedziałem, jak cholernie ważny był dla niego ten mecz. Wiedziałem, że będzie chciał zagrać jak najlepiej i mogłem sobie jedynie wyobrażać, jak bardzo jest teraz zestresowany. Cholera, oddałbym wszystko, żeby być przy nim, jednak zdawałem sobie boleśnie sprawę z tego, że nie jest to możliwe i jęknąłem cicho, uderzając ze złości pięścią w ścianę. Syknąłem z bólu, krzywiąc się.

\- Oh, pieprzyć to - mruknąłem pod nosem, chwytając telefon z kuchennego stołu. Przez chwilę jeszcze się wahałem, ale palce same wystukały wiadomość:  _Wiem, że będziesz świetny, więc nie muszę życzyć Ci powodzenia. Zamiast tego - daj z siebie wszystko, Louis. H._

 

_*_

 

Czułem się jak skończony idiota, siedząc na kanapie w salonie obok Gemmy i Lindy. Oglądaliśmy transmisję na żywo z meczu mężczyzny, który wciąż był dla mnie całym światem i każdy z nas wiedział, że to nie tutaj było moje miejsce. Powinienem być teraz tam, na miejscu, na trybunach. Powinienem uściskać go mocno przed wyjściem na stadion, powinienem mu kibicować i podać mu wodę, kiedy będzie zmęczony i spragniony. A potem powinienem przytulić go, gdy tylko zejdzie z boiska i powiedzieć mu, że był cudowny, bo wiem, że właśnie taki będzie. I nie przeszkadzałoby mi to, że byłby brudny i spocony, bo rozpierałaby mnie duma i chciałbym, by mógł to poczuć.

Zamiast tego, wpatrywałem się tęsknie w jego sylwetkę, zagryzając wargi do krwi. Gemma przez cały czas ściskała mocno moją dłoń, próbując mnie tym samym wesprzeć, ale nie sądzę, żeby cokolwiek mogło mi wtedy pomóc. Boże, tak bardzo mi go brakowało. Herbata, którą uwielbiałem, a której nawet nie ruszyłem, zdążyła wystygnąć, bo nie potrafiłem nawet przełknąć śliny, czując w gardle wielką gulę. Jak w zwolnionym tempie, obserwowałem, jak ktoś popycha Louisa, a sekundę później jak ten upada na murawę, krzywiąc się i wrzeszcząc z bólu i sam zawyłem ze wściekłości. Chciałem znaleźć się obok niego natychmiast i tulić go, i zabić mężczyznę, który - umyślnie bądź nie, zrobił mu krzywdę. Poderwałem się gwałtownie z kanapy, w dzikim amoku ruszając w stronę drzwi wejściowych, jednak moja siostra była szybsza. Chwyciła mnie mocno za nadgarstek, ciągnąc mnie do siebie mocno. Zawsze zastanawiałem się, skąd w jej drobnym ciele tyle siły. Spojrzałem na nią nieprzytomnymi oczyma, a ona przyciągnęła mnie do siebie, przytulając mnie mocno.

\- Hazz - mruknęła mi do ucha, zaskakująco cichym głosem, zupełnie nie pasującym do niedźwiedziego uścisku, w którym mnie trzymała. Czułem, jak cały drżę - Uspokój się, słyszysz? Nic nie możesz poradzić - dodała, a ja poczułem falę zalewającej mnie ze wszystkich stron złości.

\- Oczywiście, że mogę - warknąłem, wyrywając się jej. Spojrzała na mnie zaskoczona.

\- Do diabła z tobą, Harry! - mruknęła, rozcierając sobie dłonie, ale nie to zwróciło moją uwagę. Ponad jej ramieniem widziałem zmartwioną twarz Lindy.

\- Co się stało? - zapytałem, zerkając jej prosto w oczy, czując narastający we mnie strach. - Linda? Co się stało? - powtórzyłem stanowczo, podchodząc do niej. Dziewczyna bez słowa wskazała mi ekran telewizora, na którym właśnie ukazana była powtórka z sytuacji, która miała miejsce przed chwilą. Louis, brutalnie sfaulowany i jego twarz wykrzywiona niesamowitym cierpieniem. Louis podnoszący się z trudem z murawy. Louis wymiotujący z nerwów i bólu. Louis i jego przepełniona smutkiem twarz. To było jak impuls, nie potrzebowałem niczego więcej, dla czego warto byłoby ryzykować. Zarzuciłem na siebie płaszcz, patrząc nerwowo na swoją siostrę, która pokręciła jedynie głową zrezygnowana.

\- Zabiją cię, jeśli się dowiedzą - powiedziała, patrząc na mnie poważnie. Chwilę później jej twarz rozjaśnił delikatny uśmiech - Pośpiesz się i nie rób wokół siebie szumu, ty głupi kretynie - mruknęła, całując mnie ostrożnie w czoło.

\- Mam pomysł na twoje alibi - usłyszałem wesoły głos Lindy i zerknąłem na nią zdezorientowany. - Gemma, znasz jego hasło do instagrama?

 

 

*

 

Czterdzieści minut później byłem już w samolocie do Doncaster, śmiejąc się do rozpuku ze swojej stanowczości i wpływów, których zwykle nie wykorzystywałem. Gdy dotarłem na lotnisko, odprawa na samolot, którym miałem zamiar udać się do domu Tomlinsonów, już się rozpoczęła, więc nieprzyjemna sprzedawczyni odmówiła mi sprzedaży biletu. Cóż, może w innych okolicznościach, grzecznie poczekałbym na kolejny lot, jednak tym razem nerwy przejęły nade mną kontrolę. Musiałem jak najszybciej dostać się do domu mamy Louisa.  _Nazywam się Harry-kurwa-Styles i wystarczy jeden mój telefon by cię zwolnić_  było dostatecznie przekonywujące.

 

 

*

 

 

Prawie się rozpłakałem, gdy jedna z sióstr Louisa otworzyła mi drzwi, właściwie od progu rzucając się w moje ramiona. Była taka drobna i ciepła, a ja tak bardzo potrzebowałem czyjejś czułości. Obróciłem ją w powietrzu, a potem pogładziłem ostrożnie po głowie i odstawiłem z powrotem na ziemię, wchodząc do schludnie urządzonej kuchni, w której swojego czasu tak często przebywałem. Ciepłe kolory ścian dodawały otuchy. Jay stała oparta o blat, zerkając na mnie nieodgadnionym wzrokiem. Nie umiałem powiedzieć, czy cieszyła się na mój widok. Uniosła wysoko jedną brew, patrząc na mnie z niemym zaskoczeniem, a potem wyciągnęła w moim kierunku obie ręce. Jęknąłem głucho i nie myśląc zbyt wiele, wtuliłem się w jej ciało, czując, jak wstrząsa mną spazm. Czułem się słaby i żałosny, ale ona była dla mnie jak druga matka i wiedziałem, że nie muszę wstydzić się przy niej swoich łez. I gdy tylko sobie to uświadomiłem, słowa potoczyły się z moich ust, chociaż zupełnie tego nie planowałem.

\- Nie chciałem go zranić, naprawdę nie chciałem, byłem głupi i nierozsądny, ale ja tak bardzo się boję - wydusiłem z siebie, czując, jak kobieta przyciska mnie do siebie jeszcze mocniej, gładząc mnie dłonią między łopatkami. - Przepraszam, tak bardzo przepraszam - mruczałem, szlochając jej w rękaw.

\- Ciii, Harry, przestań mnie przepraszać, słyszysz? Spróbuj się trochę uspokoić, dobrze? - powiedziała spokojnie, odsuwając mnie od siebie ostrożnie i zerkając w moje oczy - Zrobię nam kakao, tak jak wtedy, kiedy denerwowaliście się z Louisem przed waszym pierwszym… - zawahała się, a ja po chwili zrozumiałem dlaczego. Poczułem jej zapach zanim jeszcze ją zauważyłem. Przenikliwie słodka nuta kwiatu pomarańczy i cynamonu, przemieszana z tytoniem, który niewątpliwie paliła. Widziałem panikę w oczach matki szatyna, gdy tylko dziewczyna wkroczyła do kuchni, ubrana w ładną, granatową koszulkę i ciemne rurki podkreślające jej długie nogi.

\- Jay, orientujesz się kiedy Lou… Oh - urwała, zerkając na mnie zdziwiona. Jej pełne wargi wykrzywiły się nieco w nieskrywanym grymasie. - Myślałam, że jesteś w San Francisco - powiedziała chłodno, wydymając usta. - _Cool bridge_ , mogłam się domyślić, że to sprawka tej twojej siostry, zawsze takie same, idiotyczne zagrywki z oszukiwaniem swoich fanów…

\- Nie wycieraj sobie gęby Gemmą - warknąłem, próbując nieudolnie wytrzeć łzy z twarzy. Brunetka prychnęła głośno na ten widok, zakładając sobie ręce na ramiona. Słowa nie są w stanie wyrazić tego, jak bardzo jej wtedy nienawidziłem.

\- Mógłbyś chociaż przez chwilę zachowywać się jak prawdziwy facet. Już nawet nie chodzi o fakt, że uwielbiasz rozkładać nogi przed Louisem, ale…

\- Eleanor, wystarczy - warknęła głośno Jay, karcąc ją spojrzeniem, a ja czułem, jak wszystko się we mnie gotuje ze złości. Miałem ochotę chwycić za stojący na blacie świecznik i cisnąć nim w dziewczynę. Cała nasza trójka zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie powinniśmy posuwać się tak daleko, gdy któraś z sióstr Louisa była w pobliżu.

\- Może gdybyś nie zachowywał się jak dzieciak, ktokolwiek brałby cię na poważnie - dodała, uśmiechając się do mnie triumfalnie. Skrzywiłem się.

\- Może gdybyś nie była taką okropną suką, Louis mógłby spróbować cię przynajmniej polubić - warknąłem, myśląc, że uderzam w czuły punkt. Wargi brunetki uniosły się jednak jeszcze wyżej.

\- Oh, sądząc po tym, jak było mu dobrze wczoraj, myślę, że  _polubił mnie_ bardziej, niż myślisz - powiedziała cicho, a ja poczułem się tak, jakbym dostał w twarz.

\- Przestańcie, natychmiast! - wrzasnęła Jay, ale to nie miało już żadnego znaczenia. Eleanor dopięła swego. Wygrała. Nie miała powodów, by kłamać, a sądząc po pewnym tonie jej głosu, mówiła szczerą prawdę. Ja natomiast nie miałem… nie mogłem mieć powodów, by być zły na którekolwiek z nich, skoro sam dobrowolnie zrezygnowałem z szatyna. Nie umiałem jednak poradzić sobie z duszącym mnie, przeraźliwym bólem w płucach. Mój przylot tutaj był pomyłką. Nie powinienem wracać, nie powinienem był robić sobie nadziei, że wszystko da się wciąż naprawić. Musiałem pogodzić się z tym, że chłopak faktycznie mógł być z nią szczęśliwy.

I kurwa, może potrafiłbym wyjść bez słowa z tego domu, zostawiając za sobą Eleanor i znów próbować zapomnieć, że mnie i Louisa kiedykolwiek coś łączyło. Może byłbym w stanie to zrobić, ale właśnie wtedy szatyn, blady jak ściana, z mokrymi od łez policzkami, przekroczył próg mieszkania kuśtykając i wiedziałem, że jestem stracony.


	8. We clawed, we chained, our hearts in vain and now, we’re ashes on the ground

Nie czułem się najlepiej. Wpatrywałem się w niego uważnie, ale byłem niemal pewien, że z jego punktu widzenia, moją sylwetkę zasłaniały kuchenne drzwi. Moje serce ożywiło się mimowolnie, gdy Louis bez słowa minął Eleanor, wpadając w kojące objęcia matki, która pogładziła go delikatnie między łopatkami. Jego policzki były zarumienione z zimna, choć on sam wydawał mi się być przeraźliwie blady i drobny, gdy kulił się w ramionach swojej rodzicielki. Minęło już dużo czasu, odkąd widziałem go takiego ostatni raz.

\- Zawiodłem, prawda? Wszystkich was zawiodłem - powiedział cicho, łamiącym się głosem. Był bliski płaczu, bardzo łatwo można było to wyczuć. - Dałem z siebie wszystko, ale to nie wystarczyło i…

\- Louis. Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatni raz byłam z ciebie taka dumna, więc błagam cię, przestań już deklamować te brednie. - Głos Jay był donośny, ale jednocześnie spokojny i ciało szatyna zareagowało na niego natychmiastowo. Rozluźnił się, a jego rysy złagodziły się i boże, tak za nim tęskniłem. Kątem oka zauważyłem, że zrezygnowana Eleanor cofa się ostrożnie i wychodzi z salonu, kierując się w stronę schodów na piętro. Miała w sobie na tyle przyzwoitości, by pozwolić mu otrząsnąć się w ramionach matki. Wiedziałem, że to moja jedyna szansa i musiałem ją wykorzystać. Spojrzałem błagalnie na Jay, a ona uśmiechnęła się do mnie delikatnie. - Skarbie? Myślę, że ktoś chciałby złożyć ci osobiste gratulacje - mruknęła mu do ucha, a w jej spojrzeniu dostrzegłem wiele ciepła, które zadziałało jak plaster na moją duszę. Zacząłem oddychać trochę spokojniej. Szatyn jednak skrzywił się tylko nieznacznie, a drzazga w moim sercu zakuła mnie boleśnie na ten widok.

\- Później, Eleanor - burknął chłodno, a ja nie mogłem powstrzymać się od cichego chichotu ulgi, na który chłopak zareagował natychmiast. Odsunął się od swojej rodzicielki, odwracając się powoli w moim kierunku. Wyglądał na zdumionego i zdenerwowanego. Pokręcił głową, nie dowierzając temu, co zobaczył, a potem, jak w zwolnionym tempie, obserwowałem, jak kąciki jego warg uniosły się ku górze.

 

\- Ty draniu - mruknął. Kątem oka widziałem, jak Jay opuszcza kuchnię i zrozumiałem, że chciała nam w ten sposób zapewnić trochę prywatności.

\- Nie mogłem wytrzymać, patrząc na ten cholerny mecz w telewizji. Właściwie, powinienem dziękować Modestowi, że zabronili mi przyjść, inaczej zabiłbym tego…

\- Zarząd zabronił ci przyjść? - przerwał mi, patrząc na mnie uważnie. Złapał się za głowę, kręcąc nią w przypływie emocji. - Boże, Harry… Byłem taki głupi. Myślałem, że po prostu cię nie obchodzę… - jęknął - W takim razie, skąd się tu wziąłeś? - dodał, zerkając na mnie w konsternacji.

\- Cóż - zacząłem, przeczesując nerwowo palcami swoje włosy - Złamałem po drodze kilkanaście przepisów drogowych, zaszantażowałem kobietę z obsługi lotniska, okłamałem fanów, że jestem w San Francisco…

\- I  _naprawdę o_ glądałeś mój mecz? - zapytał, a ja wybuchnąłem głośnym śmiechem. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że Louis zupełnie zignorował to, co przed chwilą mu oznajmiłem.

\- Tak, oglądałem - potwierdziłem, chichocząc cicho.

\- I martwiłeś się o mnie, więc postanowiłeś tutaj przylecieć… - powiedział, a jego głos nabrał niepokojąco prowokującego tonu. Już po chwili zorientowałem się, że trzymam go w ramionach i zapomniałem, jak się oddycha. To było tak przyjemnie łatwe, mieć go znów blisko przy sobie. Ciepło jego ciała przynosiło mi długo oczekiwaną ulgę i chciałem go więcej, i więcej chciałem. Zanurzyłem nos we włosach Louisa i wzdrygnąłem się. Mydlana bańka, w której się znajdowaliśmy, pękła, gdy zamiast świeżego zapachu cytrusów, wyczułem cynamon i zrozumiałem, że Eleanor nie kłamała. Odsunąłem go od siebie ostrożnie, zaglądając w jego oczy.

\- Tak - potwierdziłem ostrożnie, zgodnie z prawdą. Krew buzowała mi w żyłach ze złości.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytał cicho, mrużąc oczy.

\- Bo tak robią przyjaciele - odpowiedziałem, dziwnie zmienionym głosem, obserwując, jak jego twarz zmienia wyraz. Zamiast delikatnego, zaczepnego uśmiechu, widniał teraz na niej trudny do określenia grymas. Wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Nie mogę w to kurwa uwierzyć - warknął, popychając mnie mocno. Zaskoczył mnie, więc zachwiałem się na nogach, patrząc na niego uważnie, z zupełnym zdziwieniem. Wyglądał, jakby miał za chwilę wybuchnąć i mnie uderzyć. Wydęte w gniewie wargi, zaczerwienione policzki, zmarszczone brwi. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że przyleciałeś tu tylko po to, żeby jeszcze mi dopieprzyć - dodał. Jego źrenice rozszerzyły się gwałtownie, a ja przymknąłem oczy. - Czerpiesz z tego jakąś chorą satysfakcję, Styles? Sprawia ci przyjemność ciągłe łamanie mi serca? Wysyłasz mi kurwa sprzeczne sygnały! Zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?

\- A jakim cholernym sygnałem jest według ciebie to, że pieprzyłeś Eleanor?! - wrzasnąłem, zerkając na niego gniewnie. Zaskoczyłem go. Widziałem przerażenie na jego twarzy i zastygłe w szoku usta. - Myślałeś, że się nie dowiem? To była pierwsza rzecz, którą ta dziwka mi powiedziała, gdy tylko mnie zobaczyła! A ty nawet teraz cuchniesz jej perfumami!

\- Niczego nie rozumiesz, Harry - wrzasnął, nerwowo wymachując rękami. - Byłem taki samotny… Przytulałeś tę dziewczynę na kanapie… Zostawiłeś mnie - mruknął, celując we mnie oskarżycielsko palcem.

\- Kurwa mać, Louis! Może przypomnij sobie, dlaczego tak się stało? Zostawiłem cię, bo nie umiałem poradzić sobie z myślą, że ona mi ciebie zabierze, że możesz pokochać ją, zamiast mnie. A ty, zamiast walczyć o mnie, o nas, wolałeś zrobić to, czego najbardziej się obawiałem! Pobiegłeś prosto w jej chętne ramiona. I po tym wszystkim, wciąż masz czelność wmawiać mi, że to moja wina?! - darłem się, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że najprawdopodobniej słychać mnie było w całym domu. Gdy między nami na sekundę zrobiło się cicho, wydawało mi się, że z oddali usłyszałem głośny trzask drzwi frontowych.

\- Tak mi przykro Harry, ja… Przecież wiesz, że…

\- Zamknij się, słyszysz? Nie chcę tego słuchać, nie chcę ciebie słuchać. - A potem, paradoksalnie, zamiast opuścić pomieszczenie i uciec jak najdalej, szarpnąłem go za kołnierzyk koszulki, którą miał na sobie, przyciągając go do siebie i zamykając mu usta własnymi. Smakował tylko sobą i niemalże z ulgą zacząłem pogłębiać nasz pocałunek. Wydał z siebie jęk zaskoczenia, ale zaledwie sekundę później, sam pchnął mnie z całej siły na szafki, przyciskając nadgarstki do ściany nad moją głową. Dyszał głośno. Wszystko się rozmyło. Cała złość, cały smutek, cała zazdrość i nienawiść. I boże, jeśli ktoś zapytałby mnie o moją definicję tęsknoty, przywołałbym w pamięci właśnie tę scenę. Louis całował mnie tak namiętnie, jak jeszcze chyba nigdy nikt. Jego usta były wszędzie, sprawiając, że nie mogłem oddychać z nadmiaru emocji. Opierał swoje biodro o moje własne i Chryste, mogłem doskonale poczuć, jak bardzo mnie pragnął. Szumiało mi w głowie. Chłopak puścił moje nadgarstki, natychmiast wsuwając swoje dłonie pod moją bawełnianą koszulkę. Zdziwił mnie ich chłód, tak bardzo kontrastujący z moją gorącą skórą i żywym ogniem, którym płonęło moje ciało, za każdym razem, gdy opuszkami palców przebiegał po moim kręgosłupie, łopatkach, lędźwiach.

\- Ciszej - upomniał mnie cicho, a ja zorientowałem się, że donośny dźwięk, który słyszę, to głośny jęk wydobywający się z moich ust. Zarumieniłem się, ale to nie był najlepszy czas na wstyd. Louis odsunął się ode mnie na sekundę, zamykając drzwi kuchenne na klucz. Chwiejnym krokiem wrócił do mnie, zrzucając z siebie po drodze koszulkę, a mnie wystarczyło tylko kilka sekund. Przywarłem do niego tęsknie, przejmując kontrolę nad naszym pocałunkiem, a chłopak westchnął z zaskoczenia. Zapomniałem już, że to wszystko może być tak mocne i tak zapamiętałe. Oderwałem się od niego, by w następnej chwili przygryzać delikatnie jego szczękę. Uwielbiałem ją, uwielbiałem każdy jej milimetr i wiedziałem, gdzie powinienem zahaczyć zębami, by zaczął błagać mnie o więcej.

\- Harry… - Szatyn, nie mogąc się dłużej powstrzymywać, jęczał głośno i gardłowo, mimo że przed chwilą sam upominał mnie, bym był ciszej. Przyłożyłem porozumiewawczo palec do jego ust, zerkając prosto w jego zamglone pożądaniem oczy. Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie na myśl o tym, jak będzie się zachowywał, kiedy…

Louis pewnym ruchem dłoni ściągnął ze mnie koszulkę, przesuwając ustami po mojej szyi i wszystkie niepotrzebne myśli zniknęły z mojej głowy wraz z mocnymi pocałunkami, którymi obdarowywał moją szyję. Milimetr po milimetrze, przemieszczał po niej swoje wargi, co jakiś czas kąsając mnie delikatnie albo zatrzymując się na moment, by zostawić na niej czerwoną malinkę. Wzdychałem głośno, zbyt głośno, coraz mniej kontrolując swoje poczynania, a chłopak schodził z pocałunkami coraz niżej…

… i jeszcze niżej…

Osunął się na kolana, a mnie zakręciło się w głowie na myśl o tym, co miało właśnie nastąpić. Przerażał mnie fakt, że w domu były wszystkie siostry chłopaka i jego matka, i ta przeklęta Eleanor… Poczułem drżące dłonie na swoim rozporku, a już po chwili moje zdecydowanie za luźne spodnie wylądowały na podłodze i sam już nie wiedziałem, jak się nazywam, kiedy wciąż chłodna dłoń Louisa objęła moją, od dawna już oczekującą męskość i jęknąłem przeciągle, gdy przebiegł po niej językiem. Patrzyłem na niego z góry, na to niesamowicie rozpustne widowisko i boże, byliśmy tak głośno, i żaden z nas o to nie dbał, i to było takie wspaniałe, móc znów czuć, że należymy do siebie. Wszystkie moje odczucia skupiały się tylko na jednym miejscu i na jego pięknych, zaróżowionych od pocałunków wargach, sunących w górę i w dół, w górę, i w dół… Trzęsły mi się kolana i gdyby nie szafka, przy której stałem, z pewnością osunąłbym się na podłogę, kiedy wzdłuż kręgosłupa, przez całe moje ciało przeszedł gwałtowny dreszcz.

\- Lou, zaraz nie wytrzymam - ostrzegłem go, ale on najwidoczniej nie zamierzał przestawać, przyspieszając poczynania swojego sprawnego języka. Zacisnąłem palce na blacie kuchennym, jęcząc głośno jego imię i przymknąłem oczy, gdy spełnienie zalało moją świadomość przyjemną czernią, odbierając mi na moment wzrok. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego błogo, gdy tylko odzyskałem zmysły, całując delikatnie każdy, najmniejszy fragment jego twarzy. Był taki piękny, gdy przyglądał mi się w połowie przymkniętymi oczami, oddychając płytko. Przytuliłem go mocno do siebie, przyciągając jego ciało do góry, trzymając go mocno za pośladki i złączając nasze wargi w kolejnym, długim i mocnym pocałunku. Przez chwilę wydawał się być zaskoczony, jednak sekundę później zrozumiał, co zamierzałem zrobić, gdy ułożyłem go ostrożnie na stole, jak najszybciej zsuwając z niego dresowe spodnie. Gdzieś tam, w najdalszej części umysłu jakiś cichy głosik oznajmił mi, że będę musiał odkupić Jay komplet filiżanek, które chłopak zrzucił swoim ciałem, ale nie miało to dla mnie żadnego znaczenia i sądząc po wyrazie twarzy szatyna, jego też to nieszczególnie obchodziło. Jęczał pode mną, wyciągając w moim kierunku obie ręce. Wczepił się paznokciami w moje plecy, zostawiając na nim długie, krwiste smugi. Doskonale wiedział, co robił, doskonale wiedział, jak podniecająco to na mnie działało. Zdjąłem prędko ostatnią część materiału, jaka zasłaniała jego ciało.

\- Jesteś tylko mój - oznajmiłem, gryząc jego szczękę, a on odchylił głowę, wzdychając w odpowiedzi i ułatwiając mi dostęp do tego wrażliwego na mój dotyk miejsca. Chwytałem jego żuchwę zębami, co jakiś czas przesuwając po niej koniuszkiem języka, sprawiając, że wił się, szepcząc w amoku moje imię. Nachyliłem się, obejmując wargami jego wrażliwy sutek i drażniąc go kolistymi ruchami, a on westchnął w odpowiedzi, wyginając się w łuk. Wbił paznokcie w mój kark, a ja od razu zrozumiałem, co chciał mi tym przekazać. Odnajdując jego wpatrzone we mnie, wypełnione pożądaniem, błękitne oczy, uniosłem dłoń ku jego spierzchniętym wargom, wsuwając w nie dwa palce, które on ochoczo,  _o cholera, zbyt ochoczo_ , oblizał, dając mi tym samym ponowny pokaz swoich umiejętności. Jęknąłem głucho, a potem wszedłem w niego ostrożnie, przygotowując go do momentu, w którym staniemy się jednością. Oddech szatyna stawał się coraz szybszy, a z jego gardła co jakiś czas wydobywały się przekleństwa i głośne westchnięcia. Wpatrywałem się uważnie w jego twarz i kiedy dostrzegłem, że jej rysy złagodniały, a mocny nacisk na moich palcach zelżał, wiedziałem, że jest gotowy.

\- Proszę - wymamrotał gorączkowo, przyciągając mnie do kolejnego już, namiętnego pocałunku - Proszę, zrób to wreszcie, proszę,  _Harry… -_ błagał i boże, jak mógłbym mu domówić? To była sekunda. Sekunda, w której znów staliśmy się idealnie pasującymi do siebie puzzlami, w której wszystkie nasze problemy zniknęły, bo przecież czym były, w porównaniu z tym przejmującym uczuciem bycia  _jednością?_ Oddychaliśmy przez chwilę spazmatycznie, próbując złapać powietrze w płuca, ale obaj wiedzieliśmy, że nie wytrzymamy w ten sposób długo. Widziałem, że łopatki szatyna boleśnie uderzają o twardą powierzchnie stołu i spodziewałem się ujrzeć tam następnego ranka siniaki, ale jego rozmarzona twarz jasno pokazywała mi, że nie czuje bólu, że jest już ponad nim. Jego biodra wychodziły na przeciw moim, jęczał w amoku moje imię i to było jak spełnienie marzeń. Louis zamknął oczy, skrywając swoje zamglone z podniecenia tęczówki i wiedziałem, że koniec jest już bliski. Zakląłem głośno, czując niesamowitą przyjemność, kulminującą się w dole mojego brzucha i chwyciłem jego dłoń, splatając nasze palce ze sobą. Rzeczywistość się rozpłynęła, gdy opadłem na niego, dokładnie w momencie, w którym praktycznie równocześnie osiągnęliśmy spełnienie, krzycząc wniebogłosy. Roześmiałem się cicho, a potem odnalazłem w sobie resztki siły, by ściągnąć go ze stołu, tuląc go mocno do siebie.

\- Tak bardzo cię kocham, ty skończony idioto…

 

 

*

 

 

Kiedy obaj byliśmy już na tyle przytomni i na tyle  _ubrani_ , by móc wyjść z kuchni, w której wciąż unosił się zapach  _nas_ , czułem się tak skrępowany, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu i sądząc po wyrazie twarzy Louisa, on także obawiał się reakcji Jay i jego sióstr na nie-takie-małe przedstawienie, które im zafundowaliśmy. Zachichotałem cicho, obserwując jego zbyt oczywisty, ostrożny chód, a on spiorunował mnie wzrokiem. Wziąłem głęboki, uspokajający oddech i wspólnie otworzyliśmy drzwi.

\- Mamo? - zawołał szatyn, zaskoczony panującą ciszą. - Lottie? - Nigdzie jednak nie było śladu po kobiecie, ani rodzeństwie chłopaka. Dom był pusty, a ja roześmiałem się z ulgą. - Masz ochotę na drugą rundkę?


	9. If the time could turn us around what once was lost may be found

Brakowało mi poczucia, że obaj do siebie należymy. Brakowało mi tego przyjemnego ciepła w sercu i poczucia wypełnienia w ramionach. Dobrze było chociaż przez chwilę poczuć się tak, jakbyśmy znów dopiero zaczynali ze sobą być. Dobrze było móc udawać, że jesteśmy ze sobą szczęśliwi i nic złego nam nie zagraża. Dobrze było naiwnie wierzyć, że jeden cudowny wieczór może zmienić i odwrócić wszystko to, co obaj spieprzyliśmy.

Po wcześniejszym telefonie mamy Louisa do zarządu i ich półgodzinnej kłótni przez telefon, podczas gdy wraz z szatynem zagryzaliśmy wargi ze złości i bezsilności, z trudem uzyskałem zgodę, by móc zostać w domu chłopaka na noc, choć musieliśmy za to zapłacić później. Czułem się cholernie zirytowany i zrozpaczony, bo z tej sytuacji nie było żadnego, dobrego wyjścia. Tak bardzo żałowałem, że podpisując kontrakt, byłem tylko małym, pragnącym sławy chłopcem, który bez wahania złożyłby swoją parafkę pod każdym podsuniętym mu pod nos papierkiem. Plułem sobie w brodę, że nie mieliśmy choć trochę więcej rozsądku, że nie kwestionowaliśmy żadnego z punktów umowy, że się nad niczym nie zastanawialiśmy.

Miałem 19 lat, byłem dorosłym, pełnoletnim mężczyzną, a wciąż musiałem prosić o zgodę na jakiekolwiek wyjście ludzi, którzy na dobrą sprawę byli mi zupełnie obcy. Ludzi, przez których traciłem wszystko to, co kiedykolwiek było dla mnie naprawdę ważne. Ludzi, przez których z każdym dniem traciłem Louisa. To wszystko zaszło już stanowczo za daleko. Miałem wrażenie, że ktoś żyje za mnie moim życiem, sterując mną i podejmując za mnie każdą decyzję. To nie byłem ja, wszystko powinno wyglądać inaczej… Z dnia na dzień, coraz bardziej żałowałem, że dałem się namówić Gemmie na udział w Xfactorze.

 

 

*

 

 

\- Boże, nie wierzę, że to robię - mruknęła ze złością Jay, kręcąc głową z irytacją. Stojący za nią Louis, uśmiechnął się do mnie pokrzepiająco, zaciskając dłonie na jej delikatnych, szczupłych ramionach. Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi, a później westchnęła głośno, odpisując jednej z dziewczyn, pytających na twitterze o samopoczucie jej syna.

 

~~_@_ ~~ _chambraystyles Tak, wszystko z nim w porządku, kontuzje się zdarzają. Louis ogląda teraz telewizję z Eleanor i Stanem. Xx_

 

Westchnęła ciężko, sięgając po kieliszek wina, stojący nieopodal jej laptopa. Zanurzyła w nim wąskie wargi, upijając kilka łyków. Była tak samo zmęczona i zrezygnowana, jak my. Wiedziałem, że dręczą ją wyrzuty sumienia. Matka powinna być oparciem, a tymczasem Jay chcąc-nie-chcąc, tkwiła w tym bagnie razem z nami. I wydawało się, że to właśnie ją to wszystko dotyka to najmocniej. To ona najgorzej znosiła kłamstwa.

\- Wszystko w porządku, mamo - powiedział cicho szatyn, całując ją we włosy. Brunetka wzięła głęboki oddech, kręcąc głową. Dziwnie się czułem, przyglądając się tej scenie. Jak intruz.

\- Nie, nie jest w porządku, Louis. I nie będzie, dopóki ta banda cholernych skurwysynów nie odpieprzy się od waszego życia - warknęła, wstając gwałtownie od stołu. Pierwszy raz słyszałem z jej ust przekleństwo i sądząc po minie niebieskookiego, on także - Mam dość tego, że zmuszają mnie i pół naszej rodziny do tych wszystkich łgarstw. Jak długo jeszcze to potrwa? - dodała, krzywiąc się, a potem upiła kolejny łyk czerwonego trunku. - I tak wszyscy zaczynają wyczuwać w tym podstęp. Muszę napisać jeszcze dwa twitty, nawiązujące do tej dziewczyny i kilka ogólnych odpowiedzi dotyczących ciebie, by nie wyglądało to nienaturalnie. Boże, to takie upokarzające…

\- Przepraszam, Jay - odezwałem się nagle, uśmiechając się łagodnie do Louisa. Chłopak uniósł pytająco brew ku górze, najwidoczniej nie rozumiejąc, do czego zmierzam.

\- Nie bądź śmieszny dziecko - powiedziała, patrząc na mnie gniewnie, ale jednocześnie z dziwną czułością - To oni powinni mnie przepraszać, nie ty, Ha…

\- Nie, nie o tym mówię - powiedziałem, umyślnie zwlekając z wytłumaczeniem się - Przepraszam, że zbiliśmy z Louisem twoje miętowe filiżanki z Tokio, to naprawdę był wypadek…

\- Co zrobiliście!? - krzyknęła, natychmiast odchodząc od bolesnego tematu naszego kontaktu z Modestem, a szatyn roześmiał się głośno, obserwując mnie uważnie. Czasami dziękowałem w duchu Gemmie, że przekazała mi umiejętność zręcznego odbiegania od trudnych rozmów. Cóż, ona, dziewczyna na głowie której spoczywało rozwiązywanie kłopotów rodzinnych, dziewczyna, która nauczyła się w ten sposób ukrywać swoje emocje, miała w tym ogromne doświadczenie.

\- Spokojnie mamo, w listopadzie Harry kupi ci ładniejsze…

 

 

 

*

 

 

Pokój Louisa prawie w ogóle nie zmienił się od momentu, w którym byłem w nim po raz ostatni, a minęło już sporo czasu. Piękne, granatowe ściany, prawie w całości przykryte były plakatami jego ukochanej drużyny piłkarskiej, zespołu The Fray i setką zdjęć z różnych okresów. Część z nich przedstawiała jego naprawdę liczną rodzinę, inne ludzi, których nigdy nie miałem okazji poznać, kolejne przyjaciół z xfactor i nasz zespół. Zerknąłem na swoją rozmarzoną twarz na jednym z obrazków i uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie, przysuwając do siebie Louisa. Chłopak skrzywił się nieznacznie, gdy dotknąłem jego pleców i choć starał się to ukryć, nie umknęło to mojej uwadze. Bez słowa, odwróciłem go, odsłaniając jego bawełnianą koszulkę. Miałem ochotę jednocześnie roześmiać się głośno i krzyknąć. Na łopatkach chłopaka widniały dwa, bardzo duże siniaki, przeplatane czterema, podłużnymi zadrapaniami od moich paznokci, rozsianych po całych jego plecach. Przyciągnąłem go do siebie, składając najdelikatniejsze i najczulsze pocałunki na każdym z nich, powodując tym u niego gęsią skórkę. Chłopak odwrócił się do mnie w końcu, a ja poczułem motylki w brzuchu, na widok jego niebieskich oczu, wpatrujących się we mnie uważnie, z niemą prośbą, którą natychmiast postanowiłem spełnić. Nie myśląc wiele, przymknąłem powieki i nachyliłem się, sięgając jego ust. Minęło już dużo czasu, od kiedy zrobiłem to po raz pierwszy, a jednak wrażenie wciąż było takie samo. Idealnie do siebie pasowaliśmy i kręciło mi się w głowie, gdy tylko poczułem na języku jego słodki, trudny do zapomnienia smak. Całowałem w życiu wiele ludzi, jednak nikt nie potrafił jednym, delikatnym ruchem warg sprawić, bym zapomniał, jak się nazywam. Oddychałem ciężko, przysuwając go do siebie ciasno, zapominając o tym, jak mocno zranione są jego plecy. Ostrożnie, niespiesznie przesunął swoją dłoń na moją szyję, drugą obejmując moją twarz. Kochałem, gdy trzymał mnie w ten sposób, sprawiając, ze czułem się tylko jego.  _Byłem tylko jego_  i dobrze zdawałem sobie z tego sprawę najmocniej właśnie wtedy, gdy czułem, jakbym roztapiał się pod każdym ruchem naszych ust i języków, i boże, to było takie wspaniałe, jak ktokolwiek mógł nam tego zabraniać? Czułem, jak Louis uśmiecha się delikatnie pod moimi wargami, gdy kilka długich chwil później, oderwaliśmy się od siebie. Odsunąłem się od niego powoli, zerkając w jego zamglone oczy i złożyłem ostrożnego całusa na czubku jego nosa. Błękit jego oczu rozjaśniła iskierka szczęścia. Bolało mnie to, jak bardzo jest ono ulotne. Wplotłem palce w jego dłoń, ciągnąc go w stronę łóżka.

 

 

*

 

Dochodziła druga w nocy. Leżałem wygodnie na klatce piersiowej Louisa, słysząc spokojne, miarowe bicie jego serca. Oddałbym naprawdę wiele, by móc słyszeć ten dźwięk i zasypiać w ten sposób codziennie. Czułem pod palcami jak delikatne jest jego ciało, gdy bezmyślnie rysowałem losowe wzorki na jego mostku, a pod każdym moim dotykiem na jego ramionach i brzuchu pojawia się gęsia skóra. Uśmiechnąłem się w duchu na ten widok. Dobrze było wiedzieć, jak bardzo wyczulony jest na moje dłonie. Chłopak był tak przyjemnie ciepły i tak cudownie pachniał…

\- Hej, przestań mnie prowokować - powiedział cicho, udając obrażony ton i zabierając dłoń ze swojej piersi, a potem potargał czule moje włosy. Westchnąłem, składając delikatny pocałunek na jego, odrobinę zbyt mocno przebijającym się przez skórę żebrze.

\- To ty przestań być taki prowokujący… - mruknąłem wesoło, a potem przetoczyłem się na lewy bok łóżka, chichocząc. Louis uśmiechnął się do mnie, głaszcząc mnie po plecach, podczas gdy ja wtuliłem nos w poduszkę. W poduszkę, pachnącą cholernym cynamonem i tytoniem. Obraz, który w następnej sekundzie pojawił się w moim umyśle, sprawił, że wszystkie moje mięśnie spięły się gwałtownie, jednak nie zamierzałem tego po sobie pokazać. Z powrotem położyłem się na brzuchu chłopaka, zagryzając wargę do krwi, by opanować rozwścieczenie i chęć rzucenia się na niego z pięściami.

\- Dobrze ci było z Eleanor? - rzuciłem w przestrzeń wypranym z emocji tonem, nie przestając zataczać kółeczek na delikatnej skórze szatyna. Louis wzdrygnął się, zerkając na mnie z trudnym do określenia wyrazem twarzy. Z sekundy na sekundę rosła we mnie wściekłość i frustracja. Być może odrobinę za mocno wbiłem paznokcie w jego klatkę piersiową.

\- Harry… - zaczął, jednak nie zamierzałem pozwolić mu dokończyć, pozwalając, by całe rozczarowanie przejęło nade mną kontrolę. Nie było słów, które mogłyby mu teraz w jakimkolwiek stopniu pomóc.

\- Mogłeś chociaż zmienić pierdoloną pościel - warknąłem, podnosząc się z obrzydzeniem. - No, chyba, że wszystko połknęła do czyta - dodałem, rozglądając się za spodniami od dresu, które zrzuciłem z siebie dwie godziny wcześniej. Wiedziałem, że nie mogę opuścić tego domu, ale wolałbym spędzić tę noc śpiąc w wannie, niżeli w miejscu, w którym…

\- Harry kurwa, nie zrobisz mi tego drugi raz. Nie uciekaj ode mnie. - Niebieskooki wstał, szybkim ruchem naciągając na siebie bokserki, leżące na skraju łóżka i podszedł do mnie na tyle blisko, by móc mnie dotknąć, jednak tego nie zrobił. Zupełnie zignorowałem jego komunikat.

\- Kochaliśmy się na tym łóżku pierwszy raz… A ty teraz to wszystko spierdoliłeś - mruknąłem cicho, odnajdując wreszcie porzucone w kącie spodnie i ubrałem je na siebie, krzątając się po pokoju. - Pieprzyłeś ją, podczas gdy ja byłem tuż obok i tęskniłem za tobą - wyrzuciłem z siebie, czując, że do oczu napływają mi łzy. Nienawidziłem tego. Nienawidziłem swojej nadwrażliwości i tego, jak niewiele było trzeba, bym zaczął płakać.

\- Przestań w końcu zrzucać to wszystko na mnie! Zerwałeś ze mną, Harry! - krzyknął, chwytając drżącymi dłońmi za moją koszulkę. - Zostawiłeś mnie, więc miałem prawo spać z kimkolwiek…

\- Oh, więc wszystko będzie w porządku, jeśli jutro odwiedzę Nicka i…

\- Zamknij się, kurwa, słyszysz!? - wrzasnął, uderzając mnie boleśnie w ramię. Dyszał ciężko ze złości. Wiedziałem, jak działa na niego choćby wspomnienie Grimshawa, którego z całego serca nienawidził, z resztą ze wzajemnością, ale nie spodziewałem się tak gwałtownej rekacji. Spojrzałem na niego zaskoczony, a potem roześmiałem się szyderczo.

\- Już rozumiem, jak sobie to wymyśliłeś… Ty możesz pieprzyć się z kim chcesz, bo w końcu nie jesteśmy razem, ale mnie już tego nie wolno, dobrze zrozumiałem? Zawsze byłeś takim cholernym egoistą, Louis - warknąłem, odsuwając się od niego. Trzęsącymi się dłońmi, wytarłem ukradkiem napływające mi do oczu łzy, starając się, by tego nie zauważył.

\- Nie, Harry. To TY jesteś egoistą, chociaż wydaje ci się, że jest odwrotnie - powiedział cicho, odwracając się do mnie bokiem. Wyglądał, jakby przyglądał się fotografiom na ścianie, jednak po zmienionym tonie jego głosu, byłem pewien, że próbuje ukryć swoje emocje, być może własny płacz.

\- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? - zapytałem, obserwując go uważnie. Staliśmy od siebie na wyciągnięcie ręki i nagle ta odległość wydawała mi się być dystansem nie do pokonania. Zupełnie tak, jakby dzieliła nas ogromna przepaść, niemożliwa do przeskoczenia.

\- Nigdy nie zastanawiałeś się nad tym, jak to jest być mną. Zawsze wydaje ci się, że rozumiesz wszystkich najlepiej na świecie, podczas gdy tak naprawdę, gówno wiesz, co się dzieje w mojej głowie. Gówno wiesz o tym, co przechodzę. Dla ciebie liczy się tylko to, że CIEBIE boli istnienie Eleanor, że TY jesteś skrzywdzony - mówił, w dalszym ciągu odwrócony do mnie plecami. Głos drżał mu niebezpiecznie i kiedy wydawało mi się, że za kilka sekund straci nad sobą panowanie i zwyczajnie się rozpłacze, obrócił się, patrząc mi prosto w oczy. Na twarzy malował mu się spokój, ale w jego niebieskich tęczówkach widziałem trudny do opisania ból. - Ale nie wiesz niczego. To nie ty musisz chodzić za rękę z dziewczyną, której nigdy tak naprawdę nigdy nawet nie polubiłeś i nie ty musisz udowadniać wszystkim, że to miłość twojego życia. To nie od ciebie wymagają kłamstw. Na każdym, pierdolonym wywiadzie, siedzisz sobie wygodnie w fotelu, osłonięty przez szklany klosz Modestu, podczas gdy ja muszę łgać, że nas związek nigdy nie istniał i wszelkie plotki o nim to kupa bzdur, zastanawiając się, czy wytrzymamy. Bojąc się, że moje pieprzone słowa staną się kiedyś prawdą. Ale nie rozumiesz tego, bo nigdy się nad tym kurwa nie zastanawiałeś, zbyt zajęty płakaniem w rękaw Gemmy, albo N-nicka - głos mu się załamał i zdruzgotany, dostrzegłem, że chłopak się rozpłakał. Patrzyłem na niego i nie mogłem zdecydować, co powinienem zrobić. Louis płakał tak rzadko, że w zasadzie mógłbym policzyć na palcach jednej dłoni sytuacje, kiedy widziałem go we łzach. Nie potrafiłem jednak do niego podejść.

\- Wytłumacz mi jedno, Louis - powiedziałem lodowatym tonem, którego nie potrafiłem u siebie rozpoznać - Skoro tak bardzo boisz się, że mnie stracisz… i tak bardzo nie lubisz Eleanor… Dlaczego? Dlaczego, do cholery, się z nią przespałeś? Bo nie jestem w stanie tego kurwa zrozumieć, słyszysz? - założyłem ramiona na klatce piersiowej. Chłopak spojrzał na mnie załzawionymi oczyma. Nigdy wcześniej tak bardzo nie uderzył mnie ich kolor. Czyste pokłady letniego nieba, sprowadzone do dwóch, najpiękniejszych tęczówek, jakie dane mi było zobaczyć. Wzdrygnąłem się.

\- Bo się bałem, kurwa mać. Wszyscy się czegoś boimy - wymamrotał, silnie gestykulując. - Myślałem, że cię straciłem, więc chciałem spróbować żyć tak, jak każe mi zarząd i w końcu uwolnić się od tych wszystkim kłamstw, od tego cholernego bólu, który wyżera mnie od środka… I tak bardzo brakowało mi czyjejś bliskości, twojej kurwa bliskości, ale ciebie nie było, a ona mnie tak kocha… Boże, to żałosne, ale ona naprawdę mnie kocha i chciała spróbować, więc upiliśmy się i próbowałem zapomnieć, ale to była ona i to nie byłeś ty, i to wszystko było takie niewłaściwe… - wyrzucał z siebie, podchodząc do mnie tak blisko, że mogłem policzyć delikatne piegi na jego policzkach. Nie mogłem znieść tego napięcia między nami i tego bólu, wymalowanego na jego twarzy i łez, które wciąż zalewały mu policzki, więc nachyliłem się, by wreszcie przerwać to wszystko i sprawić, by znów było dobrze. Nakryłem jego drżące wargi własnymi, ale gdy tylko spróbowałem pogłębić pocałunek, szatyn odsunął się ode mnie, pociągając nosem. Spojrzałem na niego zaskoczony, jednak ten nie patrzył mi w oczy, uciekając spojrzeniem gdzieś na swoje dłonie. Nigdy wcześniej nie był w stosunku do mnie tak otwarty, nigdy nie okazywał swoich emocji w tak jasny sposób. Nigdy wcześniej nie odmówił mi, gdy chciałem go pocałować. - Dlaczego zawsze kończymy nasze kłótnie w ten sam sposób? Dlaczego nie możemy w reszcie wyjaśnić wszystkiego do końca? Kiedy kurwa, nasz seks stał się sposobem na tłumienie kłótni? TO jest według ciebie jego rola? - zapytał, uśmiechając się do mnie uśmiechem, który nie obejmował jego oczu. Zadrżałem.

Nie zdążyłem jednak mu odpowiedzieć, bo w tej samej chwili, w której uchyliłem usta, kątem oka zauważyłem, jak drzwi do pokoju chłopaka otwierają się z cichym trzaskiem, ukazując drobną sylwetkę małej Daisy, z buzią opuchniętą i czerwoną od łez. Dziewczynka przeszła przez cały pokój, wtulając się momentalnie w nogi brata, który właściwie odruchowo poderwał ją do góry, przytulając mocno do siebie. Zawsze byłem pod wrażeniem tego, jak bardzo kochał swoje siostry.

\- Co się stało, Di? - zapytał, całując blondynkę we włosy.

\- Śnił mi się koszmar, o tobie i Harrym, a kiedy się obudziłam, usłyszałam, że na siebie krzyczycie i bardzo się przestra-szy-łaa-m, że już się nie lubi-hi-icie… - wyjąkała, zanosząc się płaczem. Louis westchnął cicho, patrząc na mnie przez ramię. Nie byłem pewien, co chciał mi tym spojrzeniem przekazać.

\- Już w porządku, skarbie, słyszysz? To był tylko zły sen - powiedział uspokajająco, cichym i kojącym głosem. - A te krzyki… dorośli muszą czasem na siebie podnieść głos, ale to nie znaczy, że ja i Harry już się  _nie lubimy._ \- dodał zmienionym tonem, a mnie zrobiło się niedobrze. - Zrozumiesz, kiedy będziesz trochę starsza. - Złożył w jej włosach kolejny, łagodny pocałunek - Hej, nie płacz już. Zabiorę cię teraz do kuchni, napijemy się gorącej czekolady, a później posiedzę z tobą, aż znów zaśniesz. Zgoda?

\- Kocham cię Lou - mruknęła cicho. Obserwowałem, jak chłopak ostrożnie wychodzi z pokoju, trzymając w ramionach drżące od spazmów ciałko blondynki i opadłem na łóżko, gdy tylko wyszli.

 

 

*

 

Elektroniczny zegarek mojego telefonu wyświetlił czwartą nad ranem. Westchnąłem ciężko, przeczesując palcami włosy. Louis i Daisy zniknęli ponad godzinę temu. Chciałem zasnąć i wiedziałem, że to byłoby najlepszym rozwiązaniem, jednak w głowie mi huczało od słów, które usłyszałem i tych, które nie zostały wypowiedziane. Analizowałem naszą kłótnie i wszystko to, co powiedział do mnie niebieskooki, zastanawiając się, co powinniśmy teraz zrobić.  _Kiedy kurwa, nasz seks stał się sposobem na tłumienie kłótni? -_ krążyło mi po głowie, sprawiając, że sen stał się czymś niemożliwym do spełnienia. Chłopak miał rację. Zgubiliśmy się gdzieś po drodze i wszystko było źle, wszystko zepsuliśmy. Gdzieś coś zrobiliśmy nie tak.

Kiedy do moich uszu dotarły stłumione kroki na schodach, zrozumiałem, że szatyn wraca do pokoju. Odłożyłem telefon na stolik, zamykając oczy i wtulając się w poduszkę. Tę, na której nie było śladu po zapachu brunetki. Wiedziałem, że udając sen i tym samym unikając rozmowy, odwlekę tylko to, co nieuniknione, ale nie miałem siły. Starałem się więc oddychać spokojnie, gdy materac po drugiej stronie łóżka ugiął się pod ciężarem drugiego ciała. Starałem się uspokoić przyspieszone bicie mojego serca.

\- Harry? - usłyszałem jego cichy głos, ale zgodnie z podjętą wcześniej decyzją, postanowiłem udawać, że jestem pogrążony we śnie. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, ale też dziwnej uldze dla mojego serca, szatyn pocałował delikatnie moje nagie ramię, wystające zza pościeli. Bardzo delikatnie, najprawdopodobniej nie chcąc mnie obudzić, chłopak gładził moje plecy, a ja wstrzymałem oddech, by nie wydać z siebie cichego jęku. - Wszystko schrzaniliśmy, wiesz? Obaj. Sam już nie wiem, który z nas spieprzył bardziej - westchnął, całując ostrożnie moje włosy. - Przez te wszystkie dni, kiedy cię nie widziałem i kiedy do ciebie nie pisałem, wmawiałem sobie, że tak jest dobrze, że tak będzie lepiej dla wszystkich. Że wcale cię nie potrzebuję i że jeśli wytrzymam jeszcze trochę, przestanie mi na tobie zależeć - mruczał cicho, przyciskając wargi do zgłębienia między moimi łopatkami. Serce biło mi w zawrotnym tempie i zastanawiałem się, jak to możliwe, że go nie słyszał. - Ale cholera, to nie ma sensu, to nigdy nie zadziała. Nie mogę siebie dłużej oszukiwać. Nie przeżyję bez ciebie ani jednego dnia. - Odgarnął niesforny pukiel włosów z mojego czoła, oddychając płytko. - Jesteś wszystkim Harry. Od dnia, w którym cię poznałem, do chwili obecnej. Jesteś całym sensem mojego życia i cholera, jestem pewien, że już zawsze będziesz dla mnie najważniejszy, nawet jeśli my… - zawahał się. Łzy ciekły mi ciurkiem po twarzy i nie rozumiałem, jakim cudem tego nie zauważył. Najprawdopodobniej był zbyt pochłonięty słowami, które wychodziły z jego ust. - Nawet jeśli się rozstaniemy. Tak prawdziwie, nie tak, jak teraz. Kiedy nadejdzie czas, że przestaniemy się godzić i gdy naprawianie czegokolwiek straci już dla nas obu sens. Boże, tak bardzo się tego boję. Dzień, w którym łatwiej będzie mi o tobie zapomnieć, niż próbować o ciebie walczyć, będzie najgorszym dniem mojego życia - wyszeptał, obsypując moje plecy delikatnymi jak trzepot skrzydeł motyla pocałunkami - Nie pozwól mi, słyszysz? Nie pozwól, bym wmówił sobie, że mogę być szczęśliwy bez ciebie. Nie pozwól, by strach przejął nade mną kontrolę. - Ręce chłopaka prześlizgnęły się pod pościelą i już po chwili czułem, jak mocno wtula się w moje plecy, podczas gdy jego dłonie wczepiły się w mój brzuch. - Bo nigdy tak naprawdę nie będę sobą, kiedy nie będę miał cię obok. Kocham Cię,  _Harry_  - odezwał się po raz ostatni, wtulając głowę między moje łopatki, a ja znów starałem się nie oddychać, by stłumić wstrząsające mną dreszcze i narastającą w moim gardle gulę. Kiedy tak dobrze nauczyłem się tłumić szloch? Nie potrafiłem odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

Zamknąłem oczy. Ciepło oddechu Louisa i echo jego słów utuliły mnie do snu. Wszystko jeszcze można było naprawić. Prawda?


	10. You took my soul and wiped it clean. Our love was made for movie screens

Kiedy się obudziłem, przez dłuższą chwilę nie potrafiłem zrozumieć, gdzie i z jakich powodów się znalazłem. Pościel, w której leżałem, pachniała inaczej, niżeli mną i to sprawiło, że poderwałem się gwałtownie, siadając na łóżku, które skrzypnęło pod moją nagłą zmianą pozycji. Kilkanaście sekund później, kiedy zaczynałem odzyskiwać zdrowy rozsądek, wszystkie wspomnienia z wczorajszego dnia i przede wszystkim z wczorajszej nocy, wróciły. Cudowny seks, przyjemny wieczór. Najgorsza w moim życiu kłótnia. Poczułem, jak przez całe moje ciało przebiega dreszcz, gdy zdałem sobie sprawę, że chłopaka nie ma ze mną w pokoju, a łóżko po jego stronie od dawna było zimne.

Wstałem niechętnie, w pośpiechu udając się do łazienki. Umyłem zęby ziołową pastą, zerkając ze złością na swoje odbicie. Wyglądałem tragicznie. Włosy sterczały mi we wszystkie strony, pod oczami pojawiły się głębokie, ciemne worki. Jakby tego było mało, stan mojej cery znacznie się pogorszył, co działo się za każdym razem, gdy bardzo się czymś denerwowałem. Westchnąłem głośno, naciągając na siebie jeden z luźnych swetrów Louisa, który leżał na wierzchu i swoje obcisłe, czarne spodnie, a potem ruszyłem do kuchni, chcąc zrobić sobie kawę. W zasadzie do dnia dzisiejszego nie wiem, dlaczego wtedy tam tak po prostu nie wszedłem. Z jakiegoś powodu zatrzymałem się, z dłonią zastygłą nad klamką i właśnie wtedy usłyszałem strzępek zdania, wypowiedzianego przez Louisa

-…bo wiem, że on mi tego nie wybaczy - cichy głos chłopaka odbił się echem w mojej głowie, podczas gdy sam stałem pod drzwiami, czując się jak dziecko. Nie powinno się podsłuchiwać, prawda? Nie, kiedy rozmawiają ze sobą dorośli. Ale nie potrafiłem się powstrzymać, nie byłem w stanie.

\- Ale czego, Skarbie? - w głosie Jay z łatwością rozpoznałem charakterystyczną dla niej troskę i miłość do jedynego syna. Byłem pewien, że właśnie go do siebie mocno przytula albo całuje go pocieszająco w policzek. - Nie ma takiej rzeczy, której ten chłopak by ci nie odpuścił, ma do ciebie ogromną słabość, to widać.

\- Mamo, to nie takie łatwe. Zdradziłem go. Zdradziłem Harry'ego z Eleanor - powiedział cichym, poważnym głosem i mógłbym przysiąc, że moje serce biło głośniej, niżeli on sam wypowiadał te słowa. Zastanawiałem się, jakim cudem wciąż nie zdają sobie sprawy z mojej obecności, skoro odgłosy pompowanej w żyłach krwi słychać było w odległości kilometra?

\- Ale jak? Jak to się stało? Eleanor? Przecież… Louis, przecież mówiłeś mi, że jesteś gejem? - słyszałem dziwną niepewność w tonie Jay i jednocześnie… bez najmniejszego problemu rozpoznałem tam coś jeszcze. Coś, czego nigdy nie chciałbym odnaleźć w takiej sytuacji. Przeklinałem w duchu cholerną Gemmę, która tak świetnie nauczyła mnie rozpoznawać nastroje i czytać z ludzkich emocji jak z książki. W głosie matki szatyna rozpoznałem nadzieję. Pieprzoną nadzieję, że jej syn może jednak być z kobietą. Zadrżałem, zaciskając pięści ze złości.

\- Jakie to ma teraz znaczenie? - zapytał, najwyraźniej nie będąc tak domyślnym jak ja. Dla niej  _miało_ , ogromne i boże, to przecież było takie oczywiste. Jej jedyny syn mógł mieć  _normalne życie_.  _Normalny_  związek. Dzieci. - Nie wiem, kim jestem, mamo, nie potrafię racjonalnie tego ocenić. Kocham Harrego, a przed nim nie było w moim życiu nikogo naprawdę dla mnie ważnego. Po nim też nikogo nie będzie, tego jestem pewien - dodał, sprawiając że jakiś dziwny ciężar opuścił mój żołądek, a po szumie i stukocie, który dotarł do moich uszu chwilę później, wywnioskowałem, że musiał opaść na jedno z kuchennych krzeseł.

\- Teraz ci się tak wydaje, Skarbie. Nigdy nie wiesz, co czeka cię w przyszłości. A skoro go zdradziłeś, mogłeś o nim zapomnieć. Byłeś w stanie to zrobić i zapomniałeś, skoro uprawiałeś z nią seks. Louis, czy nie rozumiesz? Wiem, że go kochasz, ale wiem też, że potrafiłbyś przestać, gdybyś się tylko postarał. Być może wtedy udałoby ci się przywiązać się równie mocno do Eleanor? Pomyśl tylko, mógłbyś wtedy mieć prawdziwy związek, prawdziwą rodzinę…

\- Oh, więc teraz mój związek z Harrym jest sztuczny, tak? - warknął, stukając paznokciami w drewniany blat. Ten sam, na którym… Jęknąłem cicho.

\- Przecież wiesz, że nie to miałam na myśli - burknęła cicho, wyraźnie zawstydzona - Tylko spróbuj zrozumieć, jakie to teraz jest dla mnie trudne. Zaakceptowałam ciebie jako homoseksualistę, zaakceptowałam to, że kochasz tego chłopaka bardziej niż samego siebie. A teraz przychodzisz tutaj i tak po prostu mówisz mi, że go zdradziłeś. Z kobietą. Wszystko, co układałam sobie w głowie przez trzy lata straciło nagle swój sens i swoją ważność. Nigdy o tym nawet nie pomyślałam, ale teraz, kiedy wiem, że potrafiłbyś być z kobietą… Że mógłbyś uniknąć tego całego szumu wokół bycia innym i…

\- Wystarczy, mamo. Już wystarczy, słyszysz? - Głos Louisa był zimny i stanowczy. Wiedziałem, że dłuższe ukrywanie się nie ma sensu, więc nacisnąłem klamkę, wchodząc do pomieszczenia. Niebieskooki był bardziej wzburzony, niżeli mógłbym przypuszczać słuchając jego głosu. Przeszywał swoją matkę ostrymi jak sztylety spojrzeniami, zagryzając mocno dolną wargę. Jay wydawała się być roztrzęsiona i zdruzgotana. Uśmiechnąłem się ironicznie.

\- Cóż za miły poranek. Taki  _prawdziwy_  i pełen miłości, jak w  _normalnej_ rodzinie - rzuciłem, dając im tym samym do zrozumienia, że wszystko słyszałem. Kobieta ukryła twarz w dłoniach, a potem odwróciła się do nas plecami, najprawdopodobniej szlochając. Najgorsze było to, że w ciągu tej kilkuminutowej rozmowy, straciłem do niej cały szacunek. Całą sympatię. Nie było mi jej żal.

 

*

 

[](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.blogger.com%2Fnull&t=MjgzNDNhMGY5MzViOWU1MDBkOWY2MGRjYTM5OWM2Y2UyMTYxNDA5YyxteXNnZ3EwTg%3D%3D&b=t%3AasdxSInGqJdgDw8Hbg2lUw&p=http%3A%2F%2Flet-us-love-larry.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F69276470819%2F9-you-took-my-soul-and-wiped-it-clean-our-love&m=1)\- Muszę się spieszyć, za czterdzieści minut zacznie się odprawa na mój samolot - powiedziałem, wsuwając na siebie granatową kurtkę. Louis obserwował mnie uważnie, stojąc tuż obok. Wiedział, że wszelkie próby zatrzymania mnie pójdą na marne, więc nawet tego nie próbował, przyglądając mi się jedynie smutno. Westchnąłem cicho, wychylając się tak, by usłyszała mnie matka chłopaka - Do widzenia, proszę pani. Dziękuję za  _normalne_  śniadanie, nigdy nie było tak  _prawdziwe_! - mruknąłem, celowo unikając nazywania jej po imieniu. Nie doczekałem się odpowiedzi. Uśmiechnąłem się ironicznie.

\- Przestań ją tak traktować, ona nie miała na myśli niczego złego - syknął do mnie szatyn, przyciągając mnie za kurczowo trzymany w drobnych dłoniach rękaw.

\- Oh, oczywiście, że nie. Ty też nie miałeś niczego złego na myśli, kiedy…

\- Harry, proszę - przerwał mi zacięcie, dotykając delikatnie mojej dłoni. Natychmiast schowałem własną do kieszeni, nie chcąc pozwolić, by chłopak ją chwycił. Miałem ochotę uciec. Marzyłem o chwili, w której znajdę się w domu. Szatyn zasępił się, zaciskając wargi. Spojrzałem znacząco na zegarek, unosząc delikatnie podbródek na pożegnanie, a potem bez słowa odwróciłem się, naciskając klamkę i przechodząc przez próg.

\- Nie zobaczymy się przed Australią, prawda? - Usłyszałem cichy głos tuż za swoimi plecami. Odwróciłem się, zerkając prosto w jego niebieskie tęczówki.

\- Nie - odpowiedziałem chłodno, zaciskając ze zdenerwowania palce na pasku mojej torby.

\- C-co będziesz robił przez ten czas? - zapytał łamiącym się głosem, a ja za wszelką cenę próbowałem zatrzymać w sobie ostatki siły i nie deptać do reszty swojej godności.

\- Nie wiem, Louis. Cokolwiek - mruknąłem, ruszając w stronę podstawionej już jakiś czas wcześniej taksówki.

 

*

 

 

Jestem pewien, że każdy w swoim życiu przynajmniej raz uciekł swoimi myślami w dal do takiego stopnia, że otaczająca nas rzeczywistość przestała mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Mnie spotkało coś takiego, gdy wracałem do domu. Nie wiem, co się działo od momentu, w którym wsiadłem do taksówki, bo przed oczami wciąż widziałem przygaszoną twarz Louisa. Nie pamiętam, jak wsiadłem do samolotu, nie pamiętam ani sekundy całego lotu do Londynu, bo przerażająca część mojego umysłu podsuwała mi obrazy, których nigdy w życiu nie chciałbym zobaczyć.  _Mojego_  Louisa i Eleanor. Bolało mnie całe ciało i zastanawiałem się, jak to możliwe. Złamane serce to tylko nazwa, a tymczasem ostre kłucie w klatce piersiowej było nadzwyczaj prawdziwe. Z otępienia wyrwała mnie dopiero stewardessa, oznajmująca, że samolot zaraz będzie podchodził do lądowania. Westchnąłem głośno. Cieszyłem się, że już niedługo będę w domu, jakiekolwiek miałem z nim wspomnienia.

 

 

*

 

Są w życiu takie momenty, których zupełnie nie planujesz, a mimo to mają miejsce. Momenty, w których nie zastanawiasz się, kim jesteś i czego nie wypada ci robić ze względu na twoją płeć, twój wiek albo status społeczny. Momenty, w których twoje ciało przejmuje kontrolę nad umysłem i sprowadza cię do najbardziej pierwotnych instynktów.

Takim momentem była dla mnie chwila, w której Gemma otworzyła mi drzwi, uśmiechając się do mnie ciepło. Spojrzałem na nią, spojrzałem w jej piwne, pełne troski oczy i najzwyczajniej w świecie wtuliłem się w jej zaskoczone ramiona, oddychając spazmatycznie. Wszystko mnie bolało, chciałem się upić, chciało mi się wymiotować, chciałem, by nigdy nie przerwała naszego uścisku.

\- Harry - usłyszałem jej uspokajający szept tuż przy swoim uchu - Spokojnie, słyszysz? Cokolwiek się stało, poradzimy sobie z tym razem - dodała, a ja poczułem, jak do oczu cisną mi się łzy. Gemma była najcudowniejszą osobą na świecie i tak bardzo dziękowałem losowi, że dała się namówić na zamieszkanie w moim domu, po tym, jak wyniósł się z niego Louis. Zawsze wiedziała, jak się w stosunku do mnie zachować, co powiedzieć. Nie zadawała idiotycznych pytań, nie namawiała mnie do zwierzeń. Po prostu była. Całą sobą pokazywała mi, że przy mnie jest. Słowa, które do mnie wyszeptała, były jedynie potwierdzeniem jej postawy. Oddychałem spazmatycznie, uspokajając się stopniowo w jej ramionach, gdy przesuwała długimi paznokciami po moich plecach, bez słowa sprzeciwu pozwalając mi regulować oddech w swoich ciasnych objęciach. Nie naciskała na mnie i to kochałem w niej najbardziej. Minęło sporo czasu, zanim wreszcie wziąłem głęboki wdech, odsuwając się od siostry i zerkając niepewnie w jej pełne zrozumienia tęczówki. Czułem się tak, jakby przejęła część mojego rozdarcia i miałem wrażenie, że tak się stało. Kiedyś śmiałem się, że mam dwie matki, ale tak właśnie było. Byłem oczkiem w głowie zarówno Anne, jak i szatynki. Sam z resztą kochałem obie na zabój, nazywając je często  _kobietami mojego życia_.

\- Zrobię ci herbaty - oznajmiła, całując mnie w czoło i odwracając się do mnie. Chyba właśnie widok jej szczupłych pleców i świadomość, że za chwilę zostanę w przedpokoju sam, podziałała na mnie jak impuls.

\- Zdradził mnie, Gemma - powiedziałem, obserwując, jak dziewczyna zatrzymuje się w połowie kroku, zastygając w miejscu.

\- Co? - wydusiła z siebie, cofając się do mnie. Wyraz jej twarzy był bezcenny i mimo całej powagi i tragizmu sytuacji, nie mogłem powstrzymać się od delikatnego uśmiechu na widok karykaturalnego grymasu, który się na niej pojawił. Pierwszy raz zrozumiałem, czym tak naprawdę jest zwrot “szczęka opadła mi na podłogę”. - O czym ty mówisz, Harry? - wyglądała na jednakowo wściekłą, co zaskoczoną.

\- Zdradził mnie z Eleanor - powiedziałem i dopiero wtedy, wraz z wypowiadanymi słowami, tak naprawdę dotarło do mnie ich znaczenie. Dłonie Louisa na jej talii, brzuchu, piersiach, udach. Usta Louisa na jej pełnych wargach, szczupłej szyi. Louis w niej. Zadrżałem, kuląc się w sobie, próbując tym samym powstrzymać kolejny atak histerii, jaki mnie obezwładniał. Problemy wydają się być mniejsze, nieistotne, dopóki nie wypowiemy ich na głos. Dopiero wtedy, gdy nadajemy im wydźwięk, uderza nas ich siła, zwalając nas z nóg. Nie wiedząc tak naprawdę kiedy, znów znalazłem się ramionach swojej siostry, płacząc spazmatycznie. Tym razem jednak słowa same wylewały mi się z ust. - Kiedy tam przyjechałem, jego jeszcze nie było, ale była tam ta cholerna dziewczyna i właściwie od progu powiedziała mi, że uprawiała z nim seks i jezu, nie chciałem jej wierzyć, ale potem wyczułem ten pierdolony zapach cynamonu na jego włosach i jego pościeli, i boże - nie byłem w stanie dokończyć, kiedy dreszcz targnął całym moim ciałem. Poczułem, jak szatynka ostrożnie manewruje naszymi ciałami i nie przerywając uścisku, prowadzi mnie do salonu i znów lekko się rozpogodziłem, wyobrażając sobie, jak musimy wyglądać. Gdyby nie fakt, że byłem gejem, a ona moją siostrą, bylibyśmy wyjątkowo uroczą parą.

Posadziła mnie na kanapie. Kątem oka zauważyłem, że na stole stoi wino i napełniony kieliszek, który bez słowa mi podała, uśmiechając się do mnie ostrożnie.

\- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć, Harry. Gdybym nie widziała, w jakim jesteś stanie, uznałabym, że to jakiś kurewsko kiepski żart - wyrzuciła z siebie. Westchnąłem cicho, upijając łyk bordowej cieczy, przyjemnie palącej mnie w gardle. - Mam tego dosyć, słyszysz? Wiem, że jesteście razem ponad trzy lata, ale musisz

zacząć myśleć o tym w innych kategoriach. Są rzeczy, których się nie wybacza i które zakańczają pewny etap w życiu i Harry…

\- Kocham go, Gemma - przerwałem jej, patrząc w jej cierpliwe, piwne oczy, które zamknęła, gdy tylko nasze spojrzenia się skrzyżowały, kręcąc głową.

\- Kurwa, przysięgam, tylko przez wzgląd na to, że z jakiegoś powodu ten cholerny dupek jest ci tak drogi, nie jestem teraz w drodze do Doncaster by urwać mu jaja - warknęła, wstając. - Wiesz, chyba też się napiję - dodała, głosem przepełnionym goryczą ironii, a potem podeszła do szafki, w której trzymaliśmy kieliszki, wyciągając jeden z nich i obracając go ostrożnie w długich palcach.  _Są rzeczy, których się nie wybacza_  huczało mi w głowie i czułem, jak mój oddech staje się płytszy. Boże, ja już mu wybaczyłem.

\- Nie chciałbym, żebyś go ich pozbawiła - mruknąłem mimowolnie, w odpowiedzi słysząc głośny śmiech dziewczyny.

\- Oh, domyślam się, że byś nie chciał - powiedziała, wzdychając ciężko. - Posłuchaj mnie, Harold, dopóki jeszcze alkohol nie przeżarł nam mózgów - mruknęła, siadając obok mnie i obejmując mnie ramieniem. Czułem zapach jej delikatnych perfum, tak podobnych do tych, których używa nasza matka i uspokoiłem się odrobinę. - Zasługujesz na szczęście. Zasługujesz na nie bardziej, niż ktokolwiek, kogo poznałam i kurwa, nie mogę znieść tego, że Louis ci je odbiera. Nie potrafię zrozumieć, jak wielkim idiotą trzeba być, by mając ciebie, wybierać kogoś innego, by sprawiać ci ból. Błagam, Harry, nie pozwól mu się więcej ranić. Zastanów się nad tym. Czasami w życiu bywa tak, że kochać kogoś to zbyt mało. Czasami miłość nie jest już wystarczającym powodem by trwać razem i ludzie muszą się rozstać. Wiesz, że jesteś najważniejszą osobą w moim życiu i wiesz też, że będę cię wspierała, niezależnie od tego, jaką decyzję podejmiesz. Ale proszę Cię, Hazz. Przemyśl to. Przemyśl, czy ciągnięcie tego cholerstwa jest warte twoich… naszych nerwów.

\- Gemma…

\- Nie, Harry - przerwała mi ostro, całując ostrożnie mój policzek. - Nie rozmawiajmy już o tym, nie dziś. Chcę, żebyś przespał się z moimi słowami, żeby naprawdę do ciebie dotarły. Nie oczekuję, że przeanalizujesz wszystko teraz - dodała, uśmiechając się do mnie delikatnie. - I nalej mi wreszcie wina, jeśli klejnoty Louisa są dla ciebie takie cenne, wiesz, że po pijaku nie dotrę na lotnisko. Boże, tyle czasu musiałam czekać, aż wreszcie będziesz pełnoletni…

 

*

 

Kolejne dni przeciekały mi przez palce i w zasadzie nie potrafiłem powiedzieć, na czym je spędziłem. Piliśmy z Gemmą bardzo dużo wina, jedliśmy tony niezdrowego jedzenia, oglądaliśmy bardzo dużo babskich filmów, często także w towarzystwie Lindy i poczułem, że mam zdecydowanie dość przebywania w towarzystwie szatynki, kiedy spędzałem niedzielny wieczór, malując paznokcie u jej rąk, dlatego z prawdziwą ulgą przyjąłem telefon od zarządu, który poinformował mnie, że mam się pojawić następnego dnia na pokazie mody. Cieszyłem się też, że zobaczę się z Carą. Mimo że nie mieliśmy możliwości na częste spotkania, była mi bardzo bliska. Uwielbiałem ją, przede wszystkim ze względu na silną osobowość i szczerość. Nigdy nie owijała w bawełnę, nigdy nie próbowała sprawiać, by jej słowa były mniej bolesne i właśnie to było w niej najcenniejsze.

Roześmiałem się więc głośno, gdy po tak długim czasie znalazłem się w jej niedźwiedzim uścisku i pierwsze słowa, które wyszeptała mi prosto do ucha brzmiały:  _Wyglądasz jak pedał, Styles_

\- Ciebie też miło widzieć - powiedziałem, całując lekko jej lewy policzek. Puściła do mnie oczko, przesuwając chudymi palcami po materiale mojej koszulki. Oczekiwałem jakiegoś ciętego komentarza, jednak blondynka tylko przewróciła oczami, uśmiechając się do mnie wesoło.

\- Muszę teraz lecieć, ale zobaczymy się wieczorem, tak? - zapytała, a ja kątem oka zauważyłem, że mężczyzna stojący niedaleko nas zbyt uważnie się nam przyglądał i wiedziałem już, że szykuje się kolejna drama. Potwierdziłem skinięciem głowy, a potem odszedłem w kierunku fotoreporterów, wygładzając koszulkę w cętki i uśmiechając się szeroko do zdjęć.

 

*

 

\- … i w zasadzie nie wiem, co mam teraz zrobić, Car. Czuję się cholernie rozdarty, a fakt, że on się teraz do mnie nie odzywa, wcale mi nie pomaga. Wiem, że Gemma ma rację, zbyt boleśnie zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, ale…

\- Harry - przerwała mi, kładąc swoją drobną dłoń na moim ramieniu, marszcząc przy tym swoje charakterystyczne brwi. - Dobrze wiesz, jakie jest moje zdanie w tej sprawie, znałeś je już zanim mnie zapytałeś - dodała, przesuwając swoją rękę z ramienia i wplątując ją w moje loki. Westchnąłem cicho, bo miała rację. - Ale jeśli to ci pomoże, mogę wypowiedzieć je na głos. Byłoby ci dużo łatwiej, gdybyś o nim zapomniał, jeśli to w ogóle możliwe, skoro musicie się widywać prawie codziennie, przynajmniej przez kolejne dwa lata. Mam na myśli to, że obaj się teraz męczycie, a im bardziej się angażujecie, tym będzie tylko gorzej, więc może warto zrobić coś z tym teraz, kiedy jeszcze jesteście w stanie ze sobą rozmawiać… - jej głos był spokojny, ale wiedziałem, że jest zdenerwowana. Ona także nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co zrobił Louis. - Ale Hazz, ja nie jestem naiwna. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że za bardzo go kochasz, by tak po prostu przestać o was walczyć i tak, to jest zajebiście szlachetne i romantyczne, ale też strasznie zgubne i boję się, bo jesteś mi bliski i nie chcę, żebyś cierpiał, a bez wątpienia będziesz - oznajmiła, uśmiechając się do mnie kwaśno i ze zdumieniem zdałem sobie sprawę, że nawet wtedy była piękna.

\- Boże, mam taki mętlik w głowie… - mruknąłem, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach, jakby ta czynność miała mnie uratować od wszystkiego, z czym przyszło mi się zmierzyć. Znów chciało mi się płakać, ale wiedziałem, że dziewczyna momentalnie by mnie za to skarciła, westchnąłem więc głośno, biorąc się w garść.

\- Cokolwiek postanowisz, pamiętaj, że nie zostaniesz sam. Wiem, że jestem kiepską przyjaciółką, wiem, że nie potrafię pocieszyć cię tak, jak Gemma czy Liam, ale jesteś dla mnie bardzo ważny i zawsze tu dla ciebie będę, okej?

\- Tak, wiem. Bardzo ci za to dziękuję - powiedziałem szczerze, zbierając się do wyjścia. Cóż, ta cała sytuacja miała jedną dobrą stronę. Po raz kolejny przekonywałem się, jak wspaniałych mam przyjaciół.

 

 

*

 

Przekląłem cicho pod nosem, kiedy z pięknego snu, pełnego niebieskich tęczówek i wąskich ust, wyrwał mnie głośny i irytujący dzwonek telefonu, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, że właściciel numeru, który do mnie dzwonił, sam ustawił ten sygnał w moim aparacie, dopasowując go do swojego kontaktu. Nacisnąłem wściekle zieloną słuchawkę, unosząc głowę ponad poduszkę.

\- Mam nadzieję, że to coś ważnego, skoro budzisz mnie w środku nocy, Nick - warknąłem, odgarniając niesforne loki, wpadające mi do oczu. Chłopak zaśmiał się głośno po drugiej stronie słuchawki.

\- Jest prawie dwunasta, ty śmierdzący leniu - powiedział, wciąż chichocząc. - W każdym razie, masz cztery godziny, żeby uszykować się i pojawić się ze mną na pokazie mody o szesnastej i nie przyjmuję żadnych głupich wymówek. Przyjadę po ciebie na wpół. Pa! - oznajmił mi i zanim zdążyłem zaprotestować, połączenie zostało przerwane. Ponownie przekląłem, podnosząc się ostrożnie z łóżka. Pieprzony Grimshaw i jego równie pieprzone pomysły.

 

 

*

 

 

\- Przestań - szepnąłem rozbawiony do ucha bruneta, kiedy ten po raz kolejny tego popołudnia podsunął mi sprośny żart na temat modelki, która aktualnie przechodziła obok nas. Czułem się niesamowicie dobrze i spokojnie, pierwszy raz od kilku dni, dlatego zirytowałem się potwornie, gdy tylko usłyszałem zdanie, które kilka sekund później Nick wypowiedział wprost do mojego ucha.

\- Jak to się w ogóle stało, że Tomlinson cię ze mną puścił, co? - jego głos był pełen ironii, tak charakterystycznej dla niego, gdy mówił o szatynie, mnie jednak nie było do śmiechu. Na samo wspomnienie o chłopaku poczułem, jak mój żołądek wiąże się w supeł. Westchnąłem cicho, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

\- Najważniejsze, że tu jestem, prawda? - warknąłem, odrobinę zbyt głośno, odsuwając się od niego instynktownie. Mężczyzna zachichotał w odpowiedzi, przysuwając moje krzesło stopą z powrotem na miejsce.

\- Daj spokój, Hazz, nie złość się na mnie - powiedział, uśmiechając się do mnie zaczepnie - Przecież wiesz, że tylko się z tobą droczę - dodał, gładząc dłonią moje udo. W duchu przyznałem mu rację, wiedząc, że nie miał na myśli niczego złego. Nie mógł zdawać sobie sprawy, że temat Louisa bardzo mnie w tej chwili dotykał, więc moja złość była nieuzasadniona. Posłałem mu przepraszający uśmiech, nie mogąc się już doczekać wieczoru, kiedy opuścimy to miejsce i udamy się na małe afterparty ze znajomymi. Miałem nadzieję wypić kilka drinków i nie wracać do domu przed Gemmą, która tej nocy świętowała kolejne urodziny Lindy. Miałem nadzieję się od tego wszystkiego oderwać. Wszyscy wiemy, czyją matką jest nadzieja, prawda?

  


 

*

 

Byłem w trakcie żywej dyskusji na temat ostatnio oglądanych przez nas filmów z Nickiem i jedną z modelek, gdy usłyszałem charakterystyczne piknięcie, oznajmiające, że otrzymałem wiadomość tekstową. Normalnie najprawdopodobniej bym je zignorował, ale ekran mojego telefonu podświetlił się, a imię nadawcy, które się na nim pojawiło, przyprawiło mnie o dreszcze. Otworzyłem więc sms, przeklinając się za to w duchu. Moje serce wrzuciło piąty bieg, a supeł w żołądku zacisnął się jeszcze mocniej. Jednym haustem dokończyłem stojącą przede mną colę, odstawiając drżącymi dłońmi szklankę na stół. Chłopak popsuł mi wieczór, zanim ten zdążył się tak naprawdę zacząć.

\- Przepraszam was, ale chyba będę się już zbierał, bardzo źle się poczułem - mruknąłem wyreżyserowanym tonem, a całe towarzystwo z wyjątkiem bruneta przytaknęło mi jedynie, uśmiechając się do mnie ciepło na pożegnanie. Wiedziałem, że Nick nie da mi tak łatwo za wygraną, kiedy wraz ze mną zdjął z wieszaka płaszcz, ubierając się. Byliśmy już przy wyjściu i prawie zdziwiłem się tym, że nie skomentował mojego zachowania w żaden sposób, po prostu dając mi wrócić do domu, gdy ten odezwał się, chwytając mnie za rękaw i uniemożliwiając mi odejście.

\- Źle się poczułeś w chwili, w której twój chłopak napisał do ciebie sms? Zabawny zbieg okoliczności - mruknął, uśmiechając się ironicznie. Przekląłem w duchu fakt, że nie potrafiłem ukryć swoich emocji, patrząc na niego w milczeniu, z założonymi na klatkę piersiową ramionami. - Posłuchaj Harry, nie mam zamiaru zmuszać cię do zwierzeń i, jeśli mam być szczery, wcale nie chcę słuchać o waszych _z pewnością bardzo poważnych_ problemach. Zamiast tego, mogę zaproponować ci drinka w moim towarzystwie i rozmowę o czynnych wulkanach albo poglądach Paula Camerona na temat homoseksualizmu i biernego palenia. Co ty na to? - zapytał, a ja nie potrafiłem się nie roześmiać, rozluźniając się natychmiastowo.

\- Niech ci będzie. Wulkany są zawsze świetnym argumentem.

 

 

_22:47  
Nadawca: Louis_

_Mam nadzieje, że bawisz się z nim równie fantastycznie, jak na to wygląda po zdjęciach :)._


	11. Comparisons are easily done once you’ve had a taste of perfection

Zawsze bardzo podobał mi się wystrój domu Nicka, położony na przedmieściach Londynu. Całe mieszkanie utrzymane było w odcieniach ciepłego granatu, beżu i pomarańczy, nadając mu tym samym przytulny, domowy wystrój. W takich pomieszczeniach po prostu aż chciało się przebywać. Z głuchym jękiem opadłem wygodnie na ogromną, ciemnoniebieską kanapę, obracając w dłoniach szklankę z whiskey. Powietrze było gęste i ciężkie jak w saunie. Kręciło mi się w głowie. Wiedziałem, że mam mocną głowę, ale nawet ona miała swoje granice. Granice, które z całą pewnością już dawno przekroczyłem. Poczułem mrowienie w palcach. Brunet uśmiechnął się do mnie pobłażliwie i wzdychając cicho, pokręcił głową.

\- Masz jakieś problemy, Styles? - zapytał, obserwując mnie uważnie, a ja, zaskoczony, uniosłem lewą brew - Nie upiłeś się tak szybko od czasu, kiedy przedstawiono ci Eleanor i plany z nią związane - dodał, a ja przekląłem w myślach to, jak dobrze mnie znał.

\- Nie, wszystko w porządku. Ja i Louis… my… - plątałem się, próbując ułożyć sensownie brzmiące, wymijające zdanie, by odejść od tematu, o którym próbowałem za wszelką cenę zapomnieć. Wszelkie kłamstwa wydały mi się jednak nagle zupełnie niepotrzebne. Nick to przecież przyjaciel. Nie musiałem przed nim udawać, ukrywać się, mogłem mu zaufać. Gdy tylko ta myśl pojawiła się w głowie, poczułem, jak do oczu cisną mi się łzy. - Nie jest dobrze. Jest kurewsko źle, Nick. Louis, on… zdradził mnie - wyrzuciłem z siebie wreszcie, zagryzając wargę do krwi. Zamglonymi przez alkohol tęczówkami obserwowałem, jak na jego twarzy pojawia się zdziwienie, które już po chwili ustąpiło złości. Zacisnął dłoń w pięść, krzywiąc się.

\- Co? - wykrztusił z siebie, a ja miałem ochotę zachichotać ironicznie. Wszyscy reagowali tak samo. Nikt nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że zaborczy, zazdrosny do przesady szatyn, jest zdolny zrobić coś takiego - Kurwa mać… Powiedział ci, kim on był? - zapytał przytomnie, chwytając mnie długimi palcami za nadgarstek. Roześmiałem się gorzko na dźwięk słowa “on”.

\- Z Eleanor. Pieprzył tę szmatę na tym samym łóżku, na którym straciłem z nim swoją cnotę - wyjęczałem, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach, próbując powstrzymać płacz. Od nadmiaru alkoholu kręciło mi się w głowie. Czułem nieprzyjemne sensacje w żołądku, więc oddychałem głęboko i spokojnie, bojąc się, że za moment zwymiotuję na podłogę.

\- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć… Wybaczyłeś mu? - zapytał, tonem, którego nie potrafiłem rozpoznać, przeszywając mnie dziwnym spojrzeniem. Zerknąłem na niego, kręcąc mocno głową. Jego twarz rozluźniła się. Wszystko mnie bolało. Nie mogłem zaczerpnąć powietrza. Czułem się jak w jakimś chorym śnie.

\- Nie, Nick, nie wybaczyłem. Wydaje mi się, że to już koniec - mruknąłem, czując, jak wraz z wypowiedzianymi przeze mnie słowami, coś ciężkiego opadło na moje serce. Wszystko mi się rozmazało i dopiero po chwili zorientowałem się, że płaczę. Alkohol sprawiał, że nie potrafiłem logicznie myśleć. Poczułem na policzku dużą, ciepłą dłoń przyjaciela, który starł mi kciukiem łzę. Nie zauważyłem momentu, w którym znalazł się tak blisko mnie. Szlochałem głośno, nie potrafiąc się uspokoić i dopiero w momencie, w którym jego ręka uniosła łagodnie mój podbródek, a sekundę później poczułem jego ciepły, pachnący karmelem oddech na swoich ustach, zadrżałem.

\- Co ty robisz? - zapytałem głupkowato, nie odsuwając się jednak ani na milimetr. Nie rozumiałem, co się wokół mnie działo. Wszystko stawało się takie trudne i niezrozumiałe. Chciałem tylko wrócić już do domu, do Gemmy.

\- Ja tylko… - zaczął, jednak na dobrą sprawę żaden z nas nie oczekiwał dokończenia. Pełne wargi, tak różne od tych, do których przywykłem, zmiażdżyły moje własne i potrafiłem myśleć jedynie o tym, że Louis całuje zupełnie inaczej. Westchnąłem głośno do jego ust. Byłem taki zmęczony i tak bardzo pijany… Nick odebrał to jednak zupełnie inaczej, wplątując dłonie w moje włosy. Trzymał mocno moją twarz, przyciskając swoje usta do moich, a ja, zamroczony alkoholem, tęsknotą, smutkiem i chęcią czucia czegokolwiek, po prostu się mu poddałem, oddając pocałunek, który po chwili przerodził się w namiętną, pełną pasji walkę. Jego długi, ciepły język dotykał mojego podniebienia i boże, cudownie było chociaż przez chwilę nie zastanawiać się, czym spowodowany jest ból w dole mojej klatki piersiowej. Chłopak był wszędzie, wypełniał każdą komórkę mojego ciała, sprawiając, że wspomnienia o Louisie odchodziły. Nie mam pojęcia, jak długo trwaliśmy w czułym uścisku. Wiem, że gdy w reszcie się od siebie odsunęliśmy, zmęczenie uderzyło mi do głowy tak silnie, że niemalże natychmiast zasnąłem, osuwając się na tę samą kanapę. Ledwie zarejestrowałem, że brunet wziął mnie w ramiona, układając na łóżku w swojej sypialni.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Kuchnia w kolorze burzowego nieba pachniała cudownym aromatem świeżo zaparzonej kawy, którą mężczyzna postawił przede mną, wraz z talerzem pełnym gorących tostów i tabletkami przeciwbólowymi. Uśmiechnąłem się ostrożnie, dziękując mu samym spojrzeniem. Nie byłem w stanie wykrztusić z siebie ani jednego słowa. Odwzajemnił ciepły gest, przeczesując palcami moje włosy, a potem zniknął gdzieś na chwilę, by minutę później wrócić i położyć na blacie przede mną należący do mnie telefon. Słyszałem, jak głośno biło mi serce, gdy po niego sięgałem i zastanawiałem się, czy brunet także je słyszał. Zerknąłem na wyświetlacz, krzywiąc się nieznacznie.

Dziewiętnaście nieodebranych połączeń. Wszystkie od Gemmy.

Sześć smsów. Cztery z nich od mojej siostry. Jeden od Liama. Jeden od Louisa.

Mój żołądek zacisnął się w supeł.

\- Nick - zacząłem poważnie, odnajdując nad stołem jego spojrzenie - Posłuchaj, ja… To nie powinno mieć nigdy miejsca, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, prawda? - bardziej stwierdziłem, niżeli zapytałem, słysząc, jak drży mi głos. - Potraktujmy to jako jednorazowy incydent, dobrze? Nie chcę tym niszczyć naszej przyjaźni - dokończyłem. Mężczyzna pokiwał delikatnie głową, łapiąc moją dłoń. Pogładził jej wierzch kciukiem, unosząc kąciki swoich warg do góry.

\- Spokojnie, Harry. Masz rację. Obaj po prostu zbyt dużo wypiliśmy. To nigdy więcej się nie powtórzy. Nie przejmuj się tym już i jedz, tosty ci stygną.

Mimo jego zapewnień, wiedziałem, że tak naprawdę nic już nie będzie takie samo. Nigdy.

 

 

 

*

 

 

**23:56**

Od:  _Gemma_

O której będziesz w domu?

 

**00:49**

Od:  _Gemma_

Co się z Tobą dzieje, Harold? Wszystko w porządku? Martwię się, cały dzień się nie odzywałeś. x

 

**01:13**

Od:  _Gemma_

Dowiedziałam się od Cary, że wyszedłeś z Grimshawem dwie godziny temu. Nie mogę się dodzwonić do żadnego z was. Odbierz swój pierdolony telefon, Styles!

 

**03:35**

Od:  _Gemma_

Jesteś chujem.

 

**03:36**

Od:  _Liam_

Hazz, przed chwilą dzwonił do mnie Louis. Był zajebiście pijany, ale po jakimś czasie udało mi się z nim porozumieć. Wiem już o jego zdradzie. Dlaczego niczego mi nie powiedziałeś? Posłuchaj, on strasznie żałuje. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałem, by płakał. Zadzwoń do mnie rano, dobrze?

 

**4:12**

Od:  _Louis_

kurwsx tęskvnię za tbą hrry

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Wydawało mi się, że czas przeciekał mi między palcami. Wolne dni minęły mi w zastraszająco szybkim tempie, sprawiając, że zacząłem cholernie bać się momentu, w którym znów zobaczę szatyna. Ze strachem przyjąłem do wiadomości, że dzisiejszy dzień jest ostatnim przed wyjazdem do Australii. Nasz ostatni kontakt opierał się na wysłaniu przeze mnie sms, w którym napisałem mu słowa otuchy, ponieważ wiedziałem, że ma do siebie żal z powodu kontuzji nogi, która uniemożliwiała mu zagranie w kolejnym meczu charytatywnym. Zamiast mi po prostu podziękować, napisał, że mnie kocha, a ja, kompletnie wytrącony tą wiadomością z równowagi, spędziłem cały wieczór na Skype z Edem Sheeranem, który, próbując odwrócić moją uwagę od myśli związanych z Louisem, śpiewał sprośne piosenki pełne przekleństw, rozśmieszając tym mnie i moją siostrę do łez. Uwielbialiśmy go.

Dziś jednak było inaczej. Nerwowy nastrój sprawiał, że powietrze było gęste jak budyń i w czasie śniadania nie odezwaliśmy się do siebie ani słowem. Gemma wyglądała na wyjątkowo zmęczoną i smutną, gdy zaproponowała mi pomoc w pakowaniu się, którą bez wahania przyjąłem. Nie chciałem wyjeżdżać.

 

 

 

* 

 

 

 

\- Hazz, przepraszam, ale naprawdę muszę wychodzić. Moja taksówka już na mnie czeka - powiedziała cicho, zupełnie niepodobnym do siebie głosem, przypominając mi mamę. Najprawdopodobniej nieświadomie przejęła część moich negatywnych emocji. Zadrżałem delikatnie, gdy przytuliła mnie mocno sekundę później, całując mnie przelotnie we włosy.

\- Pozdrów rodziców - powiedziałem, odsuwając się od niej ostrożnie i posyłając jej szczery, ciepły uśmiech. Taki, który obejmował też oczy. Odwzajemniła go, gładząc dłonią mój policzek.

\- Jesteś dużym chłopcem, dasz sobie radę - oznajmiła stanowczo, otwierając drzwi frontowe, przy których stała. - Masz do mnie dzwonić. Chcę wiedzieć o wszystkim, co się będzie działo między tobą, a Louisem. Wyraziłam się jasno? - dodała poważnie, a ja skinąłem jedynie głową, uspokajając ją.

\- Kocham cię, Gemms - mruknąłem, ściskając ją jeszcze raz, pożegnalnie.

\- Ja ciebie też.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Kiedy nastał wieczór, usłyszałem dzwonek do drzwi i chociaż nie spodziewałem się żadnych gości, widok Nicka, ubranego w swój ukochany, granatowy płaszcz, stojącego z ogromnym pudełkiem, w którym z całą pewnością znajdywała się nasza ukochana pizza, przyniósł mi niewyobrażalną ulgę. Z wesołym uśmiechem, który natychmiast zagościł na mojej twarzy, zaprowadziłem go do salonu, siadając wygodnie na kanapie. Brunet przysiadł tuż obok, prawie natychmiast częstując się kawałkiem.

\- Zdenerwowany? - zapytał swoim przyjemnym, niskim głosem. Nic dziwnego, że pracował w radiu. Westchnąłem cicho, zaciskając usta.

\- Nie wyobrażasz sobie nawet, jak bardzo - mruknąłem, zerkając gdzieś w głąb pokoju. - Najchętniej rzuciłbym to wszystko w cholerę, powiedziałbym, że jestem chory i nie mogę przylecieć, ale ten kontrakt… ten pieprzony kontrakt… A poza tym…

\- A poza tym nie chcesz zawieźć swoich fanów. Jak szlachetnie - zaśmiał się, czochrając pocieszająco moje włosy. Przy nim wszystko wydawało się być takie łatwe. Zachichotałem w odpowiedzi, nachylając się do pudełka i wyciągając z niego kolejny kawałek idealnie grubego ciasta, pokrytego sosem pomidorowym, pieczarkami i kurczakiem. W towarzystwie Nicka, bardzo łatwo zapominało się o wszelkich problemach.

\- Boję się, wiesz? Nie wiem, jak mam go teraz traktować - mruknąłem. Mężczyzna spojrzał na mnie uważnie, przeszywającym wzrokiem, a potem pogładził mnie ostrożnie po wierzchu dłoni.

\- Potraktuj to jak swoją pracę, ja też nie lubię przecież całej mojej ekipy. Na szczęście, poza Tomlinsonem, masz przy sobie trójkę naprawdę świetnych facetów, z którymi możesz rozmawiać i z którymi możesz się wygłupiać czy gdzieś wyjść. Po prostu zachowuj się tak, jakby go tam nie było - odpowiedział. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać od myśli, że mówienie o Louisie w taki sposób, sprawia mężczyźnie niewyobrażalną radość, jednak nie zamierzałem tego komentować. Mężczyzna od zawsze go nienawidził, podobnie z resztą jak szatyn, który na samo imię prezentera, krzywił się znacząco. Przekląłem w myślach, bo gdy tylko oczyma wyobraźni ujrzałem twarz chłopaka… To było dla mnie za dużo.

\- Nick? Nie skończyłem się jeszcze pakować. Możesz mi pomóc?

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Kiedy wracam do tego wszystkiego myślami, a robiłem to wielokrotnie, szukając jakiegokolwiek wyjaśnienia, nie potrafię sobie nawet przypomnieć, jak to wszystko się zaczęło. W jednym momencie śmialiśmy się głośno, podczas gdy ja trzymałem w rękach koszulkę, w następnej moje plecy zderzyły się mocno ze ścianą, do której przycisnął mnie Nick, całując mnie łapczywie, zdecydowanie zbyt gwałtownie. Nie potrafię logicznie wyjaśnić, dlaczego go od siebie nie odsunąłem, dlaczego pogłębiłem pocałunek, dlaczego sprawiało mi taką przyjemność, gdy starszy mężczyzna gryzł mocno moją szczękę, doprowadzając mnie tym samym do obłędu. I nie wiem, co działo się w mojej głowie, kiedy zdjął ze mnie koszulkę, rzucając ją niedbale gdzieś na podłogę, a potem chwycił mnie mocno, popychając mnie na łóżko w mojej sypialni. Nie wiem, o czym myślałem, gdy pieścił językiem i zębami całe moje ciało, chwilę później pozbywając się też moich ciasnych spodni i czarnych bokserek, będących, o ironio, prezentem od Louisa. Świat wirował mi przed oczami, gdy drżącymi dłońmi odpinałem guziki jego koszuli i klamrę jego paska. Nie potrafię powiedzieć, co poczułem, gdy wszedł we mnie mocno, jęcząc głośno moje imię.  _Tak długo na to czekałem, jesteś idealny_ mruczał mi do ucha, podczas gdy ja sam nie byłem w stanie się nawet odezwać. Trzydzieści siedem szybkich i bardzo nieregularnych pchnięć później, doszedł z głośnym westchnięciem w moim wnętrzu, a ja uśmiechnąłem się mimowolnie, zerkając na jego wyczerpaną, spełnioną twarz. To było szalone i w tamtej chwili byłem zbyt pobudzony, by myśleć o konsekwencjach.

\- Nie myśl, że jestem egoistą - mruknął cicho, nachylając się do mnie kilka minut później. Kręciło mi się w głowie, gdy ułożył mnie wygodnie na miękkich poduszkach, sprawnymi ustami i zręcznym językiem sprawiając, że w końcu zapomniałem, dlaczego to wszystko tak bardzo boli. Nie minęło wiele czasu, zanim skończyłem, wzdychając jego imię, choć w moich myślach pojawił się widok jasnych, niebieskich tęczówek. I właśnie to sprawiło, że miałem ochotę uciec jak najdalej. Zwymiotować.  _Boże, co ja najlepszego zrobiłem?_

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Ja i Louis nie byliśmy już razem.

Szatyn mnie zdradził i miałem pełne prawo sypiać z kimkolwiek chciałem, kiedykolwiek i gdziekolwiek tego zapragnąłem.

Dlaczego więc, gdy obudziłem się rano w łóżku z brunetem, przytulającym ciasno moje plecy, poczułem do siebie wyjątkowe obrzydzenie? Dlaczego miałem tak ogromne wyrzuty sumienia? Jęknąłem głucho, wyplątując się z ramion Nicka. Mężczyzna, w przeciwieństwie do szatyna, który miał wyjątkowo głęboki sen, natychmiast się obudził, zerkając na mnie ciepło. Uniósł się na łokciach, całując mnie ostrożnie w policzek. Zadrżałem, szukając wzrokiem swoich ubrań. Westchnąłem ciężko, podnosząc się. Starszy zrobił to samo, obdarowując mnie łagodnym, uspokajającym uśmiechem. Trzęsły mi się dłonie.

\- Nick…

\- Daj spokój, Harry, jesteśmy dorośli, takie rzeczy się zdarzają. Nie musisz mi się tłumaczyć, wiem, że kochasz jego, nie mnie. To tylko seks.

\- Ja… Będzie lepiej, jeśli teraz wyjdziesz, Nick. Za trzy godziny mam samolot, a n-nie zdążyłem się wciąż spakować - mruknąłem, odwracając się do niego plecami. 

 

 

 

* 

 

 

 

Trzydzieści minut później, dosłownie wyłem Gemmie do słuchawki, ale ku mojej rozpaczy, chyba pierwszy raz w życiu nie otrzymałem od niej wsparcia. To bolało mnie jeszcze mocniej.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że gdy tylko zostawiłam cię samego w domu, martwiąc się o twoją żałosną dupę w Australii, ty… poczekaj… pierdoliłeś się z Grimshawem? - głośny krzyk mojej siostry przeszył moją skroń. Skuliłem się, patrząc ze strachem w głąb pokoju, w którym się znajdowałem. Nie pamiętałem, kiedy ostatni raz była na mnie tak wściekła. - Jesteś taki żałosny, kurwa - warknęła, a ja, oczyma wyobraźni widziałem, jak odrzuca swoje długie, zadbane włosy na plecy, zagryzając mocno pełną, dolną wargę. Wiedziałem, że nie ma sensu się z nią kłócić; musiałem poczekać, aż wyrzuci z siebie wszystko, co doprowadziło ją do takiego stanu, nie było innego sposobu. Dyskutując z nią, tylko pogorszyłbym sprawę. - I w dodatku w ogóle nie myślisz. Cholera, czy kiedy bóg rozdawał rozum, ty stałeś w kolejce po bycie pieprzonym dupkiem? Louis cię zamorduje kiedy się dowie, a dowie się na pewno, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę? Nick ma, kurwa, zdecydowanie za długi język. Nie zdziwię się, jeśli jutro w audycji śniadaniowej opowie, jakie to uczucie…

\- Wystarczy - przerwałem jej, wzdrygając się. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że wiedziałem, że szatynka ma rację.

\- Wiesz, co ja myślę, Harry? Sądzę, że już się poddałeś i zajebiście mi z tego powodu przykro. Louis zrobił okropny błąd, ale nie znam nikogo, kto mógłby pokochać cię tak bardzo, jak kocha cię on. Ale może tobie ta zdrada była na rękę, co? - zapytała. Ironiczny ton, którym się do mnie zwracała, był nie do zniesienia. - Może ty tak naprawdę szukałeś pretekstu, żeby zakończyć ten związek i być z Nickiem? Nieźle to sobie wymyśliłeś. Pewnie sam Modest łatwiej zniesie wasz związek, skoro Grimshaw jest z zewnątrz, a przy tym jest przystojny i sławny… Idealny, kurwa, kandydat. Dziwię się, że nie dałeś mu się przelecieć wcześniej, przecież tak długo się już przyjaźnicie…

\- Gemm, kurwa, błagam, przestań. To był tylko wypadek, nigdy więcej już tego nie zrobię, i…

\- Masz rację, przestanę - przerwała mi, warcząc do słuchawki - Oszczędzę cię, ale tylko dlatego, że aż za dobrze zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że Louis cię zabije, kiedy się dowie. Jestem tego kurwa pewna. I chyba pierwszy raz w życiu, stanę po jego stronie.

\- Gemma…

\- Nie, Harry. Rozmowa zakończona. Jestem zmęczona po podróży i idę się wykąpać. Miłego lotu. I… Nie dzwoń do mnie już, Styles. Po prostu tego nie rób.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Po raz pierwszy byłem wdzięczny Modestowi za to, że ja i Louis musieliśmy latać osobnymi samolotami. Nie wiem, jak zniósłbym tak długą podróż przy jego boku, ze świadomością, co zrobiłem, co zrobił on. Wykręcając się od rozmowy z Liamem złym samopoczuciem, założyłem na uszy słuchawki, zamykając oczy. Wszystko mnie bolało, w mojej głowie huczały myśli i słowa mojej siostry, ale spokojna muzyka wyciszyła mnie na tyle, bym mógł zapaść w długi, nieprzyjemny sen.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

_Louis, Louis, Louis, Louis._

Było już grubo po drugiej w nocy, a ja wiłem się jak w gorączce, nie potrafiąc poradzić sobie z moją własną, ludzką naturą.

_Louis, Louis, Louis, Louis._

Nie chciałem tego robić. Naprawdę, starałem się powstrzymać, ale bolesna twardość upominała się o to, bym się nią zajął.

_Louis, Louis, Louis, Louis._

Poddałem się, z głośnym westchnięciem wsuwając dłoń pod cienki materiał moich bokserek. Objąłem ciasno swoją męskość.

_Louis, Louis, Louis, Louis._

Zamknąłem oczy, myśląc o drobnych dłoniach, przesuwających się po całym moim ciele.

_Louis, Louis, Louis, Louis._

I delikatnych, wąskich ustach, całujących moje własne. A potem schodzących niżej, na moją szyję.

_Louis, Louis, Louis, Louis._

I jeszcze niżej, na mój tors. Prawie czułem jego ciepły język na swojej wrażliwej brodawce. Jęknąłem głośno.

_Louis, Louis, Louis, Louis._

Zaczerwienione od pocałunków usta na moim brzuchu. I na kościach biodrowych, tak bardzo wrażliwych na dotyk.

_Louis, Louis, Louis, Louis._

Jęczałem, wykonując coraz szybsze ruchy, coraz bardziej wiercąc się na łóżku. Było tak gorąco, moje ciało płonęło żywym ogniem i boże, byłem tak blisko, kiedy poczułem dwie, chłodne, realne dłonie na swoich plecach. Poderwałem się, wydając z siebie głośny okrzyk zdumienia, jednak sekundę później poczułem jego zapach.

\- Shhh, to tylko ja - wymruczał mi do ucha, a ja natychmiast odwróciłem się w jego stronę, jęcząc głośno. Natychmiast zmiażdżyłem jego usta własnymi, pragnąc go jak nigdy wcześniej. Był tu, był, był, był, delikatny i prawdziwy. Kręciło mi się w głowie, gdy Louis oddał pocałunek, wplątując lewą dłoń w moje włosy, podczas gdy prawa…  _O kurwa…_ \- Przestraszyłeś mnie, Harry - mruknął, przenosząc swoje idealne, zręczne wargi na moją szyję. Z moich ust wydobyło się głośne westchnięcie. Dłoń Louisa przesuwała się leniwie w górę i w dół, a ja miałem ochotę skomleć, by chociaż trochę przyspieszył. - Kiedy przyszedłem i usłyszałem jak głośny byłeś… - przerwał, przygryzając delikatną skórę przy mojej tętnicy, na co przekląłem donośnie. - Właśnie tak głośny… Przestraszyłem się, że jest tutaj ktoś z tobą. Złamałbyś mi serce, wiesz? - mruknął, a mnie zrobiło się niedobrze ze strachu. - A potem usłyszałem, jak wołasz moje imię… - dokończył, przysysając się mocno w okolicach mojego obojczyka. Uwielbiał mnie w ten sposób “znakować”.

\- Louis - wykrztusiłem z siebie, patrząc na niego błagalnie. -  _Szybciej_  - wyjęczałem, a on natychmiast spełnił moją prośbę, całując mnie przelotnie w ramię. Moje biodra mimowolnie wychodziły na przeciw jego delikatnej, wprawionej dłoni. Oddychałem ciężko, wprost do jego ust, podczas gdy on poruszał się po mojej męskości w coraz szybszym tempie, o ile to w ogóle było możliwe. W górę i w dół, w górę i w dół, w górę… poczułem, jak moje oczy zalewa ciemność. Przycisnąłem swoje wargi do jego spierzchniętych ust, jęcząc głośno w spełnieniu. Wtuliłem się w jego gorące, delikatne ramiona, uspokajając oddech. To, do jakiego stanu doprowadzał mnie niebieskooki, nie dało się opisać słowami. Próbowałem przypomnieć sobie, jak się oddycha, podczas gdy on gładził spokojnie moje plecy, co jakiś czas składając łagodny pocałunek na moim ramieniu.

\- Harry, zrobię wszystko, żebyś mi wybaczył, słyszysz? Jeśli każesz mi czekać, będę czekał, odsunę się na bok… Chcę, żebyśmy spróbowali jeszcze raz, od początku. Tak bardzo tęsknię za tym, jacy byliśmy… - mówił, a moje serce wrzuciło piąty bieg. Boże, byłem przerażony. Chciałem go, to oczywiste, że go chciałem. Tak samo, jak on, marzyłem o tym, że zaczniemy od nowa. Ale Nick… - Będę walczył o to, by Eleanor zniknęła z naszego życia. Umówiłem się już na rozmowę w tej sprawie z zarządem… Harry, pomyśl tylko, wszystko może być jeszcze idealne…

\- Kocham cię - szepnąłem, podejmując decyzję. Nie chciałem zarywać cienkiego gruntu, po którym stąpaliśmy. Nie mogłem mu powiedzieć o zdradzie, jeszcze nie teraz.

\- A ja kocham ciebie - odpowiedział, przyciągając mnie do kolejnego, delikatnego pocałunku. - Dobranoc, Harry - oznajmił jeszcze, dając mi jasno do zrozumienia, że nie oczekuje rewanżu. Przesunąłem wargami po jego obojczyku, a potem wtuliłem się w jego ramię, zasypiając.


	12. One day you’ll come into my world and say it all. You say we’ll be together even when you’re lost

Byłem absolutnym tchórzem, ale nie mogłem mu powiedzieć o Nicku, nie potrafiłem. Nie, kiedy wszystko wydawało mi się być tak idealne, jak chyba jeszcze nigdy. Budziliśmy się w swoich objęciach, z uśmiechem zaczynając nowy dzień. Poranki spędzaliśmy osobno - zgodnie z zaleceniami zarządu, pozwalaliśmy sobie robić zdjęcia w zupełnie różnych miejscach Australii, by stworzyć wokół siebie aurę końca naszej przyjaźni, więc podczas gdy ja szedłem z Niallem na golfa, Louis grał w piłkę z Liamem. To wszystko było zupełnie niepotrzebne, bo nawet, jeśli unikaliśmy na koncertach jakiegokolwiek kontaktu fizycznego, w naszych oczach płonął żar, który jednoznacznie pokazywał, jak silni jesteśmy. Obaj z niecierpliwością czekaliśmy na te wieczory i na moment, w którym zejdziemy ze sceny i będziemy mogli wrócić do hotelu. Pozwalaliśmy sobie odpocząć psychicznie, wygłupiając się z chłopakami do późnych godzin nocnych, choć właściwie przez cały czas utrzymywaliśmy ze sobą kontakt fizyczny, poprawiając sobie wzajemnie i nieustannie rąbek koszuli czy przekładając pukiel włosów na inną stronę głowy. Kiedy w końcu wracaliśmy do  _naszego_  pokoju, nie mogliśmy odkleić od siebie rąk. Nasze pocałunki nigdy nie były tak mocne i namiętne, seks nigdy nie był tak pełen pasji i uczucia. Dużo się przytulaliśmy i dużo rozmawialiśmy. Wszystko było idealne. Nie mogłem tego zniszczyć jednym zdaniem.

 

 

 

*

 

 

Chłopak pocałował mnie przelotnie w głowę na pożegnanie, a później machnął dłonią na Nialla i Zayna, którzy natychmiast ochoczo do niego dołączyli, śmiejąc się głośno. Wszyscy trzej uwielbiali hotelowe kręgielnie, a świadomość, że jutro mamy dzień wolny, tylko potęgowała ich radość i chęć do zabawy.

Ja za to zupełnie nie miałem humoru, więc grzecznie odmówiłem, wykręcając się bólem głowy po dzisiejszym występie. Tak naprawdę, chodziło o coś zupełnie innego. Dręczyły mnie wyrzuty sumienia, za każdym razem, kiedy patrzyłem na jego szczęśliwe, błękitne oczy i zaróżowione od pocałunków usta Za każdym razem, kiedy mnie dotykał, przytulał, kiedy do mnie mówił. Chryste, jak mogłem być takim skończonym idiotą? Jak mogłem tak bardzo go zranić? Już prawie zapomniałem, że to on był pierwszy, który spał z kimś innym. Różnica była jednak taka, że on był pijany, a ja zupełnie trzeźwy. On wspominał to z obrzydzeniem, a mnie się podobało.

Kończyłem w milczeniu swój obiad, nie mogąc przestać myśleć o tym, co zrobiłem Louisowi.

\- Co cię gryzie? - z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie głos Liama i dopiero wtedy dostrzegłem, że chłopak od dłuższego czasu uważnie mi się przyglądał. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego lekko, odgarniając włosy z oczu.

\- Wszystko w porządku, jestem po prostu zmęczony - skłamałem gładko, jednak szatyn westchnął głośno, kręcąc jedynie głową. Wiedziałem, że mi nie uwierzył, zbyt dobrze i zbyt długo mnie znał.

\- Harry. - Głos chłopaka był pełen nieukrywanej troski i ciepła. Spojrzałem prosto w jego czekoladowe oczy, a potem przygryzłem wargę, wahając się.

\- Zrobiłem coś bardzo złego, Liam - oznajmiłem, unikając patrzenia mu w twarz. Zamiast tego, zerknąłem na swoje trzęsące się z nerwów dłonie, kontynuując. - I bardzo tego żałuję - dodałem, zamykając zmęczone powieki. Chłopak chwycił mocno mój nadgarstek, dodając mi tym samy otuchy.

\- Zemściłeś się, tak? Za Eleanor - mruknął. Był tak blisko mnie, że czułem ciepło i kawowy zapach jego oddechu. Obserwował mnie uważnie, a ja, niezdolny, by powiedzieć choćby słowo więcej, kiwnąłem ostrożnie głową. Szatyn przeklął głośno pod nosem, przeczesując krótkie włosy palcami. - Cholera, Hazz, bałem się, że to zrobisz. To ktoś przypadkowy, czy…

\- Nick Grimshaw - przerwałem mu, bojąc się jego reakcji. Wargi przyjaciela zadrżały, podczas gdy on sam patrzył na mnie z przerażeniem w oczach. Czułem się tak, jakby ktoś z całych sił ścisnął moje serce w swojej pięści.

\- Kurwa. Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa, tylko nie on - wyrzucał z siebie, chowając dłonie w krótkich, sterczących na wszystkie strony, włosach. - Boże, Styles… Coś ty najlepszego zrobił…

\- Wiem. Nie musisz nic mówić, ja wszystko wiem, ja…

\- Harry, nie możesz mu tego powiedzieć, słyszysz? - wyjęczał, przerywając mi i chwytając mnie jednocześnie mocno za ramiona. Jego kciuki zacisnęły się na moich obojczykach. Syknąłem z bólu, więc szybko mnie puścił. - On ci tego nie wybaczy, jeśli się dowie. Nie wolno ci się przyznawać! Obiecaj mi, że się nie przyznasz!- wyrzucał siebie, pełnym desperackiego błagania tonem.

\- Liam, nie potrafię tego zrobić, jestem zbyt wielkim tchórzem, nie umiem..

\- Nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, co się stanie, kiedy Louis się zorientuje - przerwał mi ponownie, wzdrygając się - On cię zabije, Harry. Będziemy skończeni, boże… 

\- Wiem, Li. Nie mogę mu tego zrobić, ale nie wiem, jak długo zdołam utrzymać to w tajemnicy…

\- Posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Największą karą za zdradę są twoje wyrzuty sumienia. Nie zachowuj się jak skończony dupek, nie obciążaj tą świadomością Louisa. Miej jaja i znieś to sam. Błagam, postaraj się. Tak będzie lepiej dla nas wszystkich.

 

 

 

*

 

 

Kiedy kolejnego dnia obudziłem się w pustym łóżku, podświadomie czułem, że nie będzie on należał do udanych. Rozejrzałem się automatycznie po pokoju, dostrzegając szybko Louisa, siedzącego na jego drugim końcu, rozciągniętego na czekoladowej kanapie, z laptopem na kolanach. Już na pierwszy rzut oka wiedziałem, że coś jest z nim nie tak. Usta zacisnął w wąską linię, między jego brwiami pojawiła się bruzda. Podniosłem się ostrożnie, prawie potykając się o własne nogi, gdy szedłem w jego kierunku, jednak on, wpatrzony w ekran komputera, nawet tego nie zauważył. Żołądek skręcił mi się ze strachu. Wiedziałem, że szatyn jest wściekły, kiedy zobaczyłem stojący przed nim kubek z nietkniętą herbatą, która dawno już zdążyła wystygnąć.

\- Lou? - zapytałem niepewnie, spodziewając się najgorszego. Przymknąłem oczy, starając się powstrzymać napływające do nich łzy. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, chłopak spojrzał na mnie, uśmiechając się ciepło w moim kierunku, wyciągając jednocześnie dłoń. Usiadłem obok niego, próbując uspokoić przyspieszony oddech i bijące w zawrotnym tempie serce.

\- Pieprzony Nick Grimshaw - warknął, odrywając się na chwilę od laptopa, by ucałować czubek mojego nosa, a ja zerknąłem na niego zdezorientowany. Jeśli wiedział, dlaczego wciąż był dla mnie tak miły i czuły? - Nawet nie wiesz, jak mnie dziś rano wkurwił - dodał, i już wiedziałem, że chodzi o coś zupełnie innego. Miałem ochotę uderzyć się w głowę za zbyt długie zwlekanie z odpowiednią reakcją.

\- C-co się stało? - zapytałem szybko, odrobinę zbyt piskliwym głosem, jednak chłopak zdawał się tego nie dostrzec.

\- Nagadał na mnie jakichś bzdur w radiu, o moim rzekomym gwiazdorstwie. Chciałem spędzić z tobą dzień, więc zastosowałem sztuczkę Modestu na naszą nieobecność, tłumacząc się oczywistymi bzdurami. Napisałem na twitterze, że nie mogę wyjść z hotelu z powodu paparazzi, a ten skończony kretyn obsmarował mnie w swojej audycji! Cholera, wiem, że nie powinienem reagować, ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać, by mu nie dopiec. Przepraszam, Hazz. Wiem, jak bardzo go lubisz, ale ja nie jestem w stanie go znieść - wyrzucił z siebie, a ja poczułem, jak moje oczy rozszerzają się z przerażenia. Kłótnia szatyna z Grimshawem była ostatnią rzeczą, która teraz powinna mieć miejsce. W głowie huczały mi słowa Gemmy: _Nick ma cholernie długi język_

_-_ Przecież wiesz, że on chce cię tylko sprowokować, Lou. Nie pisz już do niego, dobr… - Nie dokończyłem, patrząc, jak na głównej stronie twittera niebieskookiego pojawia się okienko z prywatną wiadomością. Zadrżałem.

\- Co znów? - warknął, otwierając ją, a mnie zrobiło się niedobrze, na widok dwóch, krótkich i przesiąkniętych jadem zdań.

 

**12:46**

**Od: Nick Grimshaw (@grimmers)**

**Do: Louis Tomlinson (@Louis_Tomlinson)**

_To Twoja zemsta, Tomlinson? Byłem przekonany, że stać na więcej, niżeli jakieś żałosne wpisy na twitterze. :)_

 

Szatyn zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc. Ja jednak wiedziałem zbyt dobrze, co ten miał na myśli.

\- Boże, nie mogę uwierzyć, że temu facetowi tak blisko do trzydziestki, zachowuje się jak rozkapryszony dzieciak. Za co miałbym się mścić, za kilka idiotyzmów do śniadania w jego porannej audycji? - zaśmiał się ironicznie, a ja ze strachem obserwowałem, jak spod jego palców wychodzi odpowiedź. Chciałem go powstrzymać, naprawdę chciałem, ale moje ciało było sparaliżowane, a język wysuszony na wiór.

 

 

**12:51**

**Od: Louis Tomlinson (@Louis_Tomlinson)**

**Do: Nick Grimshaw (@grimmers)**

_Zemsta, naprawdę? Powinienem się mścić za kilka chamskich słów, wypowiedzianych z czystej zazdrości? To dziecinne, Grimshaw. Masz 29 lat, czas dorosnąć._

 

Na jego odpowiedź czekaliśmy zaledwie minutę. Przebiegłem wzrokiem po czterech zdaniach, które napisał i wiedziałem, że jestem skończony.

 

 

**12:52**

**Od: Nick Grimshaw (@grimmers)**

**Do: Louis Tomlinson (@Louis_Tomlinson)**

_Uprawialiśmy seks, Tomlinson. Pieprzyłem twojego Harrego i było mu zajebiście dobrze. W waszym mieszkaniu, w waszej sypialni, w waszym łóżku. Spodziewałem się, że będziesz chciał się zemścić._

 

Louis wpatrywał się w ekran, a ja mogłem dokładnie zaobserwować, jak z jego twarzy znikają wszelkie kolory. Zrobił się blady jak kreda, jasne światło wyświetlacza, które na niego padało, tylko to wrażenie spotęgowało. Powoli, drżącymi dłońmi, odłożył komputer na stolik, wstając gwałtownie z kanapy. Odwrócił się ode mnie, a ja obserwowałem, jak jego plecy unoszą się i opadają pod jego przyspieszonym oddechem.

\- Zaprzecz, Harry - powiedział cicho, wciąż nie zmieniając pozycji, a ja zacisnąłem usta, próbując za wszelką cenę powstrzymać spazmatyczny szloch. Nie wiedziałem, co ze sobą zrobić. Chciałem do niego podejść, przytulić go, a jednocześnie marzyłem, by znaleźć się jak najdalej stąd. W tej samej chwili szatyn zdecydował się na mnie spojrzeć. Pierwszy raz w życiu tak łatwo mogłem odczytać emocje z jego twarzy. Ból. Gniew. Nienawiść. - Kurwa, zaprzecz mu!

\- Louis, ja… - zacząłem, ale nie było mi dane skończyć. Nie dane mi było nawet dobrze się zastanowić nad tym, co chciałbym mu powiedzieć, bo w następnej chwili poczułem tylko jego pięść na swoim policzku i to był chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy dotyk niebieskookiego na mojej skórze nie był przyjemny. Z drugiej strony jednak, choć było to ogromnym paradoksem, czułem ulgę. Byłem niemalże pewien, że chłopak rozciął mi wargę, gdy w dalszym ciągu nie przestawał mnie okładać, ale wiedziałem, że na to zasłużyłem i dlatego to było dobre. W końcu ponosiłem karę, o którą domagało się moje sumienie. Splunąłem na podłogę krew, która napłynęła mi do ust.

\- Broń się, do cholery! Dlaczego się, kurwa, nie bronisz?! - wrzeszczał, uderzając we mnie pięściami na oślep. Nie byłem w stanie go skrzywdzić, nie potrafiłem podnieść na niego ręki, więc po prostu osłaniałem twarz. Nie ze względu na mnie - raczej ze względu na to, jak gęsto będę musiał się tłumaczyć, jeśli pojawię się na jutrzejszym koncercie z podbitym okiem.

\- Kocham cię - szepnąłem tylko, popychając go lekko, by go od siebie odsunąć. Zaskoczony, zamrugał kilkakrotnie powiekami, a jego ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz. Zastanawiałem się, jak to się stało, że jeszcze nie eksplodował.

\- Jak śmiesz mówić mi to po tym wszystkim, kurwa mać! - ryknął, ciskając we mnie stojącym na stoliku obok niego dezodorantem. Zaraz po nim, rzucił we mnie także książką, kubkiem termicznym i swoim telefonem, który roztrzaskał się na kawałki przy ścianie obok mojej głowy. Wyglądał, jakby wpadł w szał, z którego za nic nie potrafił się uwolnić. - Nienawidzę cię, Harry! Naprawdę cię, kurwa, nienawidzę! - darł się w furii. Na jego delikatnych, zaczerwienionych policzkach zaczęło pojawiać się coraz więcej łez. Nie potrafiłem pozostać wobec nich obojętny, więc podszedłem do niego ostrożnie, chcąc je zetrzeć. Byłem idiotą. Moja dłoń natychmiast została strącona z jego twarzy. - Odpierdol się ode mnie, Styles! Wszystko zniszczyłeś, wszystko! - jęczał, ponownie się na mnie rzucając. Drapał i uderzał każdy nagi kawałek skóry, jaki udało mu się dosięgnąć. Jego dłoń krążyła niebezpiecznie wokół mojego gardła i zastanawiałem się, czy potrafiłby mnie udusić. W tej samej chwili, kiedy wydawało mi się, że chłopak zaraz mnie zabije, usłyszałem głośne trzaśnięcie drzwi od naszego pokoju i już po chwili ktoś chwycił mnie mocno za ramiona, odciągając mnie od Louisa.

\- Uciekaj stąd, Harry, natychmiast - usłyszałem cichy głos Liama przy swoim uchu. Zayn trzymał mocno w swoim uścisku niebieskookiego, który w dalszym ciągu nie przestawał krzyczeć i wyrywać się w moją stronę, choć jego słowa dławiły łzy, gdy nie mógł powstrzymać płaczu.

\- Pierdolony Grimshaw, dlaczego Harry? Ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie, dlaczego to musiał być on? - wyjęczał, ustępując wreszcie brunetowi. Przestał się szarpać, wpatrując się jedynie pustym wzrokiem w podłogę. Payne wypchnął mnie z pokoju, wciskając mi w dłoń klucze do własnego. Nie mam pojęcia, jak do niego trafiłem, nie wiem, jakim cudem znalazła mnie w nim Lou, która bez słowa sprzeciwu i bez żadnego zbędnego pytania, opatrzyła drobne, ale bardzo liczne ranki na całym moim ciele, smarując też koszmarnie rozciętą wargę jakąś maścią i wręczając mi maść na siniaki. Byłem w szoku. Nie umiałem nawet skleić prostego podziękowania, gdy jasnowłosa pogładziła mnie delikatnie po policzku, zostawiając mnie samego.

 

 

*

 

 

 

\- Wydawało mi się, że prosiłam cię, byś do mnie nie dzwonił - głos Gemmy był przerażająco chłodny, a ja zastanawiałem się, ile jeszcze będę w stanie znieść, zanim wszystko mnie przerośnie. Wplotłem dłoń we włosy, próbując się uspokoić.

\- Dowiedział się, Gemma. Nick do niego napisał na twitterze - wyszeptałem, trudnym do rozpoznania tonem głosu. Było mi niedobrze. Chwiejnym krokiem, ruszyłem do toalety, w obawie, że zwymiotuję. Oparłem się o brzeg porcelanowej wanny, wzdychając ciężko. W słuchawce panowało milcznie. - Gems?

\- Nie spodziewałam się, że to wyjdzie tak szybko, ale przecież cię ostrzegałam. Jak zareagował? - zapytała, i chociaż w jej głosie nadal dominowała niechęć, rozpoznałem w nim także troskę. Zacisnąłem mocno oczy, próbując uspokoić bijące w zawrotnym tempie serce.

\- Rzucił się na mnie i strasznie krzyczał. Wpadł w jakiś trans, nie mógł przestać mnie bić, rozciął mi wargę i z całą pewnością nabił kilka sporych siniaków. Był bardzo głośno, więc usłyszeli nas Zayn z Liamem. Odciągnęli mnie od niego. Co ja mam teraz robić? - zapytałem, czując kolejny już, nieprzyjemny skurcz w żołądku. Ostatkiem sił próbowałem powstrzymać się od zwrócenia śniadania, które wcisnęła mi Lou.

\- Chciałabym móc powiedzieć, że ci się należało, ale chyba za mocno cię kocham, ty idioto. Jak się teraz czujesz?

\- Rozbity, ja… - przerwałem, słysząc hałas dochodzący z pokoju, do którego najprawdopodobniej przyszedł w końcu Liam. Chłopak zawołał głośno moje imię, więc szybko wyszedłem z łazienki, uspokajając go. - Gemma, muszę już kończyć. Porozmawiamy wieczorem, dobrze?

\- Poczekaj, Hazz. Chciałam ci jeszcze powiedzieć, że zabukowałam z tatą bilety lotnicze do Australii. Za trzy dni będziemy w tej twojej ukochanej kangurolandii. Stęskniłam się za tobą, głupi dupku.

\- Boże - jęknąłem z ulgą - Tak dobrze będzie mieć cię obok.

\- Prawidłowa reakcja - mruknęła i prawie mogłem poczuć ciepło jej uśmiechu - Idź już, bo słyszę, że niecierpliwy Liam zaraz mnie zamorduje. Pozdrów go ode mnie i trzymaj się. Postaraj się nie dać zabić przez te trzy dni, później jakoś to naprawimy, słyszysz? - dodała pokrzepiająco, a mnie spadł kamień z serca. 

 

 

*

 

 

To, że Louis nie zszedł na obiad, zważywszy na sytuację, w jakiej się znaleźliśmy, wydawało nam się całkiem normalne. Gdy jednak nie pojawił się także na kolacji, zaczęliśmy się o niego martwić. Jego telefon milczał, gdy Liam próbował się do niego dodzwonić setki razy, nie otwierał także drzwi do swojego pokoju, nawet gdy Niall krzyczał, że chce tylko zabrać z niego moje rzeczy. Ochroniarz jednak uparcie twierdził, że chłopak nie opuszczał hotelu, więc zrezygnowany, rzuciłem się na łóżko w swoim nowym pokoju, który został mi przydzielony, wzdychając ciężko. Dochodziła druga w nocy i boże, przysięgam, miałem ochotę umrzeć, ale w tym samym momencie zadzwonił hotelowy telefon. Zaskoczony, zerknąłem przelotnie na zegarek, marszcząc brwi. Podniosłem słuchawkę.

\- Halo? - mój głos brzmiał bardziej przytomnie, niż w rzeczywistości się czułem. Wiedziałem, że obsługa dzwoni tak późno tylko w ważnej sprawie, dlatego zagryzłem wargę z nerwów, zapominając, że jest rozcięta. Natychmiast syknąłem z bólu.

\- Przepraszam, że zakłócamy pana spokój, panie Styles… W normalnej sytuacji zawiadomilibyśmy ochronę, ale pan Tomlinson wygraża się bardzo… rzeczowo… - drżący głos kobiety jasno wskazywał na to, że była przerażona, a argumenty Louisa bardzo dosadne. - Jest pijany, bardzo pijany, narobił strasznego bałaganu i hałasu. Nie pozwala nikomu do siebie podejść. Oznajmił nam, że wróci do swojego pokoju tylko z panem, więc…

\- Proszę mi dać pięć minut, zaraz będę na dole.

 

 

*

 

 

Wychodząc z windy, nogi miałem jak z waty. Cały się trzęsłem, nie potrafiąc zrozumieć, co działo się w głowie Louisa. Uśmiechnąłem się pokrzepiająco do zdenerwowanej blondynki, którą minąłem, zerkając w stronę stołu, przy którym siedział szatyn. Ostrożnie, starając się go nie spłoszyć, dotknąłem dłonią jego ramienia. Niebieskooki już otworzył usta, by zacząć się wygrażać, jednak gdy tylko dostrzegł, że to ja, uśmiechnął się dziwnie, prychając pod nosem.

\- Znalazł się bohater - warknął, podnosząc się chwiejnie. Nie odpowiedziałem, zakładając sobie jego rękę na ramię, co przez naszą różnice wzrostu było wyjątkowo trudne. Prowadzenie go było chyba najtrudniejszą rzeczą w moim życiu. Louis w zasadzie w ogóle nie panował nad swoim ciałem, potykając się o własne stopy i przeklinając pod nosem. Przez odór alkoholu przebijała się delikatna woń jego perfum i westchnąłem cicho, przyciskając go do siebie odrobinę mocniej. Od ciężaru Louisa bolały mnie plecy. Nie wiem, jakim sposobem wsadziłem go do windy, nie wiem, jak udało mi się utrzymać go w niej w pozycji pionowej i nie wiem, jak trafiliśmy w końcu do mojego pokoju. Zastanawiałem się w duchu, czy rano znów mnie z niego nie wyrzuci i wyobraziłem sobie minę obsługi hotelowej, gdy będę bukował dla siebie trzeci pokój.

\- Harry - wychrypiał szatyn, chwytając się mojego rękawa. Spojrzałem na niego pytająco. Był blady jak ściana. - Będę rzygał - oznajmił, chwytając się w pasie za żołądek. Jęknąłem głośno, popychając go szybko w stronę łazienki. Dziękowałem w duchu losowi, że udało nam się zdążyć przed najgorszym, nie wyobrażałem sobie sprzątać jego wymiocin z dywanu. Westchnąłem cicho. Podczas gdy on wyrzucał z siebie alkohol, ja przytrzymywałem mu włosy, głaszcząc go uspokajająco po plecach. Wydawało mi się, że to nigdy nie ustanie. - Nienawidzę cię - szepnął, odsuwając się w końcu od muszli klozetowej. Oparł rozgrzany policzek o szafkę stojącą nieopodal toalety, a ja bez większego zastanowienia, wstałem, napuszczając ciepłej wody do wanny, dolewając do niej cytrynowego płynu do kąpieli, który dał mi Liam. Chłopak zmarszczył brwi, wzdrygając się. - Po co to wszystko robisz? - wybełkotał, patrząc na mnie nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. Ponownie powstrzymałem się od odpowiedzi, wykorzystując jego otępienie by pogładzić jego twarz. - Pieprzony pedał - wychrypiał jeszcze, gdy zacząłem ostrożnie go rozbierać; począwszy od luźnej, bawełnianej koszulki, przez polarowe spodnie od dresu, aż po obcisłe, czarne bokserki. To było takie dziwne uczucie. Widziałem go nago tysiące razy, ale kiedy nagle przestał być mój, kiedy między nami było tragicznie, cholernie mocno uderzyło mnie jego piękno i tak bardzo chciałem go dotknąć… Najprawdopodobniej zbyt pijany, by protestować, bez wahania poddał się moim dłoniom, kiedy uniosłem jego ciało do góry, by po dłuższej chwili umiejscowić go w wannie pełnej piany. Chłopak przymknął oczy, opierając głowę o jej brzeg.

\- Nie waż się zasypiać - ostrzegłem, podchodząc do niego. Przebiegłem palcami po jego delikatnej skórze, a potem przeniosłem je na jego głowę, mocząc ją ostrożnie. Chłopak mruczał cicho, jednak starałem się za wszelką cenę odgonić od siebie nieprzyzwoite myśli. Ostrożnie nałożyłem sobie na dłoń szampon, rozprowadzając go po włosach Louisa. Przez chwilę jeszcze pozwoliłem samemu sobie nacieszyć się ich delikatną strukturą, by w następnej spłukiwać je ciepłym strumieniem. - Lou, pomóż mi. Proszę, wstań - mruknąłem, podnosząc go za barki. Szatyn jęknął cicho, ale ciężar, jaki musiałem udźwignąć zmalał, co oznaczało, że zaczął ze mną współpracować. Kiedy z wielkim trudem, wreszcie udało mi się wyciągnąć jego bezwładne ciało z wanny, chłopak zaczął się trząść z zimna, więc natychmiast otuliłem go ciepłym, puchatym ręcznikiem, podając mu szczoteczkę do zębów z wyciśniętą już na nią pastą. Skrzywił się, bez słowa ją ode mnie przyjmując. Wiedziałem, że rano mi za to podziękuje, jeśli oczywiście w ogóle będzie chciał ze mną rozmawiać. Wysuszyłem go, wręczając mu świeżą parę bokserek - jedyną piżamę, jaką mogłem mu zaproponować i odwróciłem się, gdy ją na siebie wkładał - ciało Louisa działało na mnie zbyt mocno. Upewniając się, że niebieskooki nie jest już nagi, objąłem go delikatnie za talię, prowadząc go do łóżka. - Mój Harry - mruknął do siebie, zupełnie nieświadomy mojej obecności, a potem zapadł w sen, zanim jeszcze zdążyłem go przykryć. Westchnąłem. Ruszyłem do łazienki. Odnalazłem leżące na ziemi spodnie, wyciągając z nich klucze do nasz…jego pokoju. Cóż, musiałem odzyskać swoje rzeczy i jeśli mogłem zrobić to bez interwencji kogoś z ochrony, chciałem wykorzystać swoją szansę. Bałem się nadchodzącego jutra.


	13. Another life that’s gone to waste. Another light lost from your face

Pierwszy raz w życiu, koncerty były dla mnie prawdziwą udręką. Choć za wszelką cenę starałem się zachowywać w taki sposób, do którego przyzwyczajone były nasze fanki, uśmiechając się szeroko do tłumu i wygłupiając się przy każdej okazji z Liamem, który jako jedyny stanął po mojej stronie, plotki na temat mojego nienaturalnego zachowania były głośniejsze, niż mogłem nawet przypuszczać. Chociaż przyjaciele zawsze starali się nie wtrącać w nasze sprawy i zachowywać bezstronną neutralność, widziałem żal w ich oczach i to sprawiało, że czułem się jeszcze gorzej. Zastanawiałem się, dlaczego wszyscy, z wyjątkiem Payne'a, nagle zapomnieli o sprawie z Eleanor i ja sam czułem do nich przez to pewną niechęć. Nick nie odezwał się do mnie nawet słowem.

Bardzo ciężko było mi śpiewać  _Over Again_  czy  _Little Things_  i wiedziałem, że jemu też sprawia to trudność, choć Niall dość skutecznie starał się odwracać jego uwagę, łaskocząc jego kolano, czy wskazując mu jakiś zabawny plakat w tłumie rozhisteryzowanych dziewczyn. Po raz pierwszy w życiu byłem naprawdę zazdrosny o blondyna i choć czułem się z tym niewyobrażalnie źle, nic nie mogłem na to poradzić. Chłopak mógł dotykać Louisa, rozmawiać z nim i wspólnie się śmiać, podczas gdy mnie nie wolno było nawet na niego patrzeć i to niszczyło mnie od środka, łamiąc mi serce. Jego spojrzenie bolało i na próżno próbowałem doszukiwać się w nim znanego mi błysku czy choćby namiastki miłości. By poczuć się lepiej, usiłowałem sobie wmówić, że kilka dni nie mogą sprawić, by ktoś przestać cię kochać, jednak ściskało mnie w żołądku za każdym razem, gdy szatyn zerkał na mnie obojętnie albo przechodził obok kompletnie ignorując moją obecność.

_If we could only turn back time_ nigdy nie brzmiało w moich ustach na tak prawdziwie, jak w tym czasie.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Koncerty stały się jedynym momentem w ciągu dnia, w którym widziałem szatyna, choć ten unikał mnie jak ognia. Nawet, gdybym chciał z nim porozmawiać przed lub po jednym z nich, chłopak nie dawał mi na to szansy, zamykając się na klucz w swojej garderobie i dopuszczając do siebie jedynie Nialla i stylistów.

Louis nie zostawał już, by pograć z nami na konsoli do późna, nie chciał, by ktokolwiek z nas dołączał do niego, gdy grał w piłkę nożną, nie przychodził na posiłki. Ta ostatnia sprawa dręczyła mnie najbardziej, bo każdy utracony przez niego kilogram było bardzo mocno widać, a ja nie mogłem nic z tym zrobić, nie mogłem nic na to poradzić. Próbowałem każdą możliwą drogą. Udało mi się nakłonić obsługę hotelową, by zanosiła mu posiłki do pokoju, choć było to nielegalne, jednak kiedy szatyn czterokrotnie odmówił ich przyjęcia, przeklinając ich głośno, musieli zrezygnować. Usiłowałem też porozmawiać z blondwłosym przyjacielem, jednak ten zdawał się być bezradny. Obiecał mi jednak, że postara się z nim to wszystko jeszcze raz przedyskutować i wybić mu z głowy specyficzny strajk głodowy. Byłem pewny, że coś przede mną ukrywa, jednak nie wiedziałem, czy chcę znać szczegóły.

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Byłem okropnie zmęczony, w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu. Cała ta sytuacja absolutnie wykańczała mnie zarówno fizycznie, jak i psychicznie, i modliłem się, by to wszystko się już skończyło. Nie mogłem w nocy zasnąć, dręczony przez myśli pełne naszych idealnych, wspólnych nocy, przeplatanych jego ostrymi słowami w czasie ostatniej kłótni. Skutkowało to tym, że w ciągu dnia chodziłem półprzytomny, starając się za wszelką cenę ukryć swoje wyczerpanie.

By zająć czymś myśli, postanowiłem odciąć się na chwilę od One Direction, choć na dłuższą metę było to niemożliwe. Całe popołudnie grałem więc na plaży w siatkówkę, starając się przełożyć całą swoją złość i frustrację na sport. Skupiłem się na tym, że wieczorem będę już z Gemmą i ta świadomość sprawiła, że poczułem niewyobrażalną ulgę. Uśmiechając się do wielu skierowanych we mnie obiektywów, myślałem tylko o jej mocnym i pewnym uścisku. Za dużo już krążyło plotek o mojej rzekomej depresji, musiałem więc pokazywać, że wszystko jest u mnie w porządku, jak na beztroskiego nastolatka przystało.

Co za kupa bzdur.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Wykończony dniem spędzonym nad wodą, wracałem leniwym krokiem do swojego pokoju, trzymając w dłoniach dużą, sportową torbę. Był już wieczór i marzyłem tylko o tym, by móc wziąć długą, porządną kąpiel i zdrzemnąć się w oczekiwaniu na swoją siostrę, jednak głos, który usłyszałem, zdecydowanie mnie rozbudził. Poczułem się jak ostatni idiota, kiedy schowałem się szybko za wgłębienie w ścianie, by nie zostać zauważonym, wychylając się jedynie ostrożnie, by móc przyjrzeć się całej sytuacji.

Louis, ubrany w swój ulubiony, szary dres, stał oparty o framugę drzwi, przyglądając się sceptycznie jasnowłosemu mężczyźnie z obsługi hotelowej, trzymającemu w rękach zamrożoną butelkę wódki. Przeszły mnie dreszcze.

\- Dopisać to do wspólnego rachunku zespołu, czy…

\- Nie - przerwał gwałtownie blondynowi, szybko reflektując się delikatnym, niewiarygodnie sztucznym uśmiechem, wciskając mu w rękę jakiś banknot, na co ten pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem, wręczając mu alkohol i oddalając się bez słowa w kierunku windy. Miałem ochotę pobiec za nim i rozkazać mu, by nigdy więcej tego nie robił, jednak Louis był dorosły, był najstarszy z nas i mógł robić co tylko chciał, a wydanie go przed zarządem mogło tylko pogorszyć sprawę. Układanka w mojej głowie bardzo szybko stworzyła spójną całość. Nagle zrozumiałem, że za chorobą niebieskookiego stoi coś więcej, niżeli smutek. Jęknąłem głośno, w tej samej sekundzie podejmując decyzję. Ruszyłem pewnym krokiem w stronę drzwi, za którymi dosłownie kilka minut wcześniej zniknął szatyn, uderzając w nie pięścią.

Chłopak otworzył je bardzo szybko, zerkając gniewnie w moją stronę, trzymając w ręku otwartą już butelkę wysokoprocentowego napoju. Gdy tylko mnie ujrzał, spróbował zatrzasnąć drzwi przed moją twarzą, jednak nie zamierzałem mu na to pozwolić.

\- Przestań w końcu ode mnie uciekać - mruknąłem, przekraczając próg pokoju. - Powinieneś ze mną porozmawiać, zamiast zniżać się do tak żałosnego poziomu - dodałem cicho, chwytając go za materiał koszulki. Szatyn roześmiał się głośno, zachrypniętym od alkoholu głosem. Miał zamglone, rozbiegane oczy.

\- A do jakiego poziomu ty sam się zniżyłeś, pozwalając się mu wtedy pieprzyć? - zapytał, nie przestając się śmiać mi w twarz. Miałem ochotę go uderzyć. Otworzyłem usta, by się odszczeknąć, jednak w połowie zmieniłem zdanie, czując, że nie dam rady wytrzymać kolejnych obelg, kolejnych kłótni. Zamiast coś naprawiać, rozwalaliśmy nas samych jeszcze bardziej. Grymas, który pojawił się automatycznie na mojej twarzy, zelżał.

\- Kiedyś będziemy musieli sobie to wszystko wybaczyć, Louis - powiedziałem cicho, dotykając ostrożnie jego dłoni. Natychmiast mi się wyrwał, marszcząc brwi.

\- Nigdy - zaczął, wyraźnie akcentując każde słowo - Nigdy ci tego nie wybaczę, Harry. - Mój żołądek zwinął się w supeł. Nie mogłem swobodnie oddychać. Poczułem gwałtowną potrzebę natychmiastowej ucieczki. - Nie z nim. Wybaczyłbym ci zdradę z każdym, ale nie z nim - powtórzył, odsuwając się ode mnie. Napięcie między nami było dla mnie nie do wytrzymania.

\- Zdradziłeś mnie pierwszy, Louis. Pamiętaj o tym - mruknąłem, a potem odwróciłem się na pięcie i prawie wybiegłem z pokoju, nie oczekując nawet odpowiedzi. Zerknąłem ukradkowo na zegarek. Gemma powinna właśnie wysiadać z samolotu.

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

_**(perspektywa Gemmy)  
** _

 

 

 

Podjęłam decyzję, zanim jeszcze moja obolała stopa dotknęła australijskiej ziemi. Wiedziałam, że gdy zobaczę, w jakim stanie jest Harry, nie będę potrafiła zostawić go samego, dlatego kiedy tylko dotarliśmy do hotelu i otrzymaliśmy klucze od naszych apartamentów, zapytałam szeptem o numer, pod którym mieszka Louis. Wymyślając coś na poczekaniu, oddałam swoją walizkę ojcu, podczas gdy sama rozejrzałam się w poszukiwaniu klatki schodowej. Nie potrafiłam zdecydować, czy jej widok przyniósł mi ulgę. Zerknęłam przelotnie na zegarek, dochodziła jedenasta wieczorem. Byłam zdenerwowana, zmęczona i zirytowana. Wspinałam się po stopniach na drugie piętro, czując, jak moje zastygłe przez tak długą podróż mięśnie odmawiają posłuszeństwa. Nie byłam pewna, czy dobrze robię, idąc od razu do szatyna, tym bardziej, kiedy mój humor pozostawiał wiele do życzenia, ale byłam już zdecydowana. Bałam się, że spotkam na korytarzu mojego brata i cały mój plan legnie w gruzach; czułam się jak mała dziewczynka, która próbuje dostać się do pokoju chłopaków na wycieczce klasowej. Gdy tylko ta myśl pojawiła się w mojej głowie, zachichotałam cicho, karcąc się w myślach za wysoki dźwięk swojego śmiechu. Kiedy po krótkich poszukiwaniach trafiłam w końcu na odpowiedni numer, nie trudziłam się, by pukać, naciskając po prostu klamkę, która, ku mojej uldze, natychmiast ustąpiła.

Już od pierwszych kroków uderzył we mnie mocny, charakterystyczny zapach, na który musiałam zdławić w gardle odruch wymiotny. Westchnęłam głośno, bo pięć sekund później dostrzegłam, w jakim stanie jest chłopak. Zerknął na mnie bez słowa przywitania zamglonymi od alkoholu oczami, uśmiechając się kwaśno i podnosząc lekko rękę. Pokręciłam jedynie głową z niedowierzaniem. Rozejrzałam się po pokoju, ze zdumieniem odkrywając, że pełen jest opróżnionych naczyń po różnego typu trunkach, stających niemalże na każdej wolnej przestrzeni. Wzdrygnęłam się. Podeszłam do niego, bez żadnego wytłumaczenia wyrywając mu z dłoni wódkę, której tak kurczowo się trzymał. Nie było to z resztą trudne, alkohol zdecydowanie spowalniał i utrudniał mu ruchy. Klnąc pod nosem, weszłam do łazienki, wylewając całą zawartość do zlewu, krzywiąc się na ostry odór, który zalał mi nozdrza. Nie zauważyłam nawet kiedy ten zaszedł mnie od tyłu, chwytając mnie za ramię. Chciał mi przeszkodzić, jednak było na to za późno.

\- Już wystarczy, Lou - warknęłam, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Chłopak zerknął na mnie smutno, przyglądając mi się uważnie, z dziwnym błyskiem w oku, ale starałam się to zignorować, biorąc pod uwagę jego stan. Trzymał się kurczowo umywalki, która najprawdopodobniej pomagała mu ustać, zbierając się w sobie, by w końcu zacząć mówić. Byłam cierpliwa, w końcu wielokrotnie zajmowałam się pijanymi przyjaciółmi, jednak krzyknęłam z zaskoczenia, odsuwając go od siebie gwałtownie jednym ruchem ręki, gdy ten bez żadnego przyzwolenia, nachylił się do mnie, składając na moich wargach delikatny, czuły pocałunek. Jego usta były ciepłe i miękkie, a oddech pachniał smakową wódką.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz, Tomlinson!? - wrzasnęłam, obrzucając go zdenerwowanym spojrzeniem. Szatyn uśmiechnął się do mnie łagodnie, jakby nie do końca rozumiejąc, co właśnie zamierzał zrobić.

\- Przeraszam, Gemms - szepnął, patrząc na mnie ze skruchą. - Ty i Harry… Macie takie same usta, ja… - nie pozwoliłam mu dokończyć, biorąc go bez słowa w ramiona. Kiedy role naszych płci się odwróciły? To on powinien przytulić mnie. Boże, powinnam zmienić towarzystwo albo natychmiast znaleźć sobie wyjątkowo męskiego faceta.

Chłopak odwzajemnił uścisk, mrucząc coś niezrozumiałego w moje włosy.

\- Louis, to nie ma sensu, przecież wiesz - zaczęłam, gładząc go łagodnie po plecach. - Nie umiecie bez siebie żyć. - Chłopak westchnął głośno na te słowa, rozluźniając się pod moim dotykiem.

\- Wiem. Wiem. Ja… Wiem - mruczał, nie potrafiąc złożyć sensownie brzmiącego zdania, być może z powodu upojenia alkoholowego, być może z bezradności.

\- Nie chcę cię oceniać, nie chcę oceniać żadnego z was, ale to ty byłeś pierwszym, który zdradził, i…

\- Gemma - przerwał mi, zaciskając palce na moich przedramionach.

\- Pozwól mi dokończyć, Lou - powiedziałam, gdy poczułam, jak chłopak zaczyna się ode mnie odsuwać - Nie chcę też go bronić, ale przecież aż za dobrze wiesz, jaką dwulicową świnią jest Nick. To dziennikarz, Louis. On ma we krwi owijanie sobie ludzi wokół palca. Myślisz, że zmanipulowanie dziewiętnastolatka było dla niego ogromnym wyzwaniem? Tym bardziej, że Grimshaw wiedział o twojej zdradzie.

\- Ale jednak go bronisz - mruknął, śmiejąc się cicho do mojego ucha. Westchnęłam, uderzając go lekko w ramię. Cieszyłam się, że nastrój panujący w pokoju odrobinę się poprawił. Już miałam zaprzeczyć, próbując podświadomie zmusić go do ponownego zastanowienia się nad całą sytuacją, kiedy w pokoju zadzwonił głośny dzwonek jego telefonu. - To sygnał Eleanor - mruknął zdziwiony, zerkając przelotnie na zegarek, który miałam na nadgarstku.

\- W porządku, Louis, odbierz - powiedziałam, odsuwając się od niego i klepiąc go lekko po ramieniu. Po prostu przemyśl to wszystko jeszcze raz - dodałam w myślach.

 

 

 

*

 

 

(perspektywa Harry'ego)

 

Usłyszałem go, zanim jeszcze tak naprawdę go zobaczyłem. Był pijany. Bardzo, bardzo pijany i robił wokół siebie mnóstwo hałasu. Z przeszywającym hukiem otworzył drzwi do mojego pokoju, wpatrując się we mnie gniewnie. Skuliłem się w sobie, obserwując go uważnie.

\- Tęsknisz za mną, Hazz? - zapytał. Mimo, że w pokoju panowała ciemność, jego ironiczny uśmiech wydawał mi się być cholernie wyraźny. Nie mogłem już dłużej wytrzymać tej chorej sytuacji, nie byłem w stanie znieść tego, jak wyglądały nasze relacje.

\- Jak długo zamierzasz mnie tak traktować, Louis? - wyrzuciłem z siebie, podnosząc się. Staliśmy po przeciwnych stronach pokoju, walcząc na spojrzenia. Jego gniew przeciwko mojemu żalowi. - Jak długo zamierzasz mnie w ten sposób karać? - zapytałem, jednak odpowiedziała mi cisza. Chłopak był wyraźnie zaskoczony moją gadatliwością, najwyraźniej wyobrażał sobie to wszystko zupełnie inaczej, a ja zniszczyłem plan, który ułożył sobie w głowie. - W porządku, przyznaję. Chciałem się na tobie zemścić, bo zniszczyłeś moje nadzieje na to, że między nami lepiej i złamałeś mnie. Rozjebałeś mnie na kawałki, rozumiesz? Potrzebowałem cię. Chciałem tylko mieć cię blisko, jak najbliżej, bo zaczynaliśmy się od siebie oddalać. Ty też to widziałeś, ty też zauważyłeś, że w naszym związku dzieje się źle. Wykrzyczałeś mi to wtedy, w twoim pokoju. Chciałem tylko, żeby znów było jak kiedyś, żebyśmy byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, których łączy miłość. Chciałem, żeby nasz seks przestał być cholernym wyładowywaniem złości, sposobem na kończenie każdej kłótni w połowie i odłożeniem jej na później. Chciałem kochać cię jak kiedyś, Louis! Kiedy przyleciałem do Doncaster, chciałem zacząć wszystko od nowa. Miałem nadzieję… Chciałem, żebyśmy mogli spróbować jeszcze raz. Ale Ty…

\- Spieprzyłem, wiem! Zdradziłem cię pierwszy, słyszałem to już tysiące razy, twoja siostra była na tyle uprzejma, że powtórzyła mi to nawet dzisiaj! Ale do cholery jasnej, byłem pijany! Naprawdę nie widzisz różnicy? Byłem zalany w trupa i kurewsko nieszczęśliwy po naszym rozstaniu, a ona to wykorzystała! Ale ty? Ty byłeś trzeźwy, Harry! I tak po prostu pozwoliłeś mu się pieprzyć! Jak, do chuja, mam teraz na Ciebie patrzeć, kiedy za każdym razem, gdy zerkam w Twoje oczy, wyobrażam sobie, jak patrzyłeś na niego, gdy w tobie dochodził! Kiedy słucham twojego głosu i myślę o tym, jak głośno jęczałeś jego imię, podczas gdy on cię posuwał! Jak kurwa mam ci to kiedykolwiek wybaczyć? No odezwij się, do cholery! Uświadom mnie! - darł się, szarpiąc z całej siły materiał swetra, który miałem na sobie. Swetra, który, o ironio, należał do niego.

\- Louis, nie pozwoliłbym mu we mnie…

\- Oh, kurwa mać, dlaczego od razu mi tego nie opowiesz? - przerwał mi, patrząc na mnie pełnym szaleństwa wzrokiem. Czułem złość płynącą w jego żyłach - Mogę się tylko domyślać, jak było Ci z nim dobrze, skoro postanowił mi się tym pochwalić. Może w tych plotkach o twoich upodobaniach do starszych od ciebie, jest ziarnko prawdy, co Harry? Może lubisz sypiać z doświadczonymi facetami… - powiedział, a mnie puściły nerwy.

\- Zamknij się, gówno wiesz! - warknąłem. Nie wierzyłem, że mógł powiedzieć coś takiego, nawet kiedy był zbyt pijany, by móc jutro cokolwiek z tej rozmowy pamiętać. Wymierzyłem mu siarczysty policzek, chwiejąc się niebezpiecznie na nogach. Byłem pewny, że mi odda, więc skuliłem się automatycznie, czekając na cios, jednak zamiast tego Louis zrobił krok w tył, patrząc na mnie przeszklonymi oczami w kolorze letniego nieba. Nie był już wściekły. Przestał trząść się z nerwów. Był za to przeraźliwie smutny i zapadnięty w sobie. Zupełnie tak, jakby potrzebował mojego uderzenia, by otrząsnąć się z letargu, w którym znajdował się od tygodnia.

\- Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim, kurwa, wszystkim, chociaż wcale tego nie chcę. Wiedziałem, od kiedy po raz pierwszy pocałowałem cię w tej cholernej łazience, wiedziałem, że złamiesz mi pierdolone serce… A mimo to pozwoliłem ci na to. Pozwoliłem i wciąż będę pozwalać, bo niemożliwie mocno cię kocham. Kocham cię, ty skończony idioto. Nie pozwolę, by ostatnią osobą, która cię całowała był on. Nie pozwolę - wyszeptał, a potem wplótł dłoń w moje włosy, przyciągając mnie do siebie mocno. Było tak, jakbyśmy byli dwoma, wygłodniałymi zwierzętami. Odezwał się w nas instynkt. Jego usta jeszcze nigdy nie były tak zachłanne. Czułem go wszędzie. Całował mnie mocno, zahaczając wręcz o granicę brutalności, a mnie kręciło się w głowie. Co jakiś czas przerywał pieszczotę, przy przejechać spuchniętymi od moich ugryzień wargami po całej mojej twarzy. Składał ostrożne pocałunki na moich brwiach, początku nosa, dołeczkach w policzkach, obrysowywał nimi moją szczękę. Oddychaliśmy ciężko. Tym razem to ja go za sobą pociągnąłem, przypierając go mocno do ściany, resztkami świadomości dbając o to, by nie uderzył w nią głową. Było mi tak gorąco. Nasze języki idealnie ze sobą współgrały i fakt, że smakował alkoholem, a nie jak zwykle, herbatą, nie miał w tej chwili żadnego znaczenia. Był tak blisko, był tylko mój, kochał mnie i czułem to, czułem w każdym centymetrze mojego ciała. Objął dłońmi moją twarz, trzymając palce na mojej szyi, podczas gdy kciuki pozostawił na szczęce. Wszystko było dobrze, nasze usta idealnie do siebie pasowały i myślę, że nigdy nie przerwałbym tego pocałunku, gdy nie fakt, który odkryłem, kładąc dłoń na policzku Louisa, chcąc go do siebie przyciągnąć jeszcze mocniej. Płakał.

\- Louis? - zapytałem cicho, zachrypniętym z emocji głosem, odsuwając się od niego ostrożnie. Chłopak pokręcił jednak głową, przyciągając mnie do kolejnego pocałunku, a ja, zupełnie odurzony jego bliskością, natychmiast się mu poddałem, na chwilę zapominając, co było powodem mojej dekoncentracji. Całował mnie mocno, pewnie i cholera, tak bardzo mi tego wszystkiego brakowało. Nie, nie wszystkiego. Szatyn smakował jak łzy. - Lou, co się stało? - zapytałem ponownie, patrząc na niego uważnie, z troską. Zacisnąłem mocno palce na jego ramionach, zmuszając go, by na mnie spojrzał. W jego błękitnych oczach dostrzegłem nieograniczone niczym pokłady strachu i poczułem, jak z nerwów skręca mi się żołądek.

\- Dzwoniła do mnie Eleanor, Harry. Od trzech tygodni spóźnia jej się okres. Jest w trakcie bukowania lotu do Australii - wyszeptał, a mnie stanęło serce. 


	14. I’m just drunk again to feel a little love

Od samego rana źle się czułem, zarówno fizycznie, jak i psychicznie. Świadomość, że już jutro, najprawdopodobniej jeszcze przed południem, pojawi się tutaj ciężarna Eleanor, sprawiała, że przez całe moje ciało przechodziły nieprzyjemne dreszcze. Wiedziałem, że jest zbyt wcześnie, by po dziewczynie było widać, w jakim jest stanie, jednak mentalnie nastawiłem się na obraz brunetki z dużym, nisko osadzonym brzuchem, w którym rozwija się dziecko kogoś, kogo tak bardzo kochałem… Robiło mi się niedobrze na samą myśl o tym i tuż przed występem, zwymiotowałem dwukrotnie z nerwów, sprawiając tym samym, że zostałem nafaszerowany jakimiś lekami,  które nie były mi w ogóle potrzebne, jednak nikt nie chciał mnie słuchać. Starałem się zbyt wiele nie odzywać, bo głos mi się trząsł i załamywał, jednak to niewiele pomogło i na wieczornym koncercie, przyjaciele kilkakrotnie musieli mnie wesprzeć, obracając całą sytuacje w żart. Najgorzej jednak było jak zawsze, na  _Over Again_. Ta piosenka, odkąd tylko pamiętam, budziła we mnie wiele uczuć i nigdy nie potrafiłem podejść do niej obojętnie, teraz jednak coś się zmieniło. Starałem się być silny. Z całego serca starałem się trzymać, ale myśl, że już nigdy nie będziemy mogli „zacząć od początku”, bo Louisa i Eleanor do końca życia będzie łączyło dziecko, a więc i ogromne zobowiązania; sprawiła, że zupełnie się rozkleiłem i pod koniec utworu, wszyscy mogli zobaczyć łzy w moich oczach i usłyszeć, jak dławię je w gardle. Ja sam musiałem na chwilę opuścić scenę, by odrobinę się uspokoić. Chryste, zbyt wiele na mnie spadło w zbyt krótkim czasie.

Ktoś wcisnął mi miedzy spierzchnięte wargi termometr, by zmierzyć mi temperaturę, ktoś inny podał mi chusteczkę, bym mógł wytrzeć swoje mokre od łez policzki, podczas gdy ktoś poprawiał moje włosy i pudrował nos. Ktoś inny wrzeszczał coś o nadmiarze pracy, narzekając na napięty grafik, ktoś sugerował, bym został odwieziony do szpitala, tak na wszelki wypadek. Wszystko działo się tak szybko, że ledwie zarejestrowałem kątem oka moją siostrę, stojącą na uboczu, wpatrzoną w moją twarz. Wiedziałem, że jako jedyna nie wierzyła w moją chorobę.

\- Później – szepnąłem do niej jedynie, na co skinęła ostrożnie głową, gestem pokazując mi, bym się uśmiechnął, co natychmiast uczyniłem, świadomy, że za dwanaście sekund znów będę na scenie. Przywołałem w myślach obraz tysięcy fanek, zgromadzonych na koncercie i zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści.  Musiałem dać radę, musiałem być silny dla nich i musiałem robić wszystko, by wydać się szczęśliwym, spełnionym i zabawnym chłopcem w loczkach, którego tak bardzo kochały.

 

 

*

(perspektywa Gemmy)

 

Nie miałam okazji, by porozmawiać z Harrym, który od razu po koncercie, został odwieziony w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi z zewnątrz do szpitala na kontrolne badania. Lekarze zdecydowali zatrzymać go na noc, by podać mu wzmacniającą kroplówkę; przepadła więc szansa na spokojną rozmowę. Nie wierzyłam w to, że wątpliwe w mojej opinii przeziębienie, jest sprawką jego łez na scenie  i fatalnego nastroju w ciągu całego dnia, jednak dobrze rozumiałam zarząd, który tak przesadnie się o niego troszczył. Głos mojego brata i jego wizerunek są warte miliardy funtów i bez znaczenia jest to, ile ich należy wydać, by Harry był zdrowy i piękny, to zawsze było oczywiste.

Domyślałam się, co, a może raczej kto był powodem okropnego samopoczucia szatyna, więc obiecałam sobie, że gdy tylko będę miała okazję, porozmawiam z Louisem.

 

*

Zastanawiałam się, jak ktokolwiek przy zdrowych zmysłach może wciąż wierzyć, że Louis i Calder tworzą szczęśliwy związek. Co oczywiste, rozumiałam, że nie wszyscy fani przyjmują do siebie myśl,  że mój brat i niebieskooki mogą tworzyć parę, jednak nielogiczne było dla mnie nazywaniem Eleanor i Tomlinsona idealną, spełnioną i prawdziwą miłością. Obserwowałam ich przez okno wraz z Niallem stojącym tuż obok mnie, klnącym cicho pod nosem. Trzymaliśmy w dłoniach kubki z gorącą herbatą i patrzyliśmy ze zniesmaczeniem na nich, spacerujących według rozkazu zarządu, wzdłuż najbardziej obleganego przez fanki wejścia do areny. Śmiać mi się chciało na widok tego, jak chłopak nieudolnie próbuje iść z nią za rękę, podczas gdy ona uśmiechała się tylko chłodno, wyniośle krocząc tuż obok niego. Wiedziałam, że Calder wykonuje tylko swoją pracę, przy okazji nagminnie reklamując jeden ze sklepów z odzieżą, do którego ja sama nigdy bym nie weszła, jednak  wszyscy aż za dobrze zdawaliśmy sobie sprawę z tego, że brunetka kocha Louisa i tym samym nienawidzi z całego serca Harry’ego. Wszyscy zdawaliśmy sobie też sprawę, jak bezlitosną i bezwzględną suką potrafi być, gdy bardzo czegoś chce i to właśnie przerażało w niej najbardziej, ta okropna pewność siebie i wulgarność, w której nie miała żadnych zahamowań. Niall pogładził mnie po głowie, wzdychając ciężko, a ja oparłam głowę o jego ramię. Pachniał mocno drogim, korzennym perfumem, idealnie do niego dobranym.

\- Żal mi tego dzieciaka – mruknął do mnie cicho, a ja uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem łagodnie, zdając sobie sprawę ze śmieszności tych słów, zważywszy na to, że Louis był najstarszym członkiem zespołu. – Nie mogę patrzeć na tą całą Calder – dodał, krzyżując ręce na ramionach. Zerknęłam na niego uważnie, szturchając go delikatnie w bok.

\- Czy to nie ciebie przyłapałam na rozmowie z Liamem? To chyba było coś na temat  _długości jej perfekcyjnych nóg_ , dobrze pamiętam? – zapytałam, przywołując na twarz jeden z moich charakterystycznych, kpiących uśmieszków. Chłopak pokręcił szybko głową, odrobinę zbyt energicznie, by wyglądało to naturalnie. Zupełnie się tym jednak nie przejęłam.

\- Wiem, do czego zmierzasz, Gemms – powiedział cicho, przenosząc wzrok ze swoich splecionych dłoni, na parę „zakochanych” za szybą. – I już dobrze, przyznaję, jest całkiem niezła. Lou nie powinien aż tak na nią narzekać - dodał, a ja skrzywiłam się nieznacznie, zerkając na niego wymownie. Natychmiast się zreflektował - To znaczy, jej ciało jest w porządku, z twarzy w ogóle mi się nie podoba. Ale czego się spodziewaliśmy, mała? Modest nie zatrudniłby byle kogo. Louis powinien się cieszyć, że jego przymusowa dziewczyna nie wygląda jak pączek w maśle.

\- Ciało to nie wszystko – warknęłam jedynie, ignorując to dziwne zdrobnienie i irytując się na niego. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko, wypuszczając z ulgą powietrze gdy zauważyłam, że Lou i Eleanor kierują się w końcu do wejścia budynku.  – Całe szczęście, że to już koniec. Muszę z nim porozmawiać  - oznajmiłam, całując Nialla w policzek na pożegnanie. Zaśmiałam się pod nosem widząc rumieniec na jego twarzy.

 

*

Wchodząc do garderoby przeznaczonej dla Louisa, nie spodziewałam się, że ktoś mnie uprzedzi. Skrzywiłam się bezceremonialnie, stając twarzą w twarz z największym koszmarem sennym Harry’ego i powoli moim także. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, obcięłam ją wzrokiem, w duchu przyznając rację blondynowi. Nogi miała świetne i wiele bym za nie oddała, ale ta twarz…

\- Zgubiłaś się? – usłyszałam nieprzyjemny, wysoki głos i jęknęłam w duchu słysząc jej idealny, brytyjski akcent.

\- Nie – warknęłam, odrobinę głośniej, niż zamierzałam. – Przyszłam do Louisa.

\- Chyba nigdy nie uwolnisz się od tych Stylesów, co, Lou? – mruknęła, podwijając rękawy bawełnianej koszuli. Zastanawiałam się, jak ktoś z tak długimi paznokciami, może normalnie funkcjonować. – Z resztą, wszystko mi jedno, możesz robić za świadka naszej rozmowy – dodała, a ja uniosłam pytająco brew. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, w jakim stanie był chłopak. Jego skóra przybrała koloru świeżego śniegu. – Na czym skończyłam? – zaczęła znów, wahając się tylko przez moment – Ah tak, publiczne oświadczyny  – oznajmiła, a ja roześmiałam się głośno. Nie rozumiałam, dlaczego szatyn w ogóle z nią na takie tematy rozmawia.

\- Jakie oświadczyny? Czy ty już do reszty zgłupiałaś? – zapytałam, nie przestając się śmiać. Coś w wyrazie twarzy brunetki sprawiało, że miałam ochotę się na nią rzucić. Wydęła wargi w dziwnym, pełnym satysfakcji grymasie.

\- Skarbie, chyba nie myślisz, że zarząd pozwoli Louisowi mieć nieślubne dziecko? – powiedziała, wyraźnie akcentując ostatnie słowo. Słodycz jej idealnego głosu przepełniona była ciężkim jadem. W pierwszej chwili znaczenie jej słów rozmyło się w moim umyśle, zbyt oburzonym samą jej obecnością, jednak gdy dostrzegłam, jak sugestywnie pogładziła swój idealnie płaski brzuch, natychmiast zrozumiałam, wyrywając się z dziwnego letargu. Louis wyglądał jakby miał w każdej chwili zemdleć.

\- Nie – jęknęłam, zerkając błagalnie na chłopaka, który jednak wydawał się być równie przerażony, co ja.  – Ty suko! – wydarłam się, zanim jeszcze zdążyłam ugryźć się w język – Ty obrzydliwa, okropna manipulantko! – krzyczałam, nie licząc się z hałasem, jaki tworzyłam. Niebieskooki kręcił jedynie głową, prosząc mnie niemo, bym tego nie ciągnęła, ja jednak nie potrafiłam odpuścić. – Od początku to wszystko zaplanowałaś! – wrzeszczałam, kręcąc się po pokoju. Miałam ochotę się na nią rzucić, ale coś w mojej głowie zabraniało mi tego zrobić. Jakaś niewielka, czerwona lampka, nakazująca mi pamiętać o ciąży Eleanor… - Wyliczyłaś sobie, kiedy masz dni płodne i zaciągnęłaś go do łóżka specjalnie! – Głos drżał mi z nerwów. Oczami wyobraźni widziałam swoje dłonie zaciśnięte na jej gardle.

\- Do niczego go nie zmuszałam – powiedziała cicho, uśmiechając się delikatnie, zwycięsko. – Ale zmuszam teraz. Do wzięcia odpowiedzialności za to, co zmajstrował – dodała, ponownie gładząc czule swój brzuch.  – Louis mi się oświadczy, a potem weźmiemy ślub. To już postanowione, nie strzęp sobie języka – oznajmiła, wyginając wargi.  Zakręciło mi się w głowie, nie mogłam tego dłużej znieść. Patrzyłam na nich z przerażeniem. Lou wydawał się tkwić w jakimś dziwnym otępieniu, tak jakby zupełnie nie rozumiał powagi sytuacji. Zerkał jedynie to na dziewczynę, to na mnie, sprawiając tym samym wrażenie obłąkanego.

Fakt, że Harry trafił do szpitala, przestał mnie w jakikolwiek sposób dziwić.

 

*

  
(perspektywa Harry'ego)

 

Noc spędzona w szpitalu dobrze mi zrobiła. Wraz z kroplówką, zostały mi podane leki nasenne i nie pamiętałem, kiedy ostatni raz obudziłem się tak wypoczęty , choć rzeczywistość uderzyła we mnie z podwójną siłą. Wróciłem do hotelu, uśmiechając się ciepło do mijającego mnie na korytarzu Nialla i nim się zorientowałem, obaj trzymaliśmy już kije do golfa, zapominając o całym świecie. Zerkając na wyświetlacz swojego telefonu, skrzywiłem się nieznacznie na widok tak wielu nieodczytanych smsów od Louisa, nie zamierzałem jednak ich sprawdzać – nie było słów, które mogłyby nam teraz pomóc i chyba ta świadomość była najgorsza. Wcześniej być może udałoby się cokolwiek naprawić; teraz wiedziałem, że Lou ma nową rodzinę, czy tego chce, czy nie. I nie zamierzałem pozwolić, by jakiś dzieciak, którego brunetka miała urodzić, a który miałby geny niebieskookiego, byłby nieszczęśliwy z mojego powodu. Wszystko legło w gruzach i nie czułem wyrzutów sumienia, wychodząc wieczorem na imprezę do klubu. Nie czułem się źle, tańcząc z przypadkowymi mężczyznami. Nigdy jednak nie posunąłem się dalej, choć przecież mogłem.

 

*

 

Westchnąłem ciężko, trzymając w rękach dwie butelki smakowej wódki. To zabawne, a jednocześnie i tragicznie. Kiedy ma się te piętnaście lat, obiecuje się sobie, że gdy będziemy starsi, alkohol nie będzie służył nam do zapominania o problemach, do ulepszania zabawy. Wmawiamy sobie, że będziemy inni, lepsi, że się nie stoczymy, nie sięgniemy po żadne używki. A potem, zupełnie niespodziewanie, przychodzi dzień, w którym z bezsilności kupujemy pierwszą flaszkę, która przynosi nam chwilową ulgę. I kolejną, by była ona jeszcze większa.

Pewnym krokiem przemierzałem korytarz, chcąc znaleźć się jak najszybciej w pokoju mojej siostry. Wiedziałem, że czekają tam już na mnie Liam i Niall, dlatego przyspieszyłem kroku, idąc właściwie na oślep i w tym samym momencie drzwi od pokoju Louisa otworzyły się, a on sam stanął tuż przede mną, ubrany w obcisłe, ciemne spodnie i beżowy sweter, ładnie podkreślający jego szczupłą, delikatna sylwetkę. Ścisnęło mnie na ten widok w żołądku, był taki piękny…

\- Oh – wyrwało mu się, gdy tylko dostrzegł, że nie jest sam. Odruchowo cofnąłem się o krok, chowając alkohol za swoimi plecami, jednak to było na nic, chłopak zdążył już go zauważyć – Harry, proszę, poczekaj – jęknął za mną, gdy, sam nawet nie wiem kiedy, zacząłem szybkim krokiem wycofywać się w kierunku mojej sypialni. Nie chciałem, naprawdę nie chciałem z nim rozmawiać, ale nie potrafiłem tak po prostu uciec. Zatrzymałem się więc w połowie kroku, z rezygnacją wyciągając dłonie przed siebie. Nie było sensu ukrywać moich zamiarów. – Proszę, porozmawiaj ze mną, nie możesz mnie tak po prostu teraz zostawić – dodał, znajdując się przy mnie w dwie sekundy i desperacko chwytając się mojej bawełnianej koszulki. Odsunąłem go od siebie ręką, bojąc się, że posunie się dalej. Nie chciałem mu ulegać.

\- Louis, nie tylko mogę, ale i powinienem – westchnąłem, zaciskając mocno palce na gwincie butelki. Bałem się, że ze zdenerwowania pęknie w moich rękach – Nie rozumiesz?- zapytałem, zerkając na niego i po raz pierwszy od tamtego dnia uważnie mu się przyjrzałem. Wyglądał, jakby miał za sobą kilka nieprzespanych nocy. Policzki mu się zapadły, a skóra zdawała się być blada i cienka jak pergamin, podczas gdy pod oczami pojawiły się kontrastujące z jej kolorem sińce.

\- Jeśli… jeśli Eleanor urodzi to dziecko – zaczął drżącym głosem, ledwie wypowiadając ostatnie słowo – Czy jest wtedy jakakolwiek szansa, żebyśmy mogli być razem? – zapytał, zagryzając nerwowo wargę. Wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz zemdleć albo zwymiotować. Obaj znaliśmy odpowiedź, zanim jeszcze otworzyłem swoje usta.

\- Nie, Lou. Każde dziecko, a zwłaszcza twoje, zasługuje na to, by mieć dwójkę kochających rodziców i żyć w szczęściu, a nie w ciągłych kłamstwach, w rozbitej rodzinie. Nie oczekuj ode mnie, że zgodzę się na taki układ, bo doskonale wiesz, co ci odpowiem. Nigdy nie będę chciał, by to dziecko znienawidziło mnie, tylko dlatego, że jego tatuś wolał żyć ze mną, niż z nim – mruknąłem, biorąc głęboki oddech.  Niebieskooki wpatrywał się we mnie ze smutkiem, nic nie odpowiadając. Trząsł się cały i nie byłem pewien, czy ukrywa w ten sposób szloch, czy to po prostu z nerwów lub z zimna. Wiedziałem jednak, że nie wytrzymam ani sekundy dłużej tej rozmowy. – Przepraszam, Louis. Jestem umówiony – westchnąłem, wymijając go. Potrzebowałem alkoholu. Dużej ilości. Natychmiast.

\- Z Eleanor też nigdy nie stworzę domu dla tego dziecka, nie kocham jej!  - krzyknął, gdy byłem już przy drzwiach Gemmy. Pokręciłem jedynie głową, naciskając klamkę.

 

*

Nie potrzebowałem pytać, by wiedzieć, że wszystko słyszeli. Wystarczyły ich miny, gdy przekroczyłem próg pokoju i świadomość, że ściany hotelowe miały to do siebie, że były cienkie jak papier. Nie chciałem na trzeźwo poruszać tematu Louisa, dlatego gdy tylko wszyscy wygodnie się rozsiedli, otworzyłem alkohol, uśmiechając się pod nosem na ostry zapach, który dotarł do mojego nosa. Czasami prymitywne rozwiązania wydawały mi się być najlepszymi. Odgarnąłem zmęczonymi palcami grzywkę z oczu, nalewając sobie do szklanki drogiego trunku. Kątem oka zwróciłem uwagę na Nialla, zapatrzonego rozmarzonym wzrokiem w moją siostrę i zanotowałem w pamięci, żeby z nim o tym porozmawiać. Musiały minąć  dwie godziny, zanim wszyscy zupełnie się rozluźniliśmy, śmiejąc się do rozpuku z idiotycznych, mało znaczących rzeczy.

\- Kurwa, że też byliśmy tacy naiwni – mruknął w przestrzeń Zayn po jakimś bliżej nieokreślonym czasie, leżący wygodnie na wolnym łóżku pod oknem. Było mu duszno, więc rozpiął trzy pierwsze guziki swojej obcisłej koszuli, wprawiając tym samym Gemmę w lekkie zakłopotanie, co rozbawiło nas wszystkich z wyjątkiem blondyna, a ja znów uświadomiłem sobie, że coś musi być na rzeczy i zdecydowanie mi się to nie podobało. Zayn wpatrywał się w sufit nieodgadnionym wzrokiem i bardzo ciężko było cokolwiek wyczytać z jego twarzy. Ja sam siedziałem na podłodze, oparty o kolana Liama, rozłożonego na kanapie, podczas gdy moja siostra i Niall zajmowali miejsca na drogich, francuskich fotelach.

\- Podziel się całą swoją myślą, stary – zachichotał Payne, za co podziękowałem mu w duchu.

\- Podpisując ten cały kontrakt z Modestem. Byliśmy młodzi i naiwni. Nie wiecie, ile razy plułem sobie za to w twarz. Gdybym wtedy wiedział to, co wiem teraz… - westchnął, przekręcając się na bok. Włosy sterczały mu na wszystkie strony.  – A teraz jeszcze to dziecko. Pewnie zorganizują im wielki, widowiskowy ślub, a Harry będzie robił Louisowi za świadka… - dodał, a mnie przeszły ciarki, bo zdałem sobie sprawę, ile prawdy może być w tym stwierdzeniu.

\- Kurwa, jeśli ona już teraz jest w ciąży, trzeba będzie się pospieszyć. Zarząd pewnie będzie chciał, żeby doszło do wesela zanim brzuch Eleanor stanie się widoczny, no wiecie, żeby uniknąć skandalu – głos Nialla przepełniony był goryczą i niechęcią. Zauważyłem, jak Liam wzdryga się na jego słowa. Nie trawił dziewczyny, prawie tak samo mocno, jak ja.

\- A potem, kiedy dziecko się już urodzi, powiedzą, że to wcześniak, a poród wywołał ogromny stres i presja… Hazz, tak właściwie, w którym ona jest miesiącu? – zapytała cicho moja siostra, przełykając głośno alkohol. Zagryzłem wargę, zastanawiając się krótko.

\- Chyba właśnie zaczęła drugi miesiąc… Kilka dni temu powiedziała Louisowi, że od trzech tygodni spóźnia jej się okres, więc…

\- Co?! – przerwała mi momentalnie Gemma, podnosząc się na chwiejnych nogach. Wpatrywała się we mnie szeroko otwartymi oczyma. – Okres? Co? Nie było żadnego testu ciążowego, niczego? – naskoczyła na mnie, klękając na podłodze obok mnie. Wszyscy nagle bardzo się ożywili, a ja wciąż nie rozumiałem, w czym jest rzecz.

\- Nie wiem, nikt mi niczego nie pokazał, ja… uznałem, że…

\- Harry! – przerwała mi ponownie, zaciskając mocno palce na moich ramionach – To pierwsza rzecz, którą powinniście od niej zażądać! Test ciążowy, albo pieprzone usg! Jeśli ona wam tego nie pokazała…

\- Możemy od niej zażądać dowodu. To żaden problem wysłać kogoś z obsługi hotelowej do apteki, myślę, że kilka stów za fatygę powinno wystarczyć – mruknął Niall, na co moja siostra zgromiła go wzrokiem. Nienawidziła rozrzutności. Chłopak zaczerwienił się delikatnie, wzruszając lekko ramionami – Chyba sobie nie wyobrażasz, Gemma,  że któryś z nas wejdzie sobie tak po prostu do sklepu i kupi test ciążowy – zaśmiał się i wszyscy przyznaliśmy mu rację. Starałem się nie robić sobie wielkich nadziei, ale kiedy na końcu czarnego jak smoła tunelu pojawiło się malutkie światełko, nie mogłem się go nie chwycić


	15. I’ll come into your world and get it right I’ll say we’re better off together here tonight

Wciąż szumiało mi w głowie od wypitego wcześniej alkoholu, kiedy siedziałem spięty na kanapie, czekając, aż Eleanor wyjdzie z łazienki. Sądząc po niecon zamglonym wzroku Nialla, był on w podobnym do mojego stanie; wciąż usadowiony wygodnie we francuskim fotelu, z łokciami opartymi na drogim, okrągłym stoliku, wpatrywał się zupełnie niedyskretnie w moją siostrę, potwornie mnie tym z jakiegoś powodu irytując. Gdybym nie widział na własne oczy tego, jak dziewczyna wypija jednego drinka za drugim, dałbym sobie rękę uciąć, że w jej krwi nie ma nawet kropli alkoholu. Złość i nadzieja sprawiły, że momentalnie wytrzeźwiała, wybiegając ze swojego pokoju w poszukiwaniu Eleanor.

Kiedy po dziesięciu minutach wróciła, trzymając mocno za nadgarstek brunetkę, wyglądała na dużo starszą, niżeli była w rzeczywistości. Wściekłość pogłębiła delikatne zmarszczki przy jej oczach. Ona i ciemnooka były zupełnymi przeciwieństwami, łączyła ich jedynie podobna długość włosów. Bardzo ciężko patrzyło mi się na Calder, kiedy w zasadzie od niej zależało moje dalsze życie, ze świadomością, że już nic nie mogę zrobić. Za każdym razem, gdy się pojawiała, irracjonalnie oczekiwałem, że zobaczę duży, okrągły brzuszek wskazujący na jej stan, wskazujący na obecność  _dziecka Louisa_  i za każdym razem podobnym szokiem była dla mnie nienaganna sylwetka dziewczyny, podkreślona obcisłymi ubraniami. Wiedziałem, że nawet jeśli faktycznie byłaby w ciąży, niczego jeszcze nie byłoby widać, jednak jej idealnie płaski brzuch dodawał mi otuchy. Podobnie jak widok mojej siostry, która teraz stała oparta o ścianę przy drzwiach od łazienki, za którymi zniknęła przybrana dziewczyna Louisa, stukając wypielęgnowanymi paznokciami w tarczę swojego zegarka.

Minuty wlekły się latami, a ja, starając się nie denerwować tak bardzo tym, że na dobrą sprawę za kilkadziesiąt sekund wszystko będzie jasne, skupiłem się na twarzy Liama, teraz tak bardzo bladej i przerażonej.Zastanawiałem się, czy czuł się podobnie, kiedy kilka miesięcy wcześniej baliśmy się, że Sophie zaszła w ciążę.

Wszystko stało się tak szybko, że ledwie zdążyłem zarejestrować całą sytuację. Każdy z nas, niezależnie od miejsca, w którym się znajdował, drgnął nieznacznie, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem, ukazując twarz Eleanor, z której nic nie dało się odczytać. Serce mi stanęło, kiedy w następnej sekundzie dziewczyna z całej siły cisnęła test ciążowy na blat stolika, przed którym siedział Niall. Chłopak odskoczył momentalnie zaskoczony, zerkając na niego ze strachem, podczas gdy brunetka odwróciła się na pięcie, wychodząc z pokoju i nie ukrywam, żołądek podszedł mi do gardła. Gemma zareagowała natychmiast, irytując się na widok blondyna, wpatrującego się w biały przedmiot z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Och, dawaj mi to – warknęła, nachylając się po test. Wpatrywałem się w nią z oczekiwaniem i prawie się popłakałem, dostrzegając, jak mięśnie jej twarzy rozluźniają się, zanim jeszcze oznajmiła wszystkim z triumfem – Negatywny

Napięcie, które wzrastało w nas przez ostatnie kilkanaście minut, opadło w ciągu jednego wydechu. Prawie czułem, jak ciężar z mojego żołądka znika. Pozostając w wielkim szoku, nie byłem w stanie przypomnieć sobie momentu, w którym Gemma znalazła się w ramionach Nialla, który ściskał ją mocno, śmiejąc się radośnie. Automatycznie się skrzywiłem, nie potrafiąc opanować tego odruchu, choć wciąż nie umiałem zrozumieć, skąd się bierze. Miałem ochotę wstać i ich rozdzielić, ale w tej samej sekundzie Liam podniósł się z kanapy, podchodząc do mnie chwiejnym krokiem. Najwyraźniej upojenie alkoholowe nie opuściło także i jego. Klepnął mnie ostrożnie w łopatki, drugą ręką sięgając po test, który szatynka odłożyła na stolik. Wcisnął mi go w dłoń, przykładając wargi do mojego ucha

\- Na co jeszcze czekasz? – szepnął, a ciepło jego oddechu na mojej szyi i znaczenie, jakie kryły jego słowa, sprawiły, że przeszły mnie dreszcze. Chłopak miał jednak rację. Wcisnąłem więc mały, plastikowy przedmiot do kieszeni, wychodząc niepostrzeżenie z pokoju.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Wchodząc do pokoju Louisa, który kiedyś był naszym, nie wiedziałem, czego się spodziewać. To znaczy, nie wyobrażałem sobie żadnych niestworzonych rzeczy, nie przypuszczałem też, by chłopak sobie kogoś sprowadził na noc. Bałem się jednak, że znajdę go bardzo pijanego albo wymiotującego w łazience. Z prawdziwą ulgą więc przyjąłem widok niebieskookiego, śpiącego spokojnie po lewej stronie łóżka, w idealnie wysprzątanym pokoju. W powietrzu unosił się cytrynowy zapach jego szamponu, a nie ostry zapach wódki. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem, bez większego zastanowienia kierując się prosto do miniaturowego aneksu kuchennego, starając się poruszać zupełnie bezdźwięcznie. Chwyciłem w dłonie jego ukochany, czerwony kubek, wkładając do niego torebkę truskawkowej herbaty. Podczas gdy woda w czajniku się gotowała, ja wpatrywałem się w śpiącą spokojnie postać i zastanawiałem się, co z nami będzie. Kochałem go, kochałem go bardziej, niż kogokolwiek kiedykolwiek i wątpię, bym mógł pokochać kogoś tak mocno, a jednak się bałem. Nawet jeśli Eleanor nie była w ciąży, nasz związek stał pod wielkim znakiem zapytania i musieliśmy sobie jeszcze wiele wyjaśnić i wiele wybaczyć. Nie byłem pewien, czy temu podołamy. Drgnąłem delikatnie, słysząc charakterystyczny trzask, oznaczający wyłączający się czajnik. Zalałem torebkę wrzątkiem, czując w nozdrzach jej cudowny aromat. Chwyciłem naczynie drżącymi dłońmi, kierując się spokojnym, ostrożnym krokiem w kierunku łóżka. Ustawiłem kubek na szafkę nocną, nachylając się nad szatynem i składając na jego policzku delikatny pocałunek, a chłopak westchnął, odrobinę się wybudzając.

\- Louis? Obudź się, Lou. Zrobiłem ci herbaty – powiedziałem cicho, szturchając go delikatnie w ramię. Niebieskooki jeszcze przez chwilę wydawał się być zawieszony między rzeczywistością, a snem. Minęło dziesięć sekund, zanim zamrugał kilkakrotnie powiekami, uśmiechając się w moim kierunku delikatnie, nie do końca jeszcze świadomy mojej obecności. Przeciągnął się, pocierając zaspane oczy dłońmi.

\- Harry? – zapytał, nagle orientując się, kto się w niego wpatruje i dlaczego się obudził. - Co ty tu rob… herbata? – wymruczał, w połowie zmieniając zdanie. Wychylił się, pokrywając kubek swoją dłonią i zanurzył wargi w gorącej cieszy, rozkoszując się jej smakiem. Zaśmiałem się głośno, rozbawiony jego priorytetami. Poczekałem, aż ten odłoży naczynie z powrotem na stoliczek nocny i bez wyjaśniania mu czegokolwiek, chwyciłem go w ramiona, przytulając do siebie mocno. Był rozpalony, z całą pewnością miał gorączkę, choć równie dobrze temperatura jego ciała mogła być spowodowana tym, że spał przykryty grubą, puchową kołdrą. Idealnie pasował do moich ramion i prawie westchnąłem, gdy poczułem, jak jego dłonie ostrożnie lądują pomiędzy moimi łopatkami. Boże, jego ręce były stworzone do dotykania mojego ciała, prawie topiłem się pod jego palcami. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, podniosłem głowę, całując łagodnie jego skroń, po czym odsunąłem się od niego, na tyle jednak blisko, by ciało chłopaka pozostało w zasięgu moich rąk – Co to wszystko znaczy? – zapytał, zagryzając lekko wargę. Odgarnąłem niesforny kosmyk, który przykleił mu się do czoła, wdychając lekko. Wyciągnąłem się, sięgając do kieszeni i podałem mu test ciążowy. Czułem, że po tym wszystkim zrobię sobie z niego cholerny naszyjnik i będę nosił jako talizman. Zachichotałem cicho na tę myśl. Louis wyglądał, jakby ktoś uderzył go z całej siły w twarz.

\- Negatywny?  - Obracał biały przedmiot w palcach, patrząc na mnie pytająco, choć gdzieś w głębi jego oczu widziałem nadzieję. – Nic nie rozumiem – dodał, oddając mi plastikową przepustkę do naszej miłości. Wziąłem głęboki oddech.

\- Gemma zmusiła Eleanor do wykonania testu ciążowego. Właśnie mi go podałeś – oznajmiłem, z delikatnym uśmiechem obserwując, jak rysy jego twarzy zaczęły łagodnieć pod wpływem ulgi, jaką niewątpliwie poczuł.  – Nie ma żadnego dziecka, Louis, to wszystko było jej kłamstwo, cholerna dziwka.

\- Harry… - głos niebieskookiego zadrżał niebezpiecznie, a on sam nie mówiąc już nic więcej, przysunął się do mnie bliżej, układając głowę na moich kolanach. Pogładziłem go delikatnie po włosach, nachylając się jeszcze, by ucałować czubek jego głowy. Tak cudownie pachniał cytrusami…

\- Jest już późno. Jutro porozmawiamy na spokojnie, dobrze? – zapytałem, podnosząc się ostrożnie. Szatyn westchnął głośno, gładząc dłońmi wygniecioną koszulkę z nadrukiem.

\- Myślałem, że ze mną zostaniesz – szepnął, nie patrząc mi w twarz. Pokręciłem lekko głową, uśmiechając się jednak do niego ciepło.

\- Nie dziś, Lou – powiedziałem stanowczo, wolnym krokiem kierując się w stronę drzwi. W głębi serca miałem nadzieję, że chłopak mnie zatrzyma; on jednak zrozumiał moją decyzję. Odwróciłem się jeszcze, by na niego spojrzeć. Kąciki jego warg uniosły się ku górze, rozjaśniając jego twarz. – Dobranoc

\- Dobranoc, Hazz – odpowiedział, a ja poczułem dziwne mrowienie w całym moim ciele. Pokręciłem głową, poddając się pragnieniom mojego ciała i poszedłem z powrotem w jego kierunku.

– Pieprzyć to wszystko – westchnąłem, składając na jego spierzchniętych, zaskoczonych wargach delikatny, czuły pocałunek. Poczułem, jak chłopak się uśmiecha pod moimi ustami.

\- Śpij dobrze, Louis.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Kiedy jakiś czas później wróciłem do swojego pokoju, byłem zbyt wykończony, by móc cieszyć się z tego, jak potoczyła się cała sytuacja. Być może tak naprawdę nigdy nie zaakceptowałem do końca myśli, że Eleanor mogłaby nosić w sobie dziecko Louisa. Cały ten dzień był szalenie długi, pełen wielu sprzecznych emocji i drastycznych zwrotów akcji, ale przede mną wciąż pozostawało najtrudniejsze – poważna rozmowa z niebieskookim. Starając się o tym nie myśleć, w biegu ściągnąłem z siebie ubrania, rzucając je niedbale gdzieś na podłogę, po czym wszedłem pod prysznic, by zmyć z siebie zapach wypitego alkoholu i nerwowego potu. Gorąca woda przyjemnie łaskotała mnie w kark i kręgosłup, a już po chwili para wodna, pachnąca mocno moim jagodowym żelem pod prysznic, ozdobiła łazienkowe lustro mgłą.

W życiu należy doceniać drobne radości i trudno mi opisać szczęście, jakie poczułem, kładąc się czysty na świeżej, białej pościeli. Nie trudziłem się nawet, by cokolwiek na siebie włożyć. Zamiast tego, chwyciłem w dłonie swój telefon, chcąc nastawić sobie budzik i zamarłem, widząc, że dostałem nową wiadomość sms.

 

1:25

Od: Nick Grimshaw

Harry, wiem, że zachowałem się jak prawdziwy egoista i jednocześnie jak niedojrzały dzieciak, mówiąc Louisowi o naszym cóż, wybryku. Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś mi to wybaczysz i że znów będziemy mogli się przyjaźnić, bo cholernie mi Ciebie brakuje. Odezwij się do mnie.

 

Skrzywiłem się, czując nieprzyjemny ucisk w żołądku. Przez cały ten czas starałem się wyrzucić z pamięci obraz chłopaka i tego, do czego między nami doszło; teraz to wszystko znów stanęło mi przed oczami i zrobiło mi się niedobrze. Próbując uspokoić nagłe drżenie rąk i przyspieszone bicie serca, usunąłem wiadomość od bruneta, odrzucając telefon gdzieś na drugą stronę łóżka. Nie byłem gotowy mu wybaczyć. Najpierw musiałem wybaczyć samemu sobie, że dla chwili słabości, zaryzykowałem trzyletni związek z szatynem.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

_Nie nastawiłem pierdolonego budzika._

To była pierwsza,  idiotyczna myśl, która przyszła mi do głowy, gdy obudziłem się kolejnego ranka, zbyt wyspany, bym mógł na czas zjawić się na śniadaniu i treningu. Przeklinając cicho pod nosem, odrzuciłem pachnącą snem, białą pościel na podłogę, chcąc, by chłodne powietrze mnie ocuciło. Dopiero kiedy otworzyłem oczy na tyle, by widzieć więcej, niżeli niewyraźne plamy, dostrzegłem właściciela wyjątkowo niebieskich oczu, siedzącego po drugiej stronie łóżka, obserwującego mnie uważnie z lekkim uśmiechem rozjaśniającym jego twarz i odskoczyłem automatycznie, przestraszony czyjąś niespodziewaną obecnością. Chwyciłem się za serce, galopujące mi w piersi, oddychając płytko. Szatyn roześmiał się głośno, a jakaś dalsza część mojego umysłu odnotowała, że to pierwszy raz od bardzo długiego czasu, kiedy chłopak roześmiał się tak szczerze i z taką mocą. Jego oczy błyszczały.

\- Wybacz, nie chciałem cię przestraszyć – powiedział, podnosząc się z materaca, który skrzypnął cicho, uwolniony od jego ciężaru. Skierował swoje kroki prosto do okrągłego stolika, prawie identycznego do tego, przy którym wczoraj siedział blondyn i, przynajmniej do pewnego momentu, Gemma, a ja zdałem sobie sprawę, że cudowny zapach truskawkowej herbaty i świeżych tostów nie był jedynie wytworem wyobraźni mojego organizmu, domagającego się jedzenia donośnym burczeniem w brzuchu. Louis uśmiechnął się na ten dźwięk, gestem ręki przywołując mnie do siebie. – Nie przyszedłeś na śniadanie, więc śniadanie przyszło do ciebie – mruknął, rozbawiony swoimi słowami. Przysięgam, nie miałem siły podnosić się z idealnej miękkości materaca, tak dobrze dopasowującego się do mojego ciała, ale wstałem, zwabiony cudownym aromatem świeżego, ciepłego jedzenia. Chwiejnym od snu krokiem, skierowałem się do stolika, marszcząc czoło na widok zaskoczonej miny niebieskookiego. Jego wzrok prześlizgnął się z mojej twarzy na klatkę piersiową, a później jeszcze niżej, gdzie już się zatrzymał i jakaś zagubiona część mojej pamięci uzmysłowiła mi, że poprzedniej nocy nie trudziłem się w poszukiwaniu odpowiednich ubrań do spania, zasypiając zupełnie nago. Zachichotałem cicho, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową.

\- Daj spokój, przecież już mnie takiego widziałeś – powiedziałem, całując przelotnie jego policzek w podziękowaniu i przysuwając się do stołu wraz z drogim fotelem, na który opadłem kilka sekund wcześniej.

\- Jeśli mamy porozmawiać, musisz się ubrać – westchnął, odwracając głowę i odchodząc w kierunku mojej walizki, stojącej pod ogromną, dębową szafą. Nim zdążyłem zaprotestować, odnalazł moją idealnie poskładaną bieliznę, rzucając we mnie czystymi, czarnymi bokserkami. – Proszę, Hazz – dodał, obracając się ostentacyjnie do ściany, pozostając tym samym plecami do mnie. Westchnąłem, bez słowa jednak wciągając na siebie tą drobną część ubrania, mającą przynieść komfort Louisowi. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do mnie wdzięcznie, odwracając się minutę później, kiedy ja byłem już zajęty pałaszowaniem przyniesionego przez niego jedzenia.

Dwadzieścia minut później zrozumiałem, dlaczego dietetycy uważają śniadanie za najważniejszy posiłek dnia. Miałem wrażenie, że wraz z pochłoniętymi przeze mnie tostami, wchłonąłem również zapas energii, momentalnie wybudzając się z sennego odrętwienia.

\- Dziękuję, że o mnie pomyślałeś – powiedziałem przytomnie, odsuwając od siebie pusty już talerz. Szatyn zerknął na mnie ze zdziwieniem, jakby to, że się o mnie troszczy, było najzwyklejszą rzeczą na świecie. Cóż, kiedyś w końcu było. Westchnąłem cicho, marszcząc brwi. Oparłem brodę o dłoń, podczas gdy swoją rękę swobodnie oparłem na kamiennym blacie.

\- Porozmawiamy? – zapytał, siadając po turecku na identycznym co w pokoju Gemmy, idealnie wyrzeźbionym fotelu. Zawsze mnie to w nim potwornie bawiło. Nigdy nie potrafił zachowywać się jak inni ludzie, zawsze od nich odstawa. Łamał wszelkie możliwe zasady, nie akceptował nawet tych najprostszych reguł, dotyczących kulturalnego siadania na krześle. Wszystko robił odwrotnie, po swojemu, nie był nawet w jednym procencie przewidywalny i to… - Harry? – Uśmiechnąłem się w odpowiedzi, chichocząc cicho uzmysławiając sobie, gdzie odpłynęły moje myśli. Uderzyłem się delikatnie w czoło.

\- Najwyższy czas, Lou – mruknąłem tylko prostując się i jak na zawołanie, moje serce wrzuciło piąty bieg, sprawiając, że zrobiło mi się duszno i gorąco. Nigdy nie byłem dobry w takich poważnych rozważaniach, zazwyczaj zbyt szybko się rozklejałem albo po prostu pozwalałem się przegadać Louisowi, który zawsze znajdywał argumenty na swoją obronę i za każdym razem podnosił na mnie głos, gdy próbowałem się mu postawić. Ostatnio każda próba naszej rozmowy kończyła się okropną kłótnią. Teraz było inaczej.

Każdy z nas był spokojny, opanowany. Patrzyliśmy na siebie, oddychając cicho. Już miałem otworzyć usta, by odezwać się jak pierwszy, kiedy nieoczekiwanie zrobił to on, ostrożnie sięgając po moją dłoń. Poczułem, jak przeszywa mnie prąd, jego dotyk był elektryzujący.

\- Dużo się ostatnio wydarzyło, Harry – zaczął, a ja kiwnąłem jedynie głową, pozwalając mu dokończyć. Czy nie tego właśnie chciałem od tak dawna? Spokojnej, prawdziwej rozmowy, która nie zakończy się awanturą albo pełnym negatywnych emocji seksem. W jego oczach dostrzegłem wdzięczność, dziękował mi spojrzeniem za to, że nie wyrywam go z monologu. – Obaj popełniliśmy potworny błąd. Nigdy nie powinniśmy sypiać z kimś innym, bez względu na to, jakimi kierowaliśmy się powodami – mówił, a ja w duchu przyznałem mu rację – Ale jeszcze gorszy błąd popełniamy teraz, uciekając od siebie, od problemów, zamiast wspólnie jakoś przez to wszystko przejść. Musimy sobie wybaczyć, Hazz. Nie widzę innego wyjścia. Musimy zapomnieć o tym, co się działo, nie wiem, po prostu zostawić to w cholerę, tutaj, w tym pieprzonym hotelu. Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że będę o ciebie walczył. Przysięgam, że będę, musisz mi tylko pokazać, że naprawdę tego chcesz, że mam o co w ogóle się starać – dokończył, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach, jak to miał w zwyczaju, gdy targały nim silne emocje. Nie płakał, prawie nigdy tego nie robił.

\- Louis – zacząłem, odrywając jego ręce od twarzy, zaraz po tym unosząc ją za podbródek. - Jestem twój od tamtego pocałunku w łazience, rozumiesz? Nie wiem, jak to zrobiłeś, nie potrafię tego zrozumieć, ale całkowicie mną zawładnąłeś, uzależniłeś mnie od siebie. Myślę, że już wcześniej chciałem być twój, a ty całując mnie wtedy tylko ułożyłeś puzzle w mojej głowie. Tyle razem już przeszliśmy, Lou… - powiedziałem cicho, zamyślając się nad tym całym syfem, który udało nam się przetrwać cało. - Myślę, że powinniśmy dać sobie jeszcze jedną szansę – wyszeptałem, obserwując, jak twarz chłopaka rozluźnia się, a z jego ust wydobył się głuchy jęk ulgi. – Ostatnią Louis, bo przysięgam, mam ochotę zamordować ciebie i zabić siebie, gdy wciąż się kłócimy i nie możemy do siebie dotrzeć. Nie wytrzymam psychicznie, jeśli będziemy zachowywać się tak, jak przez ostatnie pół roku. To się musi zmienić, słyszysz?

\- Wiem, Harry, wiem – mruknął, przytulając policzek do naszych splecionych na stole dłoni. Był taki gorący.  – Zmienię się, obiecuję. Przestanę robić ci o wszystko wyrzuty, przysięgam. Cholera, pozwolę ci się spotykać z kim tylko będziesz chciał, już nigdy ci tego nie zabronię. Spróbuję opanować swoją zazdrość, bo wiem, że głównie przez nią staję się dla ciebie oziębły i…

\- Co z Nickiem? – przerwałem stanowczym szeptem. Jak w zwolnionym tempie obserwowałem, jak chłopak odrywa twarz od naszych dłoni, podnosząc się. Kiedy na mnie spojrzał, w jego oczach dostrzegłem zalewające go fale bólu. Przeszły mnie ciarki.

\- Co z… Co? – wydusił, nie odrywając ode mnie wzroku.

\- Co, jeśli będę chciał się z nim spotkać? – uściśliłem, odrobinę głośniej, niżeli zamierzałem. Niebieskooki skrzywił się, jakbym sprawiał mu ból. – Przyjaźnię się z nim od ponad dwóch lat.

\- Harry, jeśli będziesz… Jeśli zdecydujesz się z nim zobaczyć, w porządku, postaram się jakoś sobie z tym poradzić. Ale przysięgam, kurwa, obiecuję ci, że zamorduję go, jeżeli jeszcze raz dotknie cię w taki sposób – warknął, zaciskając dłoń w pięść. Szybko jednak wziął kilka uspokajających oddechów, zerkając prosto w moje oczy. – Chcę czegoś w zamian.

\- Mów – zachęciłem, przesuwając palcami po swoich włosach. To zawsze łagodziło moje nerwy.

\- Żadnych komentarzy dotyczących Eleanor. Musimy wytrzymać przynajmniej do grudnia, do czasu, gdy nasi menagerowie zdecydują, czy dalej kontynuować tę całą szopkę, czy nie. Obiecaj mi, że nie będziesz na mnie zły i nie będziesz się na mnie wyżywał, gdy będę musiał wyjść gdzieś z nią za rękę, napisać coś na twitterze, albo zrobić kilka zdjęć – powiedział, zerkając na mnie uważnie. I chociaż gotowało się we mnie na samą myśl, kiwnąłem głową, akceptując ten warunek. - Kocham cię. Tylko to się teraz liczy – mruknął, wyciągając swoje ramiona w moją stronę. – Chodź do mnie, ty głupi dupku. Nie wierzę, że pozwoliłeś mi wczoraj spać samemu – dodał, ściskając mnie tak mocno, że nie byłem w stanie oddychać.  Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie w myślach. Powinniśmy przeprowadzić tę rozmowę dużo wcześniej. Teraz, gdy opanowaliśmy swoje emocje i nerwy, zdawała się ona dziecinnie prosta, choć oczywiście, na ten moment pozostawała jedynie suchymi założeniami. Wszystko miało się dopiero okazać, gdy w końcu zdecyduję się wybaczyć Nickowi i z nim spotkać, albo gdy zarząd zmusi Lou do zdjęć z tą dziewczyną.

Na ten moment jednak, wszystko zdawało się wracać do normy i nie umiałem się z tego nie cieszyć, choć świadomość tego, jak kruche jest nasze szczęście, tkwiła w moim umyśle jak drzazga. 


	16. Cause all I need is the love you breathe. Put your lips on me and I can live underwater

Louis bardzo dużo spał i wszyscy śmialiśmy się, że zamienia się w niemowlę. W zasadzie każdy wolny czas, jaki tylko otrzymywaliśmy, przeznaczał na sen, z którego bardzo trudno było go obudzić. Worki pod jego oczyma stawały się odrobinę mniejsze, a skóra powoli zaczęła odzyskiwać swój dawny blask, więc w żaden sposób nie komentowałem jego nieustannych drzemek. Najwyraźniej tego właśnie potrzebował, by zregenerować swój organizm. Miałem wrażenie, że przez ostatnie trzy dni po prostu odsypiał te wszystkie noce, które spędził na zamartwianiu się o naszą przyszłość, albo po prostu na piciu alkoholu do upadłego.

Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem, słysząc, jak mruczy moje imię, przewracając się na drugi bok, tuląc się odrobinę mocniej do białej, puchowej poduszki. Kiedy spał, ostre rysy jego twarzy łagodniały, a włosy rozsypywały się na pościeli i właśnie wtedy najbardziej przypominał mi chłopaka, w którym zakochałem się te trzy lata temu, gdy jeszcze nie byliśmy najsławniejszym zespołem na świecie. Stres i ogromna presja, jakim musieliśmy stawiać czoło każdego dnia, sprawiły, że niebieskooki z rozrywkowego, wiecznie uśmiechniętego nastolatka, stał się ironicznym, zdystansowanym do rzeczywistości, sarkastycznym mężczyzną, który przyjaźnie zachowywał się tylko w stosunku do osób, które miały dla niego jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Czasami tęskniłem za tym młodszym, szczęśliwszym Lou, który wygłupiał się i nie brał niczego ani nikogo na poważnie. Za tym szatynem, który wygrażał się zarządowi, myśląc, że może cokolwiek zmienić. Za tym, który robił potężne awantury wszystkim na samą myśl, że ma wyjść gdziekolwiek z Eleanor.

Westchnąłem głośno, karcąc się w duchu za to, że pozwoliłem swoim myślom odpłynąć tak daleko. Nikt z nas nie przypuszczał, że zajdziemy tak daleko, ani jak trudne to wszystko się stanie i w żadnym wypadku nie mogłem mieć pretensji do Louisa, że sława zamknęła w nim to, co miał najcenniejsze, zmieniając go. Nie mogłem być zły na niego, gdy bez zbędnych komentarzy chwytał w swoją dłoń drobną rękę dziewczyny, spacerując po najbardziej obleganych przez dziennikarzy miejscach. Z drugiej strony, cieszyłem się, bo spokój i opanowanie „nowego Louisa” wielokrotnie uratowało nam skórę, gdy musieliśmy odpowiedzieć na nieprzyjemne pytania. Wiele razy wyciągał mnie z opresji, gdy dziennikarze przypierali mnie do muru. 

Dochodziła dwudziesta pierwsza, więc nie byłem jeszcze na tyle zmęczony, by dołączyć do śpiącego spokojnie chłopaka. Zamiast tego, usiadłem wygodnie w fotelu, z kubkiem gorącej herbaty w jednej dłoni i telefonem w drugiej. Sączyłem powoli gorący napój, przeglądając wpisy na twitterze. Westchnąłem głośno, przewijając dziewiątą stronę komentarzy, w których zostałem oznaczony. Zawsze ogromną trudność sprawiało mi odnalezienie czegoś wartościowego w tym całym spamie, który ludzie wysyłali, zaznaczając w postach moje imię, prosząc mnie o zaobserwowanie albo mnie obrażając, czy też wyznając mi miłość . Serce zaczęło bić mi odrobinę szybciej, gdy zorientowałem się, że treść negatywnych komentarzy w moim kierunku zmieniła się, podobnie z resztą jak zawartość tych pozytywnych. Zbyt wiele razy natknąłem się w nich na imię Nicka, powtarzające się zdania czy słowa jak:  _„zdradziłeś Louisa”,  „Jak mogłeś to zrobić? Przecież on cię kocha!” , „Mam nadzieję, że Lou ci wybaczy”, „Dacie radę, musicie, wierzę w was, Harry”_ ; bym mógł wierzyć, że to przypadek.

Drżącymi z nerwów palcami wpisałem w wyszukiwarkę frazę:  _Harry zdradził Louisa_ , w zasadzie natychmiast natrafiając na najnowszy artykuł  **Blindgossip**. Zawsze się zastanawiałem, kto kryje się za tą plotkarską stroną internetową, która wystawiała na światło dziennie wszelkie sekrety gwiazd. Zawsze wiedzieli więcej, niż wiedzieć powinni. Prowadzący bardzo sprytnie zdecydował się na pisanie artykułów o gwiazdach bez podawania ich nazwisk, a jedynie z podpowiedziami, które miały naprowadzić czytelnika na odpowiedni trop. Mogli pisać o wszystkich, nawet najczarniejszych sekretach celebrytów, jednak dopóki nie ujawniali wprost, o kim piszą, unikali jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzialności prawnej. Blindgossip wiedziało zbyt wiele o moim życiu i między innymi dlatego zacząłem być tak ostrożny. Ktoś z mojego otoczenia musiał im donosić. Nie dziwiło mnie, że doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę o moim związku z Louisem, jednak ich znajomość wszystkich szczegółów dotyczących mojego sztucznie zorganizowanego związku z Taylor Swift czy naszych planów związanych z wakacjami zimowymi… Tym razem jednak wszystko zaszło zbyt daleko. Nie miałem pojęcia, skąd ten cholerny portal dowiedział się o mojej zdradzie, ale grono podejrzanych zdecydowanie się zawężało. Przekląłem pod nosem, ukrywając twarz w rękach. Kto wiedział? Poza naszą dwójką, tylko Liam, Zayn, Niall, Nick i Gemma. Jęknąłem, natychmiast orientując się, kto z nich za tym stoi. Chwyciłem swój telefon, starając się zachowywać najciszej, jak tylko potrafiłem, wychodząc na balkon. Zdziwiłem się, gdy chłopak odebrał telefon po pierwszym sygnale.

\- Harry, boże, odezwałeś się. – Pełen ulgi głos Nicka tylko jeszcze bardziej mnie zirytował. Choć na dworze było jeszcze dosyć ciepło, przez całe moje ciało przeszły nieprzyjemne dreszcze. – Posłuchaj, naprawdę jest mi przykro, ja…

\- Grimshaw – przerwałem mu lodowatym tonem, sprawiając, że mężczyzna natychmiast zamilkł. To chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy zwróciłem się do niego w ten sposób. – Komu powiedziałeś o naszym incydencie? – warknąłem, stukając paznokciami w barierkę. Miałem szczęście, że przed hotelem nie było właściwie żadnych paparazzi czy fanek, najprawdopodobniej odstraszonych przez naszą ochronę. – Odpowiedz mi, do cholery – gorączkowałem się, uderzając ze złości w sportową torbę Liama, którą chłopak najprawdopodobniej zostawił tutaj kilka godzin wcześniej, gdy przyszedł pomóc mi w ćwiczeniach mojego głosu. Louis, śpiący i zirytowany hałasem, jaki tworzyliśmy, bez zbędnych słów wyrzucił nas na balkon.

\- Harry, przysięgam, nikomu o tym nie powiedziałem. Nie jestem idiotą, wiem, jak szybko takie wieści się roznoszą. Dlaczego w ogóle o to pytasz? – Nick brzmiał na tak bardzo zaskoczonego i zdenerwowanego, że cała moja pewność do tego, że to on za tym wszystkim  stoi, momentalnie wyparowała. Zagryzłem mocno dolną wargę.

\- Blindgossip dodało nowy artykuł – wytłumaczyłem, wzdrygając się na samą myśl o nim. – Opowiadający o tym, że zdradziłem Lou z tobą.

\- Przysięgam Harry, nie zrobiłem tego. Nie powiedziałem o tym nikomu. Wiem, za jaki typ człowieka masz mnie teraz, ale nie mógłbym o tym opowiadać tak po prostu. – Nigdy w życiu nie słyszałem, by Nick, z zawodu dziennikarz, tłumaczył się z czegokolwiek przed kimkolwiek, dlatego im gorliwiej zapewniał mnie o swojej niewinności, tym bardziej skłaniałem się, by mu uwierzyć. - To było… Bez względu na to, co ty o tym teraz sądzisz, to było dla mnie wspaniałe doświadczenie i nie chciałem, by ktokolwiek się o tym dowiedział. Poza tym, Hazz, ja nie mam nawet pojęcia, jak skontaktować się z tym całym portalem – dokończył, wzdychając cicho. Wziąłem głęboki oddech, patrząc gdzieś przed siebie w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi.

\- W porządku, wierzę ci. Przepraszam, poniosło mnie, po prostu – plątałem się, nie chcąc zabrzmieć tak tragicznie, jak słyszałem to w swojej głowie – Wybacz mi, Nick. Byłeś pierwszą osobą, która przyszła mi do głowy, a wierz mi, wybór jest niewielki. Jeśli to nie ty, pozostali mi Niall, Zayn, Liam i Gemma. 

\- I Louis – dodał szeptem, ale zaśmiałem się cicho z absurdalności tego pomysłu.

\- Tak, jeszcze on – przytaknąłem z grzeczności, wzdrygając się pod wpływem chłodnego wiatru. - Wybacz mi, muszę udać się teraz na rozmowę z moją siostrą, podejrzanym numer dwa – mruknąłem, wsłuchując się w równy i spokojny oddech bruneta po drugiej stronie słuchawki.

\- Spotkamy się, gdy już wrócisz? – zapytał, zupełnie ignorując moją poprzednią wypowiedź. Zadrżałem nerwowo, stukając paznokciami w balustradę.

\- Tak, Nick. Spotkamy się – powiedziałem, podejmując decyzję w chwili, gdy słowa wychodziły z moich spierzchniętych warg.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Wszedłem do pokoju siostry w zasadzie bez pukania, krzywiąc się automatycznie na widok tego, co w nim zastałem. Chociaż nie robili niczego złego, nie wiedzieć czemu, widok Nialla, siedzącego na kanapie tak blisko niej, podziałał na mnie jak płachta na byka, sprawiając, że odruchowo zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści. Nie spodziewałem się swoim nagłym wejściem przerwać im, pożal się boże, uroczej sesji gry na gitarze. Nie umiałem powiedzieć, skąd brało się we mnie tyle negatywnych emocji, gdy obserwowałem, jak szatynka trzyma na kolanach instrument, nieudolnie próbując ułożyć palce na gryfie. Podwójnie zdenerwowałem się, gdy zupełnie nie przejęli się moją obecnością, w najlepsze śmiejąc się z nieudanych prób mojej siostry.

\- Nie chciałbym wam przerywać tego intymnego momentu – warknąłem, odrobinę głośniej, niż zamierzałem – Ale najprawdopodobniej będę musiał. Gemma, mamy do pogadania – dodałem. Czułem się tak, jakbym zamiast krwi miał płynne drobinki złości.

\- Co się stało? – Zastanawiałem się, jakim cudem dziewczyna, która jednym słowem potrafi mnie uspokoić, teraz samą swoją obecnością sprawiała, że całe ciało napinało mi się ze wściekłości. Wydawała się być zupełnie nieprzejęta moim zachowaniem, podając z ogromnym uśmiechem na ustach gitarę Niallowi, podnosząc się.

\- Powiedziałaś komuś o mojej zdradzie? Rozmawiałaś z kimś o tym?! – naskoczyłem na nią, nie trudząc się nawet na jakiekolwiek wyjaśnienia. Szatynka momentalnie zbladła, zerkając ukradkowo na swoje wypielęgnowane paznokcie i to mi wystarczyło. Jęknąłem głucho, popychając ją lekko. Horan momentalnie odrzucił swój instrument na bok, prostując się, gotowy w każdej chwili odciągnąć mnie od mojej siostry – Jak mogłaś kurwa być tak bezmyślna?! – wrzasnąłem, nie wiedząc na dobrą sprawę dlaczego tak bardzo się unoszę. – Kimkolwiek jest ta osoba, doniosła na mnie Blindgossip!

\- Nie krzycz, Harry – mruknął cicho Niall, rozjuszając mnie tym jeszcze bardziej. Skrzywiłem się słysząc jego głos. Miałem ochotę wystawić go za drzwi, by przestał się mieszać w nieswoje sprawy.

\- Nie wtrącaj się – odwarknąłem, zerkając na niego gniewnie. Gemma zacisnęła wargi w wąską linię, wzdychając ciężko sekundę później.

\- Powiedziałam Lindzie. Była obecna przy naszej rozmowie telefonicznej, kiedy mi o wszystkim powiedziałeś, a ja byłam zbyt wściekła, by wymyślać jakieś idiotyczne wymówki. Przepraszam – przyznała się, cichym i skruszonym głosem. Jęknąłem głośno, przeklinając w duchu cholerną panią fotograf, z którą za moją zasługą zaprzyjaźniła się Gemma.

\- Cholera, wiedziałem, że coś jest z nią nie w porządku – mruknąłem, zamyślając się. Sądząc po minie blondyna, nie miał pojęcia, o kim jest mowa; nie miałem jednak zamiaru niczego mu tłumaczyć. – Czułem, że nie powinniśmy jej ufać, miałem cholerne przeczucie, że

\- Harry, ona jest po waszej stronie. Bardzo w was wierzy – przerwała mi spokojnym tonem, zakładając ręce na ramiona. – Podobnie z resztą jak całe blindgossip. Rozumiem, że popełniłam błąd mówiąc o tej sprawie komuś na dobrą sprawę z zewnątrz, ale nic strasznego się nie stało.

\- Nic złego? Nikt nie powinien o tym wiedzieć! – zezłościłem się, ponownie zaciskając dłonie w pięść. By się uspokoić, wbijałem sobie paznokcie w ich wnętrze, jednak to niewiele pomagało.

\- Wkurwiasz się, bo ludzi wiedzą tylko o twojej zdradzie. Gemma nie zrobiła niczego złego, ufając swojej przyjaciółce – mruknął Niall, na co szatynka uśmiechnęła się do niego wdzięcznie. Miarka się przebrała, choć dobrze wiedziałem, że chłopak ma stuprocentową rację.

\- Nie wiem, co ci chodzi po głowie, Horan, ale masz natychmiast przestać, słyszysz? Ona ma dwadzieścia dwa lata, jest dla ciebie za stara, w życiu się na to nie zgodzę – wyrzuciłem z siebie, rzucając mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Na twarzy blondyna pojawił się ogromny rumieniec, a on sam uchylił swoje wargi, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak nie wydał z siebie nawet jednego dźwięku, co było do niego zupełnie niepodobne. Najprawdopodobniej nie przypuszczał, że jego zauroczenie jest tak mocno widoczne. Zamiast niego odezwała się Gemma. Jej idealne opanowanie wytrącało mnie z równowagi, zupełnie nie pasowało do ostrego tonu jej głosu, z jakim się odezwała.

\- Czyli dokładnie tyle, ile ma Louis, ty podły hipokryto. Nie zapominając, że Niall jest od ciebie starszy – oznajmiła chłodno, unikając patrzenia w stronę niebieskookiego, zaskoczonego tak nagłą reakcją mojej siostry. – Nie wiem, czym się kierowałeś, kiedy wyobraziłeś sobie, że możesz mieć jakikolwiek wpływ na moje życie miłosne, ale nie zamierzam wysłuchiwać  gównianych pouczeń od kogoś, kto nie potrafi nawet zadbać o swój związek. Rozmowę uważam za zakończoną – warknęła, siadając ponownie na kanapie, wolną ręką siegając po gitarę i powracając do nieudolnych prób ustawienia swojej drobnej dłoni na gryfie, tym razem jednak robiła to z większą determinacją i złością. Wpatrywaliśmy się w nią obaj i w zasadzie trudno mi powiedzieć, który z nas był bardziej zaskoczony. Nie miałem ochoty na dalsze dyskusje, więc wściekły, odwróciłem się na pięcie, głośno trzaskając drzwiami, gdy wychodziłem.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Nawet widok śpiącego Louisa nie sprawił, bym poczuł się choć odrobinę lepiej. Nie myśląc zbyt wiele, wspiąłem się na niego, obsypując drobnymi pocałunkami jego przyjemnie miękką twarz. Pachniał świeżością i samym sobą, a to była mieszanka, która cholernie mocno mnie pociągała. Chłopak uśmiechnął się delikatnie, wybudzając się. Otworzył leniwie oczy, zerkając na mnie zaspanym wzrokiem.

\- Mam nadzieję, że budzisz mnie z jakiegoś ważnego powodu – wymruczał, przeciągając się. Wyglądał jak mały kociak. Serce zatrzepotało mi w klatce piersiowej i przez krótką chwilę poczułem się odrobinę pewniej i spokojniej. – Seks byłby ważnym powodem – dodał, a kąciki jego ust automatycznie uniosły się ku górze. Wymierzyłem mu kuksańca, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową.

\- Niall i Gemma się spotykają – wyrzuciłem z siebie, siadając na brzegu łóżka. Jeśli to w ogóle możliwe, twarz szatyna rozjaśniła się na tę informację jeszcze bardziej, a w jego niebieskich tęczówkach zamigotały radosne iskierki.

\- Boże, w końcu – powiedział, kręcąc głową. Najprawdopodobniej nie zauważył mojej zaskoczonej twarzy, bo kontynuował, natychmiast się rozbudzając. Wygladał na zachwyconego i to denerwowało mnie jeszcze bardziej. – Myślałem, że nigdy się nie odważy. Już naprawdę zaczynałem mieć dość jego ciągłych rozważań na temat tego, czy ma u niej jakiekolwiek szanse, choć chyba wolałem już to, niżeli godzinne zachwyty nad jej uśmiechem czy oczami – zaśmiał się głośno, niewłaściwie interpretując wyraz mojej twarzy. – Nie wyobrażasz sobie, jakie to było upierdliwe, wysłuchiwać godzinami o niewłaściwej osobie z rodziny Stylesów. „ _Louis, ona ma takie cudowne oczy!”_ – mimo złości, byłem pod ogromnym wrażeniem sposobu, w jaki szatyn sparodiował Nialla - _„Lou, widziałeś, jak ona idealnie wygląda w tych spodniach? Jej pupa jest po prostu obłędna!” Oh, słyszałeś tę historię Gemmy o psach w ubrankach? Chryste, uwielbiam jej żarty”_  – kontynuował, śmiejąc się głośno, zachrypniętym od snu głosem. – Hej, wyobraź ich sobie razem, boże, to nigdy nie przestanie mnie bawić. Gemms ma taki cholernie silny, trudny charakter, owinie sobie go wokół palca. Wiesz, że podświadomie myślałem, że ona znajdzie sobie dziewczynę? Przyznaj, idealnie pasowałaby mi na dominującą lesbijkę. Hej, dlaczego masz taką minę? – zreflektował się, wyciągając dłoń w kierunku mojego policzka. Odsunąłem ją, krzywiąc się. – Przecież tylko żartowałem – dodał, marszcząc brwi. - Hazz?

\- Wolałbym, żeby znalazła sobie dziewczynę – warknąłem, krzywiąc się. – Nie podoba mi się ta sytuacja – dodałem, tłumacząc się jednym zdaniem. Louis przez chwilę wpatrywał się uważnie w moją twarz i kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że mówię poważnie, momentalnie przestał chichotać, uspokajając się na tyle, by w następnej chwili przyciągnąć mnie do siebie bez słowa. Wgłębienie przy jego obojczyku było miejscem stworzonym idealnie dla mojej głowy. Ułożyłem się wygodnie, mrucząc coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem.

\- Harry, ale dlaczego? – zapytał, nawijając sobie na palec jednego z moich niesfornych loków. – Nie możesz zaakceptować innego faceta w jej życiu, czy chodzi o samego Nialla? – dodał i dziękowałem mu w duchu za to, że wziął moje słowa na serio i właśnie w tym kierunku poprowadził naszą rozmowę.

\- Po prostu za dobrze go znam. Nie podoba mi się sposób, w jaki odnosi się do kobiet. Nie chcę, by zranił tą, która jest dla mnie najważniejsza – mruknąłem, a Louis westchnął głośno na moje słowa, całując łagodnie czubek mojej głowy.

\- Wiem, że jesteś przyzwyczajony do tego, że Niall nie traktuje kobiet na serio, ale w Gemmie jest zakochany od dobrych pięciu miesięcy. Jestem pewien, że gdybyś tylko mu na to pozwolił, opowiedziałby ci o tym – mruknął, przyciągając mnie do siebie mocniej. – Pomyśl Harry, przecież oni są dla siebie stworzeni. Jednakowe, czarne i nieco wulgarne poczucie humoru, absolutny brak jakiegokolwiek wstydu, szczerość do bólu, totalne oddanie się osobom, na którym im zależy. Hazz, Gemma jest inteligentną bestią, która oddałaby za ciebie życie, gdyby była taka konieczność, więc błagam cię, pozwól jej samej decydować, co jest dla niej dobre, a co złe – powiedział, obrysowując paznokciem kształt mojej lewej jaskółki na klatce piersiowej. – Poza tym, przecież to byłoby fantastyczne, mieć Nialla za członka rodziny – dodał, a ja westchnąłem ciężko, wyobrażając sobie go na ślubnym kobiercu z moją siostrą.

\- Nienawidzę cię – warknąłem, wbijając palce w jego ramię. Chłopak uniósł brwi w zaskoczeniu. - Zawsze wiesz, jakich słów użyć, żebym przyznał ci rację, jesteś niemożliwy. Dobrze wiesz, jak mną zmanipulować, ty podły, zdradziecki… - nie pozwolił mi dokończyć, nakrywając moje usta swoimi i przyciągając mnie mocno do długiego, czułego pocałunku. Uśmiechnąłem się delikatne, obejmując jego drobną twarz swoimi dłońmi. Wszystko zaczynało być coraz prostsze i byłem szczęśliwy, najszczęśliwszy.

 

Byłem też naiwny, o czym miałem się dopiero przekonać


	17. I was the match and you were the rock. Maybe we started this fire

Kiedy się obudziłem, jeszcze przed nastawionym wieczorem budzikiem, przez w połowie zasłonięte żaluzje przebijało się pomarańczowe światło wschodzącego słońca. Przetarłem zaspane powieki, mrucząc cicho. W powietrzu unosił się delikatny, cytrusowy zapach, sprawiający, że na mojej twarzy namalował się szeroki uśmiech.  **Był tu** , tuż obok. Uniosłem wysoko brwi, gdy dostrzegłem silną, tak bardzo znajomą rękę, oplecioną ciasno wokół mojego pasa. Zasypialiśmy w zupełnie innej pozycji, dlatego chłopak musiał przyciągnąć mnie do siebie przez sen. Poczułem znajome mrowienie w brzuchu, połączone z szybkim biciem serca i wciągnąłem głęboko powietrze. Minęły trzy lata, a ja wciąż nie potrafiłem przyjąć do świadomości ogromnego szczęścia, które mnie spotkało. Louis zasługiwał na najlepsze. Zasługiwał na to, by każdy centymetr kwadratowy jego skóry był całowany. Zasługiwał na kogoś, kto doceni, jak cudowną i utalentowaną jest osobą; na kogoś, kto nigdy nie pozwoli mu myśleć, że jest nikim. Miałem takie ogromne szczęście, że wybrał właśnie mnie…

Ziewnąłem cicho, sięgając dłonią po telefon. Dochodziła siódma rano, a więc miałem jeszcze pół godziny do budzika i półtorej godziny do porannego treningu. Westchnąłem, wchodząc na twittera, bardziej z przyzwyczajenia niżeli z ciekawości. Przewijałem powoli posty, w których zostałem oznaczony, czując dziwny ucisk w brzuchu. Być może gdzieś w głębi serca bałem się, że wszyscy znający część prawdy się ode mnie odwrócą i dlatego zareagowałem tak gwałtownie, dostrzegając zamiast tego tysiące słów wsparcia. Było ich tak wiele, że pojawiły się także w trendach światowych, sprawiając, że emocje wzięły nade mną górę. To było fantastyczne, cudowne uczucie, wiedzieć, że ma się tak ogromne wsparcie. Sam już nie wiem nawet kiedy, po moich policzkach potoczyły się łzy wzruszenia, choć starałem się unikać płaczu. Nie przepadałem za tą wrażliwą, nieco kobiecą częścią mnie, ale coś wewnątrz mnie pękło. Ci wszyscy ludzie, którzy wspierali nas jako zespół bez względu na wszystko, byli cudowni. Ale ci, którzy umieli spojrzeć głębiej, poza setki kłamstw i związków dla promocji, dostrzegali prawdę o mnie i Lousie, stojąc za nami murem, zawsze wzruszali mnie najbardziej. Nie zauważyłem nawet momentu, w którym zacząłem płakać tak mocno. Cały się trząsłem, szlochając głośno i nic dziwnego, że moje chwilowe rozchwianie emocjonalne obudziło szatyna. Chłopak zerknął na mnie zaskoczony, szybko orientując się, co wyrwało go ze snu. Przyciągnął mnie do siebie mocno, a ja automatycznie schowałem twarz w jego miękkich, pachnących włosach, próbując złapać oddech. Niebieskooki gładził mnie delikatnie po nagich plecach, ostrożnie przesuwając palcami po moich wystających łopatkach.

 

\- Harry, już dobrze – powiedział, a ja uśmiechnąłem się mimowolnie na dźwięk jego zachrypniętego, niższego niżeli normalnie głosu. – Miałeś zły sen? – zapytał, całując mnie ostrożnie w czubek głowy. Zamiast udzielić mu odpowiedzi, podałem mu swój telefon, by na własne oczy mógł przekonać się, jak wiele osób w nas wierzy. Przez chwilę jeszcze uspokajałem się, obserwując, jak szczupłym palcem przesuwa komentarze, a potem odkłada urządzenie na bok, z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Patrzyłem na niego, tak spokojnego i zrelaksowanego, a wtedy on odezwał się i po tonie, w jakim mówił, zrozumiałem, że on także wzruszył się tak potężnym wsparciem. – Uważam, że powinniśmy im podziękować. Bezosobowo, by zarząd nie mógł w żaden sposób się do nas przyczepić, ale jednocześnie na tyle jasno, by było to zrozumiałe dla wtajemniczonych – oznajmił, sięgając przez całą długość łóżka po swój telefon. Kątem oka widziałem, jak wpisuje kolejne literki, ustawiające się w status na twitterze:  _Chciałem po prostu powiedzieć **dziękuję**  wszystkim, którzy pomogli nam przez cały ten czas._Westchnąłem cicho, podziwiając to, jak mądrym mężczyzną był i jak dobrze ułożył ten post. Nieco inaczej, niż zwykle, by ten, kto umie zobaczyć więcej, domyślił się, do kogo skierowane są te słowa. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego znacząco, otwierając swój instagram, by wrzucić tam pasujące zdjęcie. Napis  **dziękuję** był idealny. Chłopak zerknął na mnie, a ja mógłbym przysiąc, że zobaczyłem w jego oczach wesołe iskierki. Roześmialiśmy się gwałtownie, gdy mój brzuch zaburczał głośno.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Reszta koncertów w Australii minęła mi zaskakująco szybko. Każdy z nich wiązał się z ogromną dawką pozytywnych emocji, dostarczonych mi przez tłum ale jednocześnie z ogromnym zmęczeniem, dlatego niemalże z ulgą przyjąłem ostatni z nich. Japonia na początku roku zrobiła na mnie ogromne wrażenie, więc nie mogłem się już doczekać chwili, gdy nasz samolot w końcu wyląduje, a ja będę mógł zamówić sushi do pokoju i porządnie się wyspać.

Louis spał głęboko od dobrych dwóch godzin, opierając głowę o szybę niewielkiego okna. Jego oddech sprawił, że pojawiała się na niej para. Zastanawiałem się, czy nie powinienem go obudzić, albo przynajmniej ułożyć go nieco inaczej, jednak ostatecznie z tego zrezygnowałem, przykrywając go jedynie polarowym kocem aż po samą szyję.

Lecieliśmy już od siedem godzin, przed nami pozostało jeszcze około czterech. Nigdy nie reagowałem dobrze na tak dalekie podróże. Zesztywniało mi całe ciało, zwiotczały mięśnie. Rozejrzałem się uważnie, chcąc zobaczyć, co robią pozostali. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, widząc rozluźnionego Zayna, drzemiącego spokojnie na ramieniu Liama, zbyt zajętego oglądaniem jakiegoś nieznanego mi filmu na swoim laptopie, by dostrzec, że mu się przyglądam. Ta dwójka od samego początku dobrze się ze sobą dogadywała i trudno się temu w jakikolwiek sposób dziwić. Spokojni, stateczni, z jasno postawionymi celami na przyszłość, z łatwością nawiązali ze sobą dobry kontakt. Śmiałem się jednak na myśl, że część fanek doszukuje się w ich relacji czegoś więcej, podczas gdy byli oni bardziej jak najbliżsi sobie bracia. Z resztą, Perrie stała się od dawna oczkiem w głowie bruneta i już sam sposób, w jaki wypowiadał jej imię, jasno wskazywał, że bardzo ją kocha. Podobnie było z Liamem i Sophie.

Prześlizgnąłem wzrokiem na kolejne siedzenie, obserwując Eleanor, wpatrzoną gdzieś w przestrzeń. Nie chciałem myśleć o tym, jak bardzo byłem zły, gdy dowiedziałem się, że brunetka odwiedzi Japonię z nami, jednak w tej sprawie moje zdanie liczyło się najmniej. Skrzywiłem się. Nawet kiedy była zmęczona, wydawała się mi się być wyjątkowo ładna. Siedziała skulona na swoim fotelu w ciemnym, granatowym swetrze i skórzanych legginsach, podkreślających długie, szczupłe nogi, podczas gdy falowane, ciemne włosy opadały jej kaskadami na zgrabne ramiona. Przymknęła oczy i dostrzegłem grubą, czarną kreskę narysowaną na górnej powiece. Na uszach miała słuchawki w kolorze pudrowego różu i zdawała się nie zwracać na nikogo uwagi, podczas gdy siedząca obok niej Lou, nasza makijażystka i fryzjerka, z uśmiechem przeglądała zdjęcia na swoim aparacie. Była zupełną przeciwnością dziewczyny i może właśnie dlatego lubiłem ją tak bardzo. Bardzo jasne włosy uplotła w nieco niechlujny kucyk na czubku głowy, pozbawiona makijażu twarz kobiety wydawała się nieco zapadnięta. Długa, wyciągnięta bluza, która kiedyś należała do Liama, podkreślała to, jak bardzo jest drobna i przeraźliwie chuda. Gdyby nie fakt, że na własne oczy widziałem, ile tostów potrafi zjeść na śniadanie, zacząłbym się o nią martwić.

Kiedy niechętnie przeniosłem spojrzenie na Gemmę i Nialla, siedzących najbliżej mnie, skrzywiłem się automatycznie, obrzucając ich chłodnym spojrzeniem, którego nie mogli dostrzec, zbyt zajęci entuzjastyczną rozmową. Blondyn pokazywał jej na laptopie zdjęcia z Japonii, żywo opowiadając jej o każdej fotografii, którą wykonał, a ona słuchała go uważnie, odgarniając długie włosy za ucho. Wiedziałem już, że Horan coś do niej czuje, ale w zasadzie uczucia mojej siostry były mi nieznane. Poczułem się głupio, gdy zdałem sobie sprawę, jak niewiele o niej wiedziałem. Zbyt zajęty swoimi problemami, związanymi z Louisem, zapomniałem o tym, że szatynka także ma swoje zycie, swoje własne kłopoty. Nie przypominałem sobie, by kiedykolwiek traktowała Nialla inaczej, niż resztę zespołu, ale być może po prostu nie zwróciłem na to uwagi. Skoro pół roku zajęło mi rozszyfrowanie chłopaka, który zawsze wydawał mi się bardzo otwarty… Westchnąłem ciężko, obserwując ich kątem oka. Zastanawiałem się, jak mojej uwadze mogły umknąć błyszczące oczy chłopaka, gdy na nią patrzył i ten głupkowaty, potwornie irytujący mnie uśmiech, który automatycznie wkradał się na jego usta, gdy żywo reagowała na słowa, które do niej kierował, mocno przy tym gestykulując. Z twarzy i zachowania mojej siostry niczego nie dało się wyczytać. Była zdecydowanie bardzo zainteresowana jego opowieściami, ale trudno stwierdzić, czy kierowało nią jakieś głębsze uczucie, czy po prostu ciekawość miejsca, do którego lecieliśmy. Mimo wszystko, choć czułem się z tym odrobinę głupio, miałem nadzieję, że nic do niego nie czuje. Nie chciałem dłużej się nad tym zastanawiać, więc odwróciłem głowę, by zawstydzony dostrzec, że Louis już się obudził, patrząc na mnie z uniesioną ironicznie brwią.

\- Jesteś koszmarnym bratem, wiesz? – rzucił, prostując się. W tym samym momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że zatroszczyłem się o niego, gdy spał, więc uśmiechnął się lekko, chwytając w palce koc, którym go przykryłem – Ale za to cudownym facetem – mruknął – Coś za coś – dodał, chichocząc cicho, a ja szturchnąłem go w ramię, śmiejąc się razem z nim.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Kiedy dotarliśmy na miejsce, dosłownie w biegu zdjąłem z siebie wszystkie ubrania, kładąc się na ogromnym, okrągłym łóżku, stojącym na drewnianym podeście, w samym środku olbrzymiego pokoju o pięknych, granatowo złotych ścianach. Właśnie dlatego tak bardzo lubiłem Japonię – nowoczesność i ekstrawagancja była spotykana na każdym kroku. Z zamyśleniem wsłuchiwałem się w krople wody uderzające w porcelanową kabinę prysznicową, podczas gdy Louis się kąpał, kiedy usłyszałem głośne, regularne pukanie w drzwi naszego pokoju i gdzieś w głębi serca wiedziałem, co to oznacza –  _kłopoty_. Poderwałem się gwałtownie, szybko zarzucając na siebie hotelowy szlafrok. Otworzyłem, stając twarzą w twarz z przedstawicielem Modestu, uśmiechającego się do mnie chłodno. Automatycznie wyprostowałem się, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Mężczyzna zajrzał  mi przez ramię, a ja natychmiast zrozumiałem.

\- Louis jest pod prysznicem – oznajmiłem chłodno, opierając się o framugę drzwi, tym samym zagradzając mu wejście. – Coś mu przekazać? – zapytałem, ubarwiając uprzejmość ironicznym tonem. Brunet westchnął głośno, krzywiąc się. W żaden sposób nie starał się ukrywać niechęci, jaką do nas czuł.

\- Za godzinę ma się stawić w pokoju 319 – warknął, celowo podnoszą głos na tyle mocno, by usłyszał go także kąpiący się szatyn – Eleanor będzie czekać. Ma wyglądać dobrze, będziemy robić zdjęcia – dodał, uśmiechając się do mnie kpiąco, po czym odszedł bez słowa pożegnania, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Przez dłuższy czas stałem tyłem do wnętrza pokoju, przymykając zmęczone oczy. Byłem zdenerwowany i potrzebowałem uspokoić swoje nerwy, które napinały się niebezpiecznie za każdym razem, gdy słyszałem imię dziewczyny. Serce biło mi jak oszalałe, gdy dotarły do mnie kroki bosych stóp, więc odwróciłem się powoli, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

\- Louis – zacząłem, jednak chłopak natychmiast mi przerwał, machając dłonią. W jego oczach dostrzegłem panikę i lęk przed tym, jak zareaguję

\- Słyszałem – powiedział cicho, patrząc na mnie uważnie. Oddychałem głęboko, odliczając w myślach do dziesięciu, próbując uspokoić napad furii, krążący niebezpiecznie w moich żyłach. – Posłuchaj, Harry, dobrze wiesz, że ona nic dla mnie nie znaczy. To tylko głupie zdjęcia, dla młodszych fanek, przecież kochasz wszystkie nasze fanki, nie możemy pozwolić, by…

\- Zamknij się – przerwałem mu, podnosząc głos. Chłopak wyglądał na przestraszonego i zdezorientowanego moją reakcją. Wyglądał, jakby bał się odezwać, w obawie przed tym, że wybuchnę. Uśmiechnąłem się łagodnie, obserwując uważnie kropelki wody, pokonujące drogę od jego włosów, przez szyję, wystający obojczyk, klatkę piersiową… aż do granatowego, puszystego ręcznika, za którym zniknęły. Oblizałem wargi, czując, jak bardzo były wysuszone i spierzchnięte. – Nie słyszałeś, co powiedział? Mamy godzinę – wymruczałem, podchodząc chwiejnym krokiem do szatyna. Wydawał się być zaskoczony moim zachowaniem, a ja sam do końca nie rozumiałem, co mną kierowało, gdy w zaledwie dwie sekundy znalazłem się na tyle blisko niego, by móc policzyć delikatne piegi na jego nosie, szarpnąłem gwałtownie za ręcznik, jedyne odzienie, które miał na sobie, odrzucając je niedbale w kąt pokoju.  Ułożyłem chętną dłoń na jego nagiej, wciąż nieco wilgotnej od prysznicowej wody klatce piersiowej, popychając go mocno na łóżko. Opadł miękko na plecy, patrząc na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczyma i z delikatnym, zdezorientowanym uśmiechem na twarzy, przyciągnął mnie za materiał szlafroka do długiego, pełnego emocji pocałunku. Słowa nie są w stanie oddać tego, jak mocno w tamtej chwili go pragnąłem. Był wszystkim i chyba nigdy nie będę w stanie przyzwyczaić się do tego, jak cudowną był osobą. Nasze języki wirowały wokół siebie w namiętnym tańcu, a ja miałem ochotę wrzeszczeć z pragnienia, coś wewnątrz mnie domagało się natychmiastowego zaspokojenia palącej potrzeby. W głowie krążyła mi tylko jedna myśl:  _Jeśli zaraz muszę oddać go tej dziewczynie, chcę, by myślał wtedy tylko o mnie_. Odsunąłem się, tylko po to, by ostrożnie wgryźć się w jego szczękę, na co on jedyne jęknął głucho, wyginając szczupłe ciało w łuk. Robiłem to już tyle razy, że zawsze z precyzją chirurga odnajdywałem punkt, który doprowadzał go do szaleństwa. Wiedziałem jednak, że nie mogę zostawić po sobie śladu, a nasz czas nieubłaganie mija; pocałowałem więc przelotnie jego szczupłą, idealną szyję, tak intensywnie nim pachnącą, kierując swoje rozpalone wargi na mocno wystający obojczyk. Przez dłuższy czas drażniłem wrażliwe miejsce koniuszkiem języka, obserwując, jak Louis wije się pode mną, jasno dając mi tym do zrozumienia, czego ode mnie oczekuje. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem, przechodząc z pocałunkami na mały, różowy sutek, przygryzając go lekko. Szatyn jęknął gardłowo.

\- Proszę – westchnął na wydechu, nie otwierając nawet oczu. Uniosłem do góry lewą brew, wsuwając drugą brodawkę między palce, na co ten westchnął głośno, wyginając się jeszcze bardziej, o ile to w ogóle możliwe. – Harry, proszę – ponaglił mnie, uchylając na moment powieki. W jego błękitnych tęczówkach lśniło pożądane.

\- O co mnie prosisz? – zapytałem chytrze, przesuwając językiem wzdłuż jego klatki piersiowej. Całowałem każde wystające żebro po kolei, wsłuchując się w przyspieszone bicie jego serca.

\- Dotknij mnie, Harry – wydyszał, a ja z uśmiechem spełniłem jego prośbę, nachylając się nad jego podbrzuszem. Przesunąłem palcami po delikatnej, cienkiej skórze, zdając sobie sprawę, jak mocno jest unerwiona. Na udach Louisa pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Chłopak uniósł desperacko biodra ku górze, a ja zdecydowałem się nie męczyć go już ani sekundy dłużej. Moje wargi bez trudu odnalazły jego wzbudzoną męskość. Lekko zarysowane mięśnie na jego brzuchu napięły się, gdy powoli, niespiesznie sunąłem językiem po tym najbardziej wrażliwym miejscu. Usta Lou drżały niecierpliwie, policzki były rozpalone i z całą pewnością gorące, a oczy zamglone z pragnienia. Zaklął, szarpiąc się do przodu, próbując tym samym poczuć mnie więcej, głębiej, lepiej. Uśmiechnąłem się łagodnie na ten widok, wsuwając sobie całą jego męskość do ust, a on jęknął ochryple, zaciskając dłoń na moim ramieniu.

\- O boże – wydusił z siebie jeszcze, podczas gdy ja wykonywałem stanowcze i coraz szybsze ruchy, w górę i w dół, w górę i w dół…  Co jakiś czas z satysfakcją obserwowałem, jak druga dłoń chłopaka zaciska się mocno na pościeli, gdy odnajdywałem jego szczególnie wrażliwe punkty, podczas gdy on sam szeptał nieprzytomnym głosem moje imię, wiercąc się i jęcząc jak w amoku. Był najpiękniejszym mężczyzną, jakiego kiedykolwiek widziałem. Właśnie wtedy, kiedy jego ciało było spocone, a włosy rozrzucone po poduszce, uderzało we mnie, jak bardzo jest idealny i jak wielkim jestem szczęściarzem.

\- Harry – ostrzegł mnie, zabierając rękę z mojego obojczyka, by natychmiast wpleść ją w moje włosy. To był odruch i doskonale o tym wiedziałem, przyzwyczajony do jego małego fetyszu. Przyspieszyłem, z zadowoleniem obserwując, jak ten próbuje łapać oddech, a potem sam jęknąłem głucho, gdy ten doszedł gwałtownie, chowając twarz w poduszkę. Oddychał ciężko, a jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała w zawrotnym tempie. Wspiąłem się na niego, czule całując jego powieki i rzęsy.

\- Ktoś tu nabałaganił – szepnąłem, wskazując palcem na mój zabrudzony porannik, a on zaczerwienił się gwałtownie, wciąż z trudem chwytając powietrze w płuca. – Dam ci stówę, jeśli pójdziesz w nim do Eleanor – dodałem zachęcająco, a on zawył, zanosząc się głośnym, zdrowym śmiechem.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Kiedy Louis wyszedł, nie mogłem znaleźć sobie miejsca. Wiedziałem, że będę poddenerwowany i niespokojny, więc zamiast zadręczać się w nieskończoność, ubrałem na siebie świeże bokserki i jedne z luźniejszych spodni dresowych szatyna, ruszając prosto do pokoju tuż obok naszego, zajmowanego przez Nialla. Nauczony doświadczeniem, zapukałem dwukrotnie, starając się uśmiechnąć przyjaźnie, gdy chłopak mi otworzył.

\- Mogę wejść? – zapytałem, a on przesunął się, nic nie odpowiadając. Kąciki moich warg uniosły się ku górze, gdy odkryłem, jak piękny jest pokój, który zamieszkiwał. Cały w kolorze mlecznej czekolady, od ścian, przez drewniane podłogi, po kapę na ogromnym łóżku.

\- Masz ochotę pograć na konsoli? – zapytał ostrożnie, wskazując na olbrzymi telewizor plazmowy, do którego w międzyczasie musiał podłączyć swoje PlayStation. Pokręciłem głową, chwytając go za nadgarstek i tym samym zmuszając go, by na mnie spojrzał.

\- Przyszedłem porozmawiać – mruknąłem, a on skrzywił się lekko. – Posłuchaj, nie zamierzam ci robić wymówek – uprzedziłem, patrząc prosto w jego bystre oczy - Wiem, że jesteśmy tylko ludźmi i nie wybieramy osób, w których się zakochujemy. Nie będę ukrywał, że nie podoba mi się, kto stał się twoją małą obsesją – zacząłem i natychmiast uciszyłem go gestem dłoni, gdy chciał mi przerwać – Ale widzę też, że Gemma jest przy tobie uśmiechnięta, a to, co liczy się dla mnie najbardziej, to jej szczęście. Nie wiem, jak wygląda wasza relacja, bo nie mam pojęcia, czy ona odwzajemnia twoje uczucie, ale wiedz jedno, Horan. Skręcę ci kark, jeśli ją skrzywdzisz. Zrozumiano?

\- Groźba na zgodę. Nieźle sobie pogrywasz, Styles – westchnął, przyciągając mnie do mocnego, długiego uścisku. Byłem pewien, że zaraz zmiażdży moje żebra – Nie musisz się martwić. Jestem pewien, że ona sama by mi go skręciła, gdybym zrobił coś złego – dodał, śmiejąc się głośno, a ja poczułem ogromną ulgę. Cóż, nie wiedziałem, jak to wszystko się potoczy i czy będę mógł spokojnie patrzeć na moją siostrę obściskującą się z Niallem, jeśli kiedykolwiek do tego dojdzie, jednak cieszyłem się, że wyrzuciłem z siebie to, co ciążyło mi na sercu, tym bardziej, że blondyn był tym członkiem zespołu, z którym rozmawiałem najmniej. Chciałem go poznać lepiej, bo wiedziałem, jak bliski jest Louisowi i być może teraz był ku temu dobry moment.


	18. My God, amazing how we got this far. It’s like we’re chasing all those stars

Od dziecka nie potrafiłem dobrze znosić pożegnań. Kiedy moja siostra wyjechała z przyjaciółkami na swoje pierwsze, nastoletnie wakacje pod namiot, zostawiając mnie z mamą i ojczymem w domu, płakałem bez przerwy przez trzy dni. Chociaż miałem wtedy skończone trzynaście lat i byłem już całkiem dojrzały, jak na swój wiek, żadne słowa i zapewnienia Gemmy czy rodziców nie potrafiły mnie uspokoić. Bałem się, że odejdzie na zawsze i nas zostawi, tak jak kiedyś zrobił to nasz biologiczny ojciec i żadne logiczne argumenty do mnie nie docierały. Przez jakiś czas po jej powrocie znad morza nie byłem w stanie jej zaufać i złościłem się za każdym razem, gdy próbowała opowiedzieć mi jakąś zabawną historię z wakacji.

Kiedy rok później pożegnałem swojego ukochanego psa, Anne wielokrotnie musiała zmuszać mnie, bym przestał przesiadywać w jego legowisku, którego nie pozwoliłem jej wyrzucić; czekając, aż wróci. ­­Miałem też nieznośny nawyk ciągłego wołania go i wpadałem w histerię za każdym razem, gdy ktoś uświadamiał mnie, że Bean już nigdy nie przybiegnie do mnie z potarganą sierścią i wywieszonym językiem. Długo musiałem się przyzwyczajać do myśli, że już go nie ma i w zasadzie gdyby nie fakt, że niezawodna Gemma przyniosła mi któregoś sierpniowego dnia do pokoju małego, czarnego kota, który jak nikt inny potrzebował mojej miłości i opieki, pewnie opłakiwałbym go do dziś.

Zawsze byłem nad wyraz wrażliwy i nieco kobiecy pod względem emocjonalnym. Kiedy byłem zaledwie kilkuletnim chłopcem, moja babcia czasem się śmiała, że ja i Gemma powinniśmy zamienić się ciałami. Zwykle obrażałem się wtedy na nią, odchodząc do swojego pokoju czy chowając się za szczupłymi nogami mojej mamy; teraz jednak wiem, że miała stuprocentową rację.

Ostatni koncert trasy Take Me Home wydawał się być czymś nierealnym. Przyzwyczaiłem się już do właściwie codziennych występów przez tłumem kilku tysięcy fanek i myśl, że wracam do domu wydawała mi się nieprzyjemna i dziwna. Wszystkie piosenki każdy z nas śpiewał zdecydowanie staranniej i bardziej emocjonalnie, niż zazwyczaj, bo gdzieś w naszych głowach tkwiła świadomość, że śpiewamy je w takim zestawie po raz ostatni. Być może jeszcze kiedyś wykonamy którąś z nich na jakimś koncercie czy rozgrzewce przed nim, jednak nigdy więcej nie powtórzymy repertuaru, z jakim występowaliśmy przez rok. Ta świadomość była dziwnie bolesna i ciążyła na moim umyśle prawie z taką samą siłą, jak śmierć małego Beana, choć były to zupełnie nieporównywalne rzeczy. Nie rozumiałem tego, nie rozumiałem swoich odczuć. Nie traciłem przecież czegoś materialnego, zyskiwałem za to kilka miesięcy (bardzo względnego) spokoju. Występy w nowo zaplanowanej trasie były na ten moment rozpisane już prawie do końca 2014 roku. A mimo to, w moich oczach kręciły się łzy, gdy cała nasza piątka uścisnęła się mocno, zakańczając tym samym ostatni koncert Take Me Home. Nie umknęło to uwadze Liama, który chwycił mnie w swoje ramiona jakiś czas później, gdy z ponurą, nieco przygaszoną miną, wciągałem na siebie świeżą, pachnącą proszkiem do prania koszulkę.

\- Syndrom Bean’a? – zapytał, ściskając mnie mocno, a ja odetchnąłem z ulgą, bo nikt nie przytulał tak, jak on. Wszyscy w zespole znali tę historię i w ten sposób zawsze nazywaliśmy stan, w którym jest nam przykro z powodu końca czegoś albo gdy zwyczajnie musieliśmy się ze sobą pożegnać, nawet jeśli było to tylko kilka dni. Kiwnąłem więc lekko głową, w duchu zastanawiając się, kiedy ramiona Payne’a rozrosły się do takich rozmiarów. – Daj spokój, stary – mruknął, przyciągając mnie do swojej klatki piersiowej jeszcze bliżej, o ile to w ogóle było możliwe – Pomyśl lepiej o Halloweenowej imprezie, która nas czeka za kilka godzin. Wybrałeś już strój? – zapytał, a ja uśmiechnąłem się szeroko na samą myśl.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 - Kurwa, Styles, chyba sobie żartujesz – tubalny śmiech Nialla zagłuszył cichy głos naszej stylistki, rozmawiającej z kimś przez telefon. Dziewczyna skrzywiła się, wyciągając w naszą stronę środkowy palec; kilkanaście sekund wcześniej prosiła nas o to, byśmy pozostali cicho. – Naprawdę chcesz tak wyjść do ludzi? – zapytał głośno, a przez jego pomalowaną na biało twarz przebijał się czerwony kolor, gdy próbował złapać oddech.

_\- To nasza impreza, możemy robić to, co chcemy_ * - zanuciłem w odpowiedzi, wyginając się zabawnie w małym piruecie. Klepnąłem się w pośladki, puszczając do niego oczko. Alkohol, który zdążyłem wypić w czasie przygotowań, sprawiał, że wirowało mi w głowie.

\- Tommo cię widział? – zapytał blondyn, zwijając się ze śmiechu. Pokręciłem przecząco głową, pochylając się, by dmuchnąć do niego zalotnego całusa. W tym samym momencie do pomieszczenia weszła przebrana za zombie Gemma i Liam w stroju piłkarskim. Oboje zareagowali na mój widok tak samo, zakrywając sobie usta dłońmi. Niall parsknął jeszcze głośniej, rozmazując sobie farbę w okolicach ust. Mrugnąłem do nich jedynie wesoło, a sekundę później usłyszałem szaleńczy chichot mojej siostry, gdy ta wreszcie wyszła z szoku, w jaki wprawiła ją moja kreacja. Zirytowana naszym zachowaniem Lou wyszła, w dalszym ciągu rozmawiając przez telefon i ostentacyjnie trzaskając drzwiami.

\- Cholera, jeśli po tym ktokolwiek spróbuje wmówić mi, że jesteś hetero… - Liam wydawał się tkwić gdzieś między rozbawieniem, a zniesmaczeniem, zerkając kątem oka na moje obcisłe, sylikonowe majtki w kolorze skóry. – Miley Cyrus, naprawdę? – pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, a ja wystawiłem język, w tak charakterystycznym dla tej piosenkarki geście. Wszystko wydawało mi się nagle być proste i zabawne. Gdzieś z tyłu pokoju usłyszałem stuknięcie otwieranych drzwi, gdy te uderzyły z impetem w ścianę, a potem prawdziwy wybuch śmiechu blondyna, gdy wśród nas pojawił się jeden z ochroniarzy, przebrany za Robina Thicke. Boże, nie mogłem uwierzyć w to, że udało mi się go do tego namówić. Z radością podbiegłem do niego, ściskając go mocno w pasie, na co ten odsunął mnie od siebie jedną ręką. Wszyscy bawiliśmy się cudownie, choć był to dopiero początek naszej nocy, która na dobrą sprawę miała zacząć się dopiero w klubie. Nie zauważyłem momentu, w którym moja siostra włączyła telewizję, ustawiając jakąś tokijską stację muzyczną. Patrzyła zamglonym spojrzeniem na teledysk, kołysząc biodrami w rytmie piosenki, która akurat leciała, a której ja sam nie potrafiłem rozpoznać. Blondyn i szatyn pili w najlepsze szampana, siedząc wygodnie na ogromnej kanapie, coraz to głośniej opowiadając sobie sprośne żarty i dziwne historie z ich życia. Zachichotałem cicho, gdy do moich uszu dotarła jedna z opowieści o fankach, z którymi Horan był zmuszony zrobić sobie zdjęcie.

\- Cholera Li, była dwa razy większa ode mnie i cuchnęła potem gorzej niż Louis po koncercie – wyrzucił z siebie, na co ten otworzył z niedowierzaniem usta, a ja skrzywiłem się lekko. - Bałem się, że mnie pobije, jeśli jej odmówię, więc bez wahania się zgodziłem. Do dziś czuję na sobie jej zapach… – dokończył, a ja zaśmiałem się gardłowo. Bez wahania nachyliłem się i wyciągnąłem z barku kolejną butelkę drogiego alkoholu, mocując się przez chwilę z jej zakrętką, gdy dostrzegłem, że drzwi od pokoju otworzyły się, a za plecami naszej makijażystki, która w końcu do nas wróciła, rozpoznałem Louisa i Eleanor.

Zacisnąłem momentalnie dłonie w pięści, ze złości na widok ich pasujących do siebie strojów i malowideł na twarzy, w których rozpoznałem dzieło blondwłosej stylistki. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że się na to zgodziła. Bez słowa odwróciłem się do nich plecami, by nie musieć ich oglądać i pociągnąłem z butelki duży haust alkoholu, próbując tym samym uspokoić wściekłość, płynącą w moich żyłach. Warknąłem coś krótko do Lou, gdy ta krótką chwilę po tym chciała poprawić jeden z koczków na mojej głowie, który wykonała wcześniej, sprawiając, że ta momentalnie cofnęła drobną dłoń, odsuwając się. Zupełnie zignorowałem Louisa, gdy ten kilka sekund później podszedł do mnie, kładąc mi na ramieniu dłoń. Strzepnąłem ją bez słowa, chwiejnym krokiem udając się do naszego ochroniarza, który z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy wyjął z plastikowej torebki ogromną, piankową rękawiczkę, stanowiącą dopełnienie mojego stroju. Zamierzałem się dobrze bawić i nie chciałem pozwolić na to, by brać jakikolwiek udział w tej całej farsie związanej z Eleanor. Kiedy dwadzieścia minut później wczołgiwałem się do taksówki, mężczyzna z zarządu szepnął mi do ucha, bym trzymał się z daleka od Tomlinsona, a ja kiwnąłem jedynie głową, nie próbując nawet się sprzeciwić.  

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

\- Boże, Harry, tyle czasu cię wszyscy szukamy – zmartwiony głos Zayna dochodził do mnie z daleka, zupełnie tak, jakby chłopak stał za szybą, choć wyraźnie czułem jego dłonie na swoich plecach i lewym biodrze, które ten przytrzymywał mocno, podczas gdy ja wyrzucałem z siebie kolorowe drinki, opierając łokcie na chłodnej, porcelanowej desce toaletowej. Wirowało mi w głowie i nie umiałem przypomnieć sobie nawet, jak się tutaj znalazłem. Straciłem Louisa z oczu dobre dwie godziny temu, podobnie zresztą jak Gemmę, Nialla i resztę. Ostatni raz, gdy niebieskooki był w zasięgu mojego wzroku, obejmował ramieniem swoją nieprawdziwą dziewczynę, pozując do zdjęcia. Uczciłem to potrójną kolejką wódki mandarynkowej, palącą mnie boleśnie w gardło, lądując w silnych ramionach jednego z gości.

Dziękowałem losowi, że krótko po moim spektakularnym przybyciu do łazienki, znalazł mnie w niej Malik, bo nie umiałem sobie wyobrazić, że udaje mi się z niej wyjść o własnych siłach. Szukanie kogokolwiek w takim stanie wydawało mi się zupełnym absurdem. Nie potrafiłem rozpoznać nawet własnego odbicia w lustrze – No dalej stary, pozbądź się tego – powiedział cicho, krzywiąc się nieznacznie, gdy po raz kolejny zwymiotowałem, tym samym spełniając jego prośbę. Paskudne torsje wstrząsały całym moim ciałem, a z oczu automatycznie popłynęły mi łzy z wysiłku. Gdy tylko odsunąłem twarz od toalety, opierając zmęczoną, ciężką głowę, w której wciąż wirowało o ścianę, chłopak nacisnął bez słowa spłuczkę, by choć odrobinę zneutralizować nieprzyjemny, kwaśny odór wymiocin, unoszący się w powietrzu. – Jezu, Styles, coś ty narobił. Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że za godzinę przyjedzie po nas bus, który odwiezie nas na lotnisko? Musisz być względnie trzeźwy, inaczej nie wpuszczą cię do samolotu – westchnął, a ja jęknąłem głośno, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Cały się trząsłem i nie wiedziałem, czy z zimna, czy po prostu z nadmiaru promili we krwi. Ostatnie, co jestem w stanie sobie przypomnieć, to chwila, w której ciemnoskóry podnosi moje bezwładne ciało z podłogi, mówiąc do mnie coś niezrozumiałego o naszym ochroniarzu.

 

 

 

*

 

(perspektywa Gemmy)

 

Naprawdę się przestraszyłam i momentalnie wytrzeźwiałam, gdy wszyscy po jakimś czasie uzmysłowiliśmy sobie, że Harry zniknął i żaden z nas nie zorientował się, w jakim momencie się to stało. Louis, który przez cały czas wypił zaledwie jedno piwo, dosłownie wychodził ze skóry, pytając o niego znajdujących się wokół nas ludzi, wołając go. Każdy jednak był zbyt pijany albo po prostu zbyt zajęty sobą, by przejąć się jego osobą, a krzyki szatyna zagłuszała głośna muzyka i odgłosy otaczającego nas tłumu. Tomlinson miotał się panikując po klubie, powtarzając w kółko, że  _to wszystko jego wina_  i że powinien był _postawić się zarządowi_. Nie dało się go w żaden sposób uspokoić, dlatego oboje niemalże popłakaliśmy się z ulgi, na widok machającego do nas Zayna. Podbiegliśmy do niego momentalnie, a ja skrzywiłam się na widok Harry’ego, którego ten trzymał mocno za biodra. Chłopak dosłownie przelewał mu się przez palce, nie mając zupełnie kontroli nad swoim ciałem. Jego oczy były zamglone i nie odpowiadał na zadawane mu przez Louisa pytania, w zasadzie zdawał się w ogóle nie zdawać sobie sprawy z jego obecności. Ciemnoskóry chłopak podał ostrożnie mojego pijanego brata w ramiona niebieskookiego.

\- Wymiotował sześć razy – skwitował, krzywiąc się. – Nie jestem pewien, czy w ogóle zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, kto mu pomaga. W ogóle się do mnie nie odzywał – mruknął, patrząc na bruneta ze współczuciem. Cholera, czułam, że zawiodłam jako siostra. Powinnam go pilnować. W chwili, gdy o tym pomyślałam, moje słowa wypowiedział na głos Louis.

\- Powinienem go pilnować – jęknął, przyciskając do siebie mocno bezwładnego chłopaka. – Zayn, będę potrzebował pomocy z wniesieniem go do vana – dodał, a chłopak kiwnął jednie głową. Harry zdawał się w ogóle nie zdawać sprawy z tego, że o nim rozmawiamy. Westchnęłam głośno, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową.

 

 

 

*

 

(perspektywa Harry'ego)

 

 Kiedy wytrzeźwiałem na tyle, by móc świadomie rozmawiać z ludźmi i utrzymywać ciało w pionie, znajdowałem się na lotnisku, ułożony wygodnie na jednej z ławek w poczekalni, przykryty granatowym kocem Gemmy. Znajomy zapach podpowiadał mi, kto jest obok, a sekundę później zorientowałem się, że Louis trzymał w dłoni moją własną, zupełnie nieświadomie bawiąc się moimi palcami. Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie, ściskając jego rękę. Zerknął na mnie powoli i westchnął z ulgą na widok moich otwartych, uważnie wpatrzonych we niego oczu. Pocałował delikatnie czubek mojej głowy.

\- Nareszcie, Harold. Czekają na nas od dwóch godzin – mruknął, podnosząc się i składając ściągnięte ze mnie, polarowe przykrycie. Doceniłem w duchu to, że słowem „nas” uniknął zarzucania mi czegokolwiek i obwiniania mnie za opóźnienie lotu. – Nie chcieli cię wpuścić na pokład w takim stanie, ale w zasadzie wcale im się nie dziwię. Byłeś absolutnym trupem, Harry, w ogóle nie kontaktowałeś. Baliśmy się, że z twoim mózgiem stało się coś złego, ale Gemma uświadomiła nas, że nie mamy o co się bać - zaśmiał się, a ja mimowolnie westchnąłem głośno. - Chodź – dodał wesoło, chwytając mnie lekko w talii i pilnując, bym o nic się nie potknął, poprowadził mnie w kierunku prywatnego samolotu, którym mieliśmy wracać do Londynu.

 

 

*

 

 

 

Cholera, nienawidziłem spędzać tak długiego czasu w podróży. Kiedy po ponad dwudziestu godzinach spędzonych w samolocie w końcu wylądowaliśmy, miałem ochotę całować ziemię, na której postawiłem ścierpnięte stopy. Cudownie było w końcu móc rozprostować kończyny, spuchnięte od tak długiego siedzenia w jednej pozycji. Zaspany i zmęczony, starałem się nie skrzywić na widok mojej siostry, przytulającej mocno Nialla, całą swoją uwagę skupiając na dłoni, zaciśniętej zbyt mocno na uchycie mojej torby. Louis zniknął mi gdzieś, najprawdopodobniej udając się do toalety. Chłopak wielokrotnie powtarzał wszystkim, że nienawidzi zaspokajać swoich potrzeb fizjologicznych w środkach transportu. Zaśmiałem się cicho, wspominając jego zmartwioną minę, gdy dowiedział się, że będziemy w powietrzu prawie dobę, bez żadnej przerwy.

 

Pomachałem dłonią w stronę Gemmy, przywołując ją tym gestem i chwilę później dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do mnie lekko, podchodząc do mnie zgrabnym, nieco szybszym niż zwykle krokiem i zabierając mi z dłoni swoją walizkę. Spojrzałem na nią pytająco, niczego nie rozumiejąc.

\- Nie wracasz ze mną? – zapytałem zdezorientowany, bojąc się jej odpowiedzi.

\- Nie, Harry – odpowiedziała, a ja poczułem się tak, jakby ktoś uderzył mnie w twarz. Otworzyłem usta, próbując ułożyć sensownie brzmiące pytanie, kiedy puzzle w mojej głowie stworzyły całość.

\- Nie wyrażam zgody – warknąłem, zakładając ręce na klatkę piersiową. Spojrzałem na nią wyniośle, starając się zachować spokój, choć irytacja rozsadzała mnie od środka. Szatynka uniosła pytająco brwi, wyraźnie zaskoczona moją reakcją. – To, że zgodziłem się zaakceptować ten wasz idiotyczny związek, nie znaczy, że pozwolę ci się teraz do niego wprowadzić! – oznajmiłem głośno, krzywiąc się. Z twarzy mojej siostry zniknęły wszelkie kolory. Była przerażająco blada, a swoje wąskie wargi zacisnęła w prostą linię. Byłem niemalże pewien, że policzyła w myślach do dziesięciu, zanim spokojnym, przepełnionym ironią głosem, odezwała się.

\- Jesteś najgorszym bratem na świecie, Harry – warknęła, kręcąc głową, po czym odwróciła się do mnie plecami, odchodząc. Poczułem niemiły ucisk w klatce piersiowej. W zasadzie wolałbym się z nią teraz pokłócić. Nienawidziłem, kiedy odprawiała mnie w ten sposób, sprawiając, że czułem się winny, choć to nie ja zrobiłem coś złego. Odczekałem chwilę, obserwując, jak ta udaje się w stronę toalet, po czym ruszyłem w kierunku blondyna, próbując opanować rosnącą we mnie wściekłość.

\- Niall – zacząłem chłodno, a ten zerknął na mnie zaskoczony, nie rozumiejąc mojego tonu. – Związek to jedno, a mieszanie razem to drugie – warknąłem, mierząc go ostrym spojrzeniem. – Nie zgadzam się na to, rozumiesz? – dodałem.  Chłopak nie zmienił jednak zupełnie wyrazu twarzy, z której nie znikało zaskoczenie i niezrozumienie.

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz, Harry – powiedział, marszcząc brwi. – Więc może mnie oświecisz, zamiast wrzeszczeć na mnie na środku lotniska?

\- Nie chcę, żeby Gemma się do ciebie wprowadzała – wyrzuciłem z siebie, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Blondyn roześmiał się cicho, sprawiając, że zirytowałem się jeszcze bardziej. – Co jest takie zabawne? – zapytałem ze złością, patrząc prosto w jego zarumienioną i zmęczoną podróżą twarz.

\- To, ze wciąż nie wiem, o czym mówisz, Styles – oznajmił, uśmiechając się do mnie ciepło. Zamyślił się przez chwilę, zanim zdecydował się kontynuować swoją wypowiedź. W jego słowach słychać było ból - Między mną i nią niczego nie ma i nigdy nie będzie, tego możesz być pewien. Rozmawiałem z nią. Nie jestem w jej typie, powinieneś to wiedzieć, jako jej brat – mruknął, patrząc na mnie przepełnionymi żalem oczyma, a ja poczułem, jak w jednej chwili moja twarz łagodnieje. Zrobiło mi się go żal, a jednocześnie wstydziłem się swojej natarczywości.

\- Niall, ja… - zacząłem, nie bardzo wiedząc, co dokładnie chcę powiedzieć.

\- Nie przepraszaj, Harry – dokończył za mnie, chwytając w dłonie rączkę od swojej torby. - Po prostu chciałbym już wrócić do domu i porządnie się wyspać. Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, moja taksówka już na mnie czeka… – mruknął, ściskając mnie przelotnie. – Do zobaczenia za jakiś czas – dodał jeszcze, odchodząc.

Stałem przez chwilę w miejscu, zastanawiając się, co ze sobą począć. Było mi głupio i chciałem przeprosić szatynkę, jednak nigdzie jej nie było. Louis też jakby zapadł się pod ziemię, a ja czułem cholerną potrzebę położenia się we własnym łóżku. Zrezygnowany, ruszyłem więc w kierunku zamówionego dla mnie pojazdu, nie odwracając się za siebie.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Nie chciałem wracać do pustego domu. Przysięgam, gdyby nie to, jak bardzo byłem zmęczony i jak późna była godzina, najprawdopodobniej zadzwoniłbym do Cary czy Jamesa z prośbą o przenocowanie mnie. Londyn nocą był piękny i dopiero teraz uzmysłowiłem sobie, jak bardzo tęskniłem za tym widokiem. Nowoczesne budynki odznaczały się wyraźnie od starszych kamienic, rzucając bladoniebieskie światła na mijane przeze mnie parki, uliczki. Poczułem, że jestem u siebie i to było cudowne, czuć, że należy się do jakiegoś miejsca.

Kiedy jakiś czas później, zaspany i zrezygnowany, przekroczyłem próg mieszkania, niemalże krzyknąłem gdy zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie jestem w nim sam. Jego delikatny, cytrusowy zapach unosił się w powietrzu, sprawiając, że moje serce wrzuciło piąty bieg. Chryste, u jego stóp leżały dwie, ogromne walizki, które miał ze sobą w trasie, a więc… Mój mózg usilnie analizował całą sytuację, kiedy chłopak odezwał się, podwijając rękawy bordowego swetra, który miał na sobie.

\- Długo cię nie było. Cholera Harry, bałem się, że… - urwał, zerkając na swoje dłonie. Potarł je o siebie, w charakterystycznym dla siebie, nerwowym odruchu.

\- Że co? – zapytałem cicho, czując stado motyli w moim brzuchu.

\- Że zmieniłeś mieszkanie. Albo że pojechałeś do Nicka, gdy Gemma nie wróciła z tobą – westchnął, wyciągając w moją stronę ramiona. Natychmiast się do niego przytuliłem, rozkoszując się cudownym ciepłem, które momentalnie zalało całe moje ciało. Wtuliłem twarz w jego włosy, wdychając mocno ich cudowną woń.

\- Chodźmy do sypialni, Lou – powiedziałem, uśmiechając się lekko. Chłopak zacisnął dłonie na moich łopatkach, biorąc głęboki oddech.

\- Harry, ja… Nie jestem pewien, czy…

\- Nie, błagam, zostań, choćby tylko na jedną noc – przerwałem mu, rozpaczliwie go ku sobie przyciągając. On jednak osunął mnie delikatnie, patrząc swoimi zmęczonymi, błękitnymi tęczówkami w moje oczy. Był taki spokojny.

\- Nigdzie się nie wybieram, Harry – powiedział powoli, a ja zastanawiałem się, czy słyszy moje serce, głośno uderzające w moją klatkę piersiową. – Ja… - zawahał się i poczułem, jak zadrżały mu dłonie - Nie chcę spać na łóżku, na którym on cię d-dotykał. – wydusił z siebie w końcu. - W porządku? – zapytał cicho, a przez całe moje zesztywniałe z nerwów ciało przeszedł nieprzyjemny prąd. Bez wahania jednak, skinąłem głową w zrozumieniu, chwytając go za dłoń. Chciałem jak najszybciej pozbyć się tej ciężkiej, koszmarnej atmosfery i cholernego napięcia, które pojawiało się za każdym razem, gdy o tym wspominaliśmy.

\- Pokój Gemmy jest teraz wolny – mruknąłem szybko, a on odgarnął niesforny kosmyk moich włosów, całując mnie czule w skroń. Przymknąłem oczy, rozkoszując się cudownym ciepłem, jakie zalało moje serce i brzuch – Louis? – dodałem, zerkając na niego uważnie. Przyciagnał mnie do siebie, muskając wargami mój policzek.

\- Mhm? – wymruczał, przesuwając nosem po mojej szyi. Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie, a przez całe moje ciało przeszła fala przyjemnych dreszczy.

\- Uważam, że powinniśmy rozejrzeć się za nowym mieszkaniem – oznajmiłem, patrząc na niego uważnie. Niebieskooki także wpatrywał się we mnie przez chwilę, dokładnie analizując moje słowa, a potem ostrożnie mi przytaknął, wzdychając ciężko.

\- Masz rację, Harry. Zbyt wiele złego wydarzyło się w tym domu, bym chciał go zatrzymać – przytaknął mi, przykrywając moje wargi swoimi.

Nowy dom miał być dla nas nowym początkiem i mogłem mieć tylko nadzieję, że w końcu się ułoży

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *”It’s our party we can do what we want”- fragment piosenki Miley Cyrus „We Can’t Stop”


	19. I know what I used to listen and I know I became dismissive

Wszystkie moje kości strzyknęły głucho, gdy przeciągnąłem się na łóżku, ziewając głośno. Przetarłem zaspane oczy, próbując sprawić, by otworzyły się szeroko, jednak po tak krótkim czasie od przebudzenia, było to bez jakiegokolwiek sensu. Musiało minąć kilka sekund, zanim zorientowałem się, gdzie się znajduję i dlaczego nie spędziłem nocy we własnej sypialni, we własnym łóżku. Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie, gdy układając się z powrotem na pościeli w drobne kwiatki, którą sam podarowałem Gemmie; tym razem jednak przesuwając się na jej prawą stronę. Pachniała cytrusami, męską wodą kolońską i czymś jeszcze, co uwielbiałem określać po prostu  _Louisem_. Zaciągnąłem się mocno tym cudownym aromatem, przytulając twarz do poduszki, na krótki moment po prostu się w nim zatracając. Gdy jednak zdecydowałem się wreszcie otworzyć powieki, roześmiałem się pod nosem na widok ukochanej filiżanki Louisa, stojącej na szafce nocnej. Poranna herbata była jednym z jego najbardziej uroczych nawyków. Bardzo, tak cholernie mocno mi tego brakowało.

W dobrym nastroju, podniosłem się z łóżka, chwiejnym krokiem ruszając w stronę salonu, w którym spodziewałem się go zastać. Przydługie, szare spodnie od dresu marszczyły się na moich nogawkach, sprawiając, że prawie potknąłem się o własne nogi. Nie myliłem się, był tam i wyglądał tak pięknie, że na moment wciągnąłem głęboko powietrze, po prostu patrząc na niego, zupełnie niezdającego sobie sprawy z tego, że na niego zerkam.

Szczupłe ciało ukrył moim rozciągniętym, granatowym swetrem, tak mocno podkreślającym to, ile w ostatnim czasie schudł. Miał też na sobie jedne ze swoich ukochanych, obcisłych spodni, podwiniętych przy nogawkach. Zastanawiałem się przez chwilę, czy to normalne, że świetnie widoczne kostki przy jego stopach pociągały mnie tak bardzo, ale cholera, wszystko jedno, były po prostu piękne, on cały taki był. Najdłużej jednak przyglądałem się jego twarzy. Bystre, błękitne oczy, otoczone firanką gęstych, ciemnych rzęs, wpatrzone były w ekran laptopa, którego trzymał na kolanach. Westchnąłem głęboko, odrobinę zbyt głośno, zwracając tym samym jego uwagę na siebie.

\- Dzień dobry – uśmiechnąłem się do niego szeroko, podchodząc bliżej. Louis odpowiedział tym samym, wyciągając w moim kierunku telefon, w którym szybko rozpoznałem własny. Zmarszczyłem brwi.

\- Nick dobijał się do ciebie kilka razy od rana. Zabrałem telefon z sypialni, żebyś mógł się w spokoju wyspać – powiedział spokojnie, a ja wstrzymałem oddech. Już sam fakt, że chłopak nazwał dziennikarza po imieniu sprawił, że delikatnie zadrżałem, neutralny ton jego głosu tylko pogłębił moje zaskoczenie. Musiałem mieć wymowną minę, bo wargi szatyna uniosły się delikatnie, kiedy znów skupił wzrok na swoim laptopie, kontynuując swoją wypowiedź – Chciałbyś się z nim spotkać? – zapytał, a ja zmieszałem się. W głębi serca, wybaczyłem już starszemu mężczyźnie i tęskniłem za jego poczuciem humoru i tym, jak zawsze potrafił mnie pocieszyć i zrozumieć, jednak nie wiedziałem, czy jestem gotowy na to, by przyznać się z tym przed Louisem. Jego opanowanie wydawało mi się bardzo powierzchowne, bałem się, że gdy mu potwierdzę, urządzi mi olbrzymią awanturę.

\- Chciałbym trochę odpocząć, ja… - zacząłem, na dobrą sprawdzę nie wiedząc nawet, co chcę powiedzieć – Myślałem, że on i ja…

\- Zadzwoń do niego, Harry – przerwał mi, wpatrując się we mnie uważnie oczyma w kolorze letniego nieba. Czułem, jak każdy nerw mojego ciała napina się pod jego pewnym spojrzeniem – Chcę ci zaufać – dodał, przesuwając się wymownie na kanapie, bym mógł obok niego usiąść. Natychmiast to uczyniłem, wtulając się lekko w jego bok. Jego zapach był tak intensywny, że zakręciło mi się w głowie i ledwie zauważyłem moment, w którym chłopak podał mi do ręki mój telefon, spojrzeniem sugerując mi, co powinienem zrobić. To było dziwne uczucie, dzwonić do Grimshawa, czując ramię Louisa, ciasno oplatające moje barki i jego wargi oparte na moim czole.

Brunet odebrał już po pierwszym sygnale, zupełnie tak, jakby wyczekiwał mojego telefonu.

\- Cześć Nick – zacząłem niepewnie, uśmiechając się łagodnie, gdy poczułem, jak szatyn składa czuły, delikatny pocałunek w moich włosach. – Przepraszam, że nie odebrałem wcześniej, spałem. Wczoraj wylądowaliśmy bardzo późno i kiedy w końcu trafiłem do własnego łóżka, zasnąłem jak dziecko. – Sam nie wiem nawet, dlaczego tyle mu mówiłem. Dziennikarz sprawiał, że rozwiązywał mi się język, choć jeszcze przecież nie odezwał się do mnie słowem.

\- Harry – głos mężczyzny przepełniony był ulgą i nieukrywaną radością. Westchnąłem cicho, gdy wargi Louisa przesunęły się z moich loków na skroń, a później wystające kości policzkowe i szczękę. – Tak się cieszę, że oddzwoniłeś – powiedział, a ja przez sam ton, w jakim wypowiedział te słowa, mogłem wyczuć rozpierającą go od środka radość. Louis zacisnął palce na moim wystającym barku odrobinę mocniej. – Cholera, Styles. Zastanawiałem się, czy nie miałbyś ochoty się ze mną dziś spotkać. Moglibyśmy iść razem na kawę, spokojnie porozmawiać. Oczywiście, jeśli masz na to ochotę – propozycja chłopaka zawisła w powietrzu. Zerknąłem prosto w oczy Lou, który skinął delikatnie głową, wyrażając tym samym niemo zgodę.

\- Chętnie, Nick, ja… - W tej samej sekundzie zaczerwienione wargi niebieskookiego odnalazły wrażliwy punkt na mojej szyi i westchnąłem do słuchawki, obserwując, jak na moich ramionach pojawia się gęsia skórka. Klepnąłem delikatnie go w bok, a on uśmiechnął się do mnie wesoło – Przepraszam – odchrząknąłem głośno, zerkając karcąco na Lou, który wyglądał na najbardziej zadowoloną osobę na świecie. – Mógłbym być pod twoim domem choćby zaraz. Co o tym myślisz? – zapytałem, kątem oka obserwując, jak palce szatyna wkradają się pod moją koszulkę. Szalenie delikatne i zaskakująco miękkie opuszki palców zataczały maleńkie kółka wokół moich kości biodrowych, pępka, napiętych od jego dotyku mięśni brzucha… Wciągnąłem głośno powietrze, gdy, niby przypadkiem, zahaczył koniuszkiem paznokcia o moją wrażliwą brodawkę.

\- …Harry? – głos Grimshawa dobiegł do mnie jakby z innej galaktyki. Pocałowałem delikatnie czubek nosa szatyna, uśmiechając się do niego wymownie. Ten wzruszył jedynie ramionami, puszczając mi oczko. Cholera, te rzęsy…

\- Przepraszam, Nick, zamyśliłem się. Mógłbyś powtórzyć? – zapytałem, odtrącając łagodnie rękę Louisa, którą ten znów próbował wytrącić mnie z równowagi. Chłopak skrzywił się nieznacznie, krzyżując ramiona na klatce piersiowej.

\- Powiedziałem tylko, że będę na ciebie czekał – usłyszałem po drugiej stronie słuchawki. Uniosłem delikatnie kąciki warg ku górze.

\- W porządku. Będę u ciebie za pół godziny – powiedziałem, kończąc tym samym rozmowę. Zanim jeszcze zebrałem się do garażu, nachyliłem się nad Louisem, składając na jego niecierpliwych wargach długi, czuły pocałunek.

 

 

 

*

 

 

Położona w mojej ulubionej dzielnicy Londynu kawiarnia, do której się wybraliśmy, była niedostępna dla ludzi z zewnątrz i paparazzi, a jednak jej przytulne wnętrze dawało mi jakąś namiastkę normalności, za którą tak często ostatnio tęskniłem. Wszystkie meble i ściany były w najróżniejszych odcieniach brązu i beżu, dając tym samym kawiarni ciepłego, nieco rodzinnego klimatu. Stoliki były umieszczone we wnękach, nadających prywatności i oddzielających siedzących przy nich ludzi od innych gości. Wszędzie było mnóstwo roślin, a w powietrzu unosił się zapach świeżo parzonej kawy i dopiero co wyjętego z piekarnika ciasta czekoladowego. 

 

Trzymałem w dłoniach kubek z moją ulubioną, cytrusową herbatą, podczas gdy Nick dopijał właśnie drugą już z kolei kawę i machał dłonią na kelnerkę, chcąc zamówić następną. Był od niej uzależniony, choć nigdy się do tego otwarcie nie przyznał i tak bardzo przypominał mi pod tym względem Louisa, który przy braku swojego ukochanego napoju dostawał furii, jednak nigdy nie przyjmował do siebie tego, że reaguje przesadnie. Widziałem, że Grimshaw od dłuższego czasu walczył ze sobą, najwyraźniej zastanawiając się, w jaki sposób i czy w ogóle zadać mi jakieś pytanie, więc uśmiechnąłem się do niego zachęcająco, odstawiając duży, porcelanowy kubek na przykryty obrusem w kolorze mlecznej czekolady, stolik.

\- Jak bardzo spieprzyłem ci życie? – zapytał w końcu, a ja westchnąłem głęboko, zanim zdecydowałem się odpowiedzieć. Szukałem w głowie odpowiednich słów, starając się nie zrzucać całej winy na niego samego.

\- Sam je sobie spieprzyłem – skwitowałem, zanim zdecydowałem się kontynuować - Jestem pewien, że to prędzej czy później i tak by się wydało, ale może gdyby Louis dowiedział się o tym w inny sposób… Może zareagował by trochę lepiej. Nick, ja jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem go w takim stanie. Boże, on się na mnie rzucił i wcale przy tym nie żartował. Przysięgam, byłem pewien, że mnie zamorduje Nie wiem, jak by się to skończyło, gdyby nie interwencja Liama. Ale później było z nim jeszcze gorzej.

\- Boże, Harry… - przerwał mi, jednak uniosłem do góry dłoń, chcąc, by pozwolił mi dokończyć. Natychmiast zamilkł, wpatrując się we mnie uważnie zza długich, naturalnie podkręconych rzęs.

\- Unikał mnie jak ognia. Za nic w świecie mnie do siebie nie dopuszczał, nie chciał ze mną rozmawiać. Codziennie za to wysłuchiwaliśmy skarg na jego głośne zachowanie, gdy upijał się w swoim pokoju. Naprawdę, nie jestem w stanie logicznie wytłumaczyć ci, w jaki sposób się z tego wszystkiego podnieśliśmy. Ogromną rolę miała w tym Gemma, ale dobrze wiesz, jaka ona jest – powiedziałem, posyłając mu znaczące spojrzenie. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, przytakując mi gestem – W każdym razie, kiedy między nami zaczynało się układać, pojawiła się ta cholerna Calder i jej wymyślona ciąża.

\- Co?! – Nick wyglądał na równie zaskoczonego, co zniesmaczonego. Pokiwałem głową, dokańczając myśl.

\- Wmawiała nam, że jest w ciąży z Louisem i kurwa, byłem w stanie go zostawić, byleby mógł wychowywać tego dzieciaka z nią w normalnej rodzinie, jeśli mogę to tak w ogóle nazwać – westchnąłem – Ale Gemma znów wybawiła nas z opresji, podsuwając jej test ciążowy i demaskując oszustwo. Cholera, nie wiem, gdzie teraz bym bez niej był, ale z całą pewnością już dawno straciłbym Lou. Teraz jest między nami w porządku, myślę, że będzie się układać coraz lepiej. Wrócił do mojego domu – dodałem, uśmiechając się delikatnie. Nick wziął głęboki oddech, przygryzając lekko pełną, dolną wargę. - Teraz szukamy dla siebie czegoś nowego.

\- Twoje szczęście jest dla mnie najważniejsze – powiedział powoli, przesuwając w palcach pierścionek, który kilka sekund wcześniej zsunął z jednego z nich. – Ale nigdy nie przestanę uważać, że zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego, niżeli Tomlinson – dodał, a ja niemalże uśmiechnąłem się, słysząc, z jaką pogardą wypowiedział ostatnie słowo.

\- Nie znasz go, Nick. W ogóle go nie znasz – powiedziałem, chwytając wciąż jeszcze ciepły kubek w lewą dłoń i wypijając herbatę do końca.

\- Być może nigdy tak naprawdę nie chciałem go poznawać – mruknął, zamyślając się. Spróbowałem delikatnie unieść kąciki warg, jednak na mojej twarzy pojawił się jedynie niezrozumiały grymas. – Lepiej mi, kiedy mam go za rozpuszczonego dupka – powiedział po chwili, a ja roześmiałem się, w czym szybko mi zawtórował. Nie chciałem tego dłużej ciągnąć.

Spędziliśmy w kawiarni jeszcze kolejne dwie, a może i trzy godziny, wygłupiając się i rozmawiając na luźniejsze tematy. Cało napięcie, jakie się między nami wytworzyło i trudny do przeskoczenia dystans, zniknęły bezpowrotnie. Tak dobrze było znów mieć go przy sobie.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Kiedy przekroczyłem próg naszego domu i zobaczyłem minę Louisa, stojącego w kuchni z telefonem w ręku, wiedziałem, że wyjście z Nickiem było złym pomysłem. Nie wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, jednak rysy jego twarzy były zaostrzone, a on sam jakby zapadł się w sobie. Był zwyczajnie smutny, a ja nie mogłem znieść myśli, że to wszystko moja wina.

Podszedłem do niego, oplatając ramionami jego ciało, po raz kolejny tego dnia zaciągając się jego zapachem. Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy złożyłem delikatny pocałunek na jego szczęce. Czajnik, który ten wcześniej wstawił, wydał z siebie charakterystyczne pyknięcie, oznaczające, że woda zaczęła wrzeć.

\- Przepraszam, że z nim wyszedłem, Lou. Nie chciałem, żeby było ci przykro – wyrzuciłem z siebie, obserwując, jak ten spokojnym, wyuczonym ruchem zalewa torebkę z herbatą. Uśmiechnął się do mnie lekko.

\- To nie z tego powodu mam kiepski humor – powiedział spokojnie, sięgając ręką po cukierniczkę. Louis robiący herbatę był fascynującym zjawiskiem. Wyglądał wtedy tak, jakby wykonywał jakiś tylko sobie znany rytuał i w zasadzie, być może właśnie tak było. – Chodzi o mojego dziadka, Hazz – wytłumaczył szybko, a ja uniosłem pytająco brew, zachęcając go do dalszych zwierzeń. - Boże, mam już dosyć całej mojej rodziny, ale Keith jest z nich wszystkich najgorszy – warknął, chwytając w dłoń porcelanę i siadając przy stole. Zająłem miejsce obok niego, słuchając go uważnie. - Znów wdał się w niepotrzebną kłótnię na twitterze z jakąś biedną larry shipper. Cholera, nie mogę uwierzyć w jego bezmyślność. Czy on naprawdę sądzi, że jeśli milionowy raz zaprzeczy temu, że  _jestem gejem_ , naprawdę przestanę nim być? Kurwa, nie mogę się doczekać, aż znów zapyta mnie, dlaczego nie obserwuję go na tym idiotycznym portalu, przysięgam, że…

\- Lou, spokojnie – przerwałem mu, przykrywając jego drżącą dłoń swoją własną. – Szkoda twoich nerwów. On był taki od zawsze i nic tego nie zmieni, nic na to już nie poradzisz, nawet jeśli bardzo tego chcesz – dodałem, zerkając na jego zaczerwienioną ze złości twarz. Chłopak westchnął głośno.

\- Najbardziej boli mnie fakt, że zmanipulował mamę. Cholera, ona cię uwielbiała, Harry, a teraz nie może znieść nawet twojego imienia, od kiedy ubzdurała sobie, że mógłbym mieć kobietę. Nie przerywaj mi. – Dodał, widząc, że już otwieram usta, by się wypowiedzieć – To okropne, mieć świadomość, że nie możesz być sobą nawet przy swojej rodzinie. Całe szczęście, że twoja mama mnie tak kocha, nie wiem, jak bym sobie bez niej poradził – westchnął, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Próbowałem je od niej odciągnąć, jednak jego ręce były jak z marmuru. – Daj mi teraz spokój, Harry, dobrze? Poczekaj na mnie w sypialni. Potrzebuję pobyć chwilę sam – wymruczał, wyganiając mnie, gdy ponownie chciałem zmusić go, by na mnie spojrzał. Zrezygnowany, westchnąłem, wychodząc z kuchni.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Sam nie wiem nawet kiedy zasnąłem, ale gdy po jakimś czasie obudził mnie czuły pocałunek we włosy i zorientowałem się, że zostałem pozbawiony spodni i koszulki, zdałem sobie sprawę, że przespałem całą noc. Chłopak nie wydawał się być jednak zły, wręcz przeciwnie, przywitał mnie jeden z najpiękniejszych uśmiechów, jakie dane mi było w życiu zobaczyć. Był bardzo podekscytowany i ze zdziwieniem odkryłem, że założył na siebie jedną ze swoich ukochanych, dość eleganckich koszul.

\- Co się dzieje, Lou? – zapytałem, podnosząc się leniwie z łóżka. Kąciki ust szatyna uniosły się tak wysoko, że wydawało mi się to wręcz groteskowe.

\- Kupiłem nam dom, Harry – oznajmił, chwytając mnie w ramiona. Zmarszczyłem brwi, cały sztywniejąc. Nie byłem zachwycony tą informacją. Skrzywiłem się nieco, zanim zdecydowałem się coś powiedzieć.

\- Myślałem, że to ma być wspólna decyzja, nie twoja własna – warknąłem chłodno, jednak to go zupełnie nie zraziło. Pogładził wierzchem dłoni mój policzek, łapczywie biorąc powietrze w płuca.

\- Nie bądź na mnie zły, Hazz. Jestem pewien, że się w nim zakochasz – powiedział, podchodząc w stronę mojej szafy i rzucając we mnie spodniami i jedną z ładnych, bawełnianych koszulek. – A jeśli nie, możemy odstąpić od umowy w ciągu miesiąca. Ubieraj się, chcę móc ci pokazać nasze nowe mieszkanie! – zawołał entuzjastycznie, ostentacyjnie machając kluczykami od auta w moim kierunku.

 

 

*

 

 

 

\- Chryste Lou, daleko jeszcze? – zapytałem, gdy zauważyłem, że wyjechaliśmy poza granice Londynu, miasta, które kochałem ponad wszystko. Wyprowadzka z niego wcale mi się nie podobała, skrzywiłem się więc delikatnie, choć próbowałem z całych sił nie nastawiać się negatywnie. Chłopak uśmiechnął się jedynie w odpowiedzi, włączając radio. Mruczał bezmyślnie jedną ze swoich ukochanych piosenek The Fray, tą sama, za którą w zasadzie nie przepadałem, podczas gdy ja obserwowałem zmieniające się widoki zza okna. Zastanawiałem się, co takiego wspaniałego było w tym domu, co sprawiło, że Louis zdecydował się kupić go właściwie w ciemno, nie trudząc się nawet, by go zwiedzić. Cóż, im dłużej się nad tym głowiłem, tym bardziej byłem pewien, że stawił się w nim, podczas gdy ja wyszedłem do kawiarni z Grimshawem. Cholerny zdrajca.

 

Minęło jeszcze pięć, ciągnących się godzinami minut, zanim szatyn zatrzymał w końcu auto, gdzieś pośrodku lasu, w samym centrum  _niczego_. Zgasił silnik, odpiął pasy i wyszedł, uśmiechając się do mnie ciepło przez przednią szybę. Wysiadłem z samochodu, pospiesznie zawiązując sobie na szyi gruby, czarny szal, który zdjąłem wcześniej z powodu ogrzewania i momentalnie ukryłem w nim nos. Była już późna jesień, na dworze zaczynało się robić z dnia na dzień coraz zimniej, a ja zawsze byłem okropnym zmarzluchem. Patrzyłem na niego z niedowierzaniem, bez trudu orientując się, że znajdujemy się na podjeździe. Cholernie długim podjeździe. Dom, który z wysiłkiem dostrzegłem na horyzoncie, był z obecnej perspektywy wielkości paznokcia. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, chłopak wplótł swoją dłoń w moją własną. Automatycznie ją puściłem, rozglądając się nerwowo. Czułem się jak zaszczuty pies, ale przecież każdy mógł nas śledzić. Paparazzi nawet teraz mogli obserwować nas zza drzew tego młodego, pachnącego mchem i mokrą kora, lasu. Niebieskooki nie dawał jednak za wygraną, ponownie chwytając mnie za rękę. Zerknąłem na niego pytająco.

\- Nasze, Harry. To wszystko jest nasze. Nikt nie ma tutaj wstępu – oznajmił spokojnie, uśmiechając się lekko na widok mojej zaskoczonej miny. – Moglibyśmy od razu podjechać pod sam dom, ale chciałem pokazać ci najpierw to miejsce – dodał, rozpościerając szeroko ręce. Pokręciłem z niedowierzaniem głową, jednocześnie rozumiejąc, co miał na myśli. Bardzo trudno było mi sobie wyobrazić, że miejsce, w którym obecnie się znajdywałem, jest położone tak blisko głośnego, ruchliwego miasta jakim jest Londyn. Młody, jeszcze całkiem niski lasek pachniał świeżością i przez moment wyobraziłem sobie, jak cudownie by się po nim biegało z samego rana…

\- Od kiedy jesteś romantykiem? – zapytałem po dłużej chwili milczenia, nachylając się do niego i całując ostrożnie lewy kącik jego warg. Szatyn uśmiechnął się delikatnie w odpowiedzi, a potem uścisnął mnie mocno, nim ponownie otworzył auto, gestem ręki mnie do niego zapraszając. Wsiadłem bez słowa, nie trudząc się nawet, by zapiąć pasy.

Im mniej dzieliło mnie od kupionego przez niego domu, tym szybciej biło mi serce, a kiedy w końcu, sam już nawet nie wiem, po jakim czasie, stanąłem na pierwszym stopniu werandy dużego, nowoczesnego, a jednocześnie cudownie swojskiego domu, pomalowanego na czekoladowy brąz i z wydawać by się mogło, tysiącem okien. Jedyne, co wydostało się z moich ust, to głuche westchnięcie, bo malownicza posiadłość ze ścianami imitującymi drewno była ostatnim, czym się spodziewałem. Oczy Louisa zaświeciły się, gdy wyciągnął z kieszeni płaski, podłużny klucz, otwierając tym samym z cichym skrzypnięciem drzwi frontowe.

 

W domu było zaskakująco jasno. Ta idiotyczna myśl pierwsza przyszła mi do głowy jako pierwsza, gdy wreszcie przekroczyliśmy próg domu, ale najzwyczajniej w świecie nie spodziewałem się tego po budynku, znajdującego się gdzieś w głębi lasu. 

 

Rozumiałem już, dlaczego Louis tak bardzo się w nim zakochał. Sufit umieszczony został wysoko nad naszymi głowami i był niemal całkowicie przeszklony. Niebo nad nami zdawało się być namalowane. Wnętrza były urządzone bardzo nowocześnie, ale jednocześnie przytulnie. Panele wykonane z ciemnego drewna idealnie kontrastowały z białymi, puszystymi dywanami, jakie zostały na nich położone. Miałem wrażenie, że cały świat wiruje pod moimi stopami. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że wszystko na co patrzę, jest teraz moje. Nasze.

\- Poczekaj, aż zobaczysz resztę domu – mruknął mi wprost do ucha, a ja wstrzymałem powietrze, uśmiechając się w jego kierunku. – Ktoś stworzył go specjalnie dla nas – dodał, a ja nie mogłem się z nim nie zgodzić.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tym rozdziałem zaczynamy powoli odchodzić od interpretowania rzeczywistości. W kolejnych rozdziałach większość wydarzeń będzie oparta już tylko i wyłącznie na mojej wyobraźni, jedynie z elementami z prawdziwego życia chłopców.


	20. When the night is coming down on you we will find a way through the dark

Mieszkanie było przepiękne i Louis miał rację, mówiąc, że zakocham się w nim od pierwszego wejrzenia. Roześmiałem się głośno, gdy zapytał, czy wciąż będę się na niego złościł o to, że nie poczekał za moją decyzją, kiedy je kupował. Wszystko było idealne, wyśnione, stworzone jakby specjalnie dla nas. Od przeszklonych, wysokich sufitów, przez brązowe panele i czekoladowe kafelki w łazienkach, po jasnobeżowe ściany, z delikatnymi, złotymi akcentami. Kiedy wszedłem do ogromnej, okrągłej wanny, prawie popłakałem się ze szczęścia. Tak ciężko było mi przyzwyczaić się do myśli, że teraz stać mnie na wszystkie te rzeczy, że stać mnie na o wiele więcej, choć zaledwie trzy lata temu byłem nieznanym nikomu chłopcem z piekarni, który takie domy oglądał jedynie na żałosnych programach MTV.

Nie mogłem uwierzyć własnym uszom, gdy po dłuższym czasie wszedłem wreszcie z łazienki i usłyszałem propozycję niebieskookiego. Kiedy zasugerował mi, byśmy poprosili Nicka o pomoc w przeprowadzce, sądziłem, że sobie ze mnie żartuje. On jednak, już kolejnego ranka, zadzwonił do niego z własnego telefonu, gładząc delikatnie czubek mojej głowy. Nie rozmawiali długo, a ja czułem wyraźne napięcie w głosie Lou, jednak ten nie zrezygnował ze swojego pomysłu.

 

 

*

 

 

\- Błagam, Louis. Nie chcę tutaj żadnych bójek i awantur, dobrze? – mruknąłem mu cicho do ucha, ściskając mocno jego szczupłe ramię, gdy zauważyłem podjeżdżające pod nasz nowy dom, granatowe, sportowe auto, bez wątpienia należące do Grimshawa. Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko w odpowiedzi, wzdychając cicho i skinął delikatnie głową, ruszając w jego stronę. Obserwowałem jego falujące od lekkiego wiatru włosy i kręciło mi się w głowie z nerwów. Uniosłem delikatnie kąciki swoich ust, kiedy dostrzegłem, że miał na sobie grubą, puchową kurtkę, a jednocześnie nie założył skarpetek. Cały Lou.

Wciągnąłem głośno powietrze, gdy zauważyłem, jak on i sporo wyższy od niego mężczyzna, uścisnęli sobie ostrożnie dłonie, a potem wymienili jeszcze kilka niezrozumiałych dla mnie słów, po czym wsiedli razem do auta starszego, ruszając w stronę mojego starego domu. Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywałem się w znikające na drzewami auto, starając się uspokoić szybko bijące serce i przygotować miejsce na nasze ubrania, część mebli.

 

 

 

*

 

 

Gdzieś w głębi duszy czułem, że to był zły pomysł i denerwowałem się coraz bardziej, z każdą kolejną minutą, w której Louis i Nick przebywali ze sobą sam na sam. Bałem się tego, co mogą sobie powiedzieć, żeby się sprowokować i mogłem mieć jedynie nadzieję, że Louis wykaże się dojrzałością i chociaż raz odpuści. Nie chciałem, by się kłócili. W ich wspólnym wyjeździe kładłem nadzieję na pokojowe załatwienie sprawy i koniec ciągłych sporów, jednak podświadomie widziałem samochód Nicka dachujący w jakimś rowie, gdy żaden z nich nie będzie mógł sobie darować jakiejś kąśliwej uwagi. Kręciłem się więc po domu, próbując zrobić coś pożytecznego, co jednocześnie zajęłoby moje myśli – ścierałem nieistniejący kurz z telewizora, myłem czyste lustra, prałem świeże ubrania, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na swoją bladą, przestraszoną twarz, odbijająca się w każdym naczyniu. Prawie jęknąłem z ulgi, gdy po dokładnie czterdziestu trzech minutach, usłyszałem warkot silnika na podjeździe. Natychmiast wyszedłem z domu, prawie potykając się o swoje długie nogi. Nie mogłem niczego wyczytać z miny Louisa, gdy podał mi karton wypełniony po brzegi ubraniami, więc uniosłem pytająco brew, a on machnął na mnie dłonią, nachylając się, by wyjąć z bagażnika kolejną część rzeczy, tym razem worki przepełnione różnymi spodniami. Z cichym westchnięciem, ruszyłem w stronę naszego mieszkania, wciąż jednak kątem oka ich obserwując.

Grimshaw wydawał się być dziwnie zadowolony i rozluźniony, stojąc oparty o maskę swojego sportowego auta i oczekując w milczeniu, aż niebieskooki wszystko z niego wyjmie i gdy tak się wreszcie stało, zarzucił sobie na plecy dwa worki z naszymi rzeczami. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego niepewnie, a on puścił mi oczko, przyprawiając mnie tym samym o wypieki na twarzy. Odwróciłem głowę, na chwilę jeszcze jednak zawieszając wzrok na Lou.

Coś w ruchach szatyna podpowiadało mi, że jest bardzo zdenerwowany. Być może były to zbyt szybkie kroki, które stawiał, być może zbyt nerwowe gesty czy sposób, w jaki poderwał z ziemi jeden z kartonów – czułem, że już za chwilę wszystko się posypie i cała spokojna i wciąż jeszcze przyjazna atmosfera, pryśnie jak bańka mydlana.

Nie minęła nawet minuta, gdy Louis, przekraczając zaraz za mną próg domu, zahaczył rękawem o klamkę i tym samym upuścił z głośnym przekleństwem pakunek, który przewrócił się do góry dnem, sprawiając że moje skarpetki i bielizna potoczyły się po całej podłodze i werandzie. Roześmiałem się głośno, wraz z Nickiem, stojącym za naszymi plecami, jednak niebieskookiemu nie było ani trochę do śmiechu. Skrzywił się i nie byłem pewien, czy bardziej wyglądał mi na wściekłego, smutnego, czy po prostu zirytowanego całym zajściem.

\- To wszystko jego cholerna wina – warknął, pochylając się, by schować z powrotem moje rzeczy, a potem podniósł głowę, zwracając się do mnie i zupełnie ignorując tym samym fakt, że Grimshaw stał tuż obok niego. – Przepraszam, Harry. Zapraszanie go to był zły, bardzo zły pomysł, zdecydowanie nie na moje nerwy. Teraz, jeśli mi wybaczysz, wezmę swoję auto i pojadę po resztę twoich rzeczy, a…

\- Ciota – zakaszlał starszy, uśmiechając się lekko i to wystarczyło. Louis syknął coś niezrozumiałego, a już w następnej sekundzie z rzucił się na niego, zaciskając palce na jego gardle. Wrzasnąłem głucho, próbując ich od siebie odciągnąć, jednak z rozwścieczonym Lou nie było żartów. Chłopak okładał pięściami na ślepo dziennikarza, przeklinając tak, jak jeszcze chyba nigdy, a ja miotałem się między nimi, próbując zmusić go, by natychmiast przestał. Kiedy ten starszy w końcu otrząsnął się z szoku, jakim niewątpliwie był atak niebieskookiego na jego osobę, odsunął go od siebie, mocno odpychając chłopaka w moją stronę, po czym podniósł się chwiejnie, automatycznym ruchem wygładzając swoją koszulę. – Boże, nic dziwnego, że Harry skoczył na bok, jesteś popieprzony – warknął, rozcierając sobie uda, a ja z całej siły chwyciłem Louisa za ramiona, gdy ten po raz drugi chciał się na niego rzucić.

\- Nick, natychmiast przestań – oznajmiłem głośno, zerkając na niego gniewnie. Przez twarz mężczyzny przeszły jednocześnie trzy emocje: złość, smutek i zrezygnowanie. Dziennikarz westchnął głośno, kręcąc głową.

\- Masz wszystko to, czego chcę – zwrócił się do Louisa, gromiąc go wzrokiem – A tak mało się starasz – dodał, odwracając się na pięcie. Ponownie poczułem, jak szatyn próbuje mi się wyrwać, jednak znów mu na to nie pozwoliłem, blokując mu ramiona. Słyszałem, jak ten przeklina mnie pod nosem, ale byłem od niego silniejszy. Staliśmy więc, obserwując tylko, jak starszy odchodzi, chwilę później wsiadając do swojego samochodu i z głośnym piskiem opon, odjeżdżając. Dopiero wtedy zwolniłem uścisk, z którego ten natychmiast się wyplątał, krzywiąc się i przecierając swoje obolałe nadgarstki.

\- Lou… - zacząłem, odwracając się do niego. Wydawał mi się dziwnie skulony, zamknięty na mnie i moje słowa.

\- Odwal się, Harry – warknął natychmiast, odgarniając włosy z czoła i odchodząc w stronę kartonów, w dalszym ciągu stojących na podjeździe.

 

 

*

 

 

Byłem w trakcie wypakowywania ostatnich już rzeczy z kartonu, gdy usłyszałem telefon Louisa i tę charakterystyczną, irytującą melodię, ustawioną tylko na połączenia przychodzące od naszego zarządu. Serce zabiło mi mocniej w klatce piersiowej, bo wiedziałem, że to nigdy nie oznacza niczego dobrego. Trzęsły mi się dłonie, przez cały czas, gdy starałem się spokojnie dokończyć układanie koszulek na półkę, podczas gdy słyszałem zdenerwowany, podniesiony głos Louisa, dochodzący z pokoju obok. Nie mogłem zrozumieć słów, ale wiedziałem, że za chwilę niebieskooki zda mi relację z tego, co usłyszał. Ścisnęło mnie z całej siły w żołądku, kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że głos szatyna ucichł. Pięć sekund później, stanął w drzwiach, uśmiechając się do mnie smutno.

\- Dzwonił…

\- Modest, wiem – dokończyłem za niego, chcąc oszędzić sobie wszelkich wstępów. Lou westchnął głośno, nerwowo skubiąc dolną wargę. Przypominał mi ucznia, który nie przygotował się na odpowiedź ustną.

\- Potrzebne im nowe zdjęcia z Eleanor. Mój pieprzony dziadek ma je wstawić, by uciszyć dziewczyny, które nas broniły – powiedział, nie patrząc mi w twarz, na której automatycznie pojawił się zrezygnowany grymas. – To nie wszystko – dodał, zerkając na mnie błyszczącymi, błękitnymi oczami. Uniosłem pytająco brew, bojąc się tego, co usłyszę – Chcą załatwić ci dziewczynę, Harry – powiedział, a ja zamknąłem oczy. – Kiedy to wszystko się w końcu skończy? – rzucił w przestrzeń, przeczesując palcami sterczące na wszystkie strony włosy. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko. Miałem ochotę się rozpłakać, ale moje oczy pozostawały suche.

\- Po prostu jedźmy już do tego Keitha i miejmy to za sobą – mruknąłem zmienionym głosem, mijając go i odchodząc w kierunku łazienki.

\- Harry – usłyszałem jeszcze za swoimi plecami, jednak nie zamierzałem się odwracać.

 

 

 

*

 

 

Tkwiłem w jakimś dziwnym odrętwieniu i nawet widok Eleanor, ubranej tak, by podkreślić jej idealnie wyrzeźbione ćwiczeniami i dietą ciało, nie sprawił, bym poczuł cokolwiek, poza przejmującą pustką. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do mnie przepraszająco, a ja wzruszyłem jedynie ramionami, siadając na wygodnym, wiklinowym fotelu, obserwując Louisa i jego dziadka, kłócących się wewnątrz domu. Starałem się wyłączyć na ich głosy, jednak ściany były bardzo cienkie, a mój słuch zbyt dobry, by zignorować ich wrzaski.

\- Ona jest taką dobrą dziewczyną. Taką śliczna, tak idealnie ułożoną. Dlaczego do cholery nie możesz przynajmniej spróbować jej polubić?! – głos Ketiha przepełniony był desperacją, a ja miałem ochotę zwymiotować. Nienawidziłem w zasadzie całej rodziny chłopaka, ale on był z nich wszystkich najgorszy.

\- Lubię ją – uciął szatyn, a ja westchnąłem głośno. Eleanor wyglądała na zmieszaną i z całą pewnością również słyszała ich krzyki. Po raz pierwszy było mi przykro z jej powodu. Nigdy nie chciałem się nad tym głębiej zastanawiać, ale dla niej, zakochanej w Louisie, cała ta sytuacja musiała być także bardzo ciężka. Prawie się do niej uśmiechnąłem, gdy zauważyłem, jak wyciągnęła ze swojej torebki iPoda, zakładając na uszy słuchawki, by odciąć się tym samym od niechcianych słów. Zacząłem żałować, że sam nie byłem na tyle zapobiegliwy, by wziąć ze sobą własny sprzęt grający.

\- Dlaczego nie możesz lubić jej tak, jak lubisz tego dzieciaka? – warknął starszy mężczyzna, a obrzydzenie w jego głosie, kiedy wypowiadał dwa ostanie słowa, było aż przesadnie wyraźne. Wzdłuż kręgosłupa przeszły mnie niechciane ciarki i zastanawiałem się, ile jeszcze jestem w stanie wytrzymać.

\- Bo jestem gejem! – wydarł się, a ja wciągnąłem głośno powietrzem – GEJEM, czy tak ciężko to zrozumieć? Nie będę z nią, bo jest dzi…

\- Twoja matka mówiła, że z nią spałeś – przerwał mu chłodno. Przez chwilę w pomieszczeniu panowała cisza i całą siłą swojej woli powstrzymywałem się przed wtargnięciem do środka. Była ona aż za dobrze znajoma i wiedziałem, że Louis dopiero teraz powie wszystko, co leży mu na sercu. Nie myliłem się.

\- To tylko utwierdziło mnie w przekonaniu, że kobiety nie są dla mnie. Lubię chłopców, dziadku. Lubię Harry’ego. Lubię go całować i lubię, kiedy on całuje mnie. Lubię mu obciągać i lubię…

\- Zamknij się, Louis! – krzyk Keitha był tak donośny, że wzdrygnąłem się automatycznie. – Nie chcę słyszeć już ani słowa więcej – dodał, cichym i przepełnionym jadem głosem, a potem drzwi frontowe otworzyły się. Starszy mężczyzna minął mnie bez słowa, po czym podszedł momentalnie do Eleanor, ściskając lekko jej drobną dłoń i prowadząc ją za talię do ogrodowej huśtawki, w której prawdopodobnie planował zrobić urocze, pokazowe zdjęcie.

Zareagowałem automatycznie, gdy Louis nachylił się do mnie i złożył na moich ustach krótki, ale mocny pocałunek, chwytając moją brodę w szczupłe palce. Uśmiechnął się do mnie delikatnie, podając mi do rąk aparat, a ja z cichym westchnięciem, ruszyłem za nim


	21. I feel so lost and I need to know if your heart really wanna let me go

Kiedy wróciliśmy do naszego domu od Keitha, Louis był bardzo cichy i przygnębiony, ale jednocześnie rozdrażniony. Nie chciał ze mną rozmawiać, zbywając mnie jakimś suchym, urwanym zdaniem, więc zdecydowałem, że najlepszym wyjściem będzie po prostu jeśli usunę się cień, dopóki mu nie przejdzie.

Oparłem się biodrami o piaskowy blat w kuchni, uśmiechając się lekko na widok ciasta do naleśników, które powoli zaczynało się rumienić na rozgrzanej patelni. Podrzuciłem je szybkim ruchem, przewracając  tym samym na drugą stronę i zachichotałem cicho, dumny ze swoich kuchennych wyczynów. W całym pomieszczeniu unosił się już ich charakterystyczny zapach i uniosłem delikatnie kąciki warg w górę, zastanawiając się, kiedy zwabi on do mnie niebieskookiego.

Właściwie, nie musiałem długo czekać. Zajęty smażeniem naszej kolacji i tym, by ciasto było idealnej grubości, prawie podskoczyłem, czując dwie, chłodne dłonie, przesuwające się z czułością po moich biodrach i gorący oddech na moim karku.

\- Mamy gościa – w głosie Louisa, który zabrzmiał mi tuż przy uchu, powodując tym samym gęsią skórkę, usłyszałem wesołą nutkę i odwróciłem się momentalnie, stając twarzą w twarz z Liamem, ubranym w jeden z tych szarych, luźnych dresów, które nosił w tourbusach. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do mnie lekko, unosząc w górę sześciopak piwa, który zmierzyłem, unosząc do góry lewą brew. Wyglądał na zmęczonego i nieco czymś zestresowanego, ale byłem pewien, że Lou tego nie zauważył, zbyt przejęty jego wizytą, alkoholem i jedzeniem, które tak uwielbiał. Z zafascynowaną miną, przyglądał mi się, gdy podrzucałem w powietrze ostatniego już naleśnika, a potem bez słowa sprzeciwu pomógł mi nieść talerze i naszą kolację do jadalni.

 

*

 

Kiedy napełniliśmy już nasze brzuchy, przenieśliśmy się ociężale do przestronnego salonu. Podłoga wyłożona była panelami w kolorze gorzkiej czekolady i idealnie kontrastowała z jasnymi ścianami, przypominającymi odcieniem waniliową kawę z dużą ilością mleka. Kanapa była ogromna, po rozłożeniu jej z całą pewnością zmieściłoby się na niej co najmniej siedem osób, to też nie mieliśmy żadnego problemu, by wygodnie się na niej ułożyć. Louis odrobinę źle się czuł, więc zdecydował się nie pić, ale ja i Payne nie widzieliśmy powodu, by tego nie robić. Bardzo szybko opróżniliśmy po dwie puszki, rozmawiając o głupotach. Cały czas czułem na swoich biodrach dłonie Louisa, chłodne i miękkie opuszki palców, sunące wzdłuż mojego brzucha i dekoncentrowało mnie to do takiego stopnia, że ledwie usłyszałem, co tak naprawdę ma nam do powiedzenia Liam.

\- Nie przyszedłem tutaj bez powodu – zaczął i nawet mój otępiały przez alkohol umysł był w stanie rozpoznać drżenie w jego głosie. Zmarszczyłem brwi, zastanawiając się, co takiego wytrąca z równowagi statecznego zwykle Liama.  – Zanim dojdę do sedna sprawy, chciałbym zaznaczyć, że podjąłem już decyzję i żaden z was nie jest w stanie mnie od niej odwieść, więc nawet nie próbujcie. Zgoda?

\- Zmieniasz płeć, Li? – wyrwało się niebieskookiemu, a jego głośny, melodyczny głos spowodował ciarki na moich ramionach. Cholera, wszystko w nim tak mocno na mnie działało… Kiedy ostatni raz uprawialiśmy seks?

Payne pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, a po jego poważnej minie i napiętych mięśniach łatwo było rozpoznać, że nie jest mu do śmiechu, więc Louis natychmiast się zreflektował, kiwając lekko głową. Zrobiłem to samo, uśmiechając się do niego zachęcająco. Poczułem paznokcie wbijające się w moją kość biodrową i syknąłem nieznacznie.

\- Sophie jest w drugim miesiącu ciąży – oznajmił w końcu, a mnie zakręciło się w głowie i cóż, byłem prawie pewien, że to nie z powodu płynącego w moich żyłach alkoholu. Rozszerzyłem szeroko oczy w zdziwieniu, a w gardle poczułem olbrzymią suchość, bo wiedziałem już, co chłopak próbuje nam przekazać. – Nie zostawię jej teraz samej i nie zamierzam też pozbawiać mojej córki albo mojego syna ojca, bo będę zbyt zajęty koncertami dla czternastolatek, żeby przyglądać się, jak moje własne dziecko dorasta. Na całe szczęście, zaraz skończy się nam kontrakt. Nie przedłużę go. Mam nadzieję, że to rozumiecie – dodał, a w jego ciemnych oczach dostrzegłem zły i nie bardzo wiedziałem, co jest ich przyczyną. Wpatrywałem się w niego, nie potrafiąc wykrztusić z siebie nawet słowa i wtedy Louis po prostu wstał, podchodząc do Liama i nim zdążyłem się obejrzeć, trzymał go mocno w ramionach, klepiąc go po plecach.

\- Gratuluję, stary – mruknął, uśmiechając się i nie pamiętałem, czy kiedykolwiek widziałem u niego tak szczery, przyjazny uśmiech. – To najlepsza decyzja, jaką mogłeś podjąć i chcę, żebyś wiedział, że się za tobą wstawię, jeśli będzie trzeba – dodał, a ja otworzyłem usta, pozostając w lekkim szoku. Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Louis i Liam nigdy nie mieli jakichś wybitnie dobrego kontaktu, za bardzo różniły ich poglądy i odmienne poczucie humoru, jednak teraz trwali w swoich objęciach i wyglądali jak najdrożsi sobie bracia. Z drugiej strony, dużo bardziej szokowało mnie to, co oznacza dla nas decyzja Payne’a.

\- Jestem pewien, że będziesz świetnym ojcem – wydusiłem z siebie w końcu, dziwnie zmienionym głosem i także wstałem, by poklepać go mocno między łopatkami. Ściskaliśmy się mocno przez chwilę, gdy w kieszeni Payna rozdzwonił się jego telefon i chłopak momentalnie go wyciągnął, uśmiechając się do wyświetlacza, na którym pojawiło się zdjęcie rozmówcy.

\- To Sophie – powiedział, a następnie nacisnął przycisk potwierdzający połączenie. – Jestem jeszcze u Tomlinsonów – mruknął, uśmiechając się lekko, gdy uderzyłem go na te słowa w bok, oburzony tym, jak nas nazwał. Louis roześmiał się za to głośno, przysuwając mnie do siebie i całując delikatnie w skroń. Tak cudownie pachniał…  – Zaraz poproszę kogoś, żeby po mnie przyjechał, tylko nie wiem, czy Niall tu trafi, cholera…

\- Liam, odwiozę cię – głos niebieskookiego był tak stanowczy, że chłopak uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiwając głową. Zmarszczyłem brwi.

\- W porządku, Lou zaproponował, że mnie odwiezie. Niedługo się zobaczymy, dbajcie o siebie – oznajmił, rozłączając się, a ja westchnąłem cicho, odwracając się do nich plecami. Trzęsły mi się dłonie z nerwów i nie umiałem się uspokoić, jednak żaden z nich zdawał się tego nie zauważać.

 

*

 

Louis był w drodze do domu Liama, kiedy ja leżałem na kanapie, wpatrując się w sufit, jakby to on miał przynieść mi rozwiązanie sytuacji, w której się znalazłem. Oddychałem chrapliwie, próbując zmusić się, by wstać i sięgnąć bo leżący na stoliku telefon, jednak jeszcze długo pozostawałem w bezruchu, nim w końcu trzymałem go w swoich dłoniach, wystukując z pamięci numer do Zayna. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, chłopak odebrał już po pierwszym sygnale i prawie się uśmiechnąłem na dźwięk jego charakterystycznego akcentu.

\- Cześć, Harry – powiedział, zabawnie przeciągając sylaby w moim imieniu. – Spodziewałem się twojego telefonu – dodał, a ja zmarszczyłem brwi, prostując plecy. Oparłem się wygodnie, strzelając kościstymi kolanami.

\- Spodziewałeś się? – zapytałem, wzdychając głośno i zastanawiając się, co to wszystko znaczy. Nerwowo zagryzałem dolną wargę, aż do momentu, w którym nie poczułem na niej krwi i natychmiast się opanowałem.

\- Jesteś przewidywalny, wiesz? – Malik wydawał się być dziwnie zmęczony i odrobinę zirytowany – Kiedy Liam powiedział mi rano, że zamierza wam dzisiaj ogłosić swoją decyzję, wiedziałem, że zadzwonisz. Znam nawet pytanie, które chcesz mi teraz zadać.

\- Znasz? – Czułem się jak ostatni idiota, bo sam nie byłem pewien, dlaczego potrzebowałem odpowiedzi chłopaka już teraz.

\- Ja też nie przedłużę kontraktu, Harry. Zarobiłem już dość pieniędzy, by zapewnić sobie i całej mojej rodzinie życie na wysokim poziomie i nie zamierzam bawić nastolatków do trzydziestki. Ciąża Sophie to dla mnie tylko pretekst. Pewnie zrezygnowałbym i bez tego, więc nie obwiniaj Liama… – nie zdążył dokończyć, gdy rzuciłem mocno swoim telefonem przed siebie i w milczeniu obserwowałem, jak roztrzaskuje się na ścianie.

\- Kurwa mać! – wrzasnąłem w końcu, podnosząc się. Nie tak, wszystko było nie tak.

 

*

 

Odetchnąłem z ulgą, gdy godzinę później usłyszałem silnik samochodu na podjeździe i w zasadzie nie pozwoliłem mu nawet się odezwać. Byłem tak zdesperowany i tak bardzo spragniony jego miłości, że bolało mnie całe ciało.

Nachyliłem się do niego, obejmując jego szczupłą twarz w obie dłonie, a on westchnął zaskoczony prosto w moje wargi, gdy wpiłem się mocno w jego wąskie, spierzchnięte usta. Louis smakował cudownie i gdybym miał to jakoś opisać, myślę, że najbliższe jemu byłoby połączenie słodkiej herbaty i promieni słonecznych. Motyle rozrywały mi żołądek i wszelkie zmartwienia, jakie pojawiły się w mojej głowie w ciągu ostatnich dwóch godzin, nagle straciły jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Teraz liczyliśmy się tylko my, ja i on. Ten cholernie palący żar między nami, który sprawił, że krew wrzała mi w żyłach.

Całowaliśmy się długo, mocno i nie było w tym żadnej perfekcji. Zbyt często gubiliśmy rytm, zachłanni swoich ust, by odnaleźć go kilkanaście sekund później, a nasze dłonie były ciekawskie i spragnione, obaj chcieliśmy tylko więcej, szybciej, lepiej, bliżej… Tak cholernie za tym tęskniliśmy.

Popchnąłem go mocno i wylądowaliśmy miękko na jednym z tych puszystych dywanów, które tak bardzo mi się spodobały, gdy wszedłem tutaj po raz pierwszy. Gdzieś w głębi mojego umysłu jaśniało idealne łóżko, stojące w naszej sypialni, jednak wizja ta momentalnie się rozwiała, gdy tylko poczułem gorące, spuchnięte od pocałunków wargi na swoim wrażliwym, wystającym obojczyku.

\- Rozbierz mnie w końcu – westchnąłem gdzieś pomiędzy niedbałymi, dotkliwymi pocałunkami i poczułem, jak ciepłe i delikatnie dłonie chłopaka wsunęły się pod bawełnę mojej koszulki, sprawiając, że moja skóra zapłonęła żywym ogniem. Nim zdążyłem się zorientować, Louis ściągnął mi przez głowę odrobinę za dużą bluzkę i przez całe moje ciało przeszedł gwałtowny dreszcz, gdy momentalnie się nade mną pochylił, chwytając moją wrażliwą brodawkę między swoje spragnione wargi. Z moich ust wyrwał się głośny jęk, a on uśmiechnął się, przygryzając skórę pomiędzy dwiema jaskółkami na mojej klatce piersiowej i to sprawiło, że odrobinę oprzytomniałem.

Z siłą, której bym się po sobie nie spodziewał, podniosłem się, tak, bym to ja górował nad nim. Jego ciało trzęsło się pod moimi palcami, a ja byłem tak cholernie niecierpliwy i spragniony, jakby to był nasz pierwszy raz. Złączyłem nasze wargi w kolejnym niestarannym pocałunku, podczas gdy moje dłonie uniosły jego lędźwie, ściągając z niego szeroki, bordowy sweter. Rzuciłem go gdzieś, nachylając się do niego. Jego zapach zalał moją świadomość.

\- Cały dzień tak cholernie cię chciałem, Lou – mruknąłem mu w szyję, a on wygiął się w łuk, jęcząc głucho. Momentalnie przeniosłem swoje wargi na jego wystające żebra, całując po kolei wolną przestrzeń pomiędzy każdym z nich. Niebieskooki wiercił się pode mną, a ja czułem, że jeśli zaraz czegoś nie zrobimy, umrę z pragnienia. Czułem się jak narkoman, który miał przed sobą swój ukochany narkotyk po miesiącach spędzonych na odwyku.

\- N-nie zauważyłem – wyjęczał, a ja uśmiechnąłem się do niego, rozumiejąc, w co zamierza ze mną grać. – Jak bardzo? – dodał, drżącym z emocji głosem, a ja wciągnąłem głośno powietrze, szybkim ruchem odpinając guzik jego obcisłych spodni i ściągnąłem je, choć nie bez problemów.

Leżał pode mną w samej bieliźnie, z włosami roztrzepanymi bo białym, miękkim dywanie i z dłońmi zaciśniętymi w pięści na ciemnej, drewnianej podłodze. Żałowałem, że oczy nie potrafią robić zdjęć, bo ten widok chciałbym zatrzymać na zawsze.

\- Tak bardzo – mruknąłem, ściągając z niego ostatnią część garderoby, a on jęknął głośno, wyginając się w łuk, spragniony mojego dotyku. Zanim jeszcze cokolwiek zrobiłem, zdjąłem z siebie spodnie i bieliznę, czując niesamowitą ulgę, gdy pozbyłem się wreszcie bolesnego ucisku na swojej męskości.

\- Dalej, Harry, pospiesz się – wydyszał w moje usta, zachęcająco rozchylając swoje uda, a ja jęknąłem głośno. Chciałem go, chciałem go tak bardzo, że aż bolało, ale gdzieś tam, w dalszej części mojego umysłu, jakiś głos rozsądku podpowiedział mi, że to nie tak powinno być, że mogę go skrzywdzić, a przecież nie chciałem. Louis zauważył wahanie na mojej twarzy, więc momentalnie przyciągnął mnie do mocnego, ale krótkiego pocałunku, desperacko wiercąc się pomiędzy moimi nogami. – Proszę, zrób to w końcu, nie przejmuj się tym, ja…

\- Nie bądź niemądry, Lou – szepnąłem, całując delikatnie początek jego nosa. – Rozerwałbym ci wnętrzności – dodałem, podnosząc się chwiejnie. – Obiecuję, zaraz dokończymy. - Nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem udało mi się wyprostować, dojść do sypialni i wyjąć z niej butelkę z żelem, a potem jeszcze wrócić do niego, na którego widok zabrakło mi oddechu w płucach. Louis wyglądał najpiękniej na świecie, kiedy wyglądał  _potrzebująco_  i nie mogłem się już doczekać, kiedy spełnię jego prośbę.

Wsunąłem w niego nawilżony palec, chwilę później dodając następny, a on odrzucił głowę do tyłu, zamykając zamglone tęczówki.

\- Teraz, Harry – wychrypiał, zaciskając mocno wargi, a ja niemalże z ulgą przyjąłem jego zaproszenie, powoli, niespiesznie łącząc nasze ciała w jedno i czas jakby się zatrzymał. Byliśmy razem, ja i on, jedność, LouisiHarry, i wszystko było na swoim miejscu.

Nasze biodra wychodziły naprzeciw sobie w jednym, spójnym rytmie i nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatni raz czułem się tak, jak w tamtej chwili, gdy tempo stało się zabójczo szybkie i chłopak jęknął głośno moje imię, dochodząc. Ten rozpustny widok wystarczył, bym i ja skończył, opierając czoło o jego klatkę piersiową.

Spoceni, zmęczeni, wtuleni we własne ciała, jeszcze długo po tym leżeliśmy na przyjemnie puszystym dywanie, regulując oddechy.

 

*

 

\- Pomyśl Harry, jeszcze tylko miesiąc i w końcu będziemy wolni – rozmarzył się Louis, stojąc przy oknie. Podszedłem do niego, marszcząc czoło. Za oknem zauważyłem padający spokojnie z nieba śnieg, pierwszy w tym roku.

\- Co masz na myśli? – mruknąłem, przyglądając się uważniej wirującym na wietrze płatkom. Uwielbiałem je, zawsze uważałem, że są najwybitniejszym dziełem natury.

\- Jak to, co? – zdziwił się, stukając palcem w szybę, by tym samym odkleić zbierający się w tym miejscu puch. – Koniec One Direction. Wreszcie się od tego uwolnimy, nie będziemy musieli już koncertować, udzielać wywiadów, chodzić na te wszystkie, okropnie nudne gale… - rozmarzył się, a ja poczułem, że coś boleśnie ściska mnie w żołądku i nagle nawet śnieg za oknem wydawał mi się dziwnie ponury i nieprzyjemny. – Pomyśl, będziemy mogli mieszkać tutaj i całe dnie kochać się w każdym miejscu tego domu i niczym się nie przejmować, bo zarobiliśmy już wystarczająco pieniędzy, by kiedyś jakieś małe dziecko, które będzie…

\- Louis – przerwałem mi ostro, nie odrywając jednak wzroku od drzew, na których zatrzymywało się coraz więcej lodowej pościeli – Ja zamierzam podpisać ten kontrakt – oznajmiłem, obserwując, jak całe rozmarzenie znika z jego twarzy, ustępując miejsca zaskoczeniu, a później także i złości.

\- Co? – wyrzucił z siebie tylko, marszcząc brwi – Jak to… co? – Nic nie rozumiał, zerkając na mnie pytająco. Nie byłem pewien, czy chcę kontynuować tę rozmowę, bo aż za dobrze zdawałem sobie sprawę, jak się skończy.

\- Nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez występów, bez tworzenia muzyki i uszczęśliwiania nią ludzi – powiedziałem spokojnie, obserwując, jak usta chłopaka wykrzywiają się w grymasie. – Jeśli wasza czwórka nie zamierza już śpiewać, szanuję waszą decyzję, ale ja z tego nie zrezygnuję, nie po tym wszystkim, co już przeszedłem – powiedziałem stanowczo.

\- Ale jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz, Harry? – zapytał cicho, wpatrując się we mnie gniewnie. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego lekko, wymownie.

\- Naprawdę uważasz, że nie znajdzie się żaden producent, który będzie chciał wydać moją solową płytę? Ja sądzę, że będą się ustawiali do mnie w kolejce – mruknąłem, zakładając ręce na ramiona.

\- A co z nami? Ty będziesz jeździł po świecie, a ja mam tu zostać i czekać, aż w końcu ci się to znudzi, bóg jeden wie kiedy? – warknął, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. Był zdenerwowany, cały się trząsł.

\- Skoro tak zadecydowałeś – powiedziałem spokojnie, wsuwając dłonie do kieszeni spodni.

\- Nie mogę tego słuchać, Harry – Głos Louisa łamał się od emocji – Nie mogę tego, kurwa, słuchać – dodał, a potem zniknął na korytarzu.

 

Nie ruszyłem się z miejsca, słysząc jedynie trzask drzwi frontowych, a potem odgłos uruchomionego silnika w jego aucie.


	22. Secrets I have held in my heart are harder to hide than I thought

(Perspektywa Gemmy)

Dochodziła jedenasta, a na dworze było już zupełnie ciemno. Otoczenie oświetlało jedynie blade i nieco przytłumione, pomarańczowe światło ulicznych latarni. Niebo było całkowicie przysłonięte ciemnymi, gęstymi chmurami, zasłaniającymi gwiazdy, które latem były doskonale widoczne. Cisza, panująca na zewnątrz, koiła mój umysł i marzyłam jedynie o długiej, relaksacyjnej kąpieli w wannie wypełnionej pachnącą pianą.

Mama i ojczym poszli spać trzydzieści minut temu, ja jednak należałam do nocnych marków i bardzo rzadko kładłam się do łóżka przed trzecią w nocy. Byłam w trakcie parzenia kolejnej już, miętowej herbaty, którą z resztą uwielbiam, gdy usłyszałam znajomy odgłos silnika samochodowego i zastanawiałam się, czy to normalne, że potrafię rozpoznać ludzi po dźwiękach, jakie wydają ich auta. Zanim jeszcze wyjrzałam przez okno, wiedziałam, kto przybył i westchnęłam głośno, zastanawiając się, o co tym razem im poszło i jaka będzie moja rola w uratowaniu ich związku.

Kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową, wsunęłam na stopy ciemne, wełniane kapcie i zarzuciłam w pośpiechu na ramiona polarową bluzę, należącą do Anne. Otworzyłam drzwi frontowe, wychodząc na werandę. Lodowaty podmuch rozwiewał pasma moich włosów na wszystkie strony, a na ramionach pojawiła mi się gęsia skórka z zimna.

Louis wyglądał dziwnie delikatnie i krucho, kiedy przedzierał się przez zaśnieżony ogród. Za duża mu kurtka mojego brata, którą miał na sobie, jedynie podkreślała to wrażenie, podobnie jak za luźne spodnie od dresu. Jasne włosy ukrył pod jedną ze swoich grubych, wełnianych czapek, jednak kilka pasemek wypadło z niej, wchodząc mu do oczu, jednak on zdawał się zupełnie tym nie przejmować. Kiedy po trzydziestu sekundach znalazł się obok mnie, dostrzegłam jego spierzchnięte wargi i opuchniętą twarz, i zrozumiałam, że w drodze do mnie musiał bardzo długo płakać. A przecież Louis prawie nigdy tego nie robił.

Zamiast atakować go od progu niepotrzebnymi pytaniami, po prostu przesunęłam się, by mógł wejść. Uśmiechnął się do mnie słabo z wdzięcznością, ściągając z nóg czarne śniegowce, gdy tylko znalazł się w środku. Wskazałam mu dłonią kuchnię, a on momentalnie udał się w jej kierunku, po drodze biorąc naszego kota w objęcia.

 

*

 

Musiało minąć trochę czasu, nim Louis w końcu zdecydował się ze mną porozmawiać, ale byłam cierpliwa, nauczona doświadczeniem. Nie przeszkadzało mi to, że w milczeniu piliśmy jedną herbatę za drugą, wsłuchując się w miarowe mruczenie mojej kotki, którą ten rozpieszczał na swoich kolanach, najprawdopodobniej zbierając się w sobie. Wiedziałam, że cokolwiek się stało, jest mu teraz cholernie trudno i nie chciałam go w żaden sposób pospieszać, wiedząc, że i tak prędzej czy później mi się zwierzy, bo własnie po to tutaj przyjechał. Uśmiechnęłam się jedynie do niego zachęcająco, kiedy po jakimś czasie kilkakrotnie otworzył swoje usta, najprawdopodobniej nie wiedząc, jak zacząć. Westchnął głośno, przesuwając palcami po gęstym futerku zwierzęcia.

\- Odwiedził nas dzisiaj Liam – powiedział, patrząc gdzieś w przestrzeń, próbując przywołać do swojego umysłu wszystkie szczegóły, a ja zastanawiałam się, do czego to wszystko zmierza – Na samym początku wszystko było jak zwykle, trochę piliśmy, rozmawialiśmy o głupotach – dodał, zamyślając się - Tak, jak robimy zwykle, kiedy się ze sobą widzimy. 

\- Ale? – odezwałam się łagodnie, kiedy przez kilka kolejnych minut po prostu patrzył w ścianę, nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy, szukając odpowiednich słów.

\- Ale później powiedział nam, że Sophie jest w drugim miesiącu ciąży i że nie przedłuża kontraktu – wytłumaczył, a mi stanęło serce. Liam nigdy nie należał do moich ulubieńców, ale bez wątpienia One Direction bez jego głosu nie miało prawa istnieć i ciężko byłoby znaleźć kogoś, kto byłby jego dobrym następcą.

-  Tak mi przykro, Lou, ale może nie wszystko jeszcze stracone… - zaczęłam, jednak ten uniósł jedynie dłoń, prosząc mnie tym samym, bym dała mu dokończyć.

\- Rozmawiałem z Niallem, Gemma. Zadzwoniłem do niego, gdy wracałem do domu, bo odwoziłem zalanego Payna do Sophie. Boże, Horan też zdecydował się zrezygnować z dalszej kariery, podobnie z jak i Zayn. Myślałem… Cholera, ja byłem pewien, że to oczywiste, że w takim wypadku po prostu się wszyscy ze sobą pożegnamy i zaczniemy spokojne życie, na które z resztą zasłużyliśmy po trzech latach nieustannej harówki, ale wtedy Harry powiedział mi, że nie zamierza zrezygnować z występów, że chce rozpocząć solową karierę i-i-i… - Głos mu się załamał, a dłonie, w które się wpatrywał, zaczęły się niebezpiecznie trząść. Otworzyłam szeroko oczy ze zdumienia – Za dwa dni będzie mi leciał dwudziesty trzeci rok życia, Gemms. Chciałbym powoli stabilizować swoje życie, być go w jakimkolwiek stopniu pewnym. Mieć kogoś, kto będzie ze mną przez cały czas, może za rok czy dwa pomyśleć o dzieciach, ale Ha-rry – jęknął przeciągle, a przez całe jego ciało przeszedł gwałtowny dreszcz – Harry nie będzie mógł tego zrobić, jeśli będzie koncertował po całym świecie i …

\- Louis. Harry ma dziewiętnaście lat – przerwałam mu, starając się nie zabrzmieć zbyt ostro, a jedynie zwrócić mu uwagę – To znaczy, że wciąż jest nastolatkiem i myśli jak nastolatek, a ludzie w takim wieku nie planują rodziny – dokończyłam cicho. Chłopak zacisnął prawą dłoń w pięść, wbijając paznokcie w jej wewnętrzną część.

\- Harry jest dojrzalszy niż przeciętny dziewiętnastolatek, przecież…

\- Jesteś pewien, Louis? – przerwałam mu ponownie, próbując nie wybuchnąć ironicznym śmiechem, który cisnął mi się na usta. – Jesteś pewien, że jest dojrzalszy od innych, kiedy paraduje w plastikowych majtkach, przebrany za Miley Cyrus? Kiedy upija się z Grimshawem w blond peruce? Kiedy rozdaje fankom cukierki na koncertach? Kiedy rzuca się w ramiona Liamowi i udaje koalę?  - wymieniłam, a on zamknął oczy, kręcąc głową, bo zdawał sobie sprawę, że mam rację.  – On cię kocha, oboje to wiemy. Jesteś jego pierwszą miłością, traktuje cię poważnie, ale to jeszcze dzieciak, Lou. To tylko dzieciak, nawet jeśli wyjątkowo wrażliwy – mruknęłam, bardziej do siebie, niż do niego – Różnica wieku jest głównym powodem, dla którego odrzuciłam Nialla. Po prostu boję się tego, że będziemy mieli inne priorytety i ja nie poradzę sobie, jeśli za bardzo się zaangażuję, a on mi oznajmi, że to nic nie znaczyło – mruknęłam w przestrzeń, a chłopak zerknął na mnie przeszklonymi oczyma.

\- Co według ciebie powinienem teraz zrobić, Gemma?

\- Nie wiem, Louis, to zajebiście trudne - mruknęłam, chowając twarz w dłoniach - Pytanie brzmi, czy poczekasz na niego te kilka lat, nim on się uspokoi i ustatkuje. Musisz tylko wziąć pod uwagę to, że ty dla niego możesz przestać się przez ten czas zupełnie liczyć. Oboje wiemy, co kariera robi z ludźmi.

 

*

 

(Perspektywa Harry’ego)

 

 

Dochodziła już dziewiąta rano, kiedy usłyszałem ciche kroki na korytarzu, w których natychmiastowo rozpoznałem chód Louisa. Zdenerwowanie wzięło nade mną górę, sprawiając, że zapomniałem o całym strachu, jaki czułem, gdy Louis nie wrócił na noc. Nie miałem pojęcia, gdzie chłopak zniknął, ale czarne scenariusze, jakie utworzyłem w swoim umyśle, nie dawały mi spokoju i nie pozwoliły zmrużyć oczu w nocy. Momentalnie poderwałem się z kanapy, wychodząc mu naprzeciw.

\- Gdzie byłeś? – zapytałem chłodno, krzyżując ramiona na klatce piersiowej. Zmierzyłem go wzrokiem, zastanawiając się, jaki zapach poczuję, gdy znajdę się bliżej niego. Chłopak potrząsnął jedynie głową, w pośpiechu ściągając z siebie ciężkie, zimowe buty. – Odpowiedz mi, do cholery, Louis! – uniosłem się, popychając go lekko w stronę ściany, jednak ten w ogóle nie zareagował. W jego niebieskich oczach dostrzegłem lęk. – Byłeś u Eleanor, tak? Cholerny zdrajco, znów ją pieprzyłeś dla pocieszenia! – wydarłem się. Nawet nie drgnął, a jedynie odgarnął za długie pasmo włosów, które wpadło mu do oczu i w tym samym momencie zauważyłem, że ma na sobie rękawiczki Gemmy i poczułem, jak moje policzki palą się ze wstydu i niezrozumienia. – Gemma? Co? – zapytałem cicho, a on w końcu zdecydował się na mnie spojrzeć. Jego twarz była bardzo zmęczona i jakby zapadnięta w sobie – wyglądał teraz na dużo starszego, niżeli był w rzeczywistości. Jasne oczy spoglądały na mnie smutno.

\- Kiedyś powiedziałeś mi, że rozumie cię najlepiej, a ja chciałem tylko wyjaśnienia – oznajmił. Trzęsły mu się dłonie i w niczym nie przypominał teraz tego silnego, pewnego siebie mężczyznę, który jednym, ciętym zdaniem zamykał usta dziennikarzom. – Możemy porozmawiać, Harry? – zapytał, a ja skrzywiłem się automatycznie na to zdanie.

\- Louis, ja podjąłem już decyzję, rozumiesz? – powiedziałem głośno, stanowczym tonem – Nie zmienię jej – dodałem. Chłopak wziął głęboki oddech, najprawdopodobniej próbując się uspokoić.

\- Co z nami? – zapytał cicho, patrząc prosto w moje oczy, a ja miałem wrażenie, że jego spojrzenie wypala mi twarz.

\- Nie zamierzam jeszcze przechodzić na emeryturę jak najwyraźniej ty masz w planach. Nie chcę spędzać całych dni na kanapie, dlaczego tego nie pojmujesz? Nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez muzyki, bez naszych fanów. Ty podjąłeś swoją decyzję, a ja podjąłem własną, dlaczego moja jest gorsza? Nasze zdania nie są ze sobą spójne i żaden z nas nie chce ustąpić, więc najlepiej będzie, jeśli teraz po prostu się rozstaniemy – powiedziałem, unikając patrzenia w jego stronę. Mojej uwadze nie umknęły jednak dłonie starszego, trzęsące się z tłumionych emocji.

\- I mówisz to tak po prostu? – zapytał, podchodząc do mnie. Automatycznie zrobiłem krok w tył, nie chcąc pozwolić, by fizyczność przejęła nade mną kontrolę.

\- Tak będzie lepiej dla wszystkich, Louis. Twoja rodzina mnie nienawidzi, Modest nas nienawidzi, fanki także by nas znienawidziły, jeśli tylko dowiedziałby się prawdy. Będziesz mógł normalnie żyć, znaleźć sobie żonę, założyć z nią prawdziwą rodzinę… - mówiłem, jednak nie dane było mi dokończyć. Kątem oka zauważyłem, jak chłopak wygina się lekko, a potem poczułem ostry ból na swojej twarzy, gdy wymierzył mi siarczysty policzek.

\- Nie chcę cię znać – warknął, a ja starałem się zignorować nieprzyjemny ucisk w żołądku, jaki spowodowały te słowa. – Nie chcę cię, kurwa, widzieć na oczy, już nigdy więcej – dodał, popychając mnie, a potem zdjął z wieszaka swoją kurtkę, wciągając ją na siebie i ponownie zostawił mnie samego w domu, który miał nam przynieść jedynie szczęście.

 

*

 

\- Rozmawialiście? – Głos mojej siostry był trudny do określenia. Nie wiedziałem, czy jest bardziej zdenerwowana, czy zirytowania całą tą sytuacją, w którą została zamieszana. Najprawdopodobniej spodziewała się, że znów się pogodzimy, lądując razem w łóżku.

\- Rozstaliśmy się – oznajmiłem krótko, ignorując bolesny ucisk w klatce piersiowej, gdy wypowiadałem te słowa. Zerknąłem kątem oka na wciąż jeszcze nierozpakowane kartony z jego rzeczami i zrobiło mi się słabo.

\- Więc Louis podjął decyzję. – Usłyszałem, na co zmarszczyłem brwi, niczego nie rozumiejąc.

\- Nie, Gemma. Ja to zrobiłem – powiedziałem, wygrzebując z pojemnika jeden z jego ciepłych, wełnianych swetrów. Wtuliłem w niego nos, chcąc pożegnać się z zapachem, jaki chłopak pozostawił w naszym domu.

\- Mam tylko nadzieję, że dobrze ja przemyślałeś i że jesteś jej całkowicie pewien – mruknęła stanowczym tonem, przepełnionym pogardą i czymś jeszcze, trudnym do określenia.  – Bo złamałeś mu pieprzone serce, Harry.


	23. I go crazy cause here isn’t where I wanna be and satisfaction feels like a distant memory

Pusty dom, który miał być spełnieniem naszych marzeń i jednocześnie miejscem, gdzie powinniśmy zacząć nowe, dobre życie bez kłótni, powodował u mnie nieprzyjemnie ciarki na plecach. Po wszystkich pokojach walały się do połowy rozpakowane kartony, wciąż jeszcze pełne książek, ubrań, kosmetyków, ale nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty czegokolwiek porządkować. Był dwudziesty trzeci grudnia, a ja nie trudziłem się nawet, by kupić choinkę, bo nie wiedziałem w tym wszystkim sensu bez Lou, dlatego zbliżające się święta nie były wyczuwalne nawet w najmniejszym stopniu i jedynie śnieg za oknem wskazywał na porę roku. 

Wyraźna za to była dotkliwa samotność, gdy obudziłem się z dreszczami na całym ciele w chłodnym i pustym po stronie Louisa łóżku, ze świadomością, że to się już nigdy nie zmieni i mimowolnie ścisnęło mnie na tę myśl w żołądku, a gdy przejmująca cisza stała się dla mnie niemożliwą do zniesienia, spakowałem kilka najpotrzebniejszych ubrań do dużej, sportowej torby, którą bez większej uwagi wrzuciłem na siedzenie pasażera w swoim samochodzie i ruszyłem do domu rodzinnego, by nie zostać samemu w Boże Narodzenie. 

 

Podróż do Holmes Chapel zajęła mi prawie cztery godziny, głównie przez warunki panujące na drodze. Chociaż marzyłem o gorącej czekoladzie z przydrożnych kawiarni, które mijałem, nie zatrzymałem się w żadnej z nich, w obawie, że zostanę zauważony i rozpoznany, a ja nigdy nie potrafiłem odmawiać fanom zdjęć, na które dzisiaj zdecydowanie nie miałem ochoty. Zaciskałem więc tylko mocno palce na kierownicy, obserwując uważnie drogę i wyłączyłem radio z chwilą, gdy w głosie speakera rozpoznałem Nicka.

 

Nie wiedziałem, czy podjąłem dobrą decyzję, a im dłużej o tym myślałem, tym większe miałem wątpliwości co do słuszności swojego wyboru. Z drugiej strony jednak, kiedy przypominałem sobie, jak wyglądało ostatnie pół roku – ciągłe kłótnie, zdrady, łzy i tylko niewielkie przebłyski słońca od czasu do czasu – wiedziałem, że ciągnięcie tego w nieskończoność nie miało najmniejszego sensu.

 

Czasami w życiu przychodzi moment, kiedy trzeba wybrać. Moment, w którym orientujemy się, że nie wystarczy kogoś kochać, że miłość, nawet obustronna, to za mało, że trzeba czegoś więcej, by stworzyć trwały związek. Czegoś, czego najwidoczniej nie potrafiliśmy zbudować z Louisem, mimo wielu, bardzo trudnych prób, które przechodziliśmy zwycięsko.

 

 

 

*

 

 

Dziwnie się czułem, gdy Gemma otworzyła drzwi frontowe, zerkając w moją stronę bez większego zainteresowania i chyba ta jej chłodna obojętność połączona z brakiem jakiegokolwiek komentarza zabolała bardziej, niżeli gdyby mnie uderzyła w twarz. Minęła mnie bez słowa, gdy stanąłem na korytarzu, ignorując zupełnie moją obecność, a potem zniknęła w salonie, skąd chwilę później usłyszałem jej stłumiony śmiech i poczułem, że coś skręca mnie nieprzyjemnie w żołądku.

Zdjąłem z ramion grubą, ciepłą kurtkę i odwiesiłem ją, drżącymi palcami ściągając też buty. Swoją reakcją Gemma dała mi jasno do zrozumienia, po czyjej stoi stronie. Odłożyłem torbę na bok, chcąc z nią natychmiast porozmawiać, bo nienawidziłem, kiedy atmosfera między nami stawała się gęsta i nieprzyjemna. Udałem się więc do salonu, w którym spodziewałem się zobaczyć też mamę, ale ku mojemu zdziwieniu, nie było jej tam.

Zamiast niej, na kanapie, tuż obok przystrojonej pięknie choinki siedział Niall, ubrany tak odświętnie, że ledwie go rozpoznałem. Zmarszczyłem brwi na widok granatowej, zapiętej po ostatni guzik koszuli. Uśmiechnął się do mnie ciepło.

\- Cześć Hazz – powiedział wesoło, a sądząc po jego wciąż zarumienionych policzkach, musiał przyjechać maksymalnie dziesięć minut przede mną. Kiwnąłem w odpowiedzi głową, nie bardzo wiedząc, co powinienem teraz zrobić i czy cokolwiek powiedzieć. – Przyjechałem tylko na chwilę, niedługo mam samolot do domu, do Irlandii i przyszedłem się pożegnać – powiedział, a obserwując łagodny blask w jego oczach, natychmiast zrozumiałem.

\- I to nie ja jestem osobą, do której przyjechałeś, prawda? – mruknąłem – Och, oczywiście, że nie. Przecież nawet tu nie mieszkam – odpowiedziałem sobie, nim ktokolwiek zdążył nawet otworzyć usta. Wzruszyłem szybko ramionami, nie będąc pewnym, czy nieprzyjemne uczucie, które rozlało się po moich wnętrznościach było złością, czy zazdrością. Obrzuciłem Gemmę zdezorientowanym spojrzeniem, przesuwając wzrokiem po wąskich spodniach, podkreślających jej długie nogi, zatrzymując się trochę dłużej na luźnej, beżowej koszuli, podwiniętej tak, by podkreślić szczupłe przedramiona dziewczyny i po raz pierwszy w życiu dostrzegłem w niej naprawdę atrakcyjną kobietę. W dłoniach trzymała niewielkie, podłużne pudełko i zrozumiałem, że przeszkodziłem im w czymś ważnym. Uśmiechnąłem się więc, choć nieco sztucznie, a potem bez słowa wyszedłem z salonu, zostawiając ich w nim samych.

 

Chwyciłem swoją torbę, wciąż leżącą przy drzwiach, ruszając po delikatnie skrzypiących schodach do pokoju, w którym spędziłem całe swoje dzieciństwo i poczułem przechodzące przez całe ciało dreszcze, gdy tylko się w nim znalazłem.

Anne niczego w nim nie zmieniła, wszystko zostało w nim dokładnie takie, jakim było, gdy miałem szesnaście lat. Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie na widok licznych zdjęć, przyczepionych do tablicy korkowej nad biurkiem i z cichym jękiem odłożyłem szkłem do dołu najnowszą, oprawioną fotografię, przedstawiającą mnie i Louisa, gdy ten mnie o nią poprosił, wróżąc mi solową karierę, jeszcze w czasie kastingów.

 

Przysięgam, nie chciałem podsłuchiwać ani podgląda, ale okno w mojej sypialni było otwarte i wychodziło wprost na werandę, na której stali teraz blondyn i moja siostra, a moja ciekawość zwyciężyła nad lojalnością. Czując, że zachowuję się niewłaściwie, stanąłem pod takim kątem, by nie zostać przez nich zauważony i po prostu patrzyłem, starając się skupić na słowach, wychodzących z ich ust, jednak ginęły one w silnych podmuchach wiatru i płatkach śniegu, krążących w powietrzu. W pewnym momencie pod nasz dom przyjechało duże, sportowe auto i Niall machnął lekko ręką w jego stronę, uśmiechając się lekko i zerkając nerwowo na zegarek, a potem pochylił się i pocałował Gemmę w usta, biorąc jej twarz w zakryte ciemnymi rękawiczkami dłonie.

Przysięgam, to był najdziwniejszy widok w życiu, obserwować swoją siostrę i jednego z najlepszych przyjaciół w tak intymnej sytuacji. Wydawało mi się to nierealne i niewłaściwie, tym bardziej, że cholera, to nie był koleżeński buziak. Trwał on zdecydowanie za długo, bym mógł sobie to wmawiać, chcąc poczuć się lepiej. Cofnąłem się gwałtownie od okna, krzywiąc się. Przed oczami mignął mi zegar i z bolesnym uciskiem w żołądku uświadomiłem sobie, że za trzy godziny Louis skończy dwadzieścia dwa lata.

 

 

 

*

 

 

Gemma stała oparta o blat w kuchni, wystukując zadbanymi paznokciami jakiś nieznany mi rytm piosenki, którą ta śpiewała zbyt cicho, bym mógł rozróżnić słowa. Wpatrywała się wyczekująco w czajnik i nawet nie zauważyła mojej obecności. Westchnąłem cicho za jej plecami.

\- Więc ty i Niall to już oficjalne? – zapytałem, odrobinę zbyt szorstko, niżeli zamierzałem. Szatynka wzdrygnęła się i podskoczyła lekko, a potem powoli odwróciła się w moją stronę. W jasnych oczach błyszczały jej zawziętość i gniew i resztki strachu.

\- Kupiłeś jakiś prezent dla Louisa? – zapytała zamiast udzielić mi odpowiedzi, a ja miałem wrażenie, jakby ktoś z całej siły kopnął mnie w żołądek. Zemdliło mnie i skrzywiłem się nieznacznie, starając się jednak tego po sobie w żaden sposób nie pokazywać.

\- Dlaczego powinienem coś dla niego mieć? – odpowiedziałem, obserwując, jak jej twarz zaczerwieniła się ze złości. Znalazła się przy mnie w ciągu dwóch sekund, policzkując mnie z całej siły, sprawiając, że zachwiałem się na nogach i syknąłem z bólu, bo cholera, Gemma była w tym prawdziwą mistrzynią.

\- Ty pieprzony egoisto – warknęła, wbijając boleśnie palec w mój mostek – Jesteś dupkiem i Louis nie zasłużył sobie na takie traktowanie. Lepiej, żebyś złożył mu te cholerne życzenia urodzinowe, bo przysięgam, twoje jaja zawisną na choince obok bombek, jeśli tego nie zrobisz – dodała, a potem bez słowa wycofała się z kuchni, zostawiając mnie ze swoim lekkim uśmiechem i mętlikiem w głowie.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Gdy tylko usłyszałem bicie dużego zegara mamy, oznaczające, że wybiła północ, z pamięci wystukałem jego numer, wpatrując się w śnieżnobiały sufit swojego pokoju. Odebrał po pierwszym sygnale, zupełnie, jakby wyczekiwał na mój telefon.

\- Louis – powiedziałem, a jego imię zabrzmiało w moich ustach dziwnie obco – Zestarzałeś się – mruknąłem, a on roześmiał się ciepło po drugiej stronie słuchawki i przez tę krótką chwilę poczułem odprężające ciepło.

\- Urodziłem się o czternastej, więc wciąż jestem szczęśliwym posiadaczem jedynki na końcu. – Głos chłopaka był ochrypły, a w tle słyszałem charakterystyczny, niski głos Liama, który tłumaczył coś komuś bardzo szybko – A  _zestarzałeś się_ to kiepski pomysł na życzenia urodzinowe, wiesz? – zapytał, a ja westchnąłem, poruszając się nerwowo na pościeli, słysząc tak znajomy, ironiczny ton. Wydawał mi się być odrobinę zbyt głośny i natychmiast uświadomiłem sobie, co jest tego powodem.

\- Piłeś? – zapytałem, choć na dobrą sprawę nie potrzebowałem odpowiedzi, słysząc jego chrapliwy oddech – Nieważne, to twoje urodziny – mruknąłem, podnosząc się z pościeli. Szybkim krokiem podszedłem do okna i stanąłem w tym samym miejscu, w którym znajdowałem się, gdy obserwowałem Nialla i Gemmę. – W każdym razie, życzę Ci wszystkiego najlepszego, Louis – powiedziałem cicho, przypominając sobie, jakie to było uczucie, gdy w zeszłym roku szeptałem życzenia urodzinowe prosto do jego ucha, gdy kochaliśmy się tak mocno, jak jeszcze chyba nigdy.

\- Tylko na tyle zasłużyłem, Harry? – zapytał, a ja zdrżałem od nagłego chłodu, z jakim się do mnie odezwał i byłem pewien, że właśnie po raz kolejny się napił.

\- Nie, Louis – zaprzeczyłem natychmiast, a dłonie zaczęły trząść mi się z nerwów i złości – Zasłużyłeś na dużo, dużo więcej. Mam nadzieję, że nigdy nie przyjdzie ci żałować odejścia z One Direction i że będziesz spełniał swoje marzenia i realizował postawione cele. Że znajdziesz kogoś, kto pokocha cię i da ci wszystko, czego pragniesz i z kim założysz kiedyś rodzinę, i…

\- Skończ z tym gównem, kurwa – przerwał mi, a każde jego słowo było ostre jak brzytwa noża. Nie czułem nic i chyba to było najgorsze, wypełniająca mnie pustka. – Po prostu idź do diabła, Styles – warknął i to wystarczyło, by coś we mnie pękło.

\- Nie potrafisz godnie znosić porażki! – wydarłem się, zaciskając mocno dłoń w pięść. – Nigdy nie potrafiłeś przegrywać i nie umiesz nawet godnie przyjąć naszego końca, to żałosne, Louis.

\- Nie waż się tak o mnie mówić, Harry – usłyszałem, a zaraz po tym do moich uszu dotarł stłumiony głos Liama i straciłem nad sobą panowanie.

\- Dlaczego? Co takiego zrobisz, naskarżysz na mnie Liamowi? Gówno mnie obchodzi jego zdanie!

\- Liamowi? – Louis roześmiał się głośno, a jego pijacki chichot wprawiał krew w moich żyłach we wrzenie. – Nie, Harry. Myślę, że znów zadzwonię do Blindgossip i opowiem im uroczą historyjkę o tobie i o mnie – oznajmił spokojnie – Szkoda, że od dłuższego czasu, to jedyny sposób, by uświadomić Ci, jak zniszczonym jesteś człowiekiem – dodał, a ja z opóźnieniem zorientowałem się, co powiedział, bo nie potrafiłem w to wszystko uwierzyć. Krótki sygnał dźwiękowy sekundę później oznajmił mi, że połączenie zostało przerwane, a ja bez większego zastanowienia cisnąłem swoim telefonem z całej siły, nie dbając o to, w jakim będzie stanie, gdy się uspokoję. Zacząłem demolować wszystko, co nawinęło mi się pod rękę, zrzucając po kolei z półek ramki ze zdjęciami, puchary, książki, kosmetyki, przeklinając przy tym tak głośno, jak chyba jeszcze nigdy. Nie dbałem o to, że od stłuczonego szkła poraniłem sobie dłonie, po których teraz ściekała krew - byłem w amoku i nie potrafiłem przestać. Louis był osobą, która donosiła na nas temu cholernemu portalowi i ja nie byłem w stanie tego znieść.

Kilkanaście sekund później, do mojego pokoju wpadły Gemma i Anne, najprawdopodobniej zwabione przeraźliwym hałasem, który wokół siebie tworzyłem. Moja siostra momentalnie chwyciła mnie za ramiona, odciągając od pamiętników z dzieciństwa, które właśnie darłem na strzępy, przyciągając do mocnego uścisku, który poplamił jej koszulę nocną krwią z moich dłoni.

\- Apteczka – mruknęła moja matka, bardziej do siebie, niżeli do mnie czy Gemmy, a potem zniknęła na schodach, a ja zamknąłem oczy, wpadając w jakiś dziwny trans, z którego miałem nadzieję już nigdy się nie wybudzić.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 - W porządku, w dniu dzisiejszym One Direction zostaje odwołane. Zaraz poproszę kogoś, by zwołał konferencję i ogłosił to prasie. Panie Styles, musimy jeszcze przedyskutować warunki pańskiej umowy, zapraszam do gabinetu obok. – Otyły mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do mnie ciepło, a ja kiwnąłem tylko głową, chowając do kieszeni szerokiej, szarej bluzy swoje obwiązane bandażami dłonie. Kątem oka widziałem, jak Liam kieruje się do wyjścia, tłumacząc się gorączkowym szeptem troską o ciężarną Sophie. Zayn uściskał go mocno, a potem zerknął nieśmiało w moim kierunku.

\- Do zobaczenia wkrótce, Stary – szepnął mi do ucha, klepiąc wgłębienie między moimi łopatkami tak ostrożnie i delikatnie, jakby sam nie wierzył w swoje słowa, a potem powtórzył ten gest z resztą, po czym uśmiechnął się do nas ostatni raz i wyszedł, trzęsąc się jak osika od emocji.

Zignorowałem zarówno Nialla, jak i Louisa, kierując swoje kroki prosto do sali, w której miałem podpisać nowy, solowy kontrakt i wreszcie zapomnieć o wszystkich trudach, które musiałem znieść.

 

Wiedziałem jedno – nigdy nie zapomnę miłości do niebieskookiego.

I nigdy nie zapomnę też sposobu, w jaki sprzedał nasz związek mediom.


	24. EPILOG. The nights were mainly made for saying things that we can’t say tomorrow day

**EPILOG**

 

_Osiem miesięcy później_

Chociaż podpisując własny kontrakt obawiałem się, że bez czwórki przyjaciół nie będę w stanie poradzić sobie w świecie mediów, mój strach był bezpodstawny. Jeśli to w ogóle możliwe, stałem się jeszcze sławniejszy, niż było to za czasów naszego zespołu, a na moje koncerty w dalszym ciągu przychodziły tłumy dziewczyn, wylewających łzy szczęścia, gdy tylko pojawiałem się na scenie. Za swoje piosenki i wizerunek otrzymywałem niezliczone nagrody, które wysyłałem do domu rodzinnego albo wystawiałem na aukcjach charytatywnych, i pierwszy raz w życiu czułem, że zapracowałem na nie sam. Kreśląc swoje imię i nazwisko przy dokumencie, jasno określiłem swoje warunki, choć na dobrą sprawę chodziło mi o uzyskanie zaledwie trzech punktów: wolność w pisaniu i tworzeniu piosenek, możliwość przedterminowego zakończenia kariery w zamian za oddanie praw autorskich do nowej płyty i zaprzestanie wszelkich manipulacji moim życiem prywatnym, a więc koniec żałosnej farsy z byciem kobieciarzem.

 

Nie miałem pojęcia, co dzieje się w życiu chłopaków i, jeśli mam być szczery, nawet nie próbowałem się tym interesować, z obawy przed tym, że będzie to dla mnie zbyt bolesne. Żyło mi się bez nich bardzo dobrze, a będąc wiecznie na walizkach, w wirze ciągłych występów, nagrań w studio, pisania piosenek i pokazów mody Nicka Grimshawa, na których regularnie się pojawiałem, nie miałem czasu by zatęsknić za Louisem czy też resztą One Direction.

 

Pięć  miesięcy temu po raz ostatni kontaktowałem się z którymś z nich - rozmawiałem przez telefon z Zaynem, który jako jedyny pogratulował mi tak ogromnego sukcesu mojej solowej płyty, ale w głosie chłopaka słyszałem żal, który sprawił, że przestałem odpowiadać na jakiekolwiek jego wiadomości, by nie zadręczać sobie głowy niepotrzebnymi wyrzutami sumienia.

 

Mój (nie do końca) debiutancki album był utrzymywany w klimacie lat osiemdziesiątych, teksty piosenek, które pisałem, nie skupiały się wyłącznie na miłości jak to było w One Direction i w końcu wszystko było dokładnie takie, jakie sobie wymarzyłem, gdy jako zagubiony i nieśmiały nastolatek, stanąłem przed jury w X-factorze.

Po pierwszym skandalu, który wywołały moje zdjęcia, przedstawiające, jak pod wpływem alkoholu obściskiwałem się z jakimś przypadkowym modelem, poznanym na pokazie Nicka, przyszły kolejne, gdy do internetu trafiły fotografie, obrazujące jak całuję innego projektanta mody, sporadycznie i samego Girmshawa, aż w końcu nawet brukowce przestały zwracać na tego typu wybryki uwagę, znudzone ich wysoką częstotliwością. 

W końcu czułem się prawdziwy, nawet jeśli seks był sztuczny i przyjemny tylko, gdy wyłączałem myśli poprzez alkohol. Nie musiałem już przelewać swoich uczuć na tatuaże ze strachu przed despotycznym zarządem. Mogłem być sobą w pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu, choć nie umiałem zdecydować, ile w tym wszystkim tak naprawdę było mnie samego, a ile blokowałem gdzieś w sobie, w obawie przed załamaniem psychicznym.

 

Mój świat wydawał się poukładany i wszystko było w nim na pozór idealne, aż do momentu, w którym pewnego bardzo gorącego, lipcowego wieczora, siedząc wstawiony na wysokim, obrotowym krześle w hotelowym barze, w towarzystwie przystojnego kelnera z którym zamierzałem spędzić noc, odebrałem wiadomość tekstową od Liama.

_Sophie zaczęła rodzić_. 

A zaraz potem przyszła kolejna, z dokładnym adresem szpitala. Nie wiem, co dokładnie mną kierowało, gdy zdecydowałem się tam pojechać, zostawiając tego biednego chłopaczka samego i w ekspresowym tempie zamawiając sobie taksówkę. Czułem, że powinienem tam być, że to było miejsce, w którym powinienem się znaleźć.

 

 

*

 

 

Gdy, będąc jeszcze w taksówce, potwierdziłem swoje przybycie krótkim smsem, otrzymałem kolejną wiadomość z dokładnym położeniem sali, w której odbywał się poród i jak w amoku, szedłem wzdłuż korytarza, nie do końca rozumiejąc, co się wokół mnie działo.  _Payne ojcem_  huczało mi w głowie, w której wciąż nieco się kręciło od wypitych wcześniej słodkich drinków, jednak wiedziałem, że nie ma już odwrotu i ucieczka nie miałaby najmniejszego sensu. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że jestem blisko, gdy w zasięgu mojego wzroku pojawiła się zaskakująco duża i głośna grupka osób, wyglądająca dość zabawnie w jasnozielonych, szpitalnych szlafrokach i nakładkach na obuwie.

 

Pierwszą rzeczą, na którą zwróciłem uwagę, była moja siostra i jej radosny śmiech, niosący się echem po ścianach szpitala. Już na pierwszy rzut oka mogłem powiedzieć, że zdecydowanie zrzuciła kilka kilogramów i cholera, wyglądała przepięknie, nawet w tak idiotycznym stroju i nawet gdy swoje długie, jasne włosy, spięła wysoko na głowie w niedbałą kitkę, z której pojedyncze pasma wciąż wpadały w jej ciemne oczy. Poczułem dziwny skurcz w żołądku, gdy dostrzegłem, jak poklepała pokrzepiająco Liama po łopatkach, a sekundę później wróciła w objęcia blondwłosego chłopaka, który ucałował czule jej skroń, szepcząc do ucha dziewczyny coś, czego nie mogłem i chyba nawet nie chciałem usłyszeć. 

Cóż, najwyraźniej ona i Niall poukładali swoje sprawy i zdecydowali się dać sobie szansę. Poczułem wstyd rozlewający się po całym swoim ciele, gdy zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie miałem o tym wszystkim pojęcia. Że straciłem zarówno jego, jak i ją.

Przesunąłem wzrokiem po zdenerwowanym Liamie, przy boku którego stał teraz pulchniejszy niż go zapamiętałem Zayn, przyciągając go do niedźwiedziego uścisku. Przez chwilę zdziwiłem się brakiem zrzędliwej Perrie, jednak bardzo szybko przypomniałem sobie, że dziewczyna jest teraz w trasie koncertowej ze swoim zespołem.

Zatrzymałem się gwałtownie w połowie kroku, gdy zobaczyłem jego, opartego wygodnie o ramię wysokiego, barczystego mężczyzny, prawie o głowę od niego wyższego. Serce stanęło mi w miejscu. 

Rysy twarzy Louisa odrobinę się wyostrzyły, a on sam znacząco schudł i nawet teraz, gdy komentował głośno niesmaczną kawę z automatu, dało się dostrzec jego zapadnięte policzki i poszarzałą skórę, naciągniętą na wyraźnie zaznaczone kości. Spod zielonej, szpitalnej płachty, wychodziły jego drobne ramiona i ze zdziwieniem odkryłem, że były niemalże w całości pokryte tatuażami, o których istnieniu nie miałem pojęcia. Najwyraźniej nie obcinał też włosów, ponieważ sięgały mu do obojczyków, opadając na nie łagodnymi falami i automatycznie chciałem do niego podejść, by ich dotknąć i sprawdzić, czy wciąż są tak samo miękkie i delikatnie, jakimi je zapamiętałem.   
Wziąłem głęboki oddech i wtedy mnie zauważył. 

Niepewna zieleń spotkała zdezorientowany błękit, a sekundę później Louis chwycił pewnie za nadgarstek stojącego przy swoim boku mężczyzny, ciągnąc go w przeciwnym kierunku korytarza, szepcząc coś wprost do jego ucha.

Nie potrafiłem być w stosunku do niego fair. Nie miałem żadnego prawa odbierać mu szczęścia, wręcz przeciwnie, wmawiałem sobie, życzyłem mu spełnienia w miłości, jednak inaczej było, gdy ten obraz pozostawał jedynie w mojej imaginacji i daleko było mu do prawdziwości, a inaczej, gdy zobaczyłem go przede mną, rzeczywistego, z krwi i kości, stojącego u boku przystojnego szatyna, o którym wiedziałem jedynie, że jest moim następcą.

Zachwiałem się na nogach i już chciałem zawrócić, wezwać taksówkę i upić sie do nieprzytomności, gdy drzwi porodówki otworzyły się gwałtownie, a uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha, pulchna pielęgniarka, pogratulowała Liamowi narodzin córki.   
Olivia Payne przyszła na świat 14 lipca 2014 roku i była najpiękniejszym dzieckiem, jakie dane mi było zobaczyć.

 

 

*

 

Nie potrafiłem cieszyć się z koncertów. Widząc, jak bardzo są ze sobą zżyci ludzie, których kiedyś nazywałem swoimi przyjaciółmi, zapragnąłem rzucić to wszystko w cholerę i błagać ich o przebaczenie, by móc znów poczuć, jak to jest być prawdziwie kochanym. Znów mieć rodzinę. Najgorsza była jednak świadomość, że nawet, jeśli jakimś cudem uda mi się odnowić kontakt z Niallem, Liamem, moją siostrą czy Zaynem, nie miałem szans, by odzyskać Louisa. Chłopak był teraz w nowym związku, wydawał się być szczęśliwy i ja nie miałem prawa wchodzić w jego życie z butami i ponownie wszystkiego mu niszczyć.

Kiedy w połowie listopada, występy sceniczne były dla mnie większym wyzwaniem i męczarnią, niżeli przyjemnością, wiedziałem, że czas się pożegnać. Po dłuższej rozmowie z menagerami, zakończyłem solową karierę, oddając pełnie praw do swojego albumu zarządowi. Udzieliłem jeszcze krótkiego wywiadu dla mediów i fanów, a potem ruszyłem do jedynego miejsca, które przyszło mi do głowy. Do domu, który opuściłem wraz z rozwiązaniem umowy z Modestem. Domu, w którym miałem dzielić się szczęściem z Louisem.

 

*

 

Na zabłoconym podjeździe stało auto, którego właściciela momentalnie rozpoznałem, jednak niczego z tego nie rozumiałem, bo jego obecność w tym miejscu zdawała się być irracjonalna i niewłaściwa. Stanąłem na werandzie, patrząc zamyślonym wzrokiem na frontowe drzwi. Pokręciłem głową, odnajdując w sobie odwagę, a potem, biorąc głęboki, uspokajający oddech i mając w swojej świadomości zakodowane, że rozmowa, którą miałem nadzieję z nim przeprowadzić, może być naszą ostatnią, bezszelestnie nacisnąłem dużą, ciężką klamkę, wchodząc do środka.   
W domu było ciepło, czego w ogóle się nie spodziewałem. Mieszkanie było niezamieszkane i nieogrzewane od grudnia zeszłego roku. Rozkosznie ciepłe, pachnące drewnem lasu powietrze zupełnie nie pasowało do moich wyobrażeń. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, nigdzie nie dostrzegłem niewypakowanych wciąż kartonów z ubraniami, które spodziewałem się tam znaleźć.

Coraz bardziej zdziwiony, ruszyłem do salonu, obawiając się najgorszego. W mojej głowie zapaliła się ostrzegawcza lampka  _– Co, jeśli Louis i ten mężczyzna zamieszkali w tym domu?_ – jednak starałem się odrzucić tę myśl ze świadomości.

Rozejrzałem się po pokoju, nie dostrzegając jednak nigdzie żadnego z nich. Zrezygnowany, zważając na dość późną godzinę, ruszyłem w kierunku sypialni i wiedziałem, że podjąłem dobrą decyzję, gdy do moich uszu dobiegł cichy szmer. Policzyłem do dziesięciu, a potem wszedłem do pokoju.

Chłopak podskoczył i krzyknął cicho, odruchowo chowając za swoimi plecami beżowy, pleciony sweter, w którym rozpoznałem swój własny, a potem wyprostował się, próbując odwrócić od niego moją uwagę.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz? – zapytał zachrypniętym głosem, a ja uniosłem brwi do góry.

\- Wciąż mam klucze – mruknąłem, wyciągając je z kieszeni i okręciłem je sobie wokół palca, uśmiechając się słabo, próbując tym samym wyjść naprzeciw ogromnego napięciu, które niemalże można było wyczuć. – A ty?  
\- Ja też mam klucze - wydusił z siebie cicho. Rozejrzałem się uważnie po pokoju i gdy na parapecie dostrzegłem nasze wspólne zdjęcie, zorientowałem się, że wszelkie rzeczy, które zabrałem ze starego mieszkania zostały przez niego wypakowane.   
\- Czy twojemu nowemu facetowi nie przeszkadza to, że podkradasz i nosisz moje ubrania? – wyrwało mi się, nim zdążyłem ugryźć się w język. Obserwowałem, jak twarz Louisa przechodzi powoli z napiętej, do zaskoczonej.

\- O czym ty mówisz, Harry? – zapytał, z rezygnacją wyciągając moją własność przed siebie. Nie oddał mi jej jednak, zamiast tego przesuwając drobnymi palcami po miękkim materiale swetra.

\- Przytulaliście się w szpitalu i uciekliście na mój widok, a teraz udajesz, że go nie znasz? – mruknąłem gorzko, lustrując go uważnym spojrzeniem. Tym razem w jego błękitnych tęczówkach dostrzegłem zrozumienie. Zaśmiał się głośno, zanim jeszcze udzielił mi odpowiedzi.

\- To brat Sophie, ty debilu – oznajmił znacząco, a ja poczułem rozlewającą się po całym ciele, niewyobrażalną ulgę i uśmiechnąłem się lekko. Ciężar, który do tej pory spoczywał na moim żołądku, zniknął. Zauważyłem kątem oka, że Louis skrzywił się nieznacznie, uciekając gdzieś w swoje myśli, zanim ponownie się odezwał. – Poza tym, wybacz, Harry, ale nawet gdybym był z Nathanem, to nie byłaby twoja sprawa, po tym wszystkim, co zrobiłeś.

\- Chodziło mi raczej o wyjaśnienie kwestii noszenia moich ubrań, niżeli o twoje potencjalne związki – mruknąłem, ignorując niewypowiedziane oskarżenie w moim kierunku, a on zarumienił się delikatnie, odrzucając sweter na łóżko.

\- Tęskniłem za tobą – powiedział, wzdychając głośno, a potem skrzyżował ramiona na klatce piersiowej. – A to jedyny sposób, bym mógł mieć choć cząstkę ciebie, jakkolwiek to żałosne - wyszeptał, a potem nabrał głośno tlenu w płuca. - Ale sądząc po ilości twoich partnerów, ty za mną nie, więc wydaje mi się, że ta rozmowa nie ma dalej większego sensu.

\- Louis, potrafiłbyś mi to kiedykolwiek wybaczyć? – zapytałem, odgarniając nerwowo zbyt długie włosy ze spoconego czoła. – To, że cię zostawiłem? To, że wybrałem karierę i przygodowych partnerów, zamiast spokojnego życia z tobą? Umiałbyś mi to kiedykolwiek wybaczyć?

\- Nie wiem – powiedział,  wzdychając ciężko. Zebrałem się na odwagę, choć kosztowało mnie to więcej, niż mogłem przypuszczać. Głos mi drżał.

\- Odpowiedz mi, Lou, powiedz mi prawdę. Jedyne, czego teraz chcę, to wiedzieć, czy mam jeszcze o co walczyć. Powiedz tylko jedno zdanie, a zniknę z tego domu i więcej mnie już nie zobaczysz – wyrzuciłem z siebie, czując, jak żołądek zaciska mi się z nerwów w supeł, a z twarzy znikają kolory. Chłopak prawie się uśmiechnął, kręcąc głową.

\- Ciągle musieliśmy o nas walczyć. Przypomnij sobie, jak długo i jak bardzo się o nas staraliśmy, potrafisz to zrobić? Ale ja już mam dość, Harry. Nie chce dłużej walczyć, chcę po prostu z tobą być – wrzucił z siebie, zerkając na mnie zmęczonymi oczami, a ja uśmiechnąłem się ostrożnie.

Rozłożył swoje ramiona, pozwalając mi się do siebie przytulić i gdy tylko znów znalazłem się w jego objęciach, zrozumiałem, że nigdy nie powinienem był ich opuszczać.

\- Przepraszam, Louis. Kurwa, byłem taki głupi – wyszeptałem w jego delikatnie pachnące cytrusami włosy, a potem poczułem, jak ten przyciąga mnie pewnie za brodę.

\- Taki głupi – powtórzył jeszcze, zanim nasze wargi ostatecznie się ze sobą zetknęły.  
Cała miłość, cała tęsknota, wszystko, co budowaliśmy i burzyliśmy od pięciu lat. Zieleń i błękit, żar i chłód, ogień i woda, kłótnie i seks, Harry i Louis. Wszystko było tylko nasze i wszystko było tylko dla nas.

W końcu mogliśmy być wolni. Prawdziwie wolni. Razem.


End file.
